Desafiando a Gravidade
by LinaFurtado
Summary: Bella é uma garota anti-social, que só tem sua meia-irmã, Alice, como amiga. Mas depois, com a chegada de uma psicologa na cidade com seu filho,sua vida muda de cabeça para baixo, mesmo ela não pedindo por isso. O que fazer para voltar ao normal?
1. Quase um inferno terrestre

**Bem, para quem não me conhece, me chamo Lina Furtado, autora da fic "A intercambista". Resolvi escrever essa fic, quando me veio à cabeça uma idéia de escrever uma fic deste jeito, enquanto estava tomando banho :P**

**Essa é chamada: "Desafiando a gravidade", escolhi esse nome por causa de uma música linda do musical Wicked. Achei que tinha tudo a ver com idéia da fic. A música se chama "Defying Gravity".**

**Esse primeiro capítulo é somente uma introdução, contando a história de Bella nesta fic.**

**Como todos os leitores de fic Twilight já leram o livro, neste primeiro capítulo, imaginem a casa da Bella, como sendo a que ela morava com Charlie no livro, só que mais arrumadinha, maior e com mais um quarto, porque no livro são somente dois (eu acho) ;P e com todos sendo suítes. Toda aconchegantezinha! Bem típica de lugar onde neva, faz frio, ou chove.**

**Belezinha? Certo, então, boa leitura! ;) Espero que gostem.**

**Desafinado a gravidade**

**Capítulo 1. Quase um inferno terrestre**

Ser uma pessoa normal parece ser uma tarefa difícil para alguém como eu. Nunca em minha vida inteira, fui vista como alguém que seja considerada normal. Olhos estreitos, rosto demonstrando repulsa, tentando não se aproximar, cenho franzido, isso é tudo o que as pessoas normalmente fazem quando estão perto de mim. Por quê? Bem, basicamente porque não me dou bem com elas.

Claro, continuou sendo humana e uma garota de aparência normal para os dezessete anos, mas mesmo assim, nunca, _nunca_ mesmo gostei de falar com os outros. Sempre fora muito reservada e me guardando para mim mesma. Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro em uma rodovia expressa, quase chegando a Phoenix, um motorista bêbado, que infelizmente saiu vivo, mas hoje ele é tetraplégico, bateu no carro dos meus pais, fazendo-os cair em um barranco de sessenta metros de altura. Morreram na hora. E, um dos motivos para eu nunca demonstrar sentimentos é, também, devido a isso.

Quando recebi a notícia da morte deles, tinha apenas cinco anos e estava na casa de minha avó - por parte de mãe – aproveitando as férias com ela. Adorava isso, amava ir a casa dela somente para brincarmos até me cansar, porque vovó nunca se cansava de mim. Fiquei por uns meses com ela até o juiz dar a minha guarda a minha tia, irmã do meu pai, Esme, em Forks - uma cidadezinha insignificante do estado de Washington, que está quase constantemente debaixo de chuva ou de uma cobertura de nuvens.

Esme já era casada com Carlisle na época e já tinham Alice, sua única filha, pois Esme nunca mais conseguiu engravidar de novo. Hoje, penso que talvez o motivo para querer a minha guarda seja também por ter o desejo de ter outra filha, afinal, nunca vi ninguém igual a ela, sempre com seu imenso coração de mãe.

Ainda com cinco anos, na época, fui para a casa dos Brandon para seguir com a minha vida.

Para confirmar a minha teoria de que não em dou bem com as pessoas, até hoje – já com dezessete -, minha única amiga é Alice. Ela sempre morreu de pena de mim por sempre estar sozinha e andar sozinha pelo colégio, mas não ligo, prefiro assim.

Alice me chamava para me sentar com ela e seu amigos na hora do intervalo entre as aulas, mas eu nunca aceitava. Preferia ficar sentada sozinha na _minha_ mesa do refeitório, já que todos sabiam – devido às minúsculas proporções da cidade em que me encontrava e de sua população. Tentei uma vez, fazer um esforço em me sentar com Alice e tentar, enfim, me enturmar, a pedido de Esme.

Seus amigos mais próximos eram: Emmett, um garoto extremamente grande de forte, de cabelos curtos e uma cara um pouco infantil, sem contar suas conversas, Rosalie, namorada de Emmett, uma garota lidíssima, loira dos olhos azulados, mas bem esnobe e Jasper, irmão gêmeo de Rosalie, louro dos olhos azuis, também forte, mas não igualmente ao grandão. Bem, não deu certo. Podia ver em suas faces, que me achavam estranha ou grossa, por sempre dar as respostas que mereciam.

Depois de tudo, desisti.

Ao contrário de mim, Alice é super popular na Forks High School. Sempre fala com todo mundo, todo mundo a ama e se diverte com ela. E estávamos na época do aniversário dela, que é logo no início do ano, mais precisamente, uma semana após o início das aulas e, ela estava organizando uma festa em uma boate que ficava em Seattle. Mesmo seus pais achando longe, deixaram.

_Ótimo, seria uma viagem até lá!_, pensei. Ela me obrigaria a ir, como em todos os anos e, como em todos os anos, ficaria sentada em um canto, olhando os outros conversarem e se divertirem. Como eu me divertia? Ficando sozinha.

Alice escolheu a boate e me pediu para lhe lembrar de ver com os donos da mesma, quanto custava fechá-la para uma festa. Certo. Fiz isso duas, três, e já estávamos indo a quarta vez.

-Alice, ligou para a boate para ver o preço? – perguntei novamente enquanto estava sentada a mesa, comendo o meu jantar, jantar que Esme havia preparado antes de sair com Carlisle.

Ela estava encostada a bancada da cozinha toda em madeira e aço inox, bebendo um copo d'água, olhando para fora pela janela de madeira que havia na frente da pia.

-Hum? – Saiu dos pensamentos, virando-se para mim. Repeti a pergunta. – Ah! Não, ainda não.

-Alice, o seu aniversário é daqui a cinco dias e você ainda não viu isso. – comentei, repreendendo-a.

Certo que eu não queria ir, mas queria ajudá-la a fazer seu aniversário, afinal, isso a deixava feliz.

-É que saí com meus amigos essa tarde e acabei me esque...

-Alice! - Soltei os talheres no prato, que acabaram por fazer um barulho alto, e me levantei da mesa para lavar a minha louça. – Eu desisto! Se não quer fazer a sua festa, está tudo bem para mim. – Desviei-me dela, fazendo-a se encostar a mesa, e coloquei o prato na pia, pegando a esponja e o sabão.

-Bella! – Esperneou, passando as pequenas mãos no rosto com força. – Chaga! Deixa de ser chata! Não só porque você não tem amigos que _eu_ vou ficar me prendendo a você, só para você se sentir melhor! – Ela quase gritou.

Virei-me em sua direção e fiquei-a encarando por um instante antes de começar.

-Certo. – disse convicta. – Se é isso que pensa; que eu estou pedindo a sua atenção... Tudo bem, então. – Dei de ombros, voltando a lavar a louça. – Ah! – Olhei-a. – Tem razão quando diz que você é a minha única amiga, você está certa. Mas eu sinto que não preciso de outros. – Fiquei quieta tentando me concentrar em não chorar de raiva que estava sentindo no momento.

-Bella... – Choramingou. - Desculpe, eu... Eu não quis falar daquele jeito...

Terminei de lavar os prato e os talheres e, fui secar minhas mãos no pano de prato. Voltei-me a ela.

-Não. Você quis sim. – Garanti-lhe. – E não tiro a sua razão. – Dei um meio sorriso, enquanto ela continuava encostada a mesa, com uma feição triste de ter falado demais. – Alice, você é a minha única amiga, nós sabemos disso, o mundo inteiro sabe disso, mas por que isso importa? Nada. Sou assim, não há o que mudar.

Saí da cozinha para ir assistir um pouco de TV, notando que Alice vinha atrás de mim. Joguei-me, sentando-me no sofá e me esticando para pegar o controle da TV e ligá-la.

-Bella, você é a minha melhor amiga, minha _irmã_! – Ela se sentou na mesinha de centro, na frente da televisão, tapando a minha visão. Franzi o cenho e ela tirou o controle da minha mão, desligando-a. Percebi que teria que prestar atenção. – Sabe que eu faria tudo por você. E eu faço! Quero que tenha outros amigos, que seja mais feliz... Sinto como se você fosse infeliz. Por isso sempre a convido para se sentar com a gente na hora do almoço, por isso que sempre a obrigo a ir as minhas comemorações de aniversário... – Sorriu. – Eu te amo, amiga, e eu só quero te ver feliz, mas, vê-la sentada sozinha no colégio... Me dói muito, não sabe o quanto. – Voltou a ficar triste.

-Agradeço a preocupação, Alice, mas sabe que não precisa ficar assim. – Peguei suas mãos e fiquei olhando-as. Ergui o olhar e sorri a ela. – Sempre fui assim, então, por que agora está com essa preocupação constante?

Ela fez bico e pareceu pensar em algo que não podia falar.

-Diga. – Forcei firme.

Suspirou antes de voltar a falar.

-Esme, Carlisle e eu estávamos conversando sobre você outro dia... – Dei uma apertada de leve em sua mão, forçando-a falar. – E pensamos se seria melhor a você se eles a levasse para um psicólogo. – Soltou em um jato.

Levei um tempo para absorver essa. Psicólogo? Achavam que eu tinha alguma coisa de errado?

-O quê?! – Soltei sua mão e me levantei, passando a mão no cabelo, bagunçando-os. Comecei a andar pela sala, nervosamente.

-Bella, calma... – Alice apenas me observava.

-Calma? _Calma_?! Quer que eu tenha _calma_?! – Estava gritando – Vocês pesam que eu estou louca, pirada e ainda quer que eu tenha calma?! _Não_, eu _não_ vou ter calma!

-Não é isso! – Gritou para me fazer ouvi-la. - Nós não pesamos que você seja louca, só que achamos que será melhor para você colocar tudo para fora para alguém que sabe lidar com isso, com esse tipo de angústia. Ao que parece, parece que você está muito angustiada, e é o tempo todo! – Alice tentou explicar, mas eu não estava a fim de ouvir.

Estava processando toda a informação. Se o psicólogo achar que sou mesmo louca, e quiser me internar em um manicômio, aí que eu fico louca mesmo! Não vou para lugar nenhum, fazer consulta com nenhum psicólogo.

Esme e Carlisle chegaram e uma luz veio a minha mente. Eles haviam saído para se encontrar com uma velha amiga de Carlisle, que tinha acabado de chegar e era... Psicóloga.

Eles viram em como eu estava agitada e nos olharam sem entender. Virei-me a eles e joguei palavras sobre os mesmos.

-Querem me mandar a um psicóloga?! Por isso foram encontrar a "velha" amiga do Carlisle?! – Estava exaltada e quase gritando novamente, mas não podia mais gritar, acho que estava em choque. Eles nada falaram, apenas me olhavam e jogavam alguns olhares a Alice. – Argh! Eu não acredito!

Subia as escadas correndo em direção ao meu quarto e fechei-a, batendo com força. Tranquei assim que ouvi Esme me chamar e vir atrás de mim. Joguei-me na cama, mergulhando meu rosto no travesseiro e tentando abafar os soluços que vinham por causa do choro. Odiava quando as pessoas me viam vulnerável e nem ao menos eles, que agora eram meus pais, me viam chorar por alguma coisa. Não gostava de me "rebaixar", digamos assim.

-Bella? – Esme estava batendo na minha porta. – Por favor, querida, abra a porta.

Não falei nada até que ela resolver desistir depois de vinte minutos batendo na porta e me chamando. Fiquei chorando mais um pouco quando, enfim, cessou.

Ainda estava cedo para dormir, deviam ser oito da noite, mas queria urgentemente dormir. Levantei-me devagar e fui em direção ao meu banheiro, tirando minha roupa e entrando debaixo do chuveiro quente.

Será que era tão difícil assim as pessoas me entenderem? De saberem que é assim que sou e que nunca vou mudar? O problema é comigo, tenho certeza, porque, se não, eu não seria a única que parece ser "estranha" aos olhos dos outros.

Lavei meu cabelo, depois de me enxugar e saí, botando o meu pijama. Abri o armário do banheiro, tirando a escova de dente e a minha escova de cabelo. Primeiro escovei os dentes, olhando para o espelho embaçado a minha frente. Cuspi e enxagüei a boca com a água, tirando os restos de pasta, depois fui pentear meus cabelos. Eles eram castanhos avermelhados e iam até a altura do peito.

Fiquei penteando enquanto olhava o espelho se desembaçando e via cada vez mais o meu reflexo. Eu estava em um estado desprezível. Estava mais pálida do que o normal, com a minha boca bem vermelha e debaixo dos meus olhos tinham olheiras roxas nítidas.

Peguei analgésicos para dor – que sempre tinha no quarto devido aos meus constantes machucados, sejam do grau que forem – e tomei logo dois comprimidos, para me fazer dormir mais fácil.

Guardei tudo e fui me deitar, levando meu IPod comigo. Enrolei-me na colcha e me ajeitei até encontrar uma posição confortável. Liguei meu IPod e escolhi uma música de rock, colocando em um volume até doer meus ouvidos assim que escutei Alice me chamando.

Esperei até os remédios fazerem efeito, entregando-me a inconsciência, tomando conta do meu corpo e me permitindo dormir pesadamente.

_

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!!**

**Pois é, é só isso o primeiro capítulo. Sem Ed! :/ Mas é no próximo que ele vai aparecer e fazer um baque na vida da Bellinha depressiva e anti-social ;P **

**Minha idéia inicial é fazer com que ele seja o salvador dela, não só dela, mas também de sua família, de certo modo. E **_**não**_**, ele não será um vampiro, será **_**human**_**! Já dá para imaginar um pouco... **

**Não sou muito de postar rápido, mas quando é fic nova e quando me incentivam, costumo a fazer de tudo para postar o mais rápido possível. Por exemplo, como aqui em casa tem o dia de cada um no computador, porque se não dá briga, eu só posso postar um dia sim outro não, um dia sim outro não... E assim por diante ;) Vou tentar postar depois de amanhã!**

**Já escrevi mais dois capítulos depois desse, dependendo do número de reviews, posto outro hoje mesmo ;D**

**Beijinhos e até a próxima! Claro, se gostarem! ;D **

**Lina Furtado. ;***


	2. Tentar? Certo, vamos lá

**Capítulo 2. Tentar? Certo, vamos lá...**

-Bella?! Por Deus! _Bella_! Abra essa porta agora mesmo!

Minha cabeça estava explodindo de dor. Rolei na cama um pouco grogue, sentindo algo me incomodar debaixo de mim. Joguei minha mão e peguei o que era. Era o meu IPod, com o fone todo enrolado e dando nós.

-Bella! – Esme gritava do outro lado da porta.

Sentei-me devagar e estiquei a mão para pegar o meu celular e ver as horas. Céus! Eu estava atrasada para a aula! Fiquei de pé em um salto e fui até a porta, abrindo-a e voltando para dentro em direção ao armário para pegar uma roupa e me trocar.

Vi Esme soltar o ar, parecendo se tranqüilizar por eu não ter me matado. Revirei os olhos internamente. Catei a primeira roupa do armário que vi; uma blusa de manga cumprida e de gola alta, verde escura e uma calça jeans clara. Entrei no banheiro e Esme fui se sentar a minha cama. Enquanto eu me trocava ela dizia:

-Você já perdeu o primeiro horário, não precisa mais ter pressa. Pode entrar no segundo.

Saí e a olhei, guardando o meu pijama.

-Bella, querida, preciso conversar com você.

-Sei sobre o que é e, me desculpe, mas não quero ouvir. – Fui catando as coisas e jogando dentro da mochila.

-Quero que me escute. – disse firme. Cheguei a olhá-la sem entender. Nunca falara assim comigo antes. – Desculpe, mas é o único jeito de fazer você me ouvir.

-Estou ouvindo. – disse me sentando ao seu lado e pegando o meu tênis para calçá-lo enquanto escutava.

-É sobre ontem. Sobre a psiquiatra. Fomos mesmo falar com ela sobre você. – Franzi o cenho para o chão enquanto pegava o outro par do tênis. – Ela nos disse que falaria com você, mas nós o dissemos que seria muito difícil de fazê-la ir por vontade própria, até porque já a conhecemos muito bem. – Deu um meio sorriso. – Foi exatamente aquela reação que teve ontem a que imaginamos quando lhe falássemos a nossa idéia. Alice nos contou tudo e, Bella, não vamos mandá-la falar com uma psiquiatra porque a achamos louca. – Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Então para quê os psiquiatras servem? – perguntei encarando-a.

-Para te ouvir.

-Ah! Claro. – disse sarcasticamente, levando as mãos ao ar.

-Bella, ela a escuta e não conta a ninguém o que conversaram. Ao contrário, isso só fica entra você e ela, mas depois ela nos conta o que acha que tem de errado com você.

-Não tem _nada_ de errado comigo. – Gruni. – O que há de errado em uma pessoa que gosta de ficar sozinha?

Esme suspirou.

-Nada, se antes fosse só isso. – Em sua testa havia uma ruga de preocupação bem aparente. – Bella, quando você era menorzinha, assim que chegou aqui, você não tinha amigos. Achei que fosse só uma fase, que quando chegasse à adolescência, sentiria falta de ter amigos em volta e faria um monte, assim como Alice. Mas não. Você chegou à adolescência, já está virando adulta e Alice continua sendo sua _única_ amiga. Por quê, querida? Por que só tem Alice como amiga? Os outros não são legais?

Balancei a cabeça.

-Não é isso... – Não sabia como explicar. – É só que eles não me... Entendem? – perguntei a mim mesma se era isso. – É como se eu fosse um rádio. – Teria que usar exemplos e esse foi o único que consegui achar. – Como se eu só funcionasse em freqüência AM, enquanto todos funcionam em FM, consegue entender? – Perguntei a ela.

-Acho que sim. Então, em que freqüência estou?

Fiz uma careta de tristeza.

-FM.

Ela arregalou levemente os olhos, voltando ao normal rapidamente tentando esconder sua surpresa. Ela obviamente entendeu que mesmo que eu fale com ela, sabe que eu não a considero como alguém que me entenda realmente. Não quer dizer que falar comigo e ser minha amiga não quer dizer que me entenda. Sinto que ninguém me entende, razão pela minha exclusão.

-Alice também é FM?

Assenti.

-Todos. – respondi mesmo sabendo que ela não perguntaria sobre mais ninguém, porque se a minha melhor amiga é FM então porque não tinha ninguém mesmo.

Esme ficou quieta por alguns instantes antes de se voltar a mim.

-Tem certeza que não quer colocar tudo para fora ao falar com a psiquiatra?

-Tenho. – Garanti.

-Mas se não o fizer, terá que me garantir que se esforçará em fazer amigos, mesmo sentindo que eles não a entendam. Pode tentar por nós? Por você mesma?

Pensei por um momento. Se dissesse que não, ela com certeza me mandaria falar com a psiquiatra, amiga de Carlisle. Mas se dissesse que sim, ela me deixaria em paz. Parece perfeito, só tinha um problema, se eu escolher a segunda opção, teria _mesmo_ que achar um amigo.

-Tudo bem. – disse por fim. – Vou tentar.

-Se esforce, Bella. Por favor. – Pediu.

-Certo.

Esme se levantou e beijou a minha testa antes de dizer para eu descer logo e tomar meu café antes de ir ao colégio.

Droga! O que eu fiz! Teria que achar um amigo... Como se faz isso? Quando sei que a pessoa é minha amiga? ARGH!

Joguei a mochila sobre o meu ombro e fui até o armário pegar o meu casaco preto. Depois desci e encontrei com Esme e Carlisle tomando café. Eles acharam que eu não tinha pegado a essência da conversa dos dois, mas notei que falavam de mim. Quando entrei, ficaram quietos. Dei bom dia e peguei uma barra de cereal no armário antes de sair.

-Não vai tomar café direito, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou sobre o ombro.

-Não. Estou sem fome, obrigada! – Gritei antes de fechar a porta da casa.

Constatei que estava chovendo. Ótimo. Puxei o capuz do casaco, jogando meu cabelo para dentro do mesmo e entrei debaixo da chuva em direção ao meu carro. Uma caminhonete velha e inquebrável. Perfeita para alguém sem coordenação como eu.

Fui devagar até ela e assim que entrei fechei a porta para não molhar dentro. Abaixei o capuz, coloquei a chave na ignição e liguei o aquecedor antes de partir. Olhei pelo retrovisor antes de sair da garagem, quando vi o estado do meu cabelo. Tinha dormido com ele molhado e agora estava todo marcado, horrível. Puxei-o todo para trás com os dedos e fiz um coque frouxo. Ficou apresentável.

Parti. O colégio não era muito distante de casa, então em cinco minutos ou um pouco mais, já estava no estacionamento procurando uma vaga. Estava lotado por eu ter chegado atrasada. Fui achar quase do lado da saída, isto é o mais longe que tinha. O bom era que quando fosse voltar para casa, não precisaria dar a volta em todo o estacionamento.

Ergui o capuz novamente e desliguei o motor, fazendo um silêncio calmo, a não ser pelos estalos dos pingos de chuva no teto do carro. Peguei a mochila, jogando-a no ombro e saí. Fui devagar o suficiente para a chuva me encharcar toda, praticamente. No caminho observei um carro diferente no local, nunca o tinha visto antes. Era um Volvo prateado e reluzente.

_Acho que alguém resolveu trocar de carro por aqui_, pensei.

Minha próxima aula era de Literatura, a minha favorita. Acabei por me lembra que a minha dupla dessa aula era uma garota bem tímida que usa óculos, chamada Ângela. Podia tentar fazer ela se tornar a minha "amiga" nova, só não sabia como faria isso.

Ia ser difícil.

Sentei-me no corredor, esperando o sinal do segundo horário tocar antes de entrar. Fiquei escutando música enquanto isso. Não demorou muito para a minha sorte. Esperei todos saírem e entrei, colocando-me no meu lugar.

-Chegou cedo, Bella. – Constatou meu professor.

Assenti e virei o rosto em direção a janela que havia do meu lado, tentando fazer o professor para de puxar conversa. Estava pensando em como falaria com Ângela. Esperava que fosse fácil esse negócio de fazer amigos...

Suspirei.

Ângela se sentou ao meu lado sem me cumprimentar já que eu nunca respondia e também por ela ser tímida. Virei-me em sua direção.

-Oi, Ângela. – Comecei.

Ela me olhou de esgoela para ver se era eu mesma quem falava. Quando viu me respondeu.

-Oi, Bella. Chegou cedo. – Ela estava sendo educada comigo, realmente achei que fosse me ignorar, afinal era isso que eu fazia com ela.

-Pois é... Cheguei atrasada. Perdi o primeiro horário... – Puxei papo. Lembrei de Alice, na época em que ela tentava me dar aula de "fazer novos amigos", que falava que você tem que ir puxando conversa e ser educada.

-Ah! – Sorriu. – Hoje eu também quase perdi por causa do sono.

Sorri de volta. Isso estava até sendo fácil.

-É, dormi demais e, também tinha trancado a porta do quarto... Esme ficou uma fera. – Ri me lembrando.

-Por quê?

Ficamos conversando até todos chegarem e o professor iniciar a aula. Ângela era uma boa pessoa. Acho que nunca notei, já que eu generalizava que todos eram iguais. Ela não. Simpática, tranqüila, calma e uma excelente pessoa para se conversar. Gostei de falar com ela, ao menos isso saiu melhor do que eu tinha em mente.

Depois que bateu o sinal, nos despedimos e fui para a minha aula de Matemática, que tinha com Jessica Stanley. Com essa eu me recusava a falar. Sempre acabava escutando suas conversas com uma garota que se sentava atrás de nós e ela não calava a boca um minuto.

Quando entrei, já estavam todos os lugares ocupados, com exceção do meu. Entrei correndo, quase caindo no chão ao tropeçar na mochila de um garoto que riu da minha cara. Sorte a minha que o professor não tinha chegado ainda, então me poupou de passar vergonha na frente de toda a turma no sermão que ele me daria.

-Ele é gatooooooo!!!!!!!!! – Jessica estava quase gritando para a amiga. Não notou que eu havia chegado, ou me ignorou. – Ele não é _bonito_, isso é apelido! Ele é maravilhoso, gostoso, lindo, tudo de bom e do melhor! Cara, _nunca_ esta cidade teve alguém tão bonito como ele.

-É mesmo... – A voz de sua amiga parecia sonhadora e melosa. Bem, me soou nojenta. – Qual é o nome dele mesmo?

-Como assim você não lembra?! Eu ouvi uma vez e nunca mais vou esquecer! – Jessica reclamou e depois bufou, se resignando. – Edward Cullen. Chegou ontem na cidade e eu já soube o nome dele.

Não sabia que alguém tinha se mudado para Forks. Está explicado por que nunca sei de nada que rola, simplesmente não me interesso. Me concentrei ao máximo em manter a minha mente fixa no professor que nos dava aula. Nunca entendia o que ele fala, era a pior matéria que se pode existir.

Ao tocar o sinal peguei as minhas coisas, colocando-as na mochila e saí da sala. Agora sim, era a aula que eu adorava, somente pelo fato que eu não tinha dupla, já que estava em um nível mais avançado do que os outros alunos. Aula de Biologia. Também cheguei cedo nessa e fiquei rabiscando a capa do meu caderno, enquanto os outros chegavam e.

-Classe, esse é Edward Cullen. Ele acaba de se mudar para Forks e, por favor, façam que ele seja bem recebido.

Não tinha erguido o meu olhar para ver o tal Edward Cullen, quando escutei o comentário nada agradável de Lauren que se sentava a minha frente.

-Eu faço qualquer coisa que ele quiser... – Com uma voz maliciosa.

-Argh! – Rabisquei com mais força o meu caderno. Essa garota conseguia ser nojenta.

A cadeira ao meu lado se mexeu, fazendo-me saltar e olhar para ver quem era. Devo ter ficado de boca aberta, pois ele era o garoto mais lindo que já havia visto na vida, parecia o tipo de pessoa que se vê normalmente em capas de revista, absolutamente _lindo_. Seus cabelos bagunçados eram dourados, seu rosto era anguloso e perfeito, era musculoso e mais parecia uma obra de arte muito bem feita.

-Oi, chamo-me Ed...

-Edward Cullen – interrompi-o voltando-me para frente. – É, já sei.

-Claro, o professor já disse o meu nome. – Ele olhou para a mesa, sorrindo torto. – Mas não sei o seu, afinal, vamos ser parceiros...

-Ah! Não. – Interrompi-o de novo. - Eu estou em um nível mais avançado, não faço com nenhum dos outros, provavelmente vão te deixar sozinho. – Dei de ombros.

-É ai que você se engana. – Olhei-o sem entender. Ele tinha um sorriso de vitória, um sorriso muito irritante. – Também fiz um curso avançado. Acho que estamos nessa juntos.

-Que ótimo! – disse sarcasticamente, escutando-o rir. Algo me dizia que ter um parceiro na aula de Biologia era o fim para mim.

Tínhamos que fazer uma prática de laboratório. O professor distribuiu os microscópios em cada mesa, com cinco lâminas, tínhamos que anotar o que foi visto.

-Quer começar? – Edward perguntou.

Dei de ombros enquanto colocava a lâmina no microscópio. Terminamos em um instante, sem trocar uma palavra. Olhei para os lados e vi os outros entrando em desespero e começarem a olhar nos livros, cadernos, enquanto eu e Cullen já havíamos terminado.

-E então, você sempre expulsa os seus novos parceiros nas aulas ou isso foi só comigo? – perguntou ele. Pensei ter notado que ele estava se forçando a bater um papinho comigo.

Eu estava apoiada na mesa olhando para frente, tentando não olhar para o garoto extremamente lindo e irritante ao meu lado, mas ele estava começando a me tirar do sério com toda essa forçassão de barra. Pensei ter sido grossa o bastante para fazer ele não quer mais falar comigo, como todos os outros.

-Olha, _Edward_ - Enfatizei seu nome para ver se ele compreendia. – Não gosto de conversar, por isso, se está incomodado com o meu silêncio, tente forçar conversa com quem _queira_ conversar, não comigo. – Virei de volta para frente. – Acredite em mim, não é comigo que você quer conversar.

-Por que não?

Bufei, revirando os olhos. Esse garoto não desistia não? Para a minha sorte, Lauren se virou para trás e foi começar a falar com ele. Tirando-me de sua atenção.

-Oi. Meu nome é Lauren. – Ela sorriu, logo depois mordendo o lábio inferior ao analisá-lo.

Ele se recostou a cadeira, chegou a abrir a boca, mas ela foi mais rápida.

-Edward. – Riu. – Lindo nome...

Conseguia imaginar o que ela iria falar em seguida: _Como o dono, só que muito mais... _

-Como o dono, alias, muito mais, _muito_ mais. – Sorriu maliciosamente a ele. Ela era muito previsível.

Ele sorriu forçado.

-Obrigado.

Ele ficou livre dela assim que o professor chamou sua atenção. Não podíamos conversar com as outras duplas e isso fez Edward voltar a falar comigo, retornando a sua pergunta. Abaixei a cabeça sobre meus braços, tentando sem sucesso ignorá-lo.

Não desistiu de me perguntar o meu nome, já que da última vez eu o interrompi quando mudei de assunto. Mesmo assim me forcei a não responder. Esse garoto tinha problemas. Devia ser surdo, pois eu me lembro muito bem de dizer que não queria conversa.

O que ouvi me surpreendeu. Não desistia nunca! Chamou Lauren.

-Oi, qual é o nome dela? – Ergui-me para ver quem ele apontava e constatei que era para mim.

Ela me olhou com cara de nojo e o cenho franzido, igual a todos daquela escola, com exceção do Cullen, mas daqui a pouco ele começaria a fazer isso. Não dava uma semana.

-Isabella Swan. – disse meu nome em um tom que me irritou e eu não me agüentei.

-E ela é a "Lauren-Finjo-Que-Sou-Gostosa-Mas-Na-Verade-Não-Sou-Nada", deixa eu te apresentar melhor, minha querida. – disse a ela, retribuindo sua careta.

Edward começou a rir, quando a guria girou voltando a falar com o parceiro ao notar que a sala inteira tinha escutado o que eu tinha dito. Bufei, olhando pela janela.

-Está nervosa ou você é sempre assim? – perguntou ele risonho.

Certo, ele também estava me irritando.

-Talvez eu seja, qual é o problema? Será que pode calar a boca e parar de falar comigo? Não! Melhor! Finge que eu não existo! – Tocou o sinal, fechei o meu livro e em um só movimento, saí da sala sem olhar para trás.

Ele pediu por isso. Disse que não queria conversar, mas não! Simplesmente me ignorou!

Podia sentir as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos, deixando minha visão embaçada. Entrei como um furacão no banheiro, antes de ir ao refeitório. Lavei meu rosto e dei umas batidinhas no mesmo para parar de ser idiota por sempre chorar quando fico com raiva. E a maldita sensação que estava em mim, ainda me perturbava extremamente. Sensação de que a aparição de um parceiro como ele não seria boa coisa.

Por que ele simplesmente não me ignorava desde a primeira vez em que fui clara e grossa que não queria continuar uma conversa? Os outros sempre fazem isso, por que ele não?! Argh!

-Bella? Está chorando? – Não vi quando Alice entrou no banheiro.

-Não. – Virei rápido para pegar um papel e secar o meu rosto. – Só lavei o rosto.

-Humm – Passou ao me lado, postando-se a frente de um dos espelhos e ajeitando o cabelo. -, E ai? Vai se sentar com a gente no almoço? – perguntou esperando ansiosamente, mas fingindo-se de desinteressada. Conhecia ela.

Sorri, mordendo o lábio.

-É... Talvez.

Alice se virou para mim bem rápido, com um enorme sorriso e quase saltitando de felicidade. Até mesmo imagino por que, pois a última vez que comi com ela e os amigos, foi no nosso primeiro ano de _High School_ e nós já estávamos no terceiro. Pegou as minhas mãos e começou a saltitar realmente.

-Ah! Bella! Estou tão feliz! – Sorriu abertamente, mostrando todos os seus dentes. Estava com medo de ela acabar rasgando a boca de tão grande que foi o sorriso. – Vamos! Vamos logo!

Puxou-me para fora do banheiro, quase batendo em uma garota que ia entrar. Saiu me puxando até o refeitório e, enquanto eu passava o olhar pelo lugar, avistei sua mesa. Já estavam todos lá. Um, dois, três... Quatro? Tinha mais um. Ao chegar perto notei quem era.

_Cullen._

_

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!!**

**O "Cullen" finalmente apareceu, já irritando a Bella. Tadinha... Tadinha nada! Eu bem que queria um desse me irritando. Hahaha Enfim! O que acharam do capítulo? Com o passar do tempo vocês vão notar em qual caminho vou seguir com a fic ;) Então, sem desespero!**

**Beijinhos e até a próxima!**

**Lina Furtado ;***


	3. Está brincando comigo?

**Viiiiiiixe! Esse foi o capítulo mais longo que eu já escrevi. Podia até mesmo ser dois, mais ficou como um mesmo! Fiquei um dia inteiro escrevendo, desde manhã até as nove da noite. Tá, não tudo isso, mas comecei e terminei nesses horários. ;P**

**OBS: Gostaria que lessem tudinho, até mesmo as partes sem falas, porque são importantes. Sei que dá preguiça, mas é assim que funciona, desculpem! ;D**

**OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS LINDAS COMO SEMPRE! ;P **

**Esse capítulo é especial, porque ele torna a fic mais interessante ;D**

**Espero que gostem! **

**Capítulo 3. Está brincando comigo?**

-E, esse é o Edward. – disse Alice me apresentando de novo seus amigos.

Quando nos aproximamos, eles pararam de conversar e nos encaram e encararam bem mais a Alice, que deviam estar achando que ela estava louca por me fazer me juntar a eles. Edward estava lá me olhando com um sorriso cínico e debochado.

-Oi, Isabella.

-Bella. – Corrigi-o. – Não gosto de Isabella. – disse ríspida.

Alice me jogou um olhar de reprovação e seus amigos suspiraram. Sentei-me na única cadeira disponível na mesa, ao lado do irritante, de frente para Alice que se sentava ao lado de Rosalie, com Emmett ao seu lado. Jasper estava do outro lado de Edward.

Eles começaram a conversar entre si, enquanto eu me levantei dizendo que ia comprar algo para comer. O mais me surpreendeu foi Edward fazer o mesmo. Veio atrás de mim. Olhei-o por cima do ombro para ver se estava _mesmo_ me seguindo. Estava.

-Você não tem nada melhor para fazer? – perguntei a ele, pegando uma bandeja.

Ele sorriu, pegando a sua.

-Que eu saiba essa é a única fila para pegar a comida, _Bella_. – Abaixou-se até ficar na minha altura e me jogar um sorriso torto.

Girei rápido e fui caminhando, pegando a comida que queria.

-Você é muito irritante, sabia disso?

-Acho que já me falaram isso. Ah! É, minha mãe disse isso hoje! – Riu.

-Sua mãe? Coitada dela e de seu pai.

-Não tenho pai. – disse ele simplesmente, pegando uma maçã e mordendo-a sem ligar para a minha surpresa. Virou-se para mim sorrindo. – Parece surpresa.

-Bem, estou. Achei que fosse a única na cidade que... – Calei a boca. Estava falando demais como se quisesse a amizade dele.

-Também não tem pai? – perguntou-me aparentemente curioso.

Mordi o lábio, enquanto pagava pela comida. Edward não parecia quer mudar de assunto.

-Isso não te interessa, Cullen. – Sai dali batendo o pé.

Ia voltar a mesa de Alice, mas o que eu faria lá além de escutar a conversa deles? Dei meia volta caminhando em passos largos até a minha mesa de sempre que estava vazia como sempre. . Larguei a badeja sobre a mesa e puxei a cadeira antes de me sentar. Vi Edward vir em minha direção, se sentou a minha frente, largando sua bandeja na mesa.

Suspirei virando os olhos e mordendo a maça que também tinha comprado.

-E então? – Voltou a perguntar.

-Me deixe em paz – murmurei cansada.

-Não.

Olhei-o sem entender.

-O que quer de mim? – perguntei enfim, após ficar encarando-o por um momento.

-Quero te entender. – Seus incríveis olhos verdes de esmeraldas eram intensos e obstinados.

-_Rá_. Ninguém me entende, então, nem perca seu tempo. – disse séria.

-Prefiro ariscar. – Isso estava me deixando surpresa. Ninguém se interessou por mim além da minha família, por que _ele_ se interessava? Logo ele? – Por que não tenta conversar comigo?

-Porque quem conversa são somente amigos, não é?

Ele franziu o cenho em confusão.

-E não somos? – Devolveu-me a pergunta.

Pensei por um momento, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Mas jogaria seu jogo.

-É isso que pensa que sou? – perguntei de volta.

-Por quê? Pensa em ser mais que isso? – Ele me devolveu com intensidade no olhar, mas não uma intensidade que pudesse ser considerada estranha.

-Não. – Perdi. Recostei-me de volta a cadeira, derrotada. Não tinha percebido, mas nós tínhamos nos inclinado sobre a mesa, chegando-nos para mais perto. – Só... Não sei quando sou considerada amiga...

-Como? – Edward estava muito confuso e não o tirava a razão.

Não iria lhe contar a minha história deprimente. O meu histórico sem amigos, além de Alice. Não para ele. Afinal, por que eu ainda estava perdendo tempo falando com ele? Iria terminar com isso e fazê-lo sair de perto de mim em questão de segundos.

-Nada. – Dei outra dentada na maçã.

-Bella, por que não me conta por que você é assim tão...

-Grossa? Desculpe não ser mais receptiva. – Dei de ombros, não dando a mínima para o que ele falava. – Sou assim.

-Acho que não. Sabe, uma coisa eu aprendi com a minha mãe; sei ler as pessoas. Sei que você esconde algo, não só de todos, como de si mesma.

-Hã? – Ergui a sobrancelha. – Está vendo a minha alma, por algum acaso, para saber disso?

-Quer saber? – Se levantou. - Você não tem confiança em mim, então vou dar um jeito de merecê-la para poder te ajudar. – Sorriu abertamente. – Vai ter que ter muita paciência, Bellinha. – Piscou para mim antes de pegar a bandeja e sair.

Fiquei abestalhada parada na cadeira. O que ele queria dizer com paciência? Que teria que agüentá-lo... Argh! Garoto irritante!

Peguei a minha bandeja e joguei o resto de comida fora, antes de ajeitar a mochila no ombro e ir para a minha próxima aula.

_

**Edward's POV**

Logo que eu e minha mãe arrumamos a nossa mudança em nossa nova casa em Forks, ela recebeu um telefonema de um amigo chamado Carlisle, o melhor médico da cidade. Saiu com ele e com a esposa do mesmo para um jantar. Fiquei terminando de ajeitar as minhas coisas no quarto.

Morava junto com a minha mãe, não tinha irmãos ou irmãs e nunca conheci meu pai. Elizabeth, minha mãe, nunca me falou muito dele, só disse que ele morreu muito antes de pensar que estava grávida de mim, mas ela nunca gosta muito de tocar no assunto. Então, sempre fomos eu e ela, na maior parte das vezes, só eu, porque ela trabalhava demais na nossa antiga cidade. Ela era psicóloga e nos Estados Unidos não há falta de loucos, ou suicidas. A razão de nos mudarmos para uma cidade como Forks, foi o fato de minha mãe se achar muito distante de mim, pois só nos víamos quando ela chegava de noite do trabalho. Tanto esforço dela valeu a pena, já que tínhamos a vida que sempre desejamos um dia ter; uma grande casa, com muitos sonhos já realizados e assim por diante. Nada nos faltava.

Sabia que minha mãe estava tentando ter uma vida mais tranqüila nesta cidadezinha, sem ter que trabalhar e se dedicando mais a casa e a mim, mas também sabia que ela nunca conseguiria viver longe de seu trabalho, mesmo que quisesse, amava o que fazia e iria fazer isso eternamente. Por isso não me surpreendi com o tamanho da urgência que ela saiu para se encontrar com Carlisle assim que ele a disse que precisava de ajuda para uma coisa, obviamente, algo correlacionado com o trabalho dela.

Depois de eu ter terminado de arrumar tudo, tomei um banho rápido no meu banheiro e desci para a cozinha para fazer um sanduiche. Depois de ter feito tudo, me joguei no sofá e fui ver TV.

Escuto barulho de porta se destrancando.

-Oi, filho. – Entra Elizabeth toda enrolada com a chave de casa, do carro e com a bolsa. Levantei-me pegando sua bolsa e uma chave, enquanto ela voltava a trancar a porta. – Obrigada. – Parecia cansada.

-Foi longa a conversa. – Comentei, colocando suas coisas no sofá e voltando a me sentar no mesmo.

Ela suspirou.

-Sim, foi uma longa conversa.

-Sobre o quê? Ele quer uma ajuda sua?

-É. Parece que a filha mais velha dele está tendo uns problemas de relacionamento... – Se sentou na poltrona lateral e começou a tirar o sapato de salto muito alto. Aquilo devia incomodar.

-Umm, problemas de relacionamento? O quê? A garota não consegue arranjar um namorado, _só_ isso? – Ri.

Elizabeth girou a mão para trás, pegando a almofada e tacou em mim, que por reflexo, peguei-a no ar.

-Não, seu bobo. – Sorriu. – Antes fosse _só_ isso. – Voltou a se tornar séria.

-Então, o que é? – perguntei me fazendo de interessado. E estava mesmo, adorava escutar os casos que ela cuidava, sempre pedia detalhes e o que ela achava disso.

-Isabella não tem amigos. – disse simplesmente.

-Hã? Como assim não tem amigos? Nenhum? – Assentiu. – Nenhum _mesmo_?

-Não. Na verdade a única amiga dela é a irmã, Alice, que não é irmã de sangue.

-A garota é adotada? Digo, a Isabella?

-Isso. Esme, a esposa de Carlisle, era irmã do pai de Bella. Ela era muito pequena quando os pais morreram em um acidente de carro, por isso a guarda de Bella ficou com ela. Contou-me que desde pequena, ela sempre fora muito reservada, sem muitos amigos, melhor, sem nenhum amigo, mas Esme imaginou que fosse só uma fase, mas até hoje, a garota tem dezessete e nada mudou. Continua sem amigos.

-Por quê? – Apoiei meus cotovelos nos joelhos, me sentindo extremamente interessado. Era bem provável que ela estudaria no mesmo ano que eu e, nesta cidade do tamanho de um ovo, seria fácil vê-la freqüentemente.

-Não sabemos ainda, mas Esme me contou que Alice, a filha biológica deles, que é dois meses mais nova que Bella, disse que ela não _quer_ fazer amigos. Que sempre quando ela apresenta alguém novo a ela, tempo depois, ela briga com essa pessoa, do nada.

Sorri. Aí tinha um caso de uma garota muito anti-social.

-Interessante... – Comentei recostando-me ao sofá e pensando no caso.

-Eles acham melhor fazê-la ir a um psicólogo, no caso, eu, mas eles temem a reação dela. Acham que ela não vai topar... – Fiquei olhando minha mãe enquanto ela fitando a parede, parecendo pensar e organizando os pensamentos. Voltou seus olhos verdes em minha direção, arregalados.

-Pensou em alguma coisa. Constatei.

-Sim, querido. – Sorriu abertamente. – Posso ajudar essa garota! – Riu alto. – E tudo isso sem precisar fazê-la vir me ver. – Continuou a rir.

-Ah... E como pretende fazer isso?

Parou de rir e me encarou com um sorriso brincalhão e teimoso.

-Com você. – Sorriu.

-Como?! Eu?! E o que _eu_ tenho haver com isso?!

-Edward, querido, seja gentil e ajude a mamãe com isso, pode ser? – Sua voz era gentil e doce, impossível de ser recusada.

-Certo, mas como vou fazer isso? – Exigi saber.

-Simples. Você se tornará amigo dela, custe o que custar. Vai fazê-la confiar em você e todos os dias, me trará informações sobre seu comportamento, aí veremos se iremos progredir com o meu plano ou se teremos que tentar de todos os jeitos de fazê-la vir até mim e ter uma calma conversa.

Olhei-a incrédulo.

-Mãe..., você é louca.

Riu alto.

-Não, querido. Só esperta. – Levantou-se, pegou a bolsa e os sapatos e me deu um beijo na testa. – Vá dormir que já está tarde. Não se esqueça que amanhã você terá que colocar o seu plano em prática. – Sorriu antes de se afastar e subir as escadas, me deixando sozinho e confuso.

Pensei por um momento antes de subir e ir dormir.

Teria que ajudar no trabalho da minha mãe que era relacionado com uma garota anti-social da minha idade e, eu teria que me tornar seu amigo e fazer análises todos os dias sobre seu comportamento, sem contar que teria que contar como foi o meu dia com a garota para a minha mãe, para ela fazer as _suas_ próprias análises. Isso era tão confuso, mas podia, pelo menos, me manter ocupado nesta cidade que não tem nada.

Talvez não seja tão difícil assim...

Levantei-me do sofá e subi, indo ao meu quarto, escovando os dentes e depois me jogando na cama para dormir. Amanhã seria um longo dia, podia sentir isso.

_

-Edward, acorde, querido. – Estavam me balançando. – Edward!

-O quê? – perguntei grogue de sono, quando me virava para me libertar das mãos da minha mãe que me balançava.

-Vai chegar atrasado no primeiro dia de aula? – Se ergueu, pois estava debruçada sobre mim, e foi caminhando a porta. – Anda. Se mexa que o dia hoje te espera. – Abriu a porta. – Não se esqueça da sua "missão" – Riu antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Missão? Ah! A garota anti-social. Droga! Tinha me esquecido totalmente disso!

Levantei-me sem pressa e me troquei, depois indo ao banheiro para escovar os dentes antes de descer direto para a cozinha. Elizabeth estava sentada na bancada de mármore, lendo um jornal que estava estendido sobre a mesma, bebendo café. Quando entrei, ela me olhou rápido e voltou a atenção ao jornal.

-Mãe, terei mesmo que fazer isso? Não é mais fácil você pedir para conversar com ela? – Tentei inutilmente me livrar, pegando um prato e uma caneca sobre a bancada.

-Não. – Tirou os olhos do jornal e me olhou. – Filho, será muito mais fácil para mim, se você se tornar amigo dela, trazê-la aqui, apresentar-me, fazê-la conversar comigo... Assim, como quem não quer nada, compreende?

-Falando desse jeito, até parece que vou trazê-la para apresentar a uma sogra ou algo do tipo... – Comentei, colocando café na caneca.

-Ué, pode ser também. – Encarei-a sem entender, ela apenas deu um meio sorriso enquanto abaixava o olhar para o jornal.

-É, também porque eu vou querer muito uma namorada anti-social. – Resmunguei.

-Edward. – disse séria, fechando o jornal. – Não estou pedindo para namorar ela, só quero que seja seu amigo. Tente fazer esse esforço, por favor, querido. Aí, quando forem, terá que trazê-la aqui. Assim como _amigos_ fazem, fazendo-me conhecê-la, _só_ isso.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Me resignei. – Mas ao menos sabe como ela é, para facilitar a minha vida de ter que sair pelo colégio perguntando por ela?

-Pelo o que Carlisle me disse, será bem fácil de você encontrá-la. Ela tem cabelos castanho-avermelhados, olhos castanhos, magra, um pouco desajeita – Sorriu. – Gosta de se esconder por de trás das roupas, como casacos com capuz... E acho que só. Ah! E como ela não fala com ninguém, será fácil de achá-la nos corredores. No que está pensando? – Olhei-a e a vi me olhando confusa.

-Nada. Só estava tentando montá-la na minha mente, para ter uma idéia prévia de como ela é.

-Ah! – Sorriu maliciosamente a mim, o que eu não entendi. – Carlisle disse que ela é muito bonita para não ter amigo algum, então... – Deu de ombros ainda sorrindo. – Se isso te ajudar também...

-Certo, mãe. – Revirei os olhos, dando meu último gole no café e jogando a mochila sobre os ombros. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha. – Tchau e, deseje-me sorte.

-Sorte. – gritou quando eu já havia saído da cozinha.

Fui à garagem pegar o meu Volvo prata, largando a mochila no banco do passageiro e dando partida. Esperava que conseguisse achar o caminho da _Forks High School_ rapidamente. E consegui, mas não parecia uma escola, mais parecia um conjunto de casas. Passaria reto se não fosse uma placa que dizia que era ali.

Entrei no estacionamento, achando uma vaga relativamente perto, sem deixar de reparar nos olhares que mandavam em cima do meu carro, afinal, não tinham como me ver dentro devido à película preta dos vidros.

Desliguei o motor já olhando pelas pessoas que passavam na frente do meu carro, vendo se algumas das garotas se assemelhavam a descrição de Elizabeth. Não, nenhuma. Peguei a mochila e saí andando debaixo da chuva e indo direto ao prédio da secretaria. Lá havia uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos que parecia ser bem simpática. Pelo menos comigo foi. Deu-me os meus horários e uma caderneta que eu teria que trazer assinada ao final.

Desejou-me boa sorte no meu primeiro dia de aula, mesmo eu desejando essa sorte para outra coisa.

O primeiro horário foi História, onde conheci um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, chamado Jasper, parecia ser boa gente. Tudo ocorreu tranquilamente. Entreguei a caderneta ao professor, que assinou e me apresentou a turma, o normal de primeiro dia. Os seguintes foram igualmente tranqüilos, sem contar que eu não achava a garota em lugar algum em que eu passava, mas na aula de Literatura encontrei a irmã da garota. Alice. Ela era baixinha, sempre com um sorriso agradável no rosto, com os cabelos curtos e espetados para todos os lados.

Era a minha dupla na aula.

-Oi, sou Alice Brandon.

-Alice? – perguntei interessado. Ela podia me levar a sua irmã.

Pareceu surpresa.

-Sim, alguma problema?

-Não. – Sorri a ela. – Só que seus pais saíram com a minha mãe ontem à noite. – Expliquei-lhe.

-Sua mãe é Elizabeth, amiga do meu pai e psicóloga?

-Isso mesmo.

Ela sorriu abertamente.

-Nossa! Não sabia que ela tinha filhos, é bom te conhecer. Edward, não é mesmo? – Soltou um risinho.

-É. E não, sou o único filho. Por que riu? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Porque todos da escola já sabem seu nome. – Continuava sorrindo.

-Certo. – Ignorei o fato e segui para onde deveria. – Sabe onde está sua irmã?

-Conhece Bella? – perguntou surpresa.

Expliquei a ela toda a história que minha mãe havia me contado e do plano dela. Alice achou hilário, já me alertando do ocorreu noite passada em sua casa, dizendo que ela acabou descobrindo que eles haviam saído para conversar com uma psicóloga sobre ela e ela pirou, fazendo-se de difícil. Ela parecia se importar muito com a irmã, mesmo ela não sendo _mesmo_ irmãs. Mas enquanto falava com Alice, podia ver que ela realmente queria seu bem. Fiquei feliz por isso e algo me dizia que Alice seria uma ótima ajuda no plano da minha mãe e nos meus, é claro.

-Quando saí de casa, ela ainda estava trancada no quarto e Esme estava pensando em derrubar a porta. – Sorriu tristemente. – Não acho que ela tenha vindo hoje.

-Ah... É uma pena, queria arregaçar as mangas logo. – Sorri e ela me acompanhou.

O meu último horário antes do intervalo foi Biologia. Já tinha desistido de encontrá-la, imaginando que ela não teria vindo, mas nessa aula, enquanto o professor me apresentava a turma, notei que apenas uma pessoa não me olhava e que se encontrava mais entretida em algo sobre a mesa. Seu cabelo estava sobre o rosto, mas não pude deixar de notar a cor do mesmo. Castanho-avermelhado. Era a garota, Isabella.

Caminhei até o meu lugar, a única cadeira vazia que era, justamente, ao seu lado. Quando me sentei, ela se sobressaltou e me olhou.

Certo. Minha mãe não estava mentindo, melhor dizendo, o pai de Isabella não estava mentindo quando disse que a filha era bonita. Ela era branquinha, com os olhos castanhos profundos e lindos, seu rosto era todo bonito em si, sua boca estava vermelha, talvez por ela tê-la mordido e seus cabelos soltos caiam harmoniosamente sobre os ombros. Tive que voltar a realidade antes que parecesse idiota.

Sorri a ela.

-Oi, chamo-me Ed...

-Edward Cullen. – Ela não me deixou terminar, voltando-se para frente. – É, já sei.

Essa garota deve ter um gênio e tanto, mas não ia me tirar dos meus planos. Agora iria a te o fim.

-Claro, o professor já disse o meu nome. – Completei, sorrindo ao abaixar o olhar a mesa. – Mas não sei o seu, afinal, vamos ser parceiros...

-Ah! Não. – Interrompeu-me novamente. Isso ia ser difícil. - Eu estou em um nível mais avançado, não faço com nenhum dos outros, provavelmente vão te deixar sozinho. – Deu de ombros como quem não se importa. Bem, eu também não me importava. Ela queria brincar comigo, certo, faríamos isso.

-É ai que você se engana. – disse risonho e ela me olhou sem entender. A vi franzir o cenho em confusão. – Também fiz um curso avançado. Acho que estamos nessa juntos. – Não a deixaria fugir nem que me fosse a última coisa a fazer.

-Que ótimo! – disse sarcasticamente. Não pude deixar de rir de seu mau humor. Ela era interessante.

O professor começou a tagarelar sobre o que teríamos que fazer nesta aula. Distribuindo microscópios em cada mesa, juntamente com lâminas que teríamos que analisar.

-Quer começar? – perguntei gentilmente.

Deu de ombros, pegando uma das lâminas e colocando-a no microscópio. Fomos os mias rápidos, logo acabamos e ficamos sem nada fazer, utilizaria esse tempo para arrancar qualquer coisa dela. Ela mantinha os olhos longe de mi, olhando pela janela, para os outros, menos para mim.

-E então, você sempre expulsa os seus novos parceiros nas aulas ou isso foi só comigo? – perguntei tentando forçar a fazê-la falar comigo.

Ela nada disse, simplesmente me ignorou como se eu não estivesse falando com ela, ficava olhando para frente, mas não foi o suficiente para eu desistir, continuei insistindo até ela se cansar.

-Olha, _Edward_ - Enfatizou meu nome parecendo falar com uma pessoa de problemas mentais. Segurei-me para não rir. Ela era engraçada quando ficava nervosa. – Não gosto de conversar, por isso, se está incomodado com o meu silêncio, tente forçar conversa com quem _queira_ conversar, não comigo. – Voltou-se para frente. – Acredite em mim, não é comigo que você quer conversar.

-Por que não? – Agora que a fiz chegar a um assunto que interessava tanto a minha mãe quanto a mim, não iria voltar atrás, a faria continuar sem ela me desviar o assunto.

Ela revirou os olhos, bufando cansada.

Iria continuar com a pergunta quando uma garota da frente se virou para trás, falando comigo. _Argh_! Por que tem que ter alguém para atrapalhar. Não deixei que esse pensamente chegasse ao meu rosto, me entregando a raiva que sentia no momento.

-Oi. Meu nome é Lauren. – Ela me sorriu, logo depois mordendo o lábio inferior, me analisando com um olhar de quem comia com os olhos.

Recostei-me na cadeira, na tentativa de me manter o mais distante dela o possível. Iria responder e ser educado como sempre era com todas as mulheres, mas ela me interrompeu, o que me deixou com mais raiva ainda por ser a terceira vez que eu era interrompido.

-Edward. – Riu. – Lindo nome...

Não estava me sentindo muito a vontade com a análise que ela me fazia, muito menos com os seus papos. Acho que preferia estar levando patada da minha parceira do que ser cantado por uma garota estranha.

-Como o dono, alias, muito mais, mas _muito_ mais. – Sorriu maliciosamente a mim. Certo, suas intenções comigo estavam muito claras.

-Obrigado. – Respondi-lhe tentando forçar um sorriso a asair da minha boca, mas acho que saiu mais como uma careta.

Fiquei livre de suas investidas assim que o professor chamou sua atenção. Como isso acabou por me salvar, já que não podíamos nos comunicar com as outras duplas a não a de nós mesmos, peguei a oportunidade de voltar a Isabella. Ela continuou me ignorando, só que desta vez, deixando claro que não queria papo, abaixando a cabeça sobre os braços.

Quase ri, mas não desisti, desta vez mudando a pergunta e voltando a perguntar seu nome. Ela não poderia saber que eu já sabia disso, se não acharia que eu estaria interessado nela ao alo do tipo. Mulheres.

Chamei a garota da frente que eu já havia esquecido o nome, por isso só a cutuquei.

-Oi, qual é o nome dela? – Apontei para Isabella, que vi se mexer, colocando-se sentada novamente.

Não gostei do que vi. A garota olhou para Isabella com um olhar horrível, de nojo... Franzi o cenho diante disso, quase me mantendo ao pergunta o por quê daquilo, mas me contive.

-Isabella Swan. – disse seu nome em Tum tom grosso e rude. Iria respondê-la por ter sido grossa com Isabella, mas não precisei ajudá-la, ela mesma respondeu por si, me surpreendendo.

-E ela é a "Lauren-Finjo-Que-Sou-Gostosa-Mas-Na-Verade-Não-Sou-Nada", deixa eu te apresentar melhor, minha querida. – disse ela olhando a garota com um olhar superior e devolvendo sua certa de nojo.

Desta vez não pude deixar de rir. Ela era hilária e incrível! Nunca vi uma garota que fosse tão durona como ela. Teria que adicionar isso a minha lista sobre uma as qualidades e defeitos de Isabella.

_Durona. Não agüenta desaforo. __Micro comentário__: Gostei. _

Escrevi isso no final do meu caderno, pois assim poderia organizar depois juntamente com a minha mãe.

A garota ficou irritada, não sei se foi por eu ter rido ou se foi pela resposta de Isabella. Talvez fosse pelos dois. Isabella bufou voltando a atenção ao lado de fora da janela.

-Você é sempre assim? – perguntei risonho, sem pensar. E, isso a irritou.

-Talvez eu seja, qual é o problema? Será que pode calar a boca e parar de falar comigo? Não! Melhor! Finge que eu não existo! – Tocou o sinal. E em um segundo, ela já não estava mais ao meu lado.

Observei-a sair quase correndo e voltando o olhar para frente, encontrei a garota cujo nome eu esqueci, me olhando tristemente, ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

-Me desculpe pela Bella, Edward. Você não merece alguém como ela como parceira, afinal, ela é sempre tão grossa... – Abaixou o olhar. – Você viu como ela foi comigo quando...

-É. – Interrompi-a com uma voz seca. – Eu vi como você mereceu aquilo que ela te disse. Desculpe. – Peguei as minhas coisas e saí, deixando-a de boca aberta para trás.

Assim que entrei no corredor, fui seguindo o fluxo, quando esbarrei em Jasper. Ele me cumprimentou, perguntou como foram as aulas e me acompanhou até o refeitório. Disse-me que eu iria me sentar com eles. Não me opus. Até descobrir onde Isabella sentava estava tudo bem eu me sentar com eles.

Apresentou-me a todos na mesa, isto é, duas pessoas, uma loira de olhos azuis – sua irmã – muito bonita, chamada Rosalie, mas não chamou muito atenção e, o namorado dela, chamado Emmett, um grandalhão com um rosto infantil, de cabelos escuros. Eles foram bem receptivos comigo. Ficamos conversando quando percebi que eles ficaram quietos, olhando para algo atrás de mim. Segui seus olhares caindo sobre duas pessoas. Uma delas era Alice, mas a outra me chamou mais atenção ainda.

Será possível! Vou ter tanta sorte assim, que ela também se senta com eles? Não fazia sentido, seus pais não disseram que ela não tinha amigos? Alice respondeu minha pergunta interna, dizendo que hoje ela nos faria companhia. Apresentou-nos deixando-me por último e me jogando um sorriso incentivador.

-Oi, Isabella. – Sorri a ela.

-Bella. – Me corrigiu secamente. – Não gosto de Isabella. – disse ríspida.

Continuei a encará-la com o meu sorriso, vi Alice jogar a ela um olhar de reprovação. Seus amigos suspiraram. Ela se sentou ao meu lado, enquanto deixávamos os outros conversarem. Iria puxar conversa com ela, mas ele se levantou dizendo que compraria algo para comer. Levantei-me também, indo atrás dela. Iria usar a desculpa de que também iria comer algo. Ela foi na frente e eu fui apenas a analisando enquanto isso, escorreu duas vezes fazendo seu caminho em direção a fila de comida. Olhou-me por cima do ombro. Sorri ao vê-la ficar nervosa.

-Você não tem nada melhor para fazer? –perguntou-me ao pegar uma bandeja.

Sorri descrente.

-Que eu saiba essa é a única fila para pegar a comida, _Bella_. – Abaixei-me até ficar na altura de seus belos olhos castanhos.

Ela corou, virando-se rapidamente e caminhando, pegando sua comida. Fiz o mesmo. _Céus!_ Não sabia que ela realmente podia ser tão bonita, mas seu gênio era o mais complicado e não fazia questão de ajudar.

-Você é muito irritante, sabia disso?

-Acho que já me falaram isso. Ah! É, minha mãe disse isso hoje! – Mentira, mas ela sempre dizia isso. Ri.

-Sua mãe? Coitada dela e de seu pai.

-Não tenho pai. – disse simplesmente, pegando uma maçã e mordendo-a. Pelo canto do olho, vi que ela ficou surpresa. Virei-me sorrindo a ela. – Parece surpresa. – Constatei.

-Bem, estou. Achei que fosse a única na cidade que... – Calou a boca. Sabia da história dela, não precisaria que ela me contasse, mas isso faz parte das análises, escutar por seu ponto de vista e fazê-la se sentir confortável ao falar comigo, assim como amigos fazem.

-Também não tem pai? – perguntei mesmo assim.

Assisti-a morder o lábio, um claro sinal de nervosismo.

_Morde o lábio quando está nervosa. _

_Cora quando fica envergonhada._

Escreveria isso depois.

-Isso não te interessa, Cullen. – Rolei os olhos. Deveria imaginar que ela não me responderia.

Saiu dali, batendo o pé. Fui seguindo-a com o olhar e vendo ela se sentar em outra mesa, sozinha. Paguei pela a minha comida e fui calmamente até ela, largando a minha bandeja sobre a mesa, antes de puxar uma cadeira e me sentar confortavelmente.

Escutei-a suspirar e mordeu sua maçã.

-E então? – Voltei a perguntar, me debruçando sobre a mesa, em sua direção. Ela não me olhava, olhava para qualquer outro lugar menos para mim.

-Me deixe em paz – murmurou cansada.

Sorri.

-Não.

Consegui finalmente fazê-la olhar para mim, seus olhos estavam confusos e um pouco desfocados.

-O que quer de mim? – perguntou quebrando o nosso silêncio, silêncio que ficamos sustentando os nossos olhares.

-Quero te entender. – disse simplesmente. Era a mais pura verdade, mas não podia passar mais que isso.

-_Rá_. – Soltou um riso falso. - Ninguém me entende, então, nem perca seu tempo. – disse séria.

-Prefiro ariscar. – Isso a deixou surpresa. Realmente não consegui entender o porquê. Ela era muito difícil de ler. Suas reações nunca são as que imagino que vão ser.– Por que não tenta conversar comigo? – Pedi querendo que mais.

-Porque quem conversa são somente amigos, não é?

Agora que eu estava confuso mesmo. Quem conversa só são amigos? Bem, acho que sim ou não... Ah!

-E não somos? – Devolvi sua pergunta.

Pareceu pensar por um momento enquanto mexia nos cabelos.

-É isso que pensa que sou? – perguntou de volta pegando-me com a guarda baixa.

Minha mente levou a pergunta ao lado estranho da coisa já imaginando se ela gostaria de ser muito mais do que amiga. Percebi que talvez fosse isso que ela queira que eu pensasse. Jogaria seu jogo, podia me dar muito bem nele também.

-Por quê? Pensa em ser mais que isso? – perguntei.

-Não. –Corou novamente, recostando-se de volta a cadeira, derrotada. Reprimi um sorriso de vitória. – Só... Não sei quando sou considerada amiga...

-Como? – Franzi o cenho. Essa garota estava me deixando confuso.

-Nada. – Deu outra dentada na maçã.

Estava exausto de sua não colaboração e a minha paciência não era as das maiores.

-Bella, por que não me conta por que você é assim tão... -

-Grossa? Desculpe não ser mais receptiva. – Deu de ombros, não dando a mínima para o que eu falava. – Sou assim.

-Acho que não. – Rebati rapidamente. - Sabe, uma coisa eu aprendi com a minha mãe; sei ler as pessoas. Sei que você esconde algo, não só de todos, como de si mesma. – Tu do era verdade, mas quanto a lê-la, não muito.

-Hã? – Ergueu a sobrancelha. – Está vendo a minha alma, por algum acaso, para saber disso?

-Quer saber? – Me levantei. Por hoje já estava bom demais. - Você não tem confiança em mim, então vou dar um jeito de merecê-la para poder te ajudar. – Sorri abertamente. – Vai ter que ter muita paciência, _Bellinha_. – Pisquei para ela, deixando-a atônita. Peguei a minha bandeja e saí para a minha próxima aula.

Estava cheio de Bella na minha mente, estava cansado de tentar entendê-la por hoje. Deixa o resto para os outros dias. Ela estava me deixando louco com as suas loucuras e falas sem sentido algum. O pior de tudo era que eu estava sentindo uma necessidade enorme em saber mais e mais dela, saber o que a tanto incomoda, por que sempre quer se afastar das pessoas, mas, infelizmente não era só isso. Gostava de perturbá-la, sentia prazer nisso. Vê nervosa, corar... Argh!

O resto das aulas se seguiu normalmente apesar de eu não estar presente em mente. Bella estava nos meus pensamentos. Estava tentando ver se progredi alguma coisa hoje, como se estivesse recapitulando tudo que descobri sobre seu temperamento e modo de agir para ver se ajudava em alguma coisa a minha mãe.

Na hora da saída passei pelo corredor e a vi guardando livros no armário. Parecia estar se escondendo de alguém por debaixo do capuz do casaco preto. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao pensar que ela talvez estivesse tentando se esconder de mim. Passei por algumas pessoas que me encararam, enquanto me aproximava do armário de Bella. Passei puxando seu capuz para baixo e segui em frente sem olhar para trás, pelo menos essa era a idéia, mas olhei para trás a tempo de vê-la surpresa e se virar rapidamente, franzindo o cenho.

Ri sozinho a caminho do carro.

-Edward! – Escutei a voz de Alice atrás de mim.

Parei e me virei para vê-la.

-Oi, Alice. – Cumprimentei-a.

Ela me sorriu abertamente.

-Como andam as coisas com a Bella? Ela está sendo muito dura contigo? – Fez um bico.

-Não mais do que o normal. – Garanti-lhe com um sorriso. – Agora tenho que contar o que descobri para Elizabeth.

-Ah! Vai lá. Depois você me conta o que ela achou.

-Certo. – Despedimos e entrei no meu carro, ajeitando-me antes de partir.

Estava me passando pelo estacionamento, indo em direção à saída, quando meus olhos foram atraídos para ela novamente, mesmo ela estando no meio de um grande grupo de pessoas. Estava de cabeça baixa e seguindo em frente, provavelmente indo até seu carro. Balancei a cabeça.

Chegando em casa, gritei para avisar que já estava em casa e minha mãe gritou de volta dizendo que estava no escritório. Subi deixando as minhas coisas no quarto e desci ao seu encontro. O escritório da minha mãe mais parecia uma biblioteca, cheio de estantes com vários, muitos ainda eram da época de sua faculdade e outros eram novos, também de psicologia. Tinha também normais, mas eram poucos. Ela estava sentada a sua mesa de madeira escura, na frente do laptop, digitando alguma coisa.

Sentei-me na cadeira da frente de sua mesa.

-Então, como foi o primeiro dia de aula? – perguntou-me sem tirar os olhos do computador.

-Normal. – Limitei-me a lhe responder isso. Não demoraria em ela se lembrar do que me pediu para fazer.

-E como foi com Isabella? – Tirou os óculos, colocando-os na mesa e me olhando.

Sorri.

-Demorei a encontrá-la. Primeiro descobri que sua irmã, a Alice, está como minha dupla na aula de Literatura. Muito simpática e contei o seu plano a ela. Achou ótimo e disse que talvez funcione se eu insistir muito, porque disse que a irmã era muito difícil. E ela não estava errada. – Pensei alto nesta última parte.

-O quê, querido?

-Nada. Então, mãe, ela me contou que Bella descobriu...

-Bella? Já? – Elizabeth riu.

Revirei os olhos.

-Ela prefere ser chamada assim por qualquer um. - Nem sei por que perdi o meu tempo explicando isso. – Continuando, disse que ela deu um ataque só por descobrir que seus pais tinham ido se encontrar com a psicóloga – Apontei para ela, que fez uma referência. Ignorei. – E disse que ela se trancou no quarto e que antes de ela sair de casa, Esme estava pensando em arrombar sua porta. – Ri. – E que achava que ela não viria, então eu já tinha desistido de encontrá-la quando, por destino, ela é a minha dupla na aula de Biologia.

-Por destino... Isso soa bem. – Elizabeth ficou pensativa. – O que descobriu com ela? Com Bella?

-Bem – Dei de ombros. – Que ela simplesmente afasta a todos de si. Quando me sentei ao seu lado, fui falar com ela, para ser educado e para o seu plano funcionar, ela me interrompeu umas duas vezes, me cortando, dizendo que não queria conversar nem nada e que era para eu deixá-la em paz.

-Coisa que você não fez. – Concluiu.

-Coisa que eu não fiz. – Concordei. – Ela ficou com raiva de mim por eu não desistir e acho que ela não me suporta. – Ri ao lembrar dela nervosa.

-Umm... – Elizabeth ficou pensativa. – Disse que ela faz de tudo para se afastar?

-Isso. Aquela lá tem um gênio e tanto. O mais legal é que ela não é previsível como todos, nunca se sabe o que ela pode te falar, mesmo dando palpites.

-Interessante...

-Descobri que ela é durona, não suporta desaforo e sempre dá respostas incríveis. – Ri de novo.

Elizabeth me analisou.

-Você está se divertindo, não é? – Perguntou com os olhos estreitos.

-Sim, ela é muito engraçada, mesmo não querendo. – Sorri a ela, que ficou quieta me olhando. Resolvi continuar. –

-E quanto ao jeito? – perguntou Elizabeth.

-Ela morde o lábio quando fica nervosa e fica corada quando está com vergonha ou raiva, acho.

-Acha?

-Acho, porque quanto à vergonha isso é um fato, mas acho que também quando fica irritada. Ela é muito difícil de ler, seus olhos castanhos são muito profundos quase posso... – Estava me perdendo nos meus pensamentos.

-Quase pode...? – Elizabeth me incentivou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Nada. Só não consigo lê-los.

-Aham – Ela ajeitou uns papéis enquanto falava comigo. – Já conversei com Carlisle e lhe contei sobre o meu plano de te usar, em vez de fazê-la vir aqui, mas, Edward – Olhei-a atentamente. – Depois que conseguir conquistar sua confiança e se tornar amigo dela, peço que a faça vir me ver para eu poder ajudá-la, entende?

Assenti.

-Acho que vou demorar para isso. Ela é mais difícil do que eu pensava. – Admiti.

-Não, tudo bem, só consiga, por favor. Arranje um jeito de ir até a casa dela, para conversar mais além do colégio, essas coisas.

-Certo. – Levantei-me.

-Edward? – Olhei-a. – Obrigada por estar ajudando, querido. Carlisle é um grande amigo e fazer isso por ele e sua esposa, fazer isso por _Bella_, é muito importante para eles. Continue assim, querido.

Sorri.

-Claro, mãe. Tudo pela senhora. – Fui até ela e a beijei no topo da cabeça. Ela me sorriu antes de sair. Escutei-a murmurar alguma coisa, mas não consegui entender. Não devia ser nada de importante, se não ela me chamaria.

Subi ao meu quarto, tomei um banho e sentei-me na frente do meu piano, que ficava ao fundo do mesmo. Não sabia o que tocar, quando me deu vontade de tocar a música preferida de Elizabeth, uma que eu mesmo tinha composto. Fazia tanto tempo que não tocava, que eu chegava a me sentir enferrujado.

Nas últimas notas, acabei mudando de música e indo para uma que se tornava melancólica e triste demais. Não parei só deixei que meus dedos continuassem a fluir sobre as teclas. Em menos de vinte minutos já tinha uma música completa, por isso resolvi pegar as minhas partituras e escrever a música que tinha acabado de compor.

Escutei batidas na minha porta.

Era minha mãe, parada me olhando com um sorriso leve e gentil.

-Quanto tempo não tocava. – Comentou.

Sorri-lhe.

-E ainda acabei por compor uma nova música, quer ouvir?

-Sempre é um prazer ouvi-lo tocar, querido. – Sentou-se ao meu lado no banco, enquanto eu tocava a minha música recém composta. Minha mãe ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, enxugando-as quando caiam e eu finalizava a música com uma nota solitária.

-É linda Edward, mas... É...

-Triste? É também notei. – Sorri-lhe. Apesar de a música ser triste, eu não estava e gostei dela, parecia livre de expressividade e bela...

-Está triste, querido? – Segurou meu rosto, forçando-me a olhá-la, enquanto ela me analisava. Nunca escapava de suas análises, minha mãe sempre soube quando eu estava de bom humor, de mau humor, triste ou agoniado, mas não, eu estava normal e tranqüilo.

-Não. – Segurei suas mãos, tirando-as do meu rosto. – Estou bem. – Sorri-lhe para garantir.

-Por que não toca Moonlight Sonata para mim?

-Quer essa?

-Claro! – Sorriu.

Toquei a ela até nós nos cansarmos e decidirmos comer antes de dormir. Assim fizemos. Estava exausto ao me deitar na cama e encarar o teto. Só tive tempo de ver o rosto de Bella surgir na minha mente antes de cair no sono.

**Bella's POV**

Cheguei em casa, sendo observada por Esme ao passar direto para o meu quarto e fechando a porta. Inferno! Garoto irritante! O que ele quer comigo e por que não me deixa em paz?! Só isso que quero! Não estou pedindo companhia.

Joguei minha mochila sobre a cama, fazendo-a rolar e cair ao chão. Olhei-a e decidi que não iria me abaixar para pegar. Deitei-me na cama encarando o teto. Meus olhos estavam enchendo de lágrimas quando escuto Esme entrar no meu quarto. Viro-me rapidamente, levando a mão ao rosto, a fim de tirar as lágrimas que rolaram, a sinto segurar o meu pulso e eu a olho sem entender. Ela se senta ao meu lado e me puxa para um abraço.

Fiquei sem reação.

-Pare de tentar se fazer de forte, Bella. Eu sei que chora quando está sozinha. Só não sei por quê. Mas isso não importa se não quer me contar, tudo bem por mim, porém saiba que você me preocupa, porque mesmo que eu não seja sua mãe biológica, a considero como minha filha de sangue, assim como Alice é. Por isso fico preocupada com o seu bem-estar. Pode contar tudo para mim, certo?

Afastou-me e me olhou com um sorriso.

-Por que está chorando? Quer me contar? – Nada falei. – Tudo bem, então...

-Não é nada de muito importante. – Interrompi-a. – Só que um garoto na escola não quer me largar e fica tentando puxar papo comigo...

-Edward Cullen, não é mesmo? – Sorriu.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Como sabe?

-Alice me contou. – Deu de ombros. A aquela anã me paga! – E também disse que ele é bem bonito. – Piscou para mim. – Acha ele bonito, Bella?

Senti meu rosto queimar fortemente. Abaixei o olhar para as minhas mãos tentando esconder a minha vergonha.

-Está corada, Bella! – Esme me sorriu abertamente. – E então, o que achou dele?

-Tá, tá. – Dei de ombros. – Tanto faz, ele é bonitinho.

-Bonitinho? – Riu. – Só isso?

-Só, ok? _Só_ isso.

Esme se levantou, ainda sorrindo, e saiu me deixando presa em mim mesma. O que quer que ela estivesse querendo dizer com isso, não importava. Edward Cullen mais parecia ser um demônio conjurado do meu inferno pessoal. O que há de errado com ele e por que não desiste de mim como todos?

Abracei-me e não pude evitar de deixar de lembrar de todos os momentos de Edward me perturbando, seu rosto, seu sorriso torto... O que há comigo?! Não posso me encher de esperanças que um garoto como ele queria me ajudar e, se tornar meu amigo. O que eu era? Um lixo. Uma blasfêmia ambulante. Por que eu?

Levantei-me e fui tomar um banho gelado, liberando tudo de ruim que eu sentia no momento. Saí me enrolando na toalha e secando um pouco o meu cabelo molhado, antes de sair e trocar de roupa.

-Bellinha! – Escutei a voz esganiçada de Alice, vindo ao meu quarto. Pendurei a toalha no banheiro e voltei ao quarto, encontrando-a com um sorriso enorme. – Consegui! Consegui!

-O que conseguiu? – Me sentei e puxei meu livro "Orgulho e Preconceito" – um dos meus preferidos – para o meu colo.

-Consegui fechar a boate com o dono! – Começou a saltitar feliz. – Isso não é ótimo? Vou poder chamar quem eu quiser para a minha festa!

-É, muito bom, Alice. – Fiz a voz mais empolgada que tinha. – Depois de anos tentando te lembrar... Finalemente!

Ela me deu língua e se jogou em cima de mim, me fazendo cócegas.

-Para, Alice! – Tentei desviar, mas ela ainda estava sobre mim. – Eu ainda não te perdoei por falar do Cullen para Esme!

Ela parou imediatamente, me encarando.

-Esme...? Umm, ela te contou? – Saiu sobre mim e se sentou ao lado. Não entendi por que mas Alice parecia confusa.

-Sim. – Fiquei analisando-a. – Ela me disse.

Ela me sobressaltou com seu riso alto.

-Ops... – Fez uma cara de inocente e saiu correndo.

-Alice! – Chamei-a, e ela não voltou.

Ela iria me pagar e, afinal, o que ela tinha dito a Esme sobre Edward?... O quem se importa? Eu, pelo menos não.

_

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!**

**Bellinha já está estranha, melhor, já está sentida... ;) Assim como o Edzinho... Vamos ver no que vai dar isso aí nos próximos capítulos, por isso não pode perder de jeito maneira, porque agora que a coisa fica engraçada e legal! Até que enfim! Hahaha**

**Beijinhos as minhas queridas leitoras e que todas tenham um excelente dia! ;***

**Lina Furtado.**


	4. Momentos errados

**BOM DIA!!!!!!!!! ;D**

**Tudo bem, **_**bem**_**? Comigo tudo, obrigada ;P hahaha Eu sou besta mesmo... **

**OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA pelas lindas reviews!! Amei todas, um beijão as pessoas lindas! :D**

**Gente, (VINTE E OITO PÁGINAS) O maior de todos os capítulos que eu já escrevi de qualquer uma das minhas fics. Estou cansada... Enfim, vou explicar por quê. Nesse capítulo tem tanto a visão da Bella quanto a do Edward, porque eu não suporto fic em que um dia é o POV Edward e o outro POV Bella, por isso faço logo todos no mesmo capítulo, mas isso não significa que não é necessário ler o próximo POV, porque ele conta o que o personagem estava pensando no momento e é muuiiito importante para a estória!!!**

**Vamos ao capítulo longo: (LEIAM TUDO ;P)**

**Capítulo 4 – Momentos**

Depois de três dias se passarem desde a chegada do Cullen, ele não larga de mim. Nos três dias, imaginei que ele fosse se sentar com Alice e seus amigos, mas não. Se sentava na minha mesa, comigo e puxando papo, como se fosse forçado a isso. Tentei ao máximo espantá-lo, mas nunca era o suficiente, era mais persistente do que eu pensava. Quanto mais eu tentava, mais eu me cansava e mais ele não me largava, parecia ser seu passatempo me irritar. Por isso decidi ignorá-lo sem dizer nada.

Fui guardar meus livros no armário antes de seguir ao refeitório. Meu dia estava passando tão lentamente que a minha vontade era de ir para casa, ainda mias porque tinha Educação Física depois do almoço.

Suspirei, fechando a porta do armário e encontrando Edward atrás dela, com seu sorriso torto estúpido.

-Ah! – Levei uma mão ao peito. – Quer me matar, garoto?! – Fechei a porta com tudo e me virando para novamente ignorá-lo.

-Não, mas eu vim te contar uma coisa, _amiga_. – Riu.

-Não sou sua amiga, _Cullen_. – disse entre dentes, com ele me acompanhando sorrindo.

-E então o é? Porque, que eu saiba, isso se chama amizade. Você sabe, esse negócio de aparecer e conversar...

-Não, eu não sei! – Parei, olhando-o com olhos furiosos. – Se quer saber, eu não faço a menor idéia de como amigos se comportam, porque talvez _eu_ não tenha amigos! – Extravasei, depois me virando para ver se alguém tinha visto aquela cena. Não. Não tinha ninguém no corredor.

Olhei-o e o vi sério e me analisando, como se tentasse ler a minha alma. Aquilo me deixou sem-graça. Abaixei a cabeça, girando e indo ao refeitório, não olhando para trás. Estava morrendo de vergonha de ter acabado de contar um pedaço da minha história insignificante para alguém como ele.

Entrei na fila, mas estava sem fome, por isso só peguei uma bebida. Hoje especialmente, o meu estômago não tinha acordado muito bem. Estava sentindo espasmos de enjôo. Paguei a bebida e vi Alice acenar para mim. Sabia o que ela queria, mas não. Não iria me sentar com ela e seus amigos de novo, também porque não queria ver a cara do Cullen.

Devolvi-lhe o aceno, com um rápido sorriso e fui a minha mesa. Joguei a minha mochila sobre a minha mesa e me sentei. A bebida era para ter me ajudado a melhorar, mas ao que pareceu teve o enfeito contrário. Comecei a me sentir um pouco tonta e fraca igual quando via sangue, mas eu não vi nada...

-Não tem amigos. – Ergui o olhar para vê-lo sentado relaxadamente na cadeira a minha frente, olhando-me seriamente. Não estava a fim de falar, muito menos de brigar, por isso me mantive quieta.

Fechei meus olhos, ignorando-o e tentando reprimir o enjôo. _Não, eu não vou vomitar aqui!_, gritava para mim mesma, tentando me controlar.

-Bella, por que não conversa comigo sobre isso? – Continuei com os olhos fechados, mas pude notar o tom de preocupação em sua voz.

Respirei fundo. Minha primeira reação foi respondê-lo de um jeito que o faria nunca mais falar comigo, mas eu não passava bem e no momento só queria que ele saísse dali para no caso de eu vomitar, não ser em cima dele.

-Edward, - disse seu nome calmamente. – Por favor, me deixe sozinha... – Engoli. Resolvi testar a bebida de novo, não foi uma boa idéia, só fez meu estômago se agitar mais ainda.

-Está branca... – Escutei o barulho de cadeira se arrastando. – Bella, o que está sentindo? – Sua voz era urgente e estava mais perto. Sentia minha pressão baixando e sentia que ir ceder a qualquer momento.

Deitei minha cabeça sobre meus braços e me deixou mais enjoada ainda. Recostei-me na cadeira, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável. Ia desmaiar.

-Bella! – Edward apertou meu braço. – O que está sentin...

Abri meus olhos e arfei, buscando por ar, quando cedi.

_

Pestanejei, abrindo meus olhos e rolando-os no cômodo em que me encontrava que logo reconheci como a enfermaria. Já tinha passado muito tempo naquele lugar. Estava deitada na maca. Tinha algo gelado na minha testa, deixando-a molhada. Minto, eu estava suando e estava com frio. Estiquei minha mão tirando o negócio da testa e jogando-o ao chão.

Vi alguém levar um susto. Dirigi meu olhar à pessoa que estava com a cabeça recostada a maca em que eu estava. Reconheci os cabelos dourados.

-É assim que você desperta? – Ele perguntou sem me olhar, olhou diretamente a coisa que eu tinha tacado. – Tacando as coisas no chão?

-O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei ignorando-o.

-Você desmaiou e eu te trouxe. – Olhou-me como se fosse óbvio. – Não ia te deixar caída lá no refeitório.

-Não estou falando disso. – Ergueu a sobrancelha. – O que está fazendo aqui se já tinha me deixado?

-Ah! – Pareceu surpreso e pensou por um momento. – Não sei... – disse sincero. – Acho que achei que eu me senti responsável por você, afinal – Sua feição mudou de: sem compreensão para contente, me sorrindo. – Foi na minha frente que você desmaiou. – Sorriu abertamente. – Sabia que eu tinha um certo poder sobre as mulheres, mas essa de desmaiar foi muito boa... – Riu sozinho.

-Argh! Cale a boca, Cullen! – Passei minhas pernas sobre o alto de sua cabeça, desviando para não bater nela, e pulei para fora da cama. Fazendo tudo girar. Edward segurou a minha cintura, me sustentando.

-Acabou de acordar de um desmaio e ainda levanta rápido? Quer voltar a ele? – Perguntou nervoso, ainda me sustentando.

A parte lateral do meu corpo estava grudada ao dele e estranhei, porque por mais que não permitisse que chegasse perto, não queria que ele se afastasse, como se tivesse sendo atraída ou algo do tipo. Minha mente gritava para eu sair, mas isso ia contra meu corpo.

Contentei-me em fuzilá-lo com os olhos. Ele recuou, me soltando.

-Obrigada. – murmurei antes de pegar minha mochila que estava sobre a mesa e sair da enfermaria e encontrar a senhorita Cope.

-Está melhor, Bella? – perguntou-me se virando para mim.

-Estou, obrigada. – E estava mesmo apesar de ter ficado tonta, mas o enjôo tinha sumido por completo e já me sentia recuperada. Passei por ela, quase perto da porta.

-Bella, está liberada das suas próximas aulas, pode voltar para casa e melhoras, querida. – Sorriu-me.

Não estava acreditando. Podia voltar para casa? Graças a Deus! Era um sinal!

-Edward irá levá-la para casa em segurança. – Completou.

-O quê?! – Não pude ocultar o meu pensamento e a insatisfação no meu tom de voz. Ergui meu olhar e ele me jogava uma careta de falso desapontamento pela minha voz. Franzi o cenho e apontei com a cabeça para ele ir na frente.

Ao passar por mim, o idiota riu.

Apertei a alça da mochila, tentando me controlar, quando me coloquei ao seu lado. Ele não me olhava, mas tinha seu sorriso irritante nos lábios provavelmente vibrando internamente por me deixar nervosa, _passatempo_, sem contar os momentos em que eu não o entendia nunca.

Fomos em silêncio ao estacionamento. Estava perto do meu carro, virei-me em sua direção, quando sinto ser puxada para trás, quase caindo.

-Você está...! – Ia gritar, quando ele me girou e colocou a mão na minha boca, calando-me.

-Quieta! – murmurou. Puxando-me pela nuca, enquanto a outra mão continuava calando-me. Aproximou-me dele, me juntando a ele novamente. Debati-me, batendo em seu peito e tentando fazê-lo soltar a minha boca. – Para, Bella! Quer voltar a aula?! – Franziu o cenho.

Parei, revirando os olhos. Ele era tão irritante que chegava a cansar. Riu abafado.

-Boa menina. –Sorriu. – Agora vamos ao meu carro.

Fiz um barulho de: O quê? E ele entendeu.

-Não ouviu à senhora Cope? Vou te levar em casa. – Me puxou na direção contrária. Finquei meus pés no chão. Ele grunhiu e voltou a me olhar, cansado de mim, lógico. – O que foi agora?

Apontei para sua mão com o cenho franzido.

-Ah! – Soltou-me. – Só não fuja e não grite, de preferência. – Botou as mãos no bolso da calça e se virou aonde queria ir.

Olhei para o meu carro. Tão perto... Daria tempo de eu correr e pegar ele?

-Bella? – Chamou-me seco. – _Nem_. _Tente_.

-Por que tem que me deixar em casa...? – Pensei um momento. – Ah! Não. – Parei e ele virou o tronco na minha direção.

-Cara, você _cansa_! – Reclamou jogando a cabeça para trás.

Ignorei-o.

-Não vou para casa. Minha mãe está lá e ela vai ficar grudada em mim o dia inteiro.

-Tá, tudo bem. Vamos a outro lugar, então. Mas será que podemos ir? – Apontou para fora da escola.

-Para onde? – Coloquei-me ao seu lado e seguimos em frente.

-Sei lá. Para onde você vai quando quer fugir da sua família?

-Por que não me deixa pegar o meu carro? Assim você volta para casa e eu vou para onde eu quiser, não é melhor assim?

-Não, _gênio_. – Ironizou. – Senhora Cope, antes de você acordar, decidiu que eu iria deixá-la em casa, já pensando no seu carro, ela chamou Alice e deu a chave dele para ela.

Puxei minha mochila para frente e enfiei a mão no bolso onde colocava as chaves do carro e de casa, mas não tinha nada.

-Ficou _muito_ feliz com a sua falta de confiança em mim. – disse sarcástico. Voltou a andar. – Vamos logo. Acha que também quero ficar aqui? Não, por isso estou te levando para casa.

-Obrigada, Cullen, mas não pedi sua ajuda. – disse secamente. – Pode ir para casa e me deixar aqui, posso ir a qualquer lugar sozinha! – Mandou-me falar baixo, colocando o indicador na frente da boca. – E não em manda cala...

-Bella! Por céus! Fique quieta! – Pulou em cima de mim, tapando a minha boca de novo. – Será possível que não consegue brigar sem começar a gritar?!

Comecei a bater nele, mas ele foi mais esperto. Jogou sua mão livre ao redor da minha cintura e me abraçou, me deixando sem ter como batê-lo. Começou a me carregar pelo estacionamento em passos pequenos, já que estávamos juntos, melhor, já que ele estava me prendendo.

Me mexi tentando me soltar.

-Ai! Você me mordeu, sua louca! – Sorri vitoriosa por tê-lo feito ao menos soltar a minha boca.

-Agora você pode me soltar. E! – Recomecei quando ele ia responder. – não volte a botar sua mão suja em mim de novo, se não, vou tirar um pedaço dela. De. Verdade.

-Louca. – Me soltou. Olhando a marca de dentada que tinha na palma da mão. Eu tinha mesmo mordido forte.

-Ah! E, não me mande calar a boca, se não...

-Se não o quê? – Parou diante de mim, bem próximo. Fiquei olhando-o sem me mexer, só conseguia olhar para seus olhos verdes sobre mim. Não estava pensando direito. – Vamos! Diga.

Desviei-me dele, continuando a andar na direção que ele antes ia.

-Não pensei ainda, mas posso garantir que boa coisa não é.

-Claro que não... – Apertou o alarme do carro e me indicou para que eu entrasse naquele Volvo idiota e reluzente. Assim o fiz. Fechei a porta e coloquei o cinto, mal-humorada. Ele entrou e fez o mesmo, me analisando. – No que está pensando?

-Em como você me irrita. – Não era mentira, mas basicamente não era nisso que eu estava pensando.

-Bom, podemos dizer que isso é um dom. – Sorriu torto, ligando o carro e saindo do estacionamento da escola. – Mas, como você é uma péssima mentirosa, não acredito em você.

Bufei olhando pela janela.

-Vamos, Bella. Um pouco mais de confiança aqui. – Estava ficando bravo e eu estava pouco ligando.

-Estava pensando por que você ainda não se afastou de mim. – Soltei contando a verdade.

Ele freou bruscamente e parou o carro no acostamento da pista. Olhando para frente e com as mãos apertadas contra o volante.

-Por que parou? – perguntei. – Não tinha um lugar melhor para...

-Cale a boca. – disse entre dentes.

Recuei pela primeira vez na minha vida, ele estava me assustando. Virou-se para mim, com a boca fina em uma linha estreita, seu cenho franzido e com os olhos intensos e procurando respostas, respostas sobre mim.

Virei meu rosto para frente, libertando-me de seu olhar.

-Olha, por que não...

-Bella. – Segurou meu rosto com uma mão, virando-o para ele. – Você vai me responder a pergunta que eu fizer, porque se não, ficaremos aqui o dia inteiro. Agora, por que acha que eu deveria me afastar de você? – Fiquei quieta, encarando-o e vendo seu ódio se espalhar por seus olhos a medida que o silêncio aumentava. – Fale!

Levei um susto.

-Pode me soltar? – Tentei manter minha voz firme. Ele afrouxou a mão, mas não me soltou. Revirei os olhos. – Não vou fugir, _Cullen_.

-Vamos logo, _Isabella_. Responda. – disse firme.

-Não quero falar sobre isso. – disse no mesmo tom, abaixando o olhar para o seu pulso.

-Quando disse que ficaria aqui o dia inteiro, eu não estava brincando. – Lembrou-me. - Por que se esconde? Por que trata as pessoas mal? Por que não quer que elas cheguem perto de você? _Por quê_, Bella? – Seus olhos amoleceram e começaram a me analisar, ternos.

Pensei por um instante antes de falar. Não sabia se estava fazendo certo, mas cheguei à conclusão que não dava para esconder coisas dele, por mais que ansiasse por isso.

-Porque _ninguém_ quer ser meu amigo. Só por isso. E também não faço questão por um. – Completei.

Soltou-me sem tirar os olhos de mim. Por que ele se importava com isso? E o mais importante, por que ele não se afastava?!

-Talvez não sejam as pessoas que não queiram a sua amizade, talvez seja você mesma. – disse-me. – Você não quer a amizade dos outros, isso eu já entendi, o que não entendo é por quê.

-Porque eu não as quero, simples.

-Simples? Não é simples. Que tipo de pessoa quer ficar sozinha para o resto da vida?

-Eu! É difícil entender isso?! – Quase gritei. – Sou solitária e quero ficar assim, mas você e nem ninguém respeita isso!

-Bella, isso é um trauma.

-Edward, me leve para casa. – disse firme me recostando no banco.

-Não me chamou de Cullen. – Olhei-o sem entender. Sorria, um sorriso encantador e espontâneo. – Vamos embora.

Ligou o carro e seguiu em frente.

Voltei a olhar pela janela, tentando afastar os pensamentos estranhos e ilusórios que vinham. Notei que meus batimentos cardíacos estavam a mil. Estiquei minha mão até meu rosto e senti-o quente. Também estava quente, o que significava que eu estava corada. Não conseguia entender as reações que tinha quando estava perto de Edward. Ele mudava tudo que se passava comigo. Não conseguia formular nada muito coerente ou que saísse exatamente como eu queria.

Fechei meus olhos, aconchegando-me mais ao banco. Estava cansada de tentar entendê-lo. Talvez fosse preciso apenas relaxar para poder voltar ao normal.

-Bella? – Chamou-me. Abri meus olhos e me virei a ele. – Dormiu?

-Não. – murmurei olhando a estrada. Já era para eu estar em casa e aquele caminho não era o meu. Sentei-me direito. – Onde estamos indo?

-Você disse que não queria ir para casa e que não sabia aonde ir, então estou te levando a minha. – Desviou o olhar para me jogar um sorriso.

-C-Como? – gaguejei.

-Vai conhecer a minha mãe. – disse simplesmente.

Ri sem humor ao voltar a olhar a estrada.

-Desculpe, mas não me lembro de ter aceitado um pedido de casamento, muito menos de estar namorando _você_.

-Precisa estar namorando comigo para conhecer minha mãe? – Ele se divertia com a minha ingenuidade.

-Sim. Eu acho... – Não sabia mesmo, não era assim?

Ele parou em uma vaga de uma casa enorme, branca com detalhes em madeira e, com janelas longas e de vidro. Era uma casa incrível. Fiquei impressionada com seu tamanho e com a beleza. Não imaginava que ele morasse em uma casa assim. Sabia que tinha dinheiro, mas não tanto assim.

Tirou o cinto e soltou o meu, antes de sair. Estava tão impressionada com a casa, que não notei que ele tinha dado a volta no carro e abriu a porta que dava para mim, pegando minha mão e me puxando ao seu encontro, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Me sobressaltei com sua reação, encarando-o sem entender.

-Então, vamos, _namorada_. – Beijou minha testa antes de fechar a porta do carro e me puxar em direção a entrada da casa, uma porta grande e de madeira escura.

Estava tão incrédula que, em meus momentos normais, ele teria levado um tapa no rosto.

Antes de entrarmos, e de Edward abrir a porta, ela foi aberta por uma mulher linda com traços parecidos com os de Edward e com os mesmos olhos incrivelmente lindos. Não hesitei em supor que era sua mãe, estava óbvio.

Ela estava parada e nos olhando com um sorriso no rosto. Lembrei-me da mão de Edward segurando a minha - onde sua mãe olhava - e tentei soltá-la, mas ele a apertou mais forte, sem me olhar. Só olhava para sua mãe.

-Oi, mãe. – Cumprimentou-a. – Essa é a...

-Bella. – Ela completou, com um sorriso. Como ela sabia o meu nome? – Prazer, querida. – Estendeu-me a mão e eu notei que me estendeu logo a que _não_ me obrigaria a soltar a de Edward.

Estava sentindo meu rosto queimando em chamas quando toquei a mão de sua mãe, cumprimentando-a.

-Minha namorada. – Edward estava brincando comigo, só podia. Queria me matar de tanta vergonha.

-Namorada? – Sua mãe se divertia tanto quanto ele, mas ela lhe jogava olhares de malícia. Senti-me cada vez mais envergonhada.

-Não. – Soltei minha mão e desta vez ele deixou, sorrindo. – Não sou namorada dele. Simplesmente me arrastou até aqui. – disse a verdade.

-Edward! – Repreendeu-o. – Isso não é cavalheiro, filho.

-Ela que disse que não queria voltar para casa e, como ela estava nas minhas responsabilidades, eu a trouxe aqui para te conhecer. – Continuava a falar com a mãe, encarando-me. – Mas ela disse que não ia conhecê-la, afinal - palavras dela -, não estava namorando comigo para eu lhe apresentar. Por isso inventei que ela era a minha namorada.

-Oh! – Sua mãe pareceu surpresa e logo riu junto com o filho. Família doida, e por mais estranho que eu ache, tinha gostado dela. – Entendi, mas o por que ela estava sobre seus cuidados?

Falam como se eu não estivesse ali.

-Ela desmaiou enquanto conversávamos no refeitório, levei-a até a enfermaria e a senhora Cope nos liberou para irmos. Ela para casa e eu para deixá-la lá. Mas ela não queria ir por causa da mãe.

-Humm... Entendo. Vamos, Bella, por que não se senta? – Indicou um sofá branco e grande, que dava de frente para uma mesa de centro de madeira e de uma lareira feita de azulejos brancos com desenhos feitos à mão, azuis. Era lindo e perceptivelmente caro. – A propósito, chamo-me Elizabeth Cullen.

-É um prazer. – disse-lhe ao me sentar, me sentindo um pouco deslocada. – Desculpe vir aqui – Joguei um olhar mortal a Edward, que estava de pé parado. – E atrapalhar. Na verdade, eu vou embora. – Me levantei. O que eu estava fazendo ali?

-Não! – Elizabeth colocou as mãos em meus ombros e me forçou para baixo, sentando-me. – Não seja tola, claro que atrapalhará em nada. – Sorriu, finalizando o assunto. Ela se sentou ao meu lado. – Sabe, estava curiosa em conhecê-la. – Comentou e eu não pude evitar erguer a sobrancelha. Ela já sabia da minha existência? – Edward fala muito de você. – Sorriu a ele.

-Humm. – Fiquei confusa. – É, ele deve falar que eu o irrito muito mesmo.

-Na verdade... – Iniciou.

-Bella, vou te mostrar o meu piano! – Edward a interrompeu rapidamente, me puxando.

-Você tem um piano? - Soltei sem pensar. É claro que ele tem um piano, com a casa que tinha...

Escutei Elizabeth rir de alguma coisa que Edward fez, enquanto ele me rebocava escada acima, e _que_ escada. Era enorme e daquele tipo que se vê em casa de famosos ou algo do tipo, pessoas com muito dinheiro.

Subindo-a, entramos em um largo corredor em azul-marinho. Tudo era muito chique, me sentia péssima em um lugar daquele. Não pertencia aquele lugar. Edward me soltou e me disse para segui-lo. Estava começando a achar que ele estava mandando demais, logo ia cortar o barato dele, porque só estava se aproveitando do meu momento de fraqueza devido ao desmaio. Acho que por causa disso eu não estava agindo como o comum, como normalmente.

Entramos na segunda porta a esquerda, uma porta toda em madeira branca. Era seu quarto, que dava dois do meu. Tinha uma cama de casal, na frente de janelas longas que iam até o chão, no canto esquerdo. Do lado direito tinham estantes com CDs e livros, muitos deles e no outro canto... Era lindo. Tinha um piano de calda, todo em branco e dourado.

-Gostou? – Perguntou se divertindo com a minha cara.

-Um... – Balancei a cabeça, tentando voltar a realidade. – Claro! – Caminhei na direção do piano, estendendo a mão para tocar nas teclas, mas antes me virei para Edward. – Posso?

-Claro. – Se encostou na parede, me olhando. Não vi, mas podia sentir seus olhos sobre mim para ver se não quebraria sua preciosidade, imagino.

-Edward... É lindo! – Eu estava fascinada. Toquei uma tecla.

-É... É! Então, quer escutar alguma coisa? – Sua voz estava urgente.

-O que toca?

-O que quiser ouvir.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Mesmo? – Ele passou por mim e se sentou a frente do piano. Estalando os dedos.

Revirei os olhos.

-"Claire Del Lune"?

-Debussy. Claro. – Sorriu-me. – Só se sente e aprecie.

-Egocêntrico. – Resmunguei me sentando ao seu lado, fazendo nossos braços se roçarem. Tive uma vontade estranha de tocá-lo. Ignorei-a achando que eu estava alucinando. Passar tanto tempo com Edward estava confundindo a minha sanidade mental.

Ele riu e começou a tocar, deixando soar as primeiras notas calmas e tranqüilas da música. Era uma das minhas favoritas, sempre me emocionava. Minha mãe, a biológica, tocava um pouco de piano e essa era a que ela mais gostava de tocar.

Edward tocava com uma naturalidade que fazia parecer fácil. Tive vontade de aprender a tocar para sempre me lembrar de minha mãe.

-Por que está chorando? – perguntou em um sussurro, quando segundos depois, senti sua mão secando minhas lágrimas, que eu nem ao menos sabia que escorriam pelo meu rosto. Eu estava _tão_ abalada que não percebi quando ele terminou de tocar, quando ele tocou no meu rosto, quando nós estávamos tão próximos, quase nos beijando...

Abaixei o rosto. Suspirou e, senti sua boca repousando em minha testa.

-Seja o que for – Começou. –, Vai me contar quando quiser e quando se sentir a vontade com isso.

Nada falei. O que tinha sido aquilo?

Afastei-me, enquanto ele voltava ao piano e começava a tocar uma música que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes, mas que era linda. (**N/A: A música que imaginei ser da composição do Edward, na verdade é a belíssima música que é tocada no filme Lua Nova, pelo Alexandre D, chamada "The Maedow", que foi feita especialmente para o filme ;P Linda, linda, **_**linda**_**! Uma das minhas favoritas depois que ouvi**) Parecia triste e melancólica, mas sem largar a beleza de lado. Seus dedos pareciam dançar pelas teclas, com uma suavidade de dar inveja em qualquer apreciador de música.

Tocando as notas finais, Edward estava sério ao encarar o piano. Perdido em pensamentos, pelos quais eu daria tudo para escutar. Certo que antes eu tinha reparado em sua beleza, mas ali, ao vê-lo _tão_ de perto, via cada detalhe de seu rosto perfeito...

Levantei-me rápido do banco, colocando as minhas mãos nos bolsos de trás da minha calça.

-É uma linda música. É de quem? – Perguntei tentando desviar o foco dos meus pensamentos, enquanto eu passava os olhos por sua estante cheia de CDs e livros.

-Minha, fui eu quem compôs. – Não o olhei, pois se o olhasse de novo, os pensamentos voltariam.

-Linda mesmo. – disse sinceramente, sem tirar os olhos da estante.

-Não acha melancólica demais? – Escutei-o vindo de onde estava.

-Um pouco triste, talvez. – Ele parou do meu lado, observando também sua enorme coleção. – Não sabia que tocava tão bem. – Dei um passo para longe dele, antes de olhá-lo. Estava com uma feição estranha, pensativa.

-Não me admira que não saiba muito sobre mim, não gosta e nem _quer_ conhecer pessoas novas. – Voltou ao normal. Suspirei internamente por isso.

-Não quero mesmo. – Resmunguei me colocando na frente da janela grande. Dava de frente para o rio! A visão era linda. – Uau. – Sibilei. – Fico imaginando como deve ser a vista ao pôr do sol...

-Normal. – disse de novo ao meu lado.

Olhei-o.

-Normal para _você_ que já se acostumou. – Reclamei.

Riu.

-É, pode ser. – Se virou indo em direção a porta. – Quer comer alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigada.

-Fica aí enquanto eu pego algo para comer. – disse me deixando sozinha.

Me sentei em sua cama e fiquei olhando a paisagem. Não queria pensar em nada, pelo menos não agora. Deixaria isso para quando estivesse em casa, sozinha, onde eu pudesse chorar e implorar para voltar a dormir. Precisava fechar os olhos e dormir, entrar na inconsciência. Só lá eu encontrava a verdadeira paz, sonhando com o que queria, somente.

Não demorou muito para que eu tivesse companhia. Elizabeth bateu na porta e entrou, se sentando ao meu lado e acompanhando a paisagem comigo.

-Me fale sobre você, Bella. Como é a sua família?

Pensei em como responder. Não sabia se contava a verdade, desde o princípio, ou se contava a verdade em partes. Optei pela verdade inteira, afinal, que mal faria conversar com Elizabeth? Ela emanava confiança e gentileza, não via como ser o contrário.

-Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequena. – disse sem olhá-la, mas pude sentir que ela ficou surpresa.

-E você mora com quem? – perguntou interessada.

-Fui adotada pela minha tia, irmã do meu pai, Esme. Ela é casada com Carlisle e tem uma filha da mesma idade que a minha, Alice. Eles me consideram como filha biológica, já que quando me mudei para eles, Esme não conseguia mais engravidar e cuidou de mim com um extremo carinho. – Sorri me lembrando dela fazendo tudo por mim, muito mais até que para Alice.

-E você a considera como mãe biológica?

Olhei-a. Parecia interessada _mesmo_ na minha deprimente história, por isso decidi seguir. Seria bom falar de uma vez o que eu estava sentindo.

-Claro. Esme é maravilhosa, assim como Carlisle e Alice, minha melhor amiga. – E única, completei mentalmente.

-Bella, e você tem muitos amigos? Além de Alice e Edward? – Sorriu-me.

-Humm... – Pensei se contava. Não queria, não contava isso a ninguém. – Não.

-Não? Uma menina linda como você, educada, simpática, não tem? – Sorriu abertamente a mim.

Sorri com a sua naturalidade em assuntos não muito bons.

-Por que acha que não tem? – perguntou séria.

-Cheguei! Oi, mãe. – Edward sorriu a ela.

Sua mãe se virou e o viu segurar um saco enorme de salgadinhos, com duas Cocas nas mãos. Estava todo enrolado.

-Edward! Não tinha nada melhor para você oferecer as visitas, não? Credo! – Se levantou e andou até ele, segurando o saco de salgadinhos, com a ponta os dedos como se estivesse com nojo. – Isso é gordura pura!

-Isso que você está falando se chama: frescura. – Sorriu a ela.

-Certo, mas isso você não vai oferecer. Vamos descer que eu preparo algo para vocês comerem, algo _bom_. – Elizabeth saiu e eu olhei para Edward.

Ele ria da cara da mãe. Eles pareciam ser muito unidos, se falavam com uma naturalidade incrível. Edward acenou com a cabeça, para que eu o acompanhasse. Assim fiz, pegando a mochila e jogando-a no ombro.

Descemos e fomos para a cozinha. Não tinha como não se impressionar. Sem palavras e sem comentários, porque assim como o resto da casa, parecia uma casa de ricos e famosos. Bem, ricos eles eram e isso já bastava.

**Edward's POV**

Progredir com Bella, parecia ser uma coisa impossível. Já haviam se passado três malditos dias em que eu tinha que escutá-la me insultando o tempo todo. Estava começando a me irritar, mas isso era para um bem.

Elizabeth havia recebido em casa Carlisle e Esme, os pais adotivos de Bella, lá em casa. Apresentando-me a eles e contando sobre seu plano de fazê-la se sentir mais a vontade de se "abrir" conosco e ela me usaria para isso. Eles, assim como Alice, adoraram a idéia, também só em imaginar Bella tendo mais um amigo, palavras de Esme. Não diria amigos, já que ela não quer que eu fique perto dela.

Todos os dias eu deixava Alice e seus amigos de lado, somente para em sentar com Bella no refeitório e, por mais que eu quisesse me sentar com eles por não agüentar muito o gênio forte de Bella, eu tinha uma "missão". Não progredia em nada e continuava a não saber nada sobre ela. Não coisas que _ela_ me falasse.

Hoje de manhã, assim que cheguei ao colégio, vi Alice chegar com Bella naquele carro dela que mais parece um treco ambulante. Alice veio saltitando para mim, enquanto Bella me ignorava e seguia em direção ao colégio. Essa garota me irritava.

-Ed! – Revirei os olhos. Já tinha dito a Alice para não me chamar daquele jeito. – Vim te fazer um convite! – Bateu palmas, sem parar de pular.

-Diga, Alice. – Ajeitei a mochila no ombro.

-Você está – Fez uma cara séria. – Cordialmente convidado para a minha festa de aniversário que será em uma boate em Seattle. –Sorriu-me enquanto me entregava um convite roxo escuro.

-Humm, obrigado, Alice. – Agradeci, analisando o envelope.

Limpou a garganta e olhou para os lados vendo se tinha alguém por perto. Se aproximou de mim, colocando me chamando para me aproximar, como se fosse me contar um segredo. Franzi o cenho, mas me abaixei.

-Bella estará lá, porque eu sempre a obrigo a ir aos meus aniversários. Então, lá será um bom lugar para você _grudar_ nela. – Sorriu-me se afastando e me jogando uma piscadela.

-Ah. – disse desinteressado. Estava desanimado com o assunto _Bella_. Ela não ajudava nunca e nem colaborava.

Alice me deixou para ir cumprimentar os amigos que estavam do outro lado do estacionamento. Dei uma aceno a eles, que me retribuíram. Segui em frente e fui para a minha aula. E para piorar o meu dia, ainda tinha que agüentar Lauren e Jessica nas minhas aulas de antes do almoço. Nunca seria rude com uma mulher, mas aquelas precisavam urgentemente em uma dose de _realidade_. Eu. Não. Estava. A. Fim.

Decidi que, como estava tentando me tornar amigo de Bella, e ela não gostava quando a chamava de "amiga", seria ótimo perturbá-la com o convite de Alice para o aniversário da mesma. Antes de ir ao refeitório, a vi guardando seus livros no armário e parei atrás da porta. Quando ela fechou, bingo. Exatamente o que achei que aconteceria, ela levou um susto.

-Ah! – Levou uma mão ao peito. – Quer me matar, garoto?! – Abriu pouco a porta para dar impulso a bateu com força, antes de se virar e me ignorar, de novo.

Revirei os olhos indo até ela.

-Não, mas eu vim te contar uma coisa, _amiga_. – Ri de sua careta contorcida com a palavra.

-Não sou sua amiga, _Cullen_. – disse entre dentes.

-E então o é? Porque, que eu saiba, isso se chama amizade. Você sabe, esse negócio de aparecer e conversar... – Expliquei em vão antes de ela começar a gritar irritada.

-Não, eu não sei! – Parou de andar, quase se chocando em mim, olhando-me com olhos cheios de fúria. – Se quer saber, eu não faço a menor idéia de como amigos se comportam, porque talvez _eu_ não tenha amigos! – Ela olhou para os lados, vendo que ninguém nos via.

Não pude deixar de ficar sem reação pelo o que ela disse mesmo já sabendo. Mas ouvi-la, ouvir de sua própria boca, de que não tinha amigos e que não sabia como era isso, foi extremamente triste. Senti uma enorme pena. Não soube o que falar.

Ela se virou andando firme em direção ao refeitório. Não olhou para trás e eu permanecia parado, perplexo. Ao que parece ela me contou o que não gostaria de ter feito. Isso era bom, muito bom. Forcei meus pés a andarem e irem em sua direção. Quando entrei, a vi acenando para Alice que a chamava para se sentar com ela e, mais uma vez, ela recusou. Vi que só tinha pegado uma bebida antes de se jogar na cadeira de sua mesa.

Fui direto a ela, sem pegar comida alguma. Só queria respostas para decifrá-la, no momento.

-Não tem amigos. – disse a ela, quando me sentei a sua frente. Não me olhava, mas quando ouviu minha voz, ergueu o olhar brevemente antes de voltar a abaixá-los. Ela nada disse, o que me irritou.

A vi fechando os olhos calmamente.

-Bella, por que não conversa comigo sobre isso? – Continuei o meu interrogatório, desta vez, eu a ignorando.

Respirou fundo antes de responder. Imaginei que ela fosse brigar comigo como todas as vezes, mas não. Apenas disse calmamente e disse o _meu_ nome, algo que não era comum.

-Edward, - Gostei como meu nome saiu em sua voz. _Estranho_. – Por favor, me deixe sozinha... – Quando a vi engolir e por ter achado estranho ela ter dito o meu nome e tranquilamente, vi que ali tinha algo de errado, e muito. Analisei-a vendo que estava mais branca que o normal.

Bebeu sua bebida, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Está branca... – Cheguei perto dela, por impulso. - Bella, o que está sentindo? – Realmente estava preocupado, ela estava mais branca que fantasmas.

Ela deitou a cabeça sobre os braços na mesa, mas logo se ergueu, se recostando na cadeira. Parecia mole e sem força...

-Bella! – Apertei seu braço, balançando-a de leve. – O que está sentin...

Ela não me permitiu terminar de falar, pois abriu os olhos rapidamente, arfando, os fechando e caindo. Tinha desmaiado. A segurei a tempo de cair da cadeira.

-Bella? – A balancei de leve. – Bella!

Nada.

-_Droga_. – murmurei, antes de passar meu braço por debaixo de sua perna e a sustentar em mim.

Ela continuava branca e estava gelada. Recostei sua cabeça em meu peito antes de me pôr de pé e levá-la a enfermaria. Sua boca estava vermelha e, vendo-a assim, não parecia a durona de sempre, só parecia uma garotinha indefesa. Sua franja estava caída no rosto, cobrindo-o.

-Edward! – Gritou Alice, vindo em nossa direção. – O que aconteceu? – Andou ao meu lado, olhando a irmã, na ponta dos pés.

-Ela desmaiou enquanto eu falava com ela. – Alice ficou preocupada. – Alice, vá almoçar que eu a levo a enfermaria. Pode ficar tranqüila, não vou sair de perto dela até ela acordar.

Alice se deu por vencida e parou de andar, deixando-nos ir. Voltei a olhar Bella e sua franja no rosto estava me irritando, a tirei com a mão do braço que sustentava suas costas. Parecia uma criança dormindo. Revirei os olhos. O que eu estava pensando?!

Entrei na secretaria fazendo senhorita Cope pular ao ver Bella desmaiada.

-Oh! O que aconteceu? – Saiu de trás do balcão vindo até nós.

-Desmaiou. – disse simplesmente.

-Venha. – Me indicou que passasse pelo balcão e entrasse a enfermaria de paredes brancas, com uma maca e um armário, onde eu imaginava que tinha remédios. A coloquei na maca, ajeitando suas pernas e seu cabelo. Senhora Cope disse que iria pegar uma compressa de água quente para Bella. Disse-me que eu podia ir.

-Acho que vou ficar. – disse firme. E ela não protestou. Saiu para pegar a compressa.

Fiquei encostado na parede, observando Bella ir voltando à cor normal com o tempo, mas nada de acordar. Isso estava me preocupando, talvez não fosse melhor levá-la ao pai, afinal, ele era médico, o melhor da cidade.

Senhorita Cope voltou com a compressa e disse que isso a faria se sentir melhor e voltar ao normal, acordando. Assim esperava. Ela saiu, me deixando ali. Como Bella ainda não tinha despertado, puxei uma cadeira que havia perto e coloquei-a junto da maca. Sentei-me e continuei olhando-a. _Acorda, acorda..._, dizia para mim mesmo.

Tive a idéia de levá-la para casa depois que acordasse, talvez fosse melhor levá-la ao médico. Levantei-me e fui até a senhorita Cope.

-Sim, querido?

-Senhorita Cope, acho melhor Bella ir para casa depois que acordar. Seria melhor para ela. – disse sinceramente. – Posso levá-la no meu carro.

-Precisaria de uma autorização, Edward.

-Acho que não terei problemas com isso. Minhas próximas aulas são tranqüilas. – Sorri-lhe com o meu sorriso encantador, como a minha mãe falava. Ela dizia que eu conquistava qualquer um com ele, então, hora de tentar para ver se dá verto. E, para minha surpresa, deu.

-Ok.

Voltei para dentro da enfermaria, vendo Bella ainda desmaiada na maca.

-Edward, como ela está? – Alice entrou, chegando perto da irmã, ao passar por mim.

-Na mesma. Alice, - Chamei-a quando notei que ela estava ali. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela soltou um risinho e se virou para mim, dando de ombros.

-Pode ficar tranqüilo, senhorita Cope só me mandou pegar a chave do carro de Bella e voltar para casa. Só isso. – disse indo até a mochila de Bella e mexendo nos bolsos a procura da chave. Pegou, jogando para o ar e pegando-a de novo. Sorriu-me. – Pronto. Já estou indo.

Fiquei observando ela sair.

Sentei-me de volta na cadeira e deitei minha cabeça na maca. Estava tentando pensar comigo mesmo. Conseguir ter feito Bella contar, nem que seja um pouco, sobre sua vida tinha sido ótimo e eu apenas tive que perturbá-la, mas essa idéia não era boa... Torturá-la com seus próprios sentimentos. Tinha certeza que o fato de ela não ter amigos, não era somente por ela não quer - como assim dizia - era por ter algum tipo de trauma passado. Um trauma por perda ou algo do tipo.

Um barulho alto bateu no chão perto de mim. Olhei em direção ao barulho, vendo a compressa de água quente no chão. Ergui o olhar, vendo Bella com um rosto confuso.

-É assim que você desperta? – Perguntei um pouco irritado, pois ela havia me assustado enquanto eu pensava e raciocinava em que deveria fazer quanto a ela. – Tacando as coisas no chão?

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Você desmaiou e eu te trouxe. – disse obviamente. – Não ia te deixar caída lá no refeitório.

-Não estou falando disso. – Não tinha entendido. – O que está fazendo aqui se já tinha me deixado?

-Ah! – Entendi onde ela queria chegar, mas não conseguia saber o que dizer. Quer dizer, havia prometido a Alice que ficaria ao seu lado até ela despertar, mas também queria ficar aqui por outro motivo, por preocupação. – Não sei... – disse sincero. – Acho que achei que eu me senti responsável por você, afinal – Tudo isso estava soando muito estranho, por isso resolvi mudar o rumo da história ao lembra que ela tinha desmaiado quando _eu_ estava falando com ela. – Foi na minha frente que você desmaiou. – Sorriu. – Sabia que eu tinha um certo poder sobre as mulheres, mas essa de desmaiar foi muito boa... – Ri da minha piada.

-Argh! Cale a boca, Cullen! – Ela pulou para fora da cama, se desequilibrando. Céus, ela não tinha noção do que se passava ao redor. Levantei-me rápido, já prevendo sua queda e passei minhas mãos envolta de sua cintura, sustentando-a.

-Acabou de acordar de um desmaio e ainda levanta rápido? Quer voltar a ele? – Ela era impossível!

Olhei-me segurando-a junto a mim. Não estava incomodado com isso e fiquei contente que Bella não se afastou ou começou a gritar comigo. Mas me fuzilou com olhos depois que olhou igualmente a mim.

Recuei, soltando-a.

-Obrigada. – murmurou, pegando a mochila e saindo da enfermaria, me deixando sozinho, como sempre fazia. Bufei, revirando os olhos. Peguei minha mochila e fui atrás dela. Ela tinha parado para escutar alguma coisa que a senhorita Cope havia lhe dito algo sobre ela estar livre das aulas. Pareceu contente, chegou a dar um passo em direção a porta quando senhorita Cope completou que eu a levaria até em casa. Seu rosto foi ao chão e soltou uma exclamação de desgosto que me irritou, mas fiz uma careta de ofendido.

Ela acenou com a cabeça para que eu passasse na frente, com o cenho franzido. Não podia deixar de me divertir quando a via nervosa daquele jeito Bella de ser.

Ri e ela se pôs a andar ao meu lado até o estacionamento. Virou em direção ao seu carro, mas eu a puxei pelo capuz do casaco. Quase gritou. Estava louca? Uma das razões para eu deixá-la em casa era poder ir para casa. Não queria ter mais aulas e também queria conversar com a minha mãe sobre os traumas passados, minha nova teoria sobre Bella.

Puxei-a pela nuca, enquanto prendia sua boca com a minha mão. O movimento fez com que seu perfume viesse a mim. Nunca estive tão perto dela para que pudesse sentir seu cheiro e era... Muito bom. Estava ficando confuso, _estava_ confuso.

-Quieta! – Disse baixo. Ela começou a se debater e a me bater para se soltar. Não, eu não ia fazer isso. Não agora.– Para, Bella! Quer voltar a aula?! – Franzi o cenho, tentando-a fazê-la parar. Funcionou. Ela revirou os olhos e deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo, desistindo.

Não pude evitar um sorriso.

-Boa menina. Agora vamos ao meu carro. – disse-lhe.

Fez um barulho de: _O quê?_

-Não ouviu à senhora Cope? Vou te levar em casa. – Reprimi a vontade de revirar os olhos diante de sua falta de atenção. Puxei-a indo ao meu carro. Ela não quis se mexer. Argh! – O que foi agora? – Ela estava mesmo me tirando do sério.

Apontou para minha mão ainda em sua boca. Ah! Isso. Soltei-a, lembrando-a de não gritar e seguir em frente comigo. Segui andando quando não escutei seus passos me acompanhando. Ela não estava me seguindo.

-Bella? – Chamei-a sem muita paciência. – _Nem_. _Tente_.

-Por que tem que me deixar em casa...? – Pareceu se lembra de alguma coisa. – Ah! Não. –_ O que foi agora?!, _griteiinternamente.

-Cara, você _cansa_! – Olhei para o céu, pedindo ajuda.

-Não vou para casa. Minha mãe está lá e ela vai ficar grudada em mim o dia inteiro. – Explicou.

-Tá, tudo bem. Vamos a outro lugar, então. Mas será que podemos ir? – Por favor!

-Para onde? – Voltou a andar ao meu lado.

-Sei lá. Para onde você vai quando quer fugir da sua família? – Isso talvez ajudasse.

-Por que não me deixa pegar o meu carro? Assim você volta para casa e eu vou para onde eu quiser, não é melhor assim?

-Não, _gênio_. – Ironizei. – Senhora Cope, antes de você acordar, decidiu que eu iria deixá-la em casa, já pensando no seu carro, ela chamou Alice e deu a chave dele para ela.

Ela puxou a mochila para frente do corpo e enfiou a mão no bolso do lado, vendo que não tinha nada. _Confiança_, algo que eu tinha que conquistar. Um fato.

-Ficou _muito_ feliz com a sua falta de confiança em mim. – disse sarcástico. Estava quase desistindo de fazê-la ir comigo. Iria deixá-la ali, se não fosse o meu cavalheirismo, afinal, fui eu quem deu a idéia de levá-la em casa. – Vamos logo. Acha que também quero ficar aqui? Não, por isso estou te levando para casa.

-Obrigada, Cullen, mas não pedi sua ajuda. – Droga, falei merda. – Pode ir para casa e me deixar aqui, posso ir a qualquer lugar sozinha! –E lá estava ela de novo gritando. Mandei a se calar e isso a irritou mais. – E não em manda cala...

-Bella! Por céus! Fique quieta! – Pulei em cima dela, tapando sua boca novamente. – Será possível que não consegue brigar sem começar a gritar?!

_Paciência_. Tinha que ter paciência. Ela agora me batia com força. Puxei-a para um abraço, isso a faria parar de me bater, ao menos. Envolvi sua cintura, enquanto a minha mão cobria sua boca. Isso trouxe seu perfume de volta a mim, me deixando confuso de novo. Retornei a andar com ela agarrada em mim, em passos pequenos, já que a prendia.

Tentava se soltar, mas era inútil. Era muito mais forte que ela. Pobre Bella, se eu já tivesse perdido minha paciência, já a teria pego no colo e a carregado a força. Senti uma mordida na palma de minha mão que estava em sua boca. Enquanto tentava soltar minha mão, ela a mordia, quase arrancando um pedaço da minha pele.

-Ai! Você me mordeu, sua louca! – Sorriu vitoriosa, mas eu ainda não tinha soltado sua cintura.

-Agora você pode me soltar. E! – Recomeçou, assim que eu ia protestar. – não volte a botar sua mão suja em mim de novo, se não, vou tirar um pedaço dela. De. Verdade.

-Louca. – Soltei-a antes que voltasse a me morder, e dessa vez a vítima seria meu braço. Analisei a mordida, estava indo para o roxo, as marcas de seus dentes. Limpei minha mão na calça.

-Ah! E, não me mande calar a boca, se não...

-Se não o quê? – Para mim já estava no limite. Ela pareceu confusa. – Vamos! Diga. – Forcei-a, quando ela se afastou, se desviando de mim. Revirei os olhos voltando ao caminho do meu carro, que agora ela seguia.

-Não pensei ainda, mas posso garantir que boa coisa não é. – disse.

-Claro que não... – Apertei o alarme do carro e indiquei que entrasse, torcendo para que entrasse mesmo, pois desta vez eu ia jogá-la lá dentro e eu não estava brincando. Entrou e eu entrei, colocando meu cinto fiquei vendo sua reação. – No que está pensando?

-Em como você me irrita. – disse simplesmente.

-Bom, podemos dizer que isso é um dom. – Sorri. Sai com o carro pegando a estrada. – Mas, como você é uma péssima mentirosa, não acredito em você.

Escutei-a bufar e voltar os olhos castanhos para a janela.

-Vamos, Bella. Um pouco mais de confiança aqui. – Tentei soar legal, mas acho que acabou saindo rude.

-Estava pensando por que você ainda não se afastou de mim. – Soltou a verdade.

Minha primeira reação era continuar com um papo normal, fazendo-a soltar devagar e se sentir confortável em conversar comigo, mas não pude evitar minha reação. Estava cansado e irritado por ela nunca colaborar comigo, de me deixar ver quem é a verdadeira Bella. Freei bruscamente, cantando pneu ao parar no acostamento.

-Por que parou? – perguntou olhando para os lados. – Não tinha um lugar melhor para...

-Cale a boca. – disse entre dentes.

Ela recuou me olhando sem saber como reagir. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Acabei de gritar com ela, mesmo não tendo feito nada. Tinha certeza que estava assustando-a com a minha irritação. Tinha perdido a cabeça.

Virou a cabeça, sem me olhar. Ela só conseguia me irritar mais ainda. Peguei seu rosto e o virei para mim com força. Estava fora de mim.

-Bella. Você vai me responder a pergunta que eu fizer, porque se não, ficaremos aqui o dia inteiro. Agora, por que acha que eu deveria me afastar de você? – Ficou quieta. Por que simplesmente não falava? Iria me ajudar. – Fale!

Levou um susto.

-Pode me soltar? – Seu rosto se mostrava frágil e ela não me parecia ser mais aquela garota que eu conhecia, era outra. Uma garota inocente e com medo. Afrouxei com medo de ela desviar o olhar novamente – Não vou fugir, _Cullen_.

-Vamos logo, _Isabella_. Responda. – disse firme.

-Não quero falar sobre isso. – disse no mesmo tom, abaixando o olhar para o meu pulso.

-Quando disse que ficaria aqui o dia inteiro, eu não estava brincando. – Lembrei-a. - Por que se esconde? Por que trata as pessoas mal? Por que não quer que elas cheguem perto de você? _Por quê_, Bella?

-Porque _ninguém_ quer ser meu amigo. Só por isso. E também não faço questão por um. – Parecia dizer a verdade.

Soltei-a, analisando-a.

-Talvez não sejam as pessoas que não queiram a sua amizade, talvez seja você mesma. Você não quer a amizade dos outros, isso eu já entendi, o que não entendo é por quê. – disse sinceramente.

-Porque eu não as quero, simples. – A vi se retorcer levemente.

-Simples? Não é simples. Que tipo de pessoa quer ficar sozinha para o resto da vida?

-Eu! É difícil entender isso?! – Elevou a voz. Não sentia mias raiva para reagir a isso. – Sou solitária e quero ficar assim, mas você e nem ninguém respeita isso!

-Bella, isso é um trauma...

-Edward, me leve para casa. – disse firme.

Sem o: _Cullen_, meu sobrenome sendo chamado com desgosto, Bella me surpreendeu ao me chamar com o meu primeiro nome e saiu tão bem...

-Não me chamou de Cullen. – Soltei sem pensar. – Vamos embora. – disse depois de ver que ela havia corado com o meu comentário.

Ficava observando-a enquanto dirigia. Uma distração... O quê?! Estou louco, estou louco, estou pirando...

A vi levar a mão ao rosto e fazer uma careta. O que eu daria para escutar seus pensamentos agora, só para entendê-la, claro. Fechou os olhos e não os abriu até chegar na minha casa. Essa era uma excelente chance trazê-la para conhecer minha mãe, para ela ir conhecendo-a devagar.

-Bella? – Chamei-a, vendo-a abrir os olhos. – Dormiu?

-Não. – murmurou. Viu a estrada. – Onde estamos indo?

-Você disse que não queria ir para casa e que não sabia aonde ir, então estou te levando a minha. –Sorri a ela.

-C-Como? – Nervosa?

-Vai conhecer a minha mãe. – disse simplesmente.

Riu sem humor, voltando a olhar a estrada.

-Desculpe, mas não me lembro de ter aceitado um pedido de casamento, muito menos de estar namorando _você_.

-Precisa estar namorando comigo para conhecer minha mãe? – Isso era divertido. Ver que ela não sabia de nada sobre relacionamentos, não somente relacionamentos românticos, mas sim de amizades.

-Sim. Eu acho...

Ri.

Parei na vaga a frente de minha casa e pude contemplar a surpresa de Bella ao ver minha casa. Imagino que não pensou que fosse nada assim. Sim, minha mãe era exagerada quando o assunto é casa e conforto, sempre do bom e do melhor, palavras dela.

Tirei meu cinto e o dela ao ver que ela não ia se mexer. Sai e dei a volta, abrindo sua porta e a puxando para sair. Sorri ao vê-la corada e surpresa com a reação.

-Então, vamos, _namorada_. – Beijei sua testa, não podendo evitar. Isso me divertia; vê-la sem-graça e mais uma vez sem reação.

A puxei em direção a entrada de casa, quando a porta foi aberta por minha mãe. Revirei os olhos ao vê-la com um sorriso enorme ao nos ver, provavelmente ela nos olhara pela janela. Bella tentou soltar a mão, mas eu somente a apertei mais.

-Oi, mãe. – Cumprimentou-a. – Essa é a...

-Bella. – Interrompeu. Não podia ter feito isso, se não Bella estranharia e o que diria?– Prazer, querida. – Estendeu-a mão a Bella. Deixando com que Bella a cumprimentasse com a outra que não estava presa por minha mão. Estava lindamente corada, em um tom muito mais intenso. Sorri por caysa disso, era uma bela visão... _Louco! Você está louco!_ Falar comigo internamente não estava me fazendo bem, definitivamente _não_.

-Minha namorada. –disse a minha mãe que arregalou levemente os olhos. Sabia que ela cairia em cima de mim depois.

-Namorada? – perguntou.

-Não. – Bella puxou as rédeas, soltando minha mão, desta vez deixei. – Não sou namorada dele. Simplesmente me arrastou até aqui. – disse a verdade.

-Edward! – Ela fingia que me repreendia, tive que reprimir uma careta. – Isso não é cavalheiro, filho.

-Ela que disse que não queria voltar para casa e, como ela estava nas minhas responsabilidades, eu a trouxe aqui para te conhecer. – Expliquei sem tirar os olhos de Bella, ainda corada e apertando as mãos. Tive uma estranha vontade de segurá-las de novo. – Mas ela disse que não ia conhecê-la, afinal - palavras dela -, não estava namorando comigo para eu lhe apresentar. Por isso inventei que ela era a minha namorada.

-Oh! – Minha mãe era uma ótima atriz... – Entendi, mas o porquê ela estava sobre seus cuidados?

-Ela desmaiou enquanto conversávamos no refeitório, levei-a até a enfermaria e a senhora Cope nos liberou para irmos. Ela para casa e eu para deixá-la lá. Mas ela não queria ir por causa da mãe.

-Humm... Entendo. Vamos, Bella, por que não se senta? – Indicou o sofá. – A propósito, chamo-me Elizabeth Cullen.

-É um prazer. – disse-lhe ao se sentar. A vi olhar aos lados, analisando minha sala. – Desculpe vir aqui – Jogou um olhar aterrorizador a mim, ao menos essa era sua idéia, imagino. – E atrapalhar. Na verdade, eu vou embora. – Se levantou. Ia impedi-la mas minha mãe foi mais rápida.

-Não! – Botou-a de volta no lugar, me jogando um olhar de: Eu vi sua reação. Ela definitivamente ia cair em cima de mim depois. – Não seja tola, claro que atrapalhará em nada. – Sorriu. – Sabe, estava curiosa em conhecê-la. – O que ela estava falando? Como explicaria isso depois? Arregalei os olhos a ela. Eu estava um pouco atrás do sofá, onde Bella só me veria se virando. – Edward fala muito de você. – _Claro_! Eu devia ter imaginado isso! Quer me matar?!

-Humm. – Fiz uma careta, ao fechar os olhos, apenas escutando. – É, ele deve falar que eu o irrito muito mesmo.

Suspirei baixo.

-Na verdade... – Iniciou.

-Bella, vou te mostrar o meu piano! –Interrompi antes que ela falasse mais besteira, doando idéia de que eu estava afim dela. Não mesmo. Puxei-a pelo pulso em direção a escada.

-Você tem um piano? – Bella tinha a cabeça baixa, prestando atenção nos degraus, enquanto eu olhava para minha mãe como uma interrogação, ela apenas riu e piscou para mim.

Minha mãe também era complicada. Mutíssimo.

Levei-a até o meu quarto, porque, como tinha usado a desculpa de mostrar meu piano, agora tinha que fazê-lo. Tinha muito ciúme dele, não deixava ninguém - nem minha mãe - tocar nele, com medo de que o quebre. E eu nunca havia mostrado a ninguém antes. Isso era estranho.

Tudo era.

Vi Bella ficar fascinada com o piano.

-Gostou? – Não pude evitar um sorriso ao ver seus olhos brilharem ao vê-lo.

-Um... Claro! – Caminhou até ele, estendendo a mão para tocar nas teclas. Minha primeira reação foi dizer não, mas ela estava tão admirada que nada fiz. Se virou a mim. – Posso?

-Claro. – Me encostei à parede para contemplar.

-Edward... É lindo! – Estava fascinada. Tocou levemente uma tecla.

Seus olhos castanhos lindos brilhavam em uma intensidade perfeita. Em seu rosto ainda corado, ela mordia o lábio inferior, com um sorriso igualmente lindo. Estava tendo uma visão ótima. Bella era _linda_ e mesmo não se achando, tinha uma beleza linda de se observar, com seu jeito de ser que cada vez mais se mostrava para mim, mostrando uma pessoa incrível e, com um _coração_, coisa que antes achava que não tinha.

-É... – disse em um tom melodioso ao concordar, mas não era sobre o piano. Quando notei o que tinha feito, tentei mudar de assunto rapidamente. - É! Então, quer escutar alguma coisa?

-O que toca?

-O que quiser ouvir.

Duvidou.

-Mesmo? – Passei por ela e me sentei à frente do meu piano. Estalei os dedos para fazer garça. Funcionou ela sorriu, mesmo tendo revirado os olhos.

-"Claire Del Lune"? – Fácil.

-Debussy. Claro. – Sorri. – Só se sente e aprecie.

-Egocêntrico. – Resmungou e se sentou ao meu lado, fazendo nossos braços se roçarem. Minha vontade – ainda bem que me mantive firme - era de tocá-la. De abraçá-la...

Ri da minha estupidez e comecei a tocar a música que pediu. Depois de um tempo, vi que estava chorando. Virei-me em sua direção,parando de tocar.

-Por que está chorando? – perguntei em um sussurro. Estava tão perto de seu rosto... Não estava raciocinando.

Sequei as lágrimas. Bella estava com os olhos meio abertos e parecendo grogues, perdidos. Me aproximei dela, em tirar meus olhos de sua boca que estava me chamando, quando Bella teve um choque de realidade e abaixou a cabeça. Fiquei feliz por isso, por um lado. O pior foi que foi _só_ por um lado, o outro queria muito.

Suspirei de alívio ou de desapontamento - não sabia - abrindo meus olhos e erguendo minha boca até sua testa, deixando-a lá. Estava tentando pensar no que eu quase tinha feito. Mas seria melhor não tocar no assunto e fingir que nada tinha acontecido. _Melhor assim_, pensei.

-Seja o que for – Começei. –, Vai me contar quando quiser e quando se sentir a vontade com isso.

Ela permaneceu quieta, depois se afastou. Comecei a tocar a música que antes tinha composto e que arrancou lágrimas de minha mãe. Sentia seu olhar sobre o meu rosto, me analisando quando de repente, se ergueu e foi até minha prateleira, olhando-a.

-É uma linda música. É de quem? – perguntou curiosa. Fiquei feliz por ela ter gostado. Sorri para mim mesmo por isso.

-Minha. Fui eu quem compôs. – Continuava de costas, sem me olhar. Droga! Eu tinha feito merda!

Baguncei meus cabelos nervosamente.

-Linda mesmo. – disse ela.

-Não acha melancólica demais? – Me levantei e fui até ela. Pensei tê-la visto ficar tensa, mas talvez fosse somente impressão.

-Um pouco triste, talvez. – Parei ao seu lado, olhando para minha estante, tentando clarear minha mente. – Não sabia que tocava tão bem. – Se afastou de mim. Olhei-a sem entender.

-Não me admira que não saiba muito sobre mim, não gosta e nem _quer_ conhecer pessoas novas. – Desviei o assunto, torcendo para que ela o aceitasse e voltasse a brigar comigo, como antes. Talvez eu preferisse assim...

-Não quero mesmo. – resmungou. Sorri agradecido. Ela foi até a janela ao lado da minha cama voltando a arregalar os olhos de surpresa. – Uau. – Sibilou. – Fico imaginando como deve ser a vista ao pôr do sol...

-Normal. – disse sinceramente.

Olhei-me, estreitando os olhos.

-Normal para _você_ que já se acostumou. – Contrariou-me.

Ri por vê-la ir voltando ao normal. Bom.

-É, pode ser. – Fui até a porta. – Quer comer alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigada. – Estava vendo aonde eu iria.

-Fica aí enquanto eu pego algo para comer. – disse-lhe antes de sair.

Estava descendo as escadas quando encontrei minha mãe, parando a sua frente, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito.

-Elizabeth Cullen, qual era o seu plano ao me _jogar_ em cima de Bella?

Riu.

-Não estava te "jogando" em cima dela, só era uma desculpa por eu saber seu nome e coisinhas a mais. Além do que, o quê que tem? – Sorriu maliciosamente. – Ela é _linda_, Edward. Na verdade, se você namorasse ela, seria a melhor de todas as suas namoradas. As outras eram estranhas...

-Mãe! – Interrompi-a. – Chega de falar das minhas ex-namoradas.

-Isso! Vamos falar de _Bella_, a garota linda de quem você anda atrás... – Seu "atrás" era de outra intenção.

-Se você não se lembra, estou fazendo isso para você. – Lembrei-a.

-Eu me lembro, Edward, querido. – Sorriu, parando ao meu lado. Deu leves batidinhas no meu rosto. – Só estou _te_ lembrando. – Passou por mim e subiu.

Franzi o cenho.

Me lembrar? Eu sei muito bem o que tinha que fazer, mas ela que não se lembrava. Fica querendo me empurrar para Bella. Não que Bella não seja uma má opção, mas... Argh!

Desci as escadas pelo corrimão, escorregando. Fui até a cozinha e catei a primeira coisa que vi na frente, salgadinhos. Abri a geladeira e peguei duas Cocas. Apoiei tudo em mim antes de subir, equilibrando as bebidas.

Parei ao lado da porta do meu quarto ao pegar uma parte da conversa de minha mãe e Bella.

-Bella, e você tem muitos amigos? Além de Alice e Edward?

-Humm... Não. – Ela estava contando a minha mãe aquilo que demorei três dias para ela me contar, para _eu_ saber por _ela_? Isso era tão injusto! O que tinha de errado em mim?

-Não? Uma menina linda como você, educada, simpática, não tem? – Podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

Bella não disse nada.

-Por que acha que não tem? – Voltou a perguntar, quando notei que agora seria uma excelente hora para atrapalhar. A pergunta a deixaria desconfortável. Tudo tem seu tempo e, com minha mãe, o tempo seria encurtado, já que Bella contava a ela.

-Cheguei! Oi, mãe. – Olhei Bella e sorri a minha mãe, que havia se virado a mim.

Ela se levantou e pegou os salgadinhos com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo uma careta.

-Edward! Não tinha nada melhor para você oferecer as visitas, não? Credo! Isso é gordura pura!

-Isso que você está falando se chama: frescura. – Brinquei.

-Certo, mas isso você não vai oferecer. Vamos descer que eu preparo algo para vocês comerem, algo _bom_.

Observei minha mãe sair emburrada. Ri. Adorava minha mãe. Era hilária. Voltei meu olhar a Bella e sorri ao vê-la sorrir. Apontei a saída do quarto com a cabeça antes que Elizabeth voltasse para nos puxar para comer algo _decente_.

Assim fizemos, quando Bella resolveu me ajudar, pegando as latinhas de Coca. Ela desceu na frente, olhando atentamente os degraus.

_4. Desastrada_, acrescentei a minha lista Bella.

Comemos o almoço que minha mãe fez, comigo ignorando os comentários dela sobre mim. Bella se divertia as minhas custas, enquanto minha mãe me entregava. Depois que comemos, Bella se despediu da minha mãe e saímos da casa. Elizabeth disse a ela para vir mais vezes, para conversar com ela e - Claro que ela não ia esquecer daquilo também – e para me ver.

Entramos no carro em silêncio e assim ficou até eu perguntar a ela onde ficava sua casa. Disse-me e voltou o silêncio.

-Então, - Começou ela, olhando para frente. Olhei-a. – O que ia me dizer hoje quando estávamos no meu armário?

-Uau. Já tinha me esquecido disso. – Ri e ela somente sorriu.

-Percebi. – Revirou os olhos. Ela estava se tornando natural agora.

-Ia te contar que Alice me convidou para o aniversário dela.

-E você ia me perturbar achando que ela não tinha me convidado, acertei? – Deduziu divertida.

-Não. – Fiz uma careta.

-Então o que era? Só para contar mesmo?

Sorri para a estrada.

-Também. – Escutei-a bufar. – Porque amigos contam coisas aos outros.

-Amigos? – Ela perguntou com dúvida.

-Amigos. – Virei a ela para sorrir. – Somos amigos. – Ela sorriu levemente olhando a pista. – Mas, - Voltei-me a atenção a estrada. – Não era só por causa disso.

-Não? – Ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ah! Também era para me perturbar sobre aquilo que eu disse, não é? Agora eu acertei. – Sorriu abertamente, sem me olhar.

-Não e pare de tentar adivinhar, você é tão péssima quanto é para mentir. – Comentei.

-Certo, então o que é? – Revirou os olhos dramaticamente. Ri.

Parei diante de sua casa, depois que ela indicou qual era. Ela saiu do carro, depois de ter ajeitado a mochila no ombro e fechou a porta, mas se apoiou na janela para ouvir a resposta.

-Só para te avisar que não ficará sozinha lá. – Pisquei a ela e a vi ficar de boca aberta, antes de eu arrancar o carro e voltar para casa.

Isso seria divertido.

_

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO MAIS LOGO QUE EU JÁ ESCREVI!!!!!!!**

**Credo! Só eu sei o quanto eu demorei para escrever isso aqui! Tanto é que eu dediquei dois dias somente a essa fic. A outra, pobrezinha, ainda não escrevi o próximo capítulo, mas ela é a próxima prioridade! PROMETO! ;)**

**Quem gostou me deixa um review **_**beeem**_** bonitinha para alegrar o meu dia, afinal, eu mereço por ter escrito tantoooooo! Hahaha \**

**Beijinhos e bom dia a todas, Lina Furtado ;***


	5. Me deixe em paz!

**Só tenho a agradecer pelas lindas reviews que recebi. Vocês são todas lindas e, obrigada pelo carinho! Mesmo, muitíssimo obrigada! ;P**

***Quando chegar a parte da boate, aconselho que coloquem qualquer música eletrônica para tocar durante todo o resto do capítulo. Fica melhor com o efeito sonoro, pelo menos eu prefiro ;]**

**Vamos ao capítulo!**

**Capítulo 5. "ME DEIXE EM PAZ!"**

-Só para te avisar que não ficará sozinha lá. – Piscou para mim, antes de arrancar o carro e voltar para sua casa.

Fiquei parada ali por um tempo, tentado raciocinar. Edward havia dito que eu não ficaria sozinha lá? _Céus!_ O que estava acontecendo comigo? Ele era louco ou algo do tipo? Será que até agora não tinha percebido que eu não o queria por perto? Ou, pelo menos, era isso que eu estava tentando me convencer.

-Bella! Quer pegar um resfriado, parada aí?! – Escutei Esme gritar para mim.

Girei os tornozelos e caminhei para dentro de casa. Estava mais quente, por isso tirei o casaco mais pesado, ficando ainda com o leve. Olhei para o lado e encontrei a baixinha da Alice com um sorriso enorme.

Franzi o cenho antes de passar por ela e ir ao meu quarto. Me seguiu. Aí tinha e, eu a conhecia muito bem para saber. Sentei-me na cama e comecei a tirar os tênis. Alice fechou a porta e se virou para mim com o mesmo sorriso, mas sem nada dizer.

-O que foi, Alice?

-O que foi?! O _que_ foi?! A pergunta certa é _como_ foi? – Sorriu maliciosamente.

-Como foi o quê? – Peguei meus tênis e guardei-os no armário. Voltei a me sentar na cama e olhando-a.

-Bella, Bella, Bella. – Cantarolou, balançando a cabeça. – Acha que eu nasci ontem? Era para você estar aqui _há muito_ tempo.

-E?

-_E_, que você podia me contar onde estava com o Edzinho. – Fez uma carinha de cachorro pidão, que ela sabia que nem eu e nem ninguém resistia a ela.

Ergui a sobrancelha para parecer desinteressada.

-Nada. – Dei de ombros. - Fomos a casa dele, porque não queria voltar para casa e ter ainda que enfrentar Esme por causa do desmaio. Não sabia que estava indo para lá! – disse rápido quando vi que ela iria me interromper. – Mas ele não quis me em paz. Ele é muito chato! Credo!

-Tão chato que você ficou a tarde inteira junto com ele. – Alice estava começando a me tirar do sério.

Ajeitei meu cabelo, tentando me acalmar e falar o mais tranqüilo possível.

-Alice, vou tentar de novo, tudo bem? Eu não tive escolha. Ou eu vinha para casa e Esme ficava me perturbando por eu ter desmaiado, ou eu ia para onde ele quisesse, no caso, a casa dele. Compreendeu agora?

Ela revirou os olhos e puxou a cadeira, sentando-se de frente para mim.

-Isso eu já entendi. Quero saber o que fizeram.

Dei de ombros.

-Nada. Conheci a mãe dele, ele me mostrou que tinha um piano... – As imagens desta tarde invadiram a minha cabeça e eu me obriguei a não comentar nada. – Tocou também – Alice sorriu boba. – E almoçamos com sua mãe e conversamos.

Alice gesticulou com a mão para mais.

-O quê? Não tem mais nada. – Me levantei para pegar o meu pijama no armário. – Convidou ele para a sua festa?

-Claro! – disse como se fosse óbvio. – Edward já é um amigão meu! – Virei-me a ela a tempo de vê-la sorrir abertamente.

-Humm. – Relevei. – E então? Como vai fazer amanhã, na festa?

-Ah! Pois então, começa às dez da noite e vai até quando o povo quiser. Mas nós vamos para lá por volta das oito. – Fiz uma careta. – Para ajeitar as coisas e, não faça essa cara, Bella! Você vai.

-Agora que chamou o Cullen, eu estou pensando seriamente em fingir estar doente.

-Rá. – Riu sem graça. – Não deveria ter me dito o seu plano, então. – Cruzou os braços.

-Quem disse que esse era o meu plano. – Piquei a ela.

-E desde quando pisca para as pessoas? – perguntou interessada. – Nem para mim você nunca fez isso... Ah! Saquei. Edward pisca para as pessoas quando está conversando, Hummm – Sorriu.

- Saía daqui, Alice. - Peguei o meu travesseiro e taquei em seu rosto. – Se não quiser que outra coisa seja jogada contra você, garanto que não será tão fofinha.

-Credo. – Resmungou se levantando e fechando a porta ao sair.

-Céus! Era tudo o que eu queria... – Disse sarcasticamente.

Entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho quente, colocando uma camisa de manga cumprida e a minha calça do pijama de flanela, lilás. Voltando para o quarto, iniciei os meus deveres de casa. Não demorou muito para que eu os terminasse e batesse fome. Olhei pela janela, vendo que já deviam ser sete da noite. Deveria dormir muito bem hoje, por causa da festa de amanhã da Alice, que levaria uma eternidade para acabar.

Desci as escadas, encontrando Carlisle na sala lendo jornal. Sabia que Alice deveria estar no computador, conversando com seus dez milhões de amigos, mas Esme eu não tinha a visto desde que cheguei.

-Oi, Carlisle. – Cumprimentei-o, parando no início da escada.

Ele ergueu o olhar e sorriu para mim.

-Oi, Bella. Como vai?

-Bem. – Forcei um sorriso. – Onde está Esme?

-Na cozinha.

-Obrigada. – Já estava indo quando ele me chamou. Voltei. – Oi?

-Percebi que voltou mais tarde de casa hoje. – Esperei para ver onde queria chegar. – Onde estava?

-Ahh. – O que eu falaria sem que soasse mal? Não queria contar que desmaiei. – Estava...

-Estava... – Incentivou-me com um sorriso.

-Na casa de um amigo. – Pronto. Eles me conheciam e sabiam que eu não tinha amigos. Não sabia se iam acreditar.

-Amig_o_? – Não entendi o porquê ele enfatizou o "o", mas segui.

-É. Edward Cullen. Bem, ele não é bem um _amigo_... – pensei em uma definição, mas Carlisle acabou levando para o lado errado.

-É um namorado?

-Não! – Riu. – Ele é só um garoto irritante que fica me perseguindo.

-Ah! Ele é irritante e você ainda foi a casa dele?

Mordi o lábio.

-É. Você sabe, tenho que tentar ser sociável... – Aquela conversa estava me dando náuseas. – Vou indo falar com Esme. – Apontei para a cozinha e ele assentiu ainda sorrindo. Assim fiz.

Chegando a cozinha, vi Esme conversando com Alice na mesa e elas falavam aos sussurros e rindo de algo. Quando apareci, elas se calaram e me olharam. Dava para perceber que o assunto era eu, já que o mudaram assim que surgi na porta.

Alice deu uma risadinha nervosa e se levantou.

-Bem, eu vou indo. Vou mexer no computador. – Passou por mim e me sorriu antes de sair.

Esme se levantou e me puxou para me sentar, também com um sorriso. Era estranho todos daquela casa sorrirem desse jeito. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e nem sabia se queria realmente saber. Esme me perguntou como foi o meu dia e eu dei de ombros enquanto preparava o meu lanche, dizendo que não tive aventuras.

-Mesmo? – Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Sim. Sem aventuras. – Garanti.

-Soube que desmaiou. – Ficou preocupada. – Está se sentindo melhor?

_Alice_. Ah! Ela me paga!

-Sim. Estou bem melhor. – disse calma.

-E onde estava essa tarde?

-Na casa do Edward. – Que se foda! Ela já sabia o que eu não queira mesmo.

-Humm. – Se levantou e foi lavar a louça. Eu esperava ser bombardeada por perguntas, como Alice sempre fazia, afinal, ela havia puxado isso de Esme, mas não. Ela simplesmente voltou o que estava fazendo.

Terminei de comer e me levantei, ainda pensando em como foi estranho ela não me perguntara nada. Coloquei o para na pia, depois de Esme me mandar deixar, dizendo que ela iria lavar. Encostei entre a bancada e a geladeira, olhando-a sem entender.

Ela me olhou de esgoela.

-O que foi? – perguntou voltando à atenção a louça.

-Não sei. – Franzi o cenho ao me dar uma luz. – Você e Alice estavam falando sobre isso não é mesmo? Sobre Edward.

Esme riu afirmando.

-Argh! – Levei as mãos ao ar, já me retirando.

-Espere, Bella. – Me segurou com a mão molhada. Riu mais ainda quando fiz uma careta.

Parei e esperei ela falar, mesmo querendo sair correndo por já imaginar o que ela diria. Respirei fundo ao me virar em sua direção e me encostei de volta. Esme terminou de lavar e secou as mãos, me puxando para me sentar. Sentou-se a minha frente.

-Vamos falar sério agora, tudo bem? – perguntou séria. Devia ser outro assunto, então. Assenti. – Por que desmaiou?

-Porque eu passei mal, me senti um pouco enjoada. – disse automaticamente.

-Por que foi parar na casa do "Cullen"? – Fez as aspas no ar.

-Porque foi ele quem me ajudou quando desmaiei e foi ele que estava "responsável" por mim. – Imitei-a.

-Por que ele não a trouxe para casa?

-Humm, bem, isso foi culpa minha. – Admiti com vergonha.

-Por quê? – Ficou confusa.

-Porque eu sabia que você ficaria toda preocupada comigo, à toa. Provavelmente me mandaria ir atrás de Carlisle no trabalho, por uma coisa boba.

-Desmaios não são comuns, Bella. Podem ser sinais de doença. – Fiquei quieta. – Mas está se sentindo melhor agora, não é?

-Estou.

-Nem um pouco enjoada?

-Não.

Esme sorriu e pegou a minha mão.

-E então? Como foi na casa de Edward? Se divertiram?

Franzi o cenho e me levantei em um salto.

-Não, lógico. Ele é um babaca irritante! Ainda bem que não é toda a família. A mãe dele é um doce e muito gentil, ao contrário do filho.

-Bem, dizem que o ódio é o sentimento mais próximo do amor. – disse pensativa.

-Hã? Esme, desculpe, mas está delirando. – disse sincera. Qual era a possibilidade de eu começar a gostar de Edward? Zero. Nula. O mesmo acontece ao contrário.

-Sabia que eu e Carlisle brigamos muito antes de namorarmos? – Sorriu parecendo estar se lembrando. – Éramos como cão e gato. Nunca dávamos certo quando estávamos em algum lugar juntos.

-Ah, esse não é o mesmo caso. – disse simplesmente.

-Quem disse?

-Chega, por favor! Não vou discutir uma coisa óbvia. – Saí da cozinha batendo o pé e ignorando Carlisle rindo de mim ao passar por ele.

Parecia mais uma conspiração familiar. Nunca tinha experimentado ter relacionamentos antes, mas sabia muito bem que não era só porque fui _uma_ vez na casa de um garoto significa que estamos juntos. Isso era totalmente ridículo, sem contar o fato da perseguição de Edward. Sempre surgiam dez milhões de perguntas na minha cabeça sobre isso.

Joguei-me na cama e fiquei olhando o teto, com minhas mãos repousando sobre o meu abdômen. Estava lembrando a música no piano de Edward, a triste. Em meus ouvidos podia escutá-la perfeitamente, cada nota e som e sem querer, me lembrava da imagem dele tocando. Tinha que admitir que ele era perfeito tocando, concentrava-se em cada detalhe da música, sem ao menos piscar uma vez....

Balancei a cabeça, tentando desviar a direção dos meus pensamentos. O que de errado comigo? Isso não acontece, não tenho esses pensamentos de me lembrar de coisas passadas. Muito menos porque sempre tinha coisas ruins para me lembrar. Seja o que fosse, não podia me aproximar muito de Edward. Meu corpo por instinto me dizia isso, se não de algum modo, eu sofreria novamente. Como sempre. E como sempre será.

_

**Edward`s POV**

Cheguei em casa, encontrando minha mãe em seu escritório que ficava atrás de uma porta de madeira de correr, ao lado da sala. Sentei-me na cadeira da mesa, vendo-a ler de óculos alguns papéis espalhados pela mesma. Corria os olhos sobre eles enquanto iniciava a nossa conversa de todo o dia.

-Descobriu mais alguma coisa? – perguntou-me sem me olhar.

-Nada. Ao que parece Bella é mais fechada do que pensávamos.

Largou os papéis e tirou os óculos antes de finalmente me olhar. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos cruzadas.

-Vocês ficaram um bom tempo lá em cima e não descobriu nada?

Pensei por um momento, me lembrando de quando estávamos lá em cima... Não, definitivamente nada que pudesse ajudar.

Neguei.

-Só ficamos falando sobre piano e em como ela adorou a vista do meu quarto... Essas coisas.

Elizabeth estreitou os olhos. Odiava isso, sempre que a fazia, mostrava que estava analisando as minhas reações e isso não era bom, me fazia me sentir como se fosse um dos seus pacientes.

-Pare de me analisar, mãe! – Resmunguei virando o rosto para o outro lado. – Não estou mentindo

-Não estou dizendo que está mentindo e nem estou duvidando disso, só... – Olhei-a e a vi pensativa, ainda. Mas logo se ajeitou. – Bem, esqueça.

-Mãe – Chamei-a e ela me olhou como se estivesse escondendo algo. – Diga. O que viu em mim desta vez?

-Nada, Edward querido. Só estava pensando em um plano para melhorarmos as coisas para você.

-E qual é? – perguntei interessado. Quanto mais rápido me livrar disso, melhor. Digo, me livrar de ter que ficar seguindo uma garota anti-social que só briga comigo, mesmo eu sendo bom com ela.

-Dê em cima dela. – disse simplesmente.

-O quê?! – Me levantei rápido. – Eu escutei direito?

-Sim, Edward. Se ela não fala para você o que sente, talvez tenhamos que usar outra arma... Se é que me entende. A faça se apaixonar por você. Não deve ser difícil, não é? – Sorriu.

-Não, claro que não, mas... Mãe, por favor. Eu topei entrar nessa porque eu nada tinha para fazer, mas agora as coisas estão diferentes. Por causa dela, _eu_ não faço amigos. Nunca isso aconteceu comigo e essa convivência está me fazendo mal. – Implorei.

-Edward, é o único jeito.

-E você quer que eu a use? Isso é errado.

-Não, já que é para o bem dela. Edward, você não precisa namorar ela, como vocês dizem hoje? Ah! Fiquem. Só isso.

-Mãe, isso realmente é errado. E se ela se apaixonar por mim? Ela não teve relacionamento e se eu for o seu primeiro e a largar, ela vai sofrer.

Elizabeth sorriu. Não estava reconhecendo ela, geralmente, ela seria a primeira a proteger Bella.

-Não vai, querido. Acredite em mim. E se isso acontecer, ela terá a mim para ajudá-la, depois de você convencê-la de se tratar comigo. – Abriu um sorrizão. E eu neguei com a cabeça. – Você terá a festa de Alice amanhã, não é mesmo? – Assenti ainda em choque. – Então, coloque esse plano em ação amanhã mesmo.

-Mãe... – Ela se levantou e me deu um beijo de boa noite antes de sair e ir para o seu quarto.

Era só o que me faltava, ter que dar em cima da Bella, com o gênio que a garota tinha, isso seria impossível, já que era impossível só te me tornar seu amigo, ficar com ela... Bem, isso quase aconteceu essa tarde, mas mesmo assim, eu estava fora de mim na hora.

Subi batendo o pé até chegar ao meu quarto e sair batendo tudo que encontrava pela frente.

**Elizabeth`s POV**

Escutei Edward batendo tudo e eu já podia imaginar por quê. Afinal, ele era o meu filho e eu sei ler muito bem as pessoas. Também sabia que ele não deveria estar me reconhecendo pelo modo como falei do novo plano, como se eu usasse Bella como um objeto ou algo do tipo. Somente uma coisa eu não sabia, se era por causa disso que ele estava com raiva, ou por ter que se entregar à unicidade de Bella, pela qual ele não queria admitir que estava adorando.

Um dia iria me agradecer por isso, por "forçá-lo" a ficar com Bella, mesmo sabendo que isso aconteceria de um modo ou de outro.

**Edward`s POV**

Depois de ter me ajeitado, demorei em pegar no sono. Não queria fechar os olhos e muito menos conseguia fazê-los, porque pensava no dia de amanhã, com a festa de Alice. Em como foi a reação de Bella ao eu piscar a ela, em como ficou com cara de boba. Acabei me pegando sorrindo para o escuro. Tinha que admitir que Bella era diferente das outras garotas. Ela me intrigava, muito mais do que sua história psicológica, ela era... Única, com seu modo de agir, de nunca ser previsível, de ser orgulhosa. Algo nela, além de sua beleza, me chamava a atenção. Sim, também admito que ela é bonita. Mas o que aconteceu essa tarde foi muito estranho.

Eu estava sentado na banqueta do piano, com Bella ao meu lado e nossos corpos estavam com uma proximidade - por nossos braços se rosarem - tão intensa, que estava sentido uma atração. Não estava lúcido. Por exemplo, se me permitisse fechar os olhos e me entregar aos meus instintos... Não sabia o que poderia ter acontecido ali. Graças aos céus, Bella abaixou a cabeça e eu me permiti apenas repousar meus lábios em sua testa, dando-lhe um leve beijo. Um beijo amigável.

Abri meus olhos, ao perceber que consegui fechá-los, apenas para poder me lembrar da cena melhor. Balancei a cabeça. Estava louco! Preciso dormir e me preparar para o que me vinha de surpresa amanhã na festa de Alice.

_

_Como pode um dia ser tão longo?!_

Já estava mais que entediado. Tinha feito tudo que poderia ter feito. Arrumei meu quarto, ajeitando as últimas coisas da mudança que tinha jogado de lado para fazer depois, já tinha feito o almoço e comido com minha mãe, já tinha tocado piano, já tinha mexido no computador, já tinha conversado sobre tudo com minha mãe, já tinha feito um bolo – na falta do que fazer – e já tinha limpado a cozinha e, agora, eu estava sentado, na frente de uma televisão com muitos canais e nenhum me chamava à atenção.

Trocava sem vontade.

-Nossa. Que animação! – Elizabeth se sentou ao meu lado e me puxando para me deitar em seu colo, mexendo ou bagunçando, tanto faz, no meu cabelo. – O que houve?

-Estou entediado. – disse simplesmente. – O que se tem para fazer em uma cidade que é do tamanho de um ovo?

-Humm, fazer trilhas? – Opinou.

Fiz uma careta virada para a TV.

-É... Pode ser, mas ainda é um pouco chato. – disse desinteiriçado.

-Eu tenho algo parra você fazer... – Cantarolou.

-O quê? Topo qualquer coisa. – disse, mas logo me arrependi ao ouvir sua resposta.

-Vá atrás de Bella.

-Não. – disse firme.

-Edward, pode ir mais cedo com elas à Seattle. Alice não te disse que ela e Bella chegariam mais cedo lá para ajeitar as coisas? Pois então, faz um de cavalheiro e ajude-as. Claro, com uma atenção especial à Bella, por favor.

-Não. – Continuei. – Prefiro ficar aqui sem fazer nada, já que vou ter que aturá-la a noite inteira também. Espero que lá a bebida seja de graça, só isso para me fazer agüentá-la.

Me deu um tapa de leve.

-Edward! Não foi isso que eu te ensinei. – Me repreendeu. – E se tiver bebida, não beba, pois estará dirigindo. E, outra coisa, pare de falar como se odiasse Bella.

-Bem, odiar é algo muito abrangente, vamos dizer que ela apenas consegue me tirar do sério todas as vezes que estamos juntos.

-Mas vocês pareciam tão bem ontem antes de sair e deixá-la em casa. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, nada. E precisa? Ela por si só, com esse negócio de ser anti-social, acaba sempre sobrando para mim. – Bufei.

-Edward, o ódio é quase amor, sabia?

Ri alto. Essa foi a melhor piada que minha mãe já havia dito na vida!

-Mãe, - Virei-me para olhá-la melhor. – Não há como eu e Bella nos gostarmos, é isso que a senhora não está entendendo. Somos completamente diferentes.

-Não dizem que os opostos se atraem? Você está atraído, só não quer admitir.

-Atraído? Rá! Essa ainda é melhor do que a primeira. – Ri mais alto, com o meu abdômen começando a doer.

Elizabeth revirou os olhos e empurrou a minha cabeça para que pudesse se levantar.

-Tudo bem, não falo mais nada. – Resmungou e enquanto saia, eu pensei ter escutado "Vou deixar que descubram sozinhos, como deve ser. Não vai demorar muito mesmo".

-O que disse? – perguntei e ela ergueu uma mão mandando eu me calar.

-Nada. _Tchauzinho!_ – Entrou para o seu escritório e fechou a porta de correr.

Pensei por um instante na possibilidade de fazer a trilha. Agora não me parecia tão ruim a idéia. Me levantei em um jato e saí em direção ao meu quarto. Me troquei colocando uma roupa mais esportiva; calça de tactel e uma camisa leve e saí.

Dirigi até a rua acabar e entrei na mata a minha frente, quando o meu celular tocou.

-Alô.

-Edward! – Minha mãe gritou tanto que tive que afastar-lo do meu ouvido. – Onde está?!

-Fazendo trilha, como você disse.

-Tudo bem, mas não era para fazer nessa hora! Já vai anoitecer, volte para casa agora!

-Ta, ta. Já vou. Tchau. – Desliguei e continuei andando para dentro da mata. Era fechada e quase não se via luz entrando, mesmo faltando pouco para escurecer, mas ainda tinham alguns raios de sol.

Caminhei por alguns minutos, pelos meus cálculos, talvez uns quinze. Olhei no meu celular que havia acabado a bateria. Minha mãe me mataria quando chegasse em casa. Segui quando avistei uma parte mais iluminada, que ao chegar mais perto descobri uma clareira perfeita. No lugar, a incidência de luz era bem maior do que dentro de Forks e tinham muitas flores coloridas espalhadas por todo o comprimento, formando um tapete. Caminhei até mais o centro e deixei os raios de sol me atingirem. Era tão bom vê-lo mais forte...

Me deitei no meio das flores e fechei os olhos, sentindo o quente me atingir. O ar ali era tão bom e reconfortante que quase me esqueci do tempo. Na verdade só fui me lembrar dele quando vi que o sol já estava se pondo e se eu demorasse mais um pouco, ficaria no escuro em uma mata fechada. Ergui-me e saí na direção que tinha vindo.

_Merda!_, xinguei mentalmente, quando me vi na escuridão e _quase_ perdido, ao menos eu imaginava que não estava perdido. Devo ter caminhado mais meia-hora até ver de longe o meu carro. Não pude evitar um suspiro de alívio por tê-lo visto. Entrei nele e fechei a porta, tirando meu celular do bolso e jogando-o no banco ao lado, antes de dar a partida e voltar para casa.

Estacionei na frente de casa, sem entrar na garagem, pois já sairia mesmo, e fui para dentro, quando avisto minha mãe na porta com cara de poucos amigos.

Dei um sorriso forçado a ela quando me aproximei.

-Edward Cullen! Quer me matar?! Quase mandei o FBI atrás de você!

-Desculpe, mãe. É que eu quase me perdi. – Sorri e ela franziu mais o cenho.

Mandou-me entrar, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça. Entrei e fui direto ao meu quarto. Essa noite seria longa e eu podia sentir isso. Queria ao menos evitar dor de cabeça com Bella. Se ao menos ela me ajudasse, mas não. Aquela lá é mais dura que rocha.

-

**Bella's POV**.

-Prontinho. – disse Alice. – Agora você só tem que se vestir! – Sorriu batendo palmas.

Tinha ficado uma tarde inteira me arrumando e por que eu a deixei fazer isso comigo? Bem, porque ela sempre diz que o maior presente que eu posso dar a ela, é deixá-la me arrumar para as suas festas. Todo ano era a mesma coisa, não importava onde seria o seu aniversário. Mas dessa vez fiquei contente que ela pensou mais em mim e no meu estilo. Não me obrigou a usar vestido ou algo do tipo. Apenas me mandou usar uma calça jeans azul escura, uma camisa larginha até a altura do quadril, que era branca com estampa de um rosto todo em preto, All Star vermelho e uma jaqueta de couro preta com os zíperes dourados. Era uma jaqueta lidíssima (**N/A: O MEU SONHO DE CONSUMO QUE EU VI NO FABSUGAR! ;P**), eu tinha adorado e ela ficou contente com isso.

-Viu? Eu sei do que gosta, apesar de eu querer mais que isso. Você gosta muito desse estilo "rockinho" de ser. – disse juntando tudo o que eu vestiria. – Bem, agora é a minha vez de me arrumar. Cuidado para não borrar a maquiagem que acabamos de fazer ao se vestir, viu? – Saiu e fechou a porta para eu me trocar.

Suspirei e fui até a minha cama, olhando para a jaqueta. Era linda mesmo. Vesti-me rapidamente e me olhei no espelho, quase rindo. Alice fez o mesmo com a minha maquiagem, tornando-a "rockinha", como ela mesma tinha dito, com o olho marcado, mas a boca, com uma cor mais cor de boca. Desci e fiquei lá embaixo, vendo TV. Esme e Carlisle já haviam saído para jantar juntos. Eles geralmente aproveitam quando não estamos em casa para se dedicarem a eles mesmos, o que eu acho super certo, já que Carlisle trabalha muito.

-Estou pronta! – Alice rodopiou na ponta da escada. Ela estava tão bonitinha, vestia um vestido verde escuro, tomara-que-caia e rodadinho, mais parecia uma boneca. E seu cabelo preso com duas presilhas, se contar sua maquiagem, que eu não fazia a menor idéia de como ela sabia se maquiar daquele jeito. – Como estou?

-Linda. Agora, será que podemos ir logo? – Alice revirou os olhos e abriu a porta, me indicando.

-Vamos com o meu carro.

-Por quê?

-Por que o seu é muito lerdo. Simples assim.

-Podemos ir cada uma no seu carro.

Alice já imaginando o meu plano, negou. Todo ano nós íamos cada uma no seu carro, porque eu sempre a convencia disso, o que eu acabava saindo mais cedo.

-Nem pensar! Não caio mais nessa. – Rodou a chave de seu carro nos dedos.

Ao chegarmos na boate, percebi que era imensa e caberia quantas pessoas ela quisesse ali dentro. Era de dois andares. O segundo mais era um espécie de sacada virada ao centro da boate, onde haviam vários pufs coloridos e espalhados pelo andar, para descasar. Havia um enorme telão ao fundo, que pegava os dois andares. No primeiro, tinha a pista de dança, com o bar do lado direito e o DJ, que foi com quem Alice foi conversar primeiro, do lado esquerdo.

Alice ficou ajeitando os últimos detalhes, enquanto eu fiquei olhando o lugar, já vendo onde haviam os lugares de saída rápida, como saídas de incêndio para caso eu quisesse fugir. Eu era o tipo de pessoa que não suporta lugar lotado e, por mais que eu odiei isso, tenho certeza que Alice convidou o colégio inteiro e o pior de tudo é que ninguém, ninguém mesmo, falta ao seu aniversário. Teria que arranjar algum lugar onde eu possa ficar sozinha e sem barulho por um tempo.

Achei uma porta de incêndio no fundo do primeiro andar. O lugar era tão escuro, somente iluminado por luzes coloridas da pista de dança, que seria fácil sair dali sem ninguém me notar, principalmente Alice. Ri internamente, vendo que dava para o lado do estacionamento lateral e era vazio. Voltando para dentro, fui me sentar em um dos bancos do bar. O pessoal foi começando a chegar e o DJ já havia começado a tocar músicas, uma que eu reconheci por Alice sempre colocar para tocar em seu leptop em casa, No Stress do Laurent Wolf. Ela começou a cantar e olhou para mim, falando a parte do: No Stress.

Revirei os olhos e coloquei minhas pernas viradas para o bar, tirando minha jaqueta e colocando-a em meu colo. Já estava quente.

-Oi. – Apareceu um cara de aparentes vinte anos, por aí, com cabelos curto e repicados, onde usava um gel colorido e estava usando em óculos divertido, que brilhava no escuro, sem contar uma gravata também brilhante. O barman até que era bonito. – Quer alguma bebida? – Sorria simpaticamente.

-Não valeu. – disse sem interesse. Mas logo mudei de idéia. – Tem alguma bebida sem álcool?

Ele riu.

-Qual é a graça de ir para uma festa sem beber? – perguntou.

Estreitei os olhos.

-Não sei, talvez porque eu acredite que seja melhor aproveitar uma festa sóbria, do que parecer uma louca e idiota ao beber tanto ao ponto de depois ter que ir parar em um hospital. – disse simplesmente, dando-lhe um sorriso sínico.

Ele sorriu, se virando e pegando os ingredientes de alguma bebida sem álcool, sei disso porque fiquei observando para ver se ele não colocava nada na minha bebida. Parou diante de mim, segurando uma taça de Martine e com um garda-chuvinha de bebidas.

-Aqui está, senhorita. – Sorriu.

-Obrigada. – Peguei e beberiquei. Era docinho e bom e pude sentir que não havia álcool mesmo.

-O que achou?

Assenti.

-Bom. – disse-lhe.

-Bella! – Escutei Alice me chamar. Me virei e a vi acenar e apontar para a entrada, com um enorme sorriso.

Caminhei meus olhos até onde ela me indicava quando eu vi o meu pesadelo de todos os dias da semana, ali, parado, procurando alguém, ao olhar por cima das várias cabeças a sua frente. Virei-me de volta ao bar e engoli toda a minha bebida e colocando-a de volta ao balcão. O barman me encarava divertido.

-Se escondendo de alguém? – perguntou.

Ignorei-o e saí dali, me enfiando entre as pessoas e indo para a saída que achei assim que cheguei ali. Fui empurrando as pessoas que dançavam até conseguir chegar à porta, quando estava quase tocando nela, senti alguém segurando o meu braço e me virando. Bati contra o peito e olhei para cima, para ver quem era, sem nem ao menos precisar ver para saber.

-Fugindo? – Chegou perto para dizer meu ouvido, devido a música alta.

-Claro. Fugindo de você sempre é bom. – disse empurrando-o e saindo dali, passando pela porta de incêndio.

Também não precisei olhar para saber que ele viria atrás de mim. Ignorei e me sentei na calçada, colocando de volta a jaqueta. Se sentou ao meu lado e nada falou, ficou olhando para frente.

-Por que está aqui? – perguntei sem olhá-lo.

-Porque fui convidado.

-Não estou falando disso. – Revirei os olhos.

-Está falando do que então? – Me olhou.

-O que está fazendo aqui comigo? E por que está me seguindo?

-Ah! Isso.

-É. _Isso_. – disse cansada.

-Pensei que já soubesse, eu te disse ontem, lembra?

-Certo, mas por quê? O que quer comigo? – Virei-me para ele. Seus olhos verdes pareciam pretos na escuridão da noite, me analisavam como se estivesse tentando descobrir algo em mim. Mesmo com a pouca luz ainda conseguia ver com perfeição seus belos traços.

-Te entender. - disse simplesmente.

Fiz uma careta, mordendo o lábio.

-Me entender?

-É. Você é um enigma. E quando vejo, quero saber mais sobre você. – Estreitou um pouco os olhose e se aproximou de mim, colocando uma mexa do meu cabelo para de trás da minha orelha. Abaixei o olhar, desviando e me livrando do seu.

O vi afastar sua mão e se apoiando nas duas, ao jogá-las para trás, com um sorriso torto nos lábios e olhando para o céu negro.

-Alice te fez de experimento? – Riu. – Ela parece mesmo que faz esse tipo de coisa. – Olhou-me de esgoela. - Está muito bonita. – comentou.

Soltei um riso.

-Alice em todo aniversário faz isso comigo... O bom é que dessa vez ela não me forçou a usar um vestido. – Sorri para a rua.

-Ela te forçava a usar vestidos? – Assenti ainda sorrindo. – Queria poder ver você assim.

Olhei-o para ver se falava sério e pelo visto, sim. Deu de ombros ao ver a minha incredulidade.

-O quê? Você deve ficar bonita de vestido.

-Certo... Será que pode parar de falar de como eu ficaria bonita...? – Fiz uma careta.

-Me deixe adivinhar. – Fez uma cara pensativa, voltando ao olhar o céu por um segundo e logo me olhando de novo. – Você é do tipo de mulher que não gosta de si, estou errado? – Nada disse. Riu baixo. – Claro que não. Mas deixe eu te contar uma novidade, até mesmo para você, _Swan_. – Olhei-o sem muita paciência. – Não se vê muito bem. Tenho certeza de que se não fosse tão dura com os outros, muitos machos do nosso colégio estariam indo atrás de você. Fácil.

-Rá! Fala sério, Cullen.

-Estou falando sério. – disse firme.

-É mesmo? – Virei-me de volta a ele. – E você? Porque não está com uma namorada? Tem milhões de garotas atrás de você lá. Aproveite e me deixe em paz. _Isso_ seria ótimo.

-Tem razão. Isso seria ótimo, mas nenhuma delas me interessa. – Mordi o lábio novamente ao encará-lo. – Sabe, Bella, seria melhor a você, ser mais flexível com os outros. Nem todos pensam igual a você em tudo. Todos somos diferentes.

-O que sabe de mim? – Resmunguei cruzando os braços. – Nem me conhece direito.

-Te conheço o suficiente para saber que se fecha dentro de si por algum motivo que não conta a ninguém. Posso imaginar que não conta nem ao menos aos seus pais ou Alice. – Pegou as minhas mãos, prendendo-as nas suas. Ficou quieto observando elas. Balançou a cabeça de leve e voltou a me olhar. – Sofre em silêncio, guarda suas emoções a si, o que não é bom, pois um dia, quanto mais acumula, tudo isso explode e vira loucura.

-Loucura?! _Rá!_ Pelos céus, Edward, está ficando louco! Estou muito bem sozinha e não há nada que eu queira compartilhar com alguém. E muito menos quero que seja com _você_. – Tentei me livrar de seu aperto, mas ele firmou mais ainda e me olhava com um olhar frio.

-Talvez não comigo, mas tem que ser alguém, Bella. Escolha alguém. Qualquer um. Uma pessoa que não te conheça, talvez. Mas, Bella – Prendeu minhas duas mãos com uma e a outra puxou meu rosto para me fazer olhá-lo. - Tem que botar para fora e agora!

-Me solte...! – Tentei empurrá-lo, algo que foi em vão.

-Bella!

-Me esquece, Edward! – Consegui fazê-lo me soltar. Virei-me em direção a porta de incêndio, mas ele me segurou pelo o braço de novo. – Me. Deixe. Em. Paz! – Me soltei e entrei na boate cheia de gente.

Senti me segurar pela cintura e me fazer rodar, voltando para o lado de fora. Virei-me em sua direção com o cenho franzido e de braços cruzados junto ao peito. Olhei-o e me surpreendi, mas sua feição estava triste e cansada. Parecia um casaco de uma luta, pois ofegava. Ele fechou os olhos com força.

Permaneci parada, vendo suas reações. Realmente parecia mal. Abriu os olhos e me olhou preocupado. Caminhou até mim e segurou o meu rosto com as duas mãos, olhando-me nos olhos e fechando-os lentamente antes de aproximar seu rosto do meu. Meu coração estava pulando dentro de mim quando percebi o que ele iria fazer. Desdobrei os braços, pronta para empurrá-lo, mas quando sua boca encostou-se à minha levemente, sem ainda realmente me beijar, toda a força que tinha virou pó em um segundo.

Deu um leve beijo na minha boca, beijou o canto dela e voltou a ela, dando um verdadeiro beijo, que me deixou fraca. Minhas mãos ainda estavam paradas em seu abdômen por causa da hora em que eu o empurraria, mas nem me lembrava de onde estava, só sei que as ergui, levando-as ao seu cabelo e puxando-o para mim. Edward desceu a mão e me agarrou pela cintura, fazendo o mesmo.

Eu estava perdendo o ar e ficando um pouco tonta. Edward se afastou para podermos respirar e eu recobrar a minha consciência. O que eu estava fazendo?!

Afastei-me e dei-lhe um tapa no rosto com toda a minha força. Ele virou o rosto de volta a mim, me olhando como quem não acreditava e não entendia. Podia sentir lágrimas idiotas brotarem em meus olhos. Eu imaginava que devia ser de raiva por ele ter me beijado. Caminhei rapidamente para a porta de incêndio.

-Bella?! – Chamou-me.

-_Não!_ – Voltei-me a ele e senti uma lágrima escorrer, sequei-a rápido. – Eu disse sério quando disse que era para você me deixar em paz. Vou dizer mais uma vez. _Me deixe em paz!_ – Gritei e girei de volta, entrando para a zueira que estava lá dentro.

**Edward's POV**

Gritei de raiva e passei as mãos raivosamente nos cabelo, querendo arrancá-los de tanta raiva que sentia. Que merda eu tinha feito?! Que merda de idéia foi essa da minha mãe?! O que estava acontecendo comigo?! Eu não suporto a Bella e ela igualmente a mim. Não menti quando disse que quanto mais eu a conheço, mais quero saber sobre ela, mais quero entendê-la.

E agora, com essa merda que fiz de beijá-la, será impossível! Ela nuca mais vai falar comigo!

-_ARGH!_ – Gritei e me virei em direção ao estacionamento para pegar o meu carro.

Entrei, fechando a porta com força e bati minha cabeça contra o volante, de tanta raiva. E o pior de tudo era que eu tinha gostado! Inferno! Eu gostei de beijar Isabella Marie Swan! Não consigo acreditar! Fechei meus olhos com força e bati no volante mais uma vez, que fez a buzina tocar. Olhei para frente, olhando a escuridão e pensei por um momento, tendo um tempo de raciocinar direito. Se Bella não iria mais falar comigo, pelo menos poderia obrigá-la a isso.

Saí do carro e voltei à boate. Saí olhando por cima das pessoas a sua procura. Nada. Achei Alice, quando esta me chamou.

-Edward, o que aconteceu?

-Cadê a Bella?

-Ela está no banheiro chorando. Você sabe...? – Não a deixei terminar de falar, fui correndo até o banheiro, mas antes gritei a Alice dizendo que era para ela deixar isso comigo.

Abri a porta do banheiro com força, encontrando somente Bella, parada diante de um espelho e com os olhos vermelhos de choro. Olhou-me assustada.

-O quê...? – Fui até ela e a peguei, jogando-a por cima do meu ombro. Começou a se debater enquanto eu a carregava para a porta de incêndio. – Edward! Me solte! – Batia nas minhas costas com força.

Ao sairmos da boate, fui direto para o meu carro.

-Agora quem vai ouvir vai ser você, Isabella Marie Swan!

-Coloquei-a no banco do motorista, empurrando-a para ir para o outro e eu me colocar em seu lugar. Fechei a porta e liguei o carro, dando ré e saindo dali o mais rápido que conseguia.

-Edward, pare o carro! – disse firme. – Edward! – Gritou quando viu que eu não pararia, pelo menos não pararia agora. – _Pare!_

-Não! E cale a boca, Swan! – Ela se contraiu ao ouvir seu sobrenome. – É bom, não? Ser chamada pelo sobrenome, como se fosse um palavrão, não é? Pois então, você fala isso todos os dias para mim. Acha que eu agüento escutar?! Por que acha que eu adorei quando me chamou de Edward pela primeira vez?! – Eu gritava e nem ao menos eu me reconhecia. Senti que se continuasse a dirigir, seria bem provável que eu provocaria um acidente. Estava nervoso demais. Fui freando a te parar. Parei no acostamento.

Ela nada dizia. Isso era ótimo, porque desta vez quem iria escutar seria ela.

_

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!**

**Pois é... Primeiro beijo dos dois. Foi rápido e triste, mas veremos como fica no próximo ;P Sei que muitas vão querer me matar por ter parado aí, mas foi melhor assim. O próximo eu já estou escrevendo, melhor, já iniciei. Não vou contar nada :x**

**Beijinhos e até a próxima! Não se esqueçam de comentar! ;***

**Lina Furtado.**

_


	6. Admito isso! Melhor agora!

**OBRIGADA!!!! Adorei as minhas reviews!!! Foram todas muito lindas!! hahaha Como eu sabia que iam querer me matar?! ;P**

**Não tenho muito o que falar hoje não, na verdade nem eu sei como eu fui escrever essa capítulo... haha Só que espero que entendam o que a Bella sente e que esse capítulo é todo na visão do Edward! Enfim, espero que gostem! Porque eu escrevo pensando em vocês!**

**Boa leitura!**

**_**

**Capítulo 6. Admito isso! Melhor agora?!**

**Edward's POV**

Quase enfiei o carro para fora da pista. Desliguei-o, com raiva e ainda podia senti-la passar por todo o meu corpo, sentia que bateria em qualquer coisa, o que estranhei, pois em geral não sou uma pessoa de bater em algo ou em alguém.

-Você sempre vem tratando não somente a mim, mas como todos, friamente, grosseiramente, não permitindo que ninguém se aproxime de você! Ninguém! Isso é ridículo! Por que não conta logo o que a prende dentro de si?! Seja _livre_ para viver, Bella! Se livre de si mesma! Tenho uma novidade para você, é impossível viver sozinha, você precisa de alguém com quem contar! Mas não! Nem para sua irmã e _única_ amiga você se abre! Que inferno você vive, afinal?! – Soltei gritando desesperadamente. Ela iria me ouvir e não me interromperia. Se não, não me responsabilizaria por mim mesmo.

-É bom ouvir algumas verdades de vez em quando, mesmo que elas doam, não é mesmo?! Agora escute atentamente. – Olhei-a sério. – Aquilo que aconteceu lá na boate, pense o que quiser, mas saiba que... – Fiz uma careta por admitir isso. – _Eu gostei_!

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-É! Também estou surpreso! E naquele dia no meu quarto, se você não tivesse virado o rosto, esse beijo sairia antes que nós dois percebêssemos e, não venha me dizer que não gostou e que foi forçada, pois eu notei a sua reação ao te beijar. Você também me queria, Bella. – Respirei fundo, vendo que ela nada diria. Sorri, já imaginando que seria assim. – Fale alguma coisa, por favor. – Me recostei no banco, cansado. Fechei meus olhos, apenas atento em sua voz ou reação.

Ela limpou a garganta e pensei ter escutado como se ela tivesse feito o mesmo que eu.

-Desculpe pelo tapa. – disse em um murmuro.

Virei meu rosto em sua direção, apenas a vendo olhar para frente. Ao que parecia ela não queria me olhar, devia estar corada. Estendi minha mão até seu rosto e o virei para mim. Ela não se opôs, e me olhou receosa.

-Está tudo bem, só... Me diga por que estava chorando. – Deixei minha mão sair de seu rosto, mas ela a pegou, o que me deixou surpreso. Deixou-a ali, presa as suas duas. Bella voltou a tirar os olhos de mim e colocou-os em cima de nossas mãos.

-Porque tenho medo de perder... – Calou-se.

-Perder o quê? – Virei-me em sua direção e coloquei minha outra mão em cima das dela, apertando-as levemente como um incentivo a seguir.

Ela ofegou e puxou o ar com força. Uma lágrima brotou de seus olhos e escorreu ao longo de seu rosto. Sequei-a, fazendo Bella fechar os olhos.

-Porque sempre perco as pessoas. Todas aquelas que gosto... Somem. Por isso nunca gosto de me aproximar dos outros. Tenho medo de perdê-las. Aconteceu isso com os meus pais, com a minha avó... – Fungou. – Tenho medo de que aconteça com Carlisle, Esme e Alice... E agora, - Mordeu o lábio com força, machucando-o. – Com você também, porque se aproximou demais de mim, me fazendo começar a gostar de você, mesmo eu sempre tentando ir contra, porque não quero ter que me preocupar em perder mais alguém...

Soltou as minhas mãos e me abraçou, se jogando em mim. Retribui com força. Agora eu entendia. Bella tinha medo de se aproximar das pessoas, perdê-las e sofrer por isso. Assim como desde pequena, sofria pela perda dos pais e da avó. Podia entender sua dor, agora. Isso a prendia em si mesma, mas agora, notei que ela finalmente se abriu para alguém e por mais que ela tivesse dito que esse nunca seria eu, foi.

Apertei-a mais junto ao meu peito e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

-Bella, você não precisa mais ter que ficar sozinha. Não precisa pensar que todos você irá perder, só por causa do acidente de seus pais e por causa da morte de sua avó. Coisas assim acontecem com qualquer um, mas a vida segue em frente.

-Não queria seguir em frente sem eles... – murmurou contra o meu peito.

-Eu entendo, mas se afastar dos outros por medo, não é o melhor caminho. Você precisa de amigos para poder se sustentar em pé. Consegue entender? – Assentiu. – Precisa de pessoas com quem saiba que pode contar e, pode confiar, nunca estará sozinha, se isso acontecer. Terá sempre alguém para quem pedir ajuda ou alguém para somente conversar... É assim, Bella. Você verá como é muito melhor.

Ela se afastou e ergueu o olhar para mim. Seus olhos agora mostravam que estava mais tranqüila, fiquei feliz em notar que agora conseguia vê-la, ver realmente quem era Isabella por dentro, ver por detrás de sua armadura firme, porém não invencível.

-Obrigada, Edward. – Mordeu o lábio. – Vou tentar... Ser melhor. – Deu um sorriso fraco.

-Tudo bem. Isso significa que vai tentar ser mais sociável?

-É, eu acho que sim.

Sorri, fazendo-a voltar para o abraço e, a prendi ali. Ficamos em silêncio, acho que fazendo a ficha cair sobre o que eu tinha falado além de seu comportamento estranho... Que merda eu tinha falado? Eu tinha dito a verdade e agora? Como ficamos com isso? Melhor, como _eu_ fico?

Limpei a garganta e Bella se afastou, mordendo o lábio e olhando para baixo ao voltar a se recostar no banco. Fiz o mesmo, pensando no que dizer.

-Acho que... – Iniciei. – Podemos começar direito agora. – Bella assentiu um pouco nervosa. Estendi a mão a ela. – Amigos?

Bella olhou para a minha mão estendida no ar e pegou-a.

-Humm, amigos. – disse ela.

Soltamos nossas mãos e eu liguei o carro.

-Quer que eu te deixe de volta na festa da Alice?

Balançou a cabeça.

-Não. Pode me deixar em casa? Claro, só se você não for voltar para lá...

-Não. – Saí do acostamento. – Vou para casa também.

O caminho até sua casa foi igualmente silencioso. Bella ficava com a cabeça encostada no banco e olhando por sua janela o tempo todo. Olhou uma vez quando eu liguei o aquecedor ao perceber que estava frio e o rádio somente de música clássica. A vi relaxar no banco.

De vez em quando me pegava olhando-a e da última vez, ela estava de olhos fechados, com uma respiração regular, como se estivesse dormido. E estava. Olhei o relógio no painel do carro, iam dar duas da manhã. Sorri contra a escuridão. Ela deveria dormir bem cedo para estar dormindo as duas.

Desliguei o rádio para deixá-la dormir melhor.

-Edward... – Pensei tê-la ouvido me chamar, mas ela continuava de olhos fechados e se abraçou. Logo após, deixando suas mãos caírem flácidas no colo. – Não me deixe... – murmurou novamente. – Fechou-as em punho.

Tirei uma mão do volante e estendi-a a Bella, botando-a em cima da sua. Ela ao sentir a minha, evolveu-a com as duas e a apertou levemente. Tirei os olhos rapidamente da estrada para vê-la, continuava dormindo e tinha murmurado o meu nome. Sorri.

Tive que retirá-la de seu aperto para passar a marcha e fazer uma curva.

-Não... – Franziu o cenho.

Devolvi-lhe minha mão assim que consegui chegar a uma rua reta. O que estava acontecendo comigo? E com Bella? Céus! Eu não posso me apaixonar por ela. Não posso, mas... Nunca senti isso antes. Como se o meu peito fosse explodir a qualquer momento por não cuidar dela, por ela sentir essa dor e esse medo de perder alguém que gosta. Me incluiu nesse meio e o que me surpreendeu foi que eu fiquei feliz, muito feliz.

Fui freando até parar na frente de sua casa com todas as luzes apagadas. Desliguei o carro e tirei o cinto sem soltar minha mão da dela.

-Bella? – Chamei-a com um sussurro, mas ela não se mexeu, apenas apertou minha mão. – Bella?

-Humm? – Virou o rosto em minha direção, permanecendo com os olhos fechados.

-Chegamos à sua casa.

-Uhum. – Deixou o rosto cair. Estava claro que eu estava falando enquanto ela ainda dormia, ou pelo menos com tanto sono que não respondia por si.

Bufei, soltando minha mão e saindo do carro, dando a volta e indo até a sua porta. Abri-a e me agachei para falar.

-Seus pais chegam que horas?

-Não sei... – Era muito engraçado. Ela ainda _dormia_! – Acho que chagam amanhã... – Deixou o rosto cair para o meu lado.

-Vamos, Bella. – Soltei seu cinto e a puxei, mas ela estava mole e não queria colaborar para sair. – Me ajuda aqui, tudo bem? – Nada. Passei um braço por de trás de suas costas e o outro por debaixo de seus joelhos e, a ergui, tirando-a do carro.

Ela se aconchegou junto ao meu peito e suspirou. Parei de andar e fiquei olhando através da fraca luz da varanda do vizinho. Parecia tão serena. Nada parecida com a que conheci dias atrás. A Bella durona e sem sentimentos. Agora não, parecia frágil e amável.

Lembrei de levá-la para casa. Toquei a campainha. Nada.

-Bella, onde guarda a chave de sua casa? – Ela nada disse, tive que agitá-la um pouco e chamá-la mais uma vez.

-Debaixo do tapete... – Franziu o cenho e se juntou a mim, passando um braço por detrás do meu pescoço.

Coloquei-a de pé no chão, mais precisamente, equilibrei-a de pé no chão, enquanto eu pegava a chave e abria a porta. Voltei a pegá-la no colo, entrando e fechando a porta com um chute. Virei-me para a direita e encontrei a escada, subi-a e encontrei três quartos, um com uma cama de casal, outro super rosa e um que era normal e bege, com uma cama de solteiro de edredom roxo. Imaginei que esse deveria ser seu quarto.

Acendi a luz e caminhei até sua cama, colocando-a delicadamente. Ela virou-se de lado, se contraindo. Ajeitei-a debaixo de seu edredom depois de ter tirado sua jaqueta e seu tênis. Fiquei olhando para os lados pensando onde estaria seu travesseiro, achei-o no armário.

Sentei-me ao lado dela na cama e a ergui, colocando o travessei debaixo de sua cabeça. Bella se mexeu e ficou tateando sua cama até me tocar e me puxar com uma força que pensei que estivesse acordada. Me abraçou, forçando-me a me deitar ao seu lado.

Fiquei sem reação.

Se alguém nos visse ali estaríamos mortos, sem contar se ela mesma visse isso... Não seria muito bom.

-Edward, não me deixe, por favor... – Soltou o meu pescoço e abraçou a minha cintura, erguendo um pouco a minha camisa no caminho. Fiquei parado, mas me ajeitei, colocando meu braço esquerdo debaixo da minha cabeça, tendo uma visão melhor do rosto de Bella, que estava grudada em mim. E o outro estendi rapidamente ao bolso da minha calça ao senti-lo vibrar.

-Alô. – sussurrei.

-Edward! – Conseguia escutar Alice gritar sem nem ao menos colocar o telefone no ouvido, igualmente a música do local. – Está com a Bella?! Eu não sei onde ela está!

Desliguei. Se eu tentasse falar, Alice não conseguiria entender e Bella acordaria. Digitei uma mensagem rápida.

_Deixei-a em casa. _

_Deve estar dormindo à uma hora dessas. Fique tranqüila e aproveite a festa._

_Desculpe ter ficado pouco, te entrego seu presente na Segunda._

_Beijos, Edward._

Não demorou muito quando ela respondeu.

_Ai! Que bom que deixou-a em casa! Comecei a achar que iria pirar por ela ter sumido._

_Já iria atrás dela. Obrigada._

_Até Segunda. Beijos, Alice._

Coloquei meu celular de volta bolso e tentei sair do abraço de Bella, sem acordá-la. Ergui seu braço devagar e saí rapidamente, colocando-o de volta.

-Não! – disse ela apertando a colcha e franzindo o cenho com força. Meu peito doeu ao vê-la sofrer. Agachei-me e passei minha mão em seus cabelos.

-Shhh, estou aqui. Calma... – disse no pé de seu ouvido. Ela pareceu se acalmar. Sorri. – Durma, minha querida Bella. Durma bem... – Parei de mexer em seu cabelo e me levantei, vendo-a permanecer tranqüila.

Caminhei até a porta de seu quarto, sem tirar meus olhos sobre ela. Não se mexeu e sua respiração estava leve. Fechei a porta com cuidado e saí de sua casa. Entrei em meu carro e parti para a minha. Não conseguia evitar de lembrar de nosso beijo, ainda podia senti-lo em minha boca, como se estivesse sido marcado. Pensei em seu rosto sereno ao dormir, em nela murmurar meu nome enquanto dormia...

Bella era única. Sabia disso antes, mas agora, se concretizou. Não era somente única para todos, com seu jeito difícil, era única para mim e, não sei como, mas ela conseguiu chamar muito a minha atenção.

As luzes da minha casa estavam todas apagadas, até mesmo as do quarto da minha mãe. Provavelmente estava dormindo. Entrei e tranquei a porta, subindo logo em seguida. Tomei um banho rápido, colocando o meu pijama e me joguei na minha cama.

Agora entendia Bella. Enfim entendi Bella. Era apenas medo de se aproximar demais das pessoas e acabar perdendo-as... Não iria me perder, se era disso que ela tinha medo. Não a mim, pelo menos. Faria de tudo para que ela tivesse o amigo que sempre quis ter, mesmo meu coração dizendo que sermos amigos seria muito pouco. Quero vê-la feliz, só isso. Agora mais que tudo.

_

Preparei o meu café da manhã e me sentei sozinho na cozinha, ao comer. Minha mãe havia saído antes de eu acordar esta manhã. Fiquei pensando em como seria sua reação ao saber que eu beijei Bella. Suspirei ao imaginar que ela faria um escândalo de tanta felicidade, pois ela mais me parecia querer me jogar a Bella.

No Domingo de manhã, contei a minha mãe que enfim Bella havia me contando o que tanto a incomodava em se aproximar das pessoas.

-Humm, isso estava longe do que eu pensava... – disse ela, ao raciocinar e ligar os fatos. – Mas, _muito_ bem, Edward! – Sorriu abertamente a mim, batendo palmas. – Conseguiu finalmente arrancar a verdade de Bella! Estou muito orgulhosa de você, querido.

Sorri.

-Obrigado. – disse-lhe.

-Como conseguiu?

-Falando umas verdades a ela. – disse simplesmente.

-Que tipo de verdades?

-Ah! Falando como ela tratava as pessoas, dizendo como era ruim o jeito como falava com os outros, como ela era orgulhosa e chata. Disse também para ela ser livre de si mesma, pois sabia que ela escondia alguma coisa para si. – Dei de ombros.

Elizabeth sorriu.

-Sempre direto e sempre sabendo o que irá falar... – Abriu mais o sorriso. – Te ensinei muito bem, mas... Tem uma coisa que não sai da minha cabeça...

-O que?

-Edward, eu te conheço e sei que para você falar assim, diretamente, era porque alguma coisa aconteceu e você ficou irritado. Deve ter gritado com ela ao falar as "verdades". – Cruzou os braços.

Cara! Minha mãe realmente me conhecia!

-É... Bem, um pouco.

-Edward! – Me repreendeu.

-Mãe, agora já era. Mas depois de eu falar tudo, ela me contou o que a mantinha distante das pessoas. Isso era o mais importante. E o mais importante ainda! Não vou mais precisar ficar grudado a ela. – Sorri, mas logo ele sumiu ao me lembrar da fala de Bella.

"_Tenho medo de que aconteça algo com Carlisle, Esme e Alice... E agora, com você também..."_

"_... Se aproximou demais de mim, me fazendo começar a gostar de você, mesmo eu sempre tentando ir contra, porque não quero ter que me preocupar em perder mais alguém..."_

-Talvez essa não seja a melhor idéia. – Pensei alto. Elizabeth concordou.

-Agora que ela confiou em você, isso prova que ela o considera como um amigo. – disse ela.

Terminei de tomar o meu café e lavei a louça que sujei antes de pegar minha mochila, as chaves do carro, o casaco e, ir para o colégio.

Ao chegar, notei que eu havia saído cedo demais. Não tinha carro nenhum, apenas aqueles que eram de quem trabalhava ali. Estacionei e fui me sentar em um dos bancos do lado de fora. Tirei o material de Física e comecei a fazer um trabalho que só tínhamos que entregar semana que vem, mas era bom eu já começar logo e me livrar disso.

Escutei um barulho muito reconhecível, pois era o único carro ali que fazia esse som. Ergui o olhar, vendo Bella estacionar o carro e, muito lentamente, sair, pegar o material, me ver, mas me ignorar...

Abaixei a cabeça rindo. Ela não mudou muito ou talvez só estivesse com vergonha ainda por causa de Sábado. Bem, essa era a mais provável.

Ela tinha que passar por mim para entra no colégio. A vi fixar o olhar na frente, parecendo não ter me visto. Revirei os olhos e segurei seu pulso assim que passou por mim. Encarou-me e eu sorri a ela.

-Bom dia. Por que não se senta aqui comigo? – perguntei gentilmente. – Está cedo demais para ir para dentro.

-Tenho que ir ao meu armário. – disse tentando se livrar de mim, enquanto equilibrava uma pilha de livros.

Sorri e me levantei, sobressaltando-a. Peguei seus livros e coloquei sobre a mesa de pedra, depois cruzei os braços ao olhá-la. Ela olhava para o que eu tinha acabado de fazer, antes de voltar o olhar para mim, com um olhar perdido e confuso. Tive vontade de ficá-la encarando. Ficar observando seus olhos castanhos e hipnotizadores...

Desviei o rosto e voltei a me sentar. Ela ficou parada de pé, olhando ao redor, olhando os livros. Voltei minha atenção ao trabalho de Física.

-Bella. – A repreendi ao vê-la esticar as mãos para pegar os livros novamente. – Sente-se. – ordenei.

-Não manda em mim, Cu... – Olhei-a esperando para ver se ela iria mesmo me chamar de Cullen. – Edward.

Sorri e indiquei que se sentasse. Assim o fez. Estava inquieta, não parava de olhar para todos os lados, de se mexer, de dedilhar as unhas na mesa... Isso estava me irritando.

Peguei sua mão, impedindo-a de continuar com o barulho das unhas. Olhou das nossas mãos ao meus olhos. Soltei-a.

-Fiquei quieta, por favor. Tem alguém tentando fazer o trabalho de Física aqui.

-Ainda não fez? – perguntou indiferente.

-Não. Por quê?

-Porque achei que todos já haviam feito.

-Já fez? – perguntei-a e ela assentiu. – Mas o trabalho é somente para semana que vem e hoje é Segunda! – disse como se fosse um absurdo. – Quando fez?

-Sexta. No dia em que o professor passou. – Deu de ombros.

Bufei.

-Você realmente não tem mais do que fazer da vida. – Merda! – Digo, é claro que é bom que você...

-Chega, Edward. – Me interrompeu. – Eu já sei o que vai falar e, sinceramente, não me importo. Mas há uma coisa que quero te perguntar e essa pergunta ficou na minha cabeça o Domingo inteiro.

Esperei e indiquei que continuasse. Era bem provável que ela fosse perguntar sobre o que eu fiz com ela Sábado, com o que eu falei para ela e, o que eu diria? Nem eu ao menos sei o que está acontecendo.

-Sábado... – Iniciou e eu apenas fiquei observando. Ela corou e olhou para o alto fazendo uma careta. – Depois de termos conversado, eu acho que acabei dormindo...

Sorri. Entendi onde ela queria chegar.

-Como... Como eu...

-Como chegou ao seu quarto? – perguntei para ver se era isso que ela queria saber. Assentiu. – Eu te levei. – disse simplesmente.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

-Eu disse alguma coisa enquanto dormia? – Foi direta.

Fiz uma careta pensativa e me debrucei em sua direção. Ela ficou rígida. Aproximei-me de seu ouvido como se fosse contar um segredo.

-Disse o meu nome. – Sorri e me afastei ao vê-la arregalar os olhos e corar ferozmente. Ela ficava linda envergonhada. Não mais do que o normal.

-É... – Apertou as mãos sobre o colo. – Muito?

-Quanto chama de muito?

-_Argh!_ – Se levantou e foi pegar o material, mas eu impedi ao segurá-la novamente.

-Ei! Relaxa. Aposto que deveria estar me xingando no sonho. – disse-lhe. Sabia que não, pois o jeito como ela falou meu nome e como pediu para que eu ficasse com ela, _com certeza_ não estava me xingando.

Ela pareceu se tranqüilizar e voltou a se sentar.

-Mais alguma coisa? – perguntei.

-Não que eu me lembre. – disse.

Dei de ombros, fechando os meus materiais e virei meu troco para ela.

-O que fez no seu Domingo? – perguntei inocentemente. Eu sei que _eu_ não fiz nada além de pensar em você. Não ia dizer isso em voz alta para o meu próprio constrangimento.

Ela estreitou os olhos, confusa, mas resolveu responder. O que me deixou contente. Era bom vê-la colaborar.

-Humm, nada. Só li.

-Uau! – Ri. – Temos que fazer algo nos finais de semana.

-Nós? – perguntou estranhando "nós" implícito na frase.

-Claro. Não somos amigos?

-Ah! Então isso faz parte do seu plano de sermos amigos? – Sorriu, abaixando a cabeça. Foi um sorriso tão bonito e sincero que estava com vontade de fazê-la sorrir mais vezes.

Assenti.

-O que fará hoje à tarde?

-Nada.

-Ótimo. – Juntei as minhas coisas e coloquei dentro da mochila, jogando-a no ombro. – Vamos sair hoje. – disse me levantando.

-_Hã?_ O quê? – Ela se levantou e parou diante de mim, olhando para cima para poder me olhar nos olhos. Sorri.

-Vamos. Sair. – disse lentamente. – Pegue suas coisas ao vamos nos atrasar para a aula.

-Edward. – Chamou-me e eu me virei para vê-la nervosa. – Fala sério. Você está brincando, não é?

-Não. Como eu já disse _duas_ vezes, vamos sair essa tarde. Eu e você, somente.

Bella engoliu seco e eu reprimi uma vontade imensa de rir. Umedeceu os lábios e se voltou para os materiais, jogando a mochila sobre o ombro e pegando os livros. Me adiantei e o meu lado cavalheiro se manifestou, peguei todos os seus livros antes dela. Olhou-me sem entender e eu sorri. Indiquei a entrada a ela.

Caminhamos em silêncio pelos corredores até chegarmos ao seu armário. Guardou seus livros, só segurando o seu de Matemática. Fechou e se virou para mim, sem me olhar. Estava na cara que ela estava envergonhada e como eu adorava isso. Passei o braço por cima de seus ombros e a puxei para mim, enquanto andávamos.

-Isso não é bom... – murmurou ao ver que as pessoas nos olhavam. Todos, sem exceção.

-Não sabia que todos ficariam tão surpresos por eu andar com você. Bella, sua reputação não está boa.

Deu um soco de leve no meu abdômen.

-Idiota. – disse risonha.

_

_Horas depois..._

_

-Não estou gostando nada disso. – Cruzou os braços.

-Por quê? Estamos passeando, agora me diga, quando foi a última vez que passeou com Alice ou com qualquer outra pessoas.

-Sinceramente, não me lembro.

-Foi o que eu pensei. – disse sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Estávamos indo para Seattle porque Bella queria comprar livros. Veríamos que iríamos fazer por lá.

O pior de tudo foi a animação de todos que conhecêssemos por causa da saída juntos. Quando liguei a minha mãe dizendo que iria sair com Bella, eu só conseguia ouvir-la gritar de felicidade. Isso era ridículo. Não era como se fosse me casar com ela ou algo do tipo. Eu estava fazendo o meu papel de bom amigo. Só isso.

Avisei a Alice, quando tivemos aula juntos e ela ficou igualmente feliz. E Bella ainda estava contrariada com a nossa saída, resmungando em como ela foi aceitar o meu inocente convite. Fomos discutindo de Forks até lá. Bem, ao menos algumas coisas não mudaram, mas outras mudaram para melhor. Como quando ela fala comigo, fala em um tom mais gentil, não me chamava mais de Cullen, começou a se sentar com Alice e os nossos amigos. Era claro que ela arrancava olhares por todo lugar que passávamos por ter mudado muito, ou menos tentar mudar.

O que me deixou mais contente em tudo isso é que talvez ela não precise da ajuda da minha mãe. De acordo com Elizabeth, Bella só está precisando de mim. Precisando que eu mostre que eu não vou me separar dela. Nem ao menos eu queria isso. O que era o mais estranho de tudo.

Depois de nosso beijo Sábado, mesmo com o tapa que recebi, vi que ela estava sendo atraída por mim, do mesmo modo que eu fiquei por ela. Tanto é que não nos separamos e retribuímos o beijo um do outro. Só nos separamos quando _eu_ vi que precisávamos respirar. Até eu levar um tapa na cara... Isso foi o de menos, perto do que eu tinha dito no carro, quando admiti que gostei e ela admitiu que começou a gostar de mim. Mas de algum modo, queria saber qual era o tipo de "gostar" que ela estava falando...

Estacionei o carro na rua do centro e fomos andando ao longo dela, olhando a movimentação até chegarmos na livraria. Notei que Bella ama romances, sejam eles de qualquer tipo, mas especialmente os clássicos. Confessou-me que lia o Morro dos Ventos Uivantes todos os Natais. Gostei de saber que agora poderia ver a verdadeira Bella e saber seus gostos, porque antes, ela se recusava a dar papo para mim.

Depois de tanto andar, comprar seus livros, e andar mais, fomos lanchar em um pequeno café rústico. Fomos atendidos por uma garçonete muito simpática. Mas as vezes achava que ela se esquecia de perguntar os pedidos de Bella, pois sempre perguntava somente a mim. Depois que a mulher se retirou, deixando nossos pratos, Bella fazia uma careta.

-O que foi? – perguntei.

-Nada. – desconversou.

Relevei e segui com uma conversa.

-Quero saber sobre essa Bella que agora se mostra assim. – disse-lhe sorrindo.

Ela deu um leve sorriso.

-O que quer saber?

-Sei lá, qualquer coisa que acha importante compartilhar.

-Hummm. Não acho que tenha algo de interessante em mim...

-Claro que tem. Todos temos.

-Bem, além dos meus defeitos, como tudo aquilo que me disse no Sábado, não acho que tenha algo bom.

-Vamos, Bella... – Joguei a cabeça para ar, demonstrando estar cansado. – Colabore comigo, certo?

-Realmente não sei o que falar. Como eu havia dito antes, isso não acontece comigo, esse negócio de sair com amigos...

Debrucei-me sobre a mesa e estreitei os olhos, tentando analisá-la através dos seus.

-Algum segredo? – Chutei.

-Nenhum que deva saber.

-Cometeu um assassinato. Entendo, é apenas um passatempo para você, porque só com o seu olhar, consegue matar alguém.

-Desculpe, como? – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Nunca notou porque as pessoas nem tentam falar com vocês sem nem ao menos conhecê-la? O seu olhar as afasta, somente quando você as olha. – Dei de ombros. – Assim como fez comigo, só que não funcionou.

-O meu olhar que os afasta? – perguntou risonha. Não pude evitar sorrir também. – Achei que fosse outra coisa... – Riu levemente.

Estreitei os olhos.

-Que outra coisa? – perguntei curioso.

-Nada. – Bebericou o café.

-Ah! – Ri alto e ela franziu o cenho para mim. – Entendi. – Revirou os olhos. – Você se acha feia.

Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio.

-Acho um pouco óbvio.

-Acho um pouco idiota. – disse sincero. Arregalou os olhos, surpresa. – Não se vê direito. Definitivamente o que te afasta dos outros é o seu olhar.

-Ta bom. – disse sem convicção. – Edward, por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou depois de um minuto de silêncio.

-Fazendo o quê?

-Por que não se afastou como os outros?

-Não sei... – disse sincero, porque um lado de mim fazia isso por causa da minha mãe, mas por outro, era porque eu estava curioso por ela. Queria conhecê-la e saber mais e mais sobre aquilo que a atormentava. – Acho que porque fiquei curioso.

-Curioso? Não tenho nada de extraordinário para despertar curiosidade. – Vez dela de estreitar os olhos e me analisar, vendo se descobria algo.

Sustentei seu olhar e fiz o mesmo.

-Você quem pensa, Isabella Swan.

-Um exemplo. – Ordenou.

-Sua baixa auto-estima, seu anti-socialismo, o seu orgulho imenso... – Voltei à posição normal. – Tenho vários, quer uma lista? – Brinquei.

-Não, só... Não entendo porque não escolheu outra garota do colégio para fazer isso, para se "tornar" – Fez as aspas no ar – Curioso.

-Tem que ser outra? Só você despertou o meu interesse. – disse mais uma vez sincero. Sincero demais.

Ela pareceu se abalar um pouco com o que disse, mas se recompôs, voltando a se recostar na cadeira.

-Continuo sem lhe entender, parece tão enigmático...

-Não tem mistério. – Completei. – Acho que você precisa de mim...

-O quê...? – Ia me interpretar mal, mas logo a cortei.

-Assim – Elevei minha voz para pará-la. – como eu acho que eu preciso de você. – Sustentei seu olhar, desta vez não seria eu quem desviaria. Não agora.

-E isso quer dizer... Digo, você está apaixonado por mim, é isso que está querendo dizer? – Perguntou risonha. Nem ela acreditava no que eu tinha acabado de falar.

Sorri e apoiei os cotovelos na mesa, apoiando a minha cabeça nas mãos sem tirar os olhos dela.

-Talvez não apaixonado no sentido literal da palavra, digamos _atraído_. Melhor para você? – Desafiei sorridente.

Ela me analisou com um olhar indiferente.

-Assim como acho que você está por mim. – disse-lhe.

Ela me olhou e riu alto.

-Como chegou a essa conclusão, senhor sabe-tudo? – Também me desafiou. Bom. Muito bom.

-Simples. – Sorri antes de continuar. – Lembrasse quando me perguntou se você tinha dito algo enquanto dormia, por exemplo, o meu nome? – Ela ficou rígida. Abri mais o meu sorriso. – Pois é, eu tenho certeza que não estava me xingando, porque o modo como disse o meu nome foi muito... Como posso dizer?

-Chega. – disse firme. Ignorei-a e segui.

-Meloso. Como se gostasse de mim. E depois, dei minha mão para você, enquanto dormia e eu dirigia para a sua casa. Você a agarrou com força, e quando tive que soltá-la para fazer a curva, você reclamou e eu a devolvi.

-Chega, Edward.

-Não. Agora você vai escutar até o final. Foi você quem pediu. – Ela franziu o cenho e virou o rosto para o outro lado. Estiquei minha mão até o seu rosto e o virei firme para mim. Ela não desviaria seu olhar de mim, não agora. – Quando chegamos a sua casa, fui te deixar no quarto e quando eu estava colocando o travesseiro debaixo de sua cabeça, você me puxou para si e me agarrou, forçando-me a me deitar ao seu lado.

-Você ia se aproveitar de mim?! – Tentou se desvencilhar de mim, mas a prendi, me levantando e indo me sentar ao seu lado. Prendi suas duas mãos que tentavam me empurrar com uma minha e a outra ainda a forçava a me olhar.

-Bella, deixe de ser absurda! – disse firme. Dei graças a Deus por estarmos do lado vazio do café e distante das pessoas, pois estávamos discutindo ali. – O máximo que fiz, foi tirar a sua jaqueta e tirar seus tênis para você poder dormir melhor. Foi você quem me puxou.

-Mas eu não sabia o que eu estava fazendo! Eu estava dormindo! – Se debatia para se soltar.

-Certo, mas me puxou e disse meu nome mais de uma vez, do mesmo modo. Ainda vai mentir? Vai mentir a si mesma de novo? Assim como fez com quando decidiu se afastar de tudo e todos? Me diga, o que sentiu quando eu te beijei?

-Nada! – disse seca.

Sorri.

-É mesmo? – Aproximei-me de seu rosto.

-Pare... Não ouse fazer isso de no-novo. – Sua voz falhou quando rocei meus lábios nos seus.

-Por quê? Vai me bater de novo...? – Inspirei o ar perto de seu rosto. _Céus!_ O que aquela garota estava fazendo comigo?! E eu ainda caia em seus encantos!

-P-Pode ter certeza... – Larguei suas mãos e o seu rosto, passando-as para seu pescoço, segurando-a.

O melhor foi que ela não tentou me bater, mas sim, passou as mãos para o meu rosto e fechou os olhos.

-Não acho que irá me bater. Vou te relembrar o que sentiu quando eu te beijei... – Puxei-a para mim e selei um beijo que de início foi calmo e tranqüilo, apenas curtindo um ao outro e depois de um tempo, Bella passou as mãos para os meus cabelos e me puxou mais para si, aprofundando mais o beijo e me deixando sem ar. Sentia que não precisava mais dele.

Nos separamos por busca de ar e colei nossas testas, tentando controlar nossas respirações. Fiz carinho em seu pescoço e Bella voltou a descer as mãos para o meu rosto.

-Lembra-se agora? – perguntei sem ar, sorrindo. _Que beijo!_

-Ainda te odeio, Edward Cullen. – disse igualmente a mim e corando fortemente.

Sorri mais ainda. Devia imaginar que ela não largaria o orgulho nem por agora.

Puxei-a para mais e ela também não se opôs.

O que acontecia comigo e o que estava sentindo ali e na hora, não tinha explicação. Não agora, mas mais tarde eu descobriria. Nenhuma das outras mulheres com que fiquei e namorei senti tamanha atração como sentia por Bella. Como ela disse, ela ainda me odiava, e, se ódio se significava isso... Por mim tanto faz, só não queria parar de beijá-la.

-

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!**

**É incrível como eu escrevo para caramba nessa fic! ;P A outra é tão pouquinho... :]**

**Muitas emoções neste capítulo, não? Hahaha Edward babaca ainda não notou que esse sentimento que ele está sentindo é o amor! Ó!!!! O amor está no ar nas minhas fics hahaha **

**Agora entenderam por que a Bella é tão anti-social? Tadinha... Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! ;D**

**Beijinhos e até a próxima! **

**Lina Furtado ;***


	7. Odeio hospitais

**OIE!!!!!**

**Certo, eu sei que demorei dessa vez, mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa e vamos a ela: Eu viajei. Fim! :] hahaha Pois é, eu viajei nesse carnaval e voltei Terça. Ia até escrever na Terça mesmo, mas estava sem inspiração e juro que tentei escrever, mas infelizmente não saiu nada que preste. Para vocês terem uma idéia eu reescrevi o início CINCO vezes! Fiquei irritada e desisti ;D Por isso só fui escrever ontem!**

**Já disse que adorei as reviews? É!!!! Amei!!! E muiiiiiiiiiiiiiiito :D Fiquei felicíssima!! E ainda estou!**

**AH! Adiantando perguntas futuras: SIM! EU AMO SANGUE! Hahahaha (risada maléfica) Amo tudo que tem sangue, acidente, morte... hahaha ;P Vão entender nesse capítulo e é bem provável que já até saibam... Sim, tem sangue nesse capítulo, mas não tem vampiros (:[)**

**Bem, sem mais delongas (que velho) boa leitura e espero que gostem!**

**_**

**Capítulo 7. Odeio hospitais.**

**Edward's POV**

-Isso... Não é coisa que amigos façam. Estou errada? – Bella perguntou logo que se afastou de mim, depois do nosso último beijo. Grunhi depois disso.

-Não. – disse normalmente.

Virou-se para mim, me olhando com um misto de raiva, incredulidade e confusão, com os lábios vermelhos e convidativos, mas me contive. Afinal, ela poderia beijar muito bem, mas se assim fizesse acabaria com todas as chances de ela ser minha amiga e nunca mais falar comigo novamente.

-Então... Por quê...? – Estava confusa, porém logo franziu o cenho e ficou muito vermelha. – Edward, como define o que somos?!

-Amigos. – disse simplesmente.

-Amigos que se _beijam_?! Pelos céus, Edward! Pode achar que eu sou burra, mas eu tenho uma novidade para você, eu _não_ sou! E eu sei que _amigos_ não se tratam assim! – Respirou fundo e eu a olhei com diversão e, realmente estava. – Não ria... – murmurou abaixando a cabeça.

Ela queria uma definição sobre o que éramos, mas eu não sabia, pois ela não gostava de mim e eu igualmente a ela, já que eu ficava em sua cola por causa de minha mãe. Briguei internamente em como fui deixar que isso acontecesse mais de uma vez. Para falar a verdade para mim mesmo, ela mexia comigo, mas odiava admitir isso, muito menos em voz alta.

-Tudo bem, você quer uma melhor definição. – Olhou-me curiosa e eu pensei sobre o que falar. – Digamos que somos amigos ficantes.

Não compreendi sobre suas feições e ela se virou para o outro lado, puxou a mochila e se levantou rápido para ir embora.

-Bella! – Me levantei e fui atrás dela. A garçonete apareceu na minha frente do simples nada com um sorriso. Nesse meio tempo Bella saiu porta a fora, como um furacão.

-Vi que a sua acompanhante já foi... – Iniciou e eu só conseguia seguir Bella com os olhos até onde dava_. Argh!_ – Então, se quiser eu lhe faço companhia.

-Hum? Não, obrigado. – Eu estava morrendo de raiva de mim mesmo por ter falado uma coisa tão idiota e essa mulher ainda vinha trás de mim para me perguntar se eu queria companhia?! Mas ao menos eu me recusava a perder a minha "cavalheirisse". Peguei logo a minha carteira no bolso da minha calça e dei algumas notas de dinheiro a ela sem me importar com troco. – Isso deve bastar para pagar a conta. – Voltei correndo à mesa e peguei minha mochila antes de correr atrás de Bella.

Olhei para os dois lados e nada dela. Saí em passos rápidos em direção ao meu carro, seria mais rápido achá-la com ele. Pulei para dentro e leguei andando pelo centro olhando para ver se a achava. Nada.

**Bella's POV**

Aturar Edward... Pensava que isso podia ter se mostrar impossível e, eu mudei de idéia por alguns momentos, mas depois daquilo foi a gota d'água. Quem ele pensava que era para me usar só para beijar?! Essa era a coisa mais ridícula que se pode fazer hoje em dia! Como ir para uma festa e beijar sem compromisso. Alice mesmo já me disse que já havia feito isso antes de encontrar Jasper, por quem agora ela morre de amores e ela sempre defende de que essa é a melhor maneira sem se prender a alguém.

Saí a passos largos pela rua, sempre de cabeça baixa e sem me importar em esbarrar nas pessoas ou o caminho que estava pegando. Estava tão irritada que só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível e fiquei contente que Edward não estivesse vindo atrás de mim, se não me responsabilizaria pelos os meus atos.

Fui entrando nas ruas sem realmente ver para onde ia. Decidi que não importava.

-Hey, gatinha! – Ao passar na frente de uma rua, fui puxada para ela através do meu braço e rodei até parar de frente para um homem que era o dobro do meu tamanho. Foi tudo muito rápido e quando notei o que estava acontecendo, ele havia inspirado o ar antes de me beijar na boca.

Usei toda a minha força para me livrar de seu beijo forçado e de seus braços, mas era em vão. Segurava os meus braços com suas mãos enormes que chegavam a rodear eles. Fiquei desviando o rosto e ele me acompanhava. Eu me debatia feito louca para tentar me libertar. Estava me machucando, tinha mordido o meu lábio inferior e suas mãos deixavam marcas em mim. Bati com força nele, mas de nada adiantava. Queria gritar por ajuda, porém o homem matinha a minha boca ocupada.

Ele soltou meus braços rapidamente e me segurou pelo o casaco. Tropecei para trás com o mínimo de espaço que consegui me separar e ele arrancou o meu casaco, jogando-o longe. Nesse meio tempo ele me soltou e eu aproveitei para correr, porém não deu certo. Ele me puxou com tudo para trás pela gola da minha blusa, fazendo ir ao encontro do chão e batendo a cabeça contra o cimento. Senti uma dor latejante no local, mas não tive tempo em me lembrar dela. O homem pulou sobre mim e me prendeu entre suas pernas.

-Me solta! – Gritei me debatendo inutilmente. Ele saltou e tampou a minha boca com a mão, enquanto a outra ia para a minha blusa, tentando levantá-la, mas eu o atrapalhava. Comecei a pensar no que fazer em um tipo de situação como essa; de estupro. Porque era lógico que se eu não conseguisse sair dali ele iria me estuprar. Já vi em jornais que o prazer de um estuprador é a mulher que faz de tudo para não permitir, mas se mostrar-se estar pouco ligando, ele desistiria.

Bem, eu não tinha tempo para ver se isso funcionava e muito menos cabeça para permitir.

Também comecei a pensar em como era _burra_, _idiota_ por ter saído daquele café sem Edward. Ainda vou me ferrar muito por causa do meu orgulho imenso, como ele mesmo diz.

O homem soltou a minha boca para poder pegar os meus dois braços que tanto o atrapalhavam e prendeu, igualmente a minha cintura, entre suas pernas.

-_Socorro! _– Gritei com toda a voz que me restava.

Quando eu imaginava que não podia ficar pior, o homem após erguer a minha blusa até o meu pescoço, levou uma mão para detrás das costas, voltando ela com uma faca pontuda e suja de terra ou sei lá do quê. Eu me debatia com toda a minha força, mas quando vi o que ele puxou parei, olhando – sem tirar os olhos – do objeto brilhante e sujo.

Notei que o rosto do homem estava coberto por uma máscara de Halloween de um monstro com o rosto cortado e com tinta de sangue escorrendo.

-Vamos brincar de médico. – disse ele. – Não vá gritar, gatinha, e nem espernear, porque se não eu posso errar. – disse divertindo-se. Voltou a tapar a minha boca.

Ele veio aproximando a faca do meu abdômen e eu fiquei com _muito_ medo. Meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, deixando a minha visão embaçada e sem foco. Comecei a me debater mais forte e gritar por entre a sua mão, saindo abafado e parecendo um gemido.

-Shiu, gatinha. Vai ser rápido. – disse a última parte ao se debruçar sobre mim e sussurrar em meu ouvido.

Eu chorava desesperadamente, torcendo para me livrar daquilo. _Não!_, eu gritava em pensamento. _Chega, por favor!_

Libertei um dos meus braços e voltei a tentar afastá-lo de mim. Ele soltou a minha boca e segurou o meu braço com a mão agora livre.

-_Argh!!!!_ – Gritei de dor ao sentir ele ao me cortar na barriga. Agora eu sentia o líquido quente escorrer ao longo da minha barriga. Não conseguia mais gritar, a dor era tanta que eu só conseguia me concentrar em ficar acordada.

Acordada tempo o suficiente para ver o meu salvador. Quem diria que seria Edward...?

Edward deu um chute na mão que segurava a faca, fazendo-a escorregar para longe e outro no rosto do homem, o mesmo caiu para o lado, batendo a cabeça no chão, com um som perfeitamente audível. Edward correu até mim depois disso e me ajudou a me levantar rápido.

-Vamos, Bella! Temos que sair daqui! – Passou um dos meus braços por cima de seu ombro, sustentando-me, enquanto eu forçava minhas pernas a se mexerem.

-Es... Está doendo... Muito. – murmurei com mistura de dor e frio.

-Eu sei, mas temos que correr se quisermos nos livrar dessa. – Foi quase me arrastando para fora da rua. Vi seu carro ainda ligado e com a porta do motorista aberta. Edward abriu a porta traseira. – Entre, Bella, entre.

Me joguei para dentro do carro, colocando a mão e cima do corte e tentando controlar a dor. Edward rodeou o carro e entrou, cantando pneu ao dar a partida. Ouvi uma batida forte na janela da porta traseira antes de partirmos.

Engoli seco, sentindo o sangue escorrer entre os meus dedos, enquanto Edward pisava fundo no acelerador. O via olhar pelo espelho retrovisor o tempo todo para ver se eu estava acordada, ainda. Ao menos ao tentava permanecer assim. Precisava ocupar a minha cabeça e me esquecer do corte.

-O... – Senti uma pontada de dor e ainda assim me obriguei a continuar. - Onde estamos indo?

-Hospital, lógico. – disse automático.

-N... Não, por favor... Odeio hos... Hospitais.

-Não é hora de saber se você gosta ou não de hospitais, Bella. A sua situação é urgente, está sangrando e _muito_! – Havia pânico em sua voz e senti o carro fazendo muitos desvios, ele estava desviando dos carros que via na frente em uma velocidade absurda.

Tentei me sentar para ver janela afora, mas não consegui, apertava o machucado se assim fizesse. Recostei minha cabeça no banco de couro e fechei os olhos me concentrando em minha respiração. Arfei abrindo eles, ao sentir a dor mais forte.

-Edward... – Chamei-o sem forças.

-Diga, Bella. Não fique calada um momento! – Ordenou. – Agora fale!

-Eu... Acho que... – Respirei fundo. – Eu não deveria ter saído de lá... Sem você...

-Espero que tenha aprendido. – Ele fez uma curva e mais líquido escorreu, chegando ao banco. Com a outra mão, ajeitei melhor a minha blusa, colocando-a por de cima do corte e deixando uma mão sobre os dois. – Estamos chegando, agüenta um pouco aí, por favor.

Senti o carro parar e Edward sair feito um furacão e dando a volta no carro para chegar até mim. Abriu a porta e me ajudou a sair, com muito cuidado e, mesmo assim, senti uma dor aguda.

-Ai! – Me contorci de dor, forçando-o a parar de andar.

-Vamos, Bella. Temos que entrar, eu te ajudo... – Olhou para os lados ao entrarmos no hospital. - Ajuda! A garota fui atacada com uma faca! – Gritou.

Logo apareceram médicos e enfermeiros, um veio com uma maca e me colocou em cima.

Não dava mais. Não agüentava mais me manter acordada, a dor me puxava para dentro da inconsciência aos poucos e, por mais que eu tentava andar contra ela, não conseguia mais. Meus olhos foram se fechando, apenas escutando e vendo as luzes do corredor passarem rápidas diante deles.

-Bella! Fiquei acordada! Fique acordada, por favor! – Escutava a voz de Edward perto e sentia sua mão sobre a minha que ainda estava sobre o corte.

Meus olhos... Estavam em frestas... Quando somente consegui ver a cor preta e me entregar à escuridão sem dor.

_

**(N/A: Ia parar aqui para dar aquele suspense, mas estava pequeno demais, por isso deixei :] Sou boazinha demais!)**

Estava acostumada, de algum modo, acabar ir parando em hospitais, mesmo odiando eles com todas as minhas forças. Com o azar que eu tinha tudo era possível e o resultado final era sempre o hospital.

Mantinha os meus olhos fechados ainda, apenas sentindo o meu corpo. No lado esquerdo na parte inferior da minha barriga, era onde mais doía. Não doía tanto quanto eu me lembrava, mas era bem menor, um dolorido irritante. Estava deitada em uma cama reclinada, com um lençol sobre mim, até a altura abaixo do peito. Escutava o barulho da máquina de freqüência cardíaca e do arrastar de uma cadeira no chão, levemente.

Estava com dor de cabeça, com a impressão que ela explodiria a qualquer momento.

Resolvi abrir meus olhos, pestanejando para poder acostumá-los com a claridade envolvente. Estava em um quarto de hospital, exatamente como eu previra. Nunca estive em um dos quartos desse hospital antes, essa era nova. Era todo branco com uma faixa verde clara atravessando o meio das paredes, em uma deles havia um pequeno sofá bege e uma mesinha de cabeceira ao lado.

-Você tem que parar de sempre acabar ou em enfermaria de colégio ou em hospitais. – murmurou Edward.

Ele estava sentado ao lado da cama, apoiando a cabeça sobre os braços que estavam em cima da grade de segurança. Parecia cansado.

-Queria que fosse fácil. – respondi.

-E é, só não pode se meter em confusão, conhecendo a si mesma...

-Humm

Fiquei olhando para a porta que era de frente para a cama, e ainda assim sentia os olhos dele sobre mim, apenas me analisando. Não iria falar nada, não queria. Eu tinha feito besteira, uma besteira tão grande que quase me custou à vida. Tinha vergonha de mim mesma por isso.

-Bella, por favor, me desculpe... – Olhei-o a tempo de vê-lo abaixar a cabeça. – A idiotice que fiz foi... Imperdoável. Não vou mais me per...

-Pare. – Ordenei e ele ergueu o olhar para mim novamente. Fiquei surpresa em ver nele que falava sério, estava realmente e sentindo mal pelo o que me aconteceu. – Se tem alguém que tem que se desculpar aqui, é eu. – Ia me interromper. – Me... Desculpe por ter saído daquele jeito, me desculpe por ter te preocupado...

-Preocupado foi pouco.

-... por ter que arriscar para me salvar, por quase o cara ter te matado e... – Olhei-o diretamente a fim de que ele visse a sinceridade em meus olhos. – Obrigada. De novo.

Sacudiu a cabeça.

-O cara não quase me matou, Bella. Quem quase me matou foi você com o tamanho do susto que me deu. – Fiquei confusa. Ele umedeceu os lábios, desviando os olhos de mim por um momento e segurou a minha mão, apertando-a levemente. – Nunca mais faça isso de novo comigo, por favor.

Respirou fundo antes de prosseguir.

-Só eu sei o quanto eu estava apreensivo por não te encontrar em lugar nenhum, por ter escutado o seu grito, o seu socorro... – Seu rosto se contorceu de dor.

-Mas não precisava se arriscar por mim. – murmurei, observando suas reações. Ele deu um sorriso triste.

-Não entendi o que eu pretendia fazer, mas quando me vi, já estava chutando o rosto do cara e te ajudando a se levantar... De uma coisa em sei, - Seus olhos verdes estavam me prendendo a eles com uma intensidade enorme que chegou a me surpreender. – Precisava sim te ajudar, _te salvar_, porque o que ele te fez... Já foi horrível e desumano.

-Faria isso por qualquer um. – Tentei desconversar.

-Não, Bella. – Sorriu torto. – Pior que não. – Ergue a minha mão junto com a dele e começou a analisá-las com confusão. – Fiquei com medo. – Admitiu com vergonha. – Medo de que tivesse acontecido algo de ruim a você, por minha culpa...

-Já disse que não foi sua culpa.

-De certo modo foi. Você ficou irritada com uma coisa que eu disse. Uma idiotice minha.

-Isso foi mesmo. – Tentei divertir, ele sorriu, mas não chegou aos seus olhos.

-De qualquer modo eu sei que é imperdoável, mas quero que saiba que eu realmente sinto _muito_ que agora esteja deitada em uma cama de hospital por minha causa.

-É... Que eu esteja salva por causa de você.

-Não precisaria te salvar se eu...

-Edward, cale a boca. – Ordenei e ele assim fez. – Me diga, o que aconteceu depois que me trouxe para cá?

-Eles foram ver se o corte era muito profundo ao ponto de ter furado um dos seus órgãos, mas não foi. Fo profundo, mas não a esse ponto. Limparam e deram ponto. Dez, na verdade.

-_Dez?!_ – Assentiu. – Nossa, esse é um novo recorde para mim... – Pensei alto. Olhei-o, continuava sério. – Você... Viu tudo?

-Vi. Não deixei me permitir ficar muito longe de você. – disse simplesmente.

-Po-Por quê? – Gaguejei.

Sorriu torto.

-Porque eu me preocupo com você. – Abaixei minha cabeça, mordendo o lábio e sentindo o meu rosto queimar.

Bateram na porta e entrou uma mulher loira e gordinha. Reconheci como enfermeira devido a sua roupa. Ela sorriu a mim, enquanto Edward se afastava.

-Vejo que acordou, senhorita Swan. – Chegou perto da cama e tirou o lençol sobre mim, erguendo a minha blusa com sangue seco sobre o corte. Analisou-o. Estava com iodo por cima dos pontos. Era relativamente grande. – Está tudo certinho. Está liberada para ir.

-Obrigada. – disse quando ela abaixou a minha blusa e me ajudou a sair da cama, abaixando a grade de proteção da cama.

-Terá que vir aqui novamente para tirar os pontos. Daqui duas semanas, ou menos, se for rápido.

Fiz uma careta involuntária.

-Ela virá. – disse Edward, recostado a parede.

A enfermeira acreditou nele e se despediu de nós no corredor, antes de se virar para o outro lado e seguir. Edward se virou para mim e me estendeu a mão.

-Quer ajuda para andar?

-Não precisa, obrigada. – Dei um passo sentindo uma dor. Fiz uma careta, mas nada disse.

-Deixa disso, Bella. – Revirou os olhos.

Pegou o meu braço e passou por cima de seus ombros, antes de me puxar para si, segurando minha cintura. Começamos a caminhar em direção à saída em silêncio, vendo algumas pessoas passarem por nós, nos olhar e sorrir.

-Não contou aos meus pais onde estava, não é mesmo? – Implorava internamente que não. Esme ficaria louca se descobrisse.

-Não, mas você irá.

-Não vou não. – disse birrenta.

-Você tem. – Parou de andar para me olhar com reprovação.

-Não preciso, só causaria problemas. Esme ficaria louca... Não. – disse firme.

Ele bufou.

-Está certo. Mas só por causa de sua mãe. – disse resignado. – Agora são seis e meia da tarde, ainda dá tempo de passarmos na minha casa antes de te deixar na sua.

-Por quê?

-Vai trocar essa blusa. – Apontou para ela, indicando a mancha de sangue seco.

Ri.

-Esperto, mas ai, quem terá um problema será a tua mãe.

-Ela agüenta. – Sorriu e me ajudou a entrar no banco da frente do carro.

Olhei para trás e vi o banco de couro com algumas pequenas poças de se sentou no banco do motorista e se debruçou sobre mim, puxando o cinto e me prendendo. Fez o mesmo consigo.

Mordi o lábio.

-Desculpe pelo banco.

-Está tudo bem, depois eu limpo. É couro mesmo. – Deu partida e saiu do estacionamento do hospital.

O silêncio reinou entre nós. Não sabíamos o que falar e fazer, a não ser olhar a pista.

-Está doendo muito? – perguntou ele, olhando rápido para o corte sob a blusa e voltar a atenção à pista.

Olhei para o mesmo.

-Não muito. É suportável.

Entramos na rua da casa de Edward. Já estávamos chegando quando escutei o celular de Edward tocar. Ele tocava no bolso da frente de sua calça. Soltou uma mão do volante e tentou pegar, mas estava todo enrolado em dirigir e em pegá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

-Deixe comigo. – Bati em sua mão e fui pegar seu celular. Peguei-o depois de um esforço e entreguei-lhe já ativando.

-Estamos na porta, mãe. – Revirou os olhos. – Tchau. – Tirou do ouvido e desligou, me entregando para segurar.

Edward parou diante da garagem e acionou o portão eletrônico. Estacionou e saímos. Saí sozinha com um pouco de dificuldade e Edward logo deu a volta para me ajudar. Agradeci com um sorriso fraco, sabendo que sua mãe já estava na porta da garagem.

-Oi, mãe. – disse ele, enquanto ajudava a me apoiar.

-A mãe de Bella ligou para cá depois que não conseguir falar no celular dela e nem no seu. Ela está super preocupada.

-Oi, senhora Cullen. – Cumprimentei-a. Ela me sorriu que logo sumiu ao ver a cor da minha blusa e eu me apoiando em seu filho.

-Ó meu Deus! O que aconteceu?! – Correu até nós a fim de me ajudar também.

-Está tudo bem agora. Bella foi cortada por um maluco, mas eu a levei ao hospital e deram pontos. Está tudo bem. – Repetiu ao ver que sua mãe estava pouco ligando para o que ele falava, só queria ver o tinha ali.

-Ave Maria! Por que Bella foi esfaqueada? – Falavam como se eu não estivesse ali. Como ocorria de vez toda a vez que ia lá.

Me levaram até a sala e me ajudaram a me sentar no sofá. Os dois permaneceram de pé, discutindo o que tinha acontecido comigo.

-Ela não foi esfaqueada... – Edward tentou falar.

-Foi quase! Céus! – Levou as mãos à boca. – Explique. – Ordenou à Edward.

-Também não sei o que aconteceu, só sei que quando cheguei a onde ela estava, havia um homem sobre ela e com uma faca na mão. E Bella já sangrava.

-ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA NESSA HORA, EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN?! – Gritou Elizabeth.

-Indo atrás dela! Ela tinha saído de perto de mim!

-Ela podia ter morrido!

-EU SEI! – Vez dele de gritar. Fez uma cara de dor e se sentou ao meu lado, passando as mãos com força no rosto, de novo se sentindo culpado. – Eu sei! – disse mais baixo.

Não pude deixar de ficar triste ao ver sua tristeza e culpa em seus olhos. Ele estava ao ponto de ter um ataque e Elizabeth não o estava ajudando. Ergui minha mão até a sua que estava em seu rosto e a puxei para mim, apertando-a gentilmente. Ele me olhou ainda triste.

-Não é sua culpa. – disse-lhe.

-Bella, querida, o que te aconteceu? – Elizabeth se agachou na minha frente e me analisou com os mesmos belos olhos, também verdes.

-Como Edward disse, eu saí de perto dele por um tempo e acabei sendo abordada por um homem com máscara de Halloween que tentava me beijar e arrancar a minha roupa. – Os dois fizeram uma careta de desgosto, Edward colocou a outra mão sobre as nossas, afagando. – Achei que ele iria me estuprar, mas ele tirou uma faca e ia fazer alguma coisa comigo, acho que uma marca... Chegou a me cortar, mas Edward apareceu – Olhei-o em agradecimento e ele o sustentou. – E me salvou.

Elizabeth se ergueu e se sentou na poltrona perto do sofá, parecia estar pensando.

-Seus pais sabem disso? Seu pai a viu? – perguntou ela.

-Não, estávamos em outro hospital e, por favor, não conte a eles.

-Por quê?

-Porque ficariam histéricos.

-Mas é com razão.

-Não quero preocupá-los. Por favor.

Elizabeth bufou.

-Tudo bem. – disse ela.

-Mãe, será que a senhora tem uma blusa verde como a de Bella? É para ela não aparecer com essa toda suja de sangue.

-Acho que tenho. – disse se levantando e subindo as escadas.

A segui com o olhar e voltei a olhar Edward quando ele puxou minha mão e a beijou. Fiquei sem entender. Ele apenas sorriu e não a soltou ao recostar a cabeça no encosto do sofá, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Fiquei observando-o até sua mãe descer sorrindo à mim e me estendendo uma blusa da mesma cor que a minha, só que sem manga.

-Essa deve servir, é a menor que eu tenho. – Piscou para mim.

-Obrigada. – Agradeci envergonhada.

-Venha. Vou te ajudar. – Soltei minha mão da de Edward, que permanecia com os olhos fechados e Elizabeth me ajudou a me levantar. – Se troque no meu escritório.

Me encaminhou até ele e fechou a porta antes de tirar a minha blusa. Estava com frio. Ajudou-me a colocar a blusa e me estendeu um casaco preto com capuz.

-Para você não ficar com frio. – Explicou e colocou-o em mim. Abriu a porta e me ajudou a siar e voltar à sala.

Edward estava de pé, com as chaves do carro na mão.

-Vamos? – Estendeu-me a mão.

-Vamos. – Peguei-a e me sustentou ao voltarmos para a garagem.

-Obrigada, senhora Cullen. – Agradeci a ela, que apenas sorriu e assentiu.

Entramos no carro e partimos em direção a minha casa. Esme deveria estar louca atrás de mim e provavelmente me faria dez milhões de perguntas que eu não saberia responder.

Suspirei.

-E então, qual é o plano? – perguntou Edward sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

-Na verdade, não tenho um plano. – Bufei. – Ainda. Que tal uma ajuda? – Olhei-o sugestivamente.

-Pensei que como você não queria que contássemos você já tinha um plano. – Sorriu torto. – Não sei como posso te ajudar.

-Acho que vou dizer que fui assaltada.

-E como explica não conseguir andar com muita firmeza e sentir dor?

-Caí. Acontece quando eu corro, então, não ficarão surpresos. Finjo um tornozelo torcido.

-Pensou em tudo, não é?

Sorri.

-Na verdade, veio tudo agora à mente. – disse-lhe.

-Humm. Quer que eu te ajude até ir ao seu quarto? – Olhou-me rapidamente.

-Acho que não seria uma boa idéia... – Não sabia como Esme iria reagir a minha desculpa do assalto e não queria que Edward visse o show de preocupação que ela faria.

-Por quê? Sua mãe brigaria por eu te ajudar a subir as escadas? – perguntou divertido.

-Não é isso... Certo. Tudo bem. Mas lembrasse, fui assaltada enquanto te esperava do lado de fora da lanchonete.

-Tudo bem. E como explica que torceu o tornozelo?

-O cara me abordou e eu caí para trás, torcendo o tornozelo.

Riu.

-Certo. – Parou diante da minha casa e deu a volta no carro para me ajudar a sair. Não demorou muito para Esme sair de casa assim que nos viu. Alice acabou vindo junto. – Boa sorte. – disse-me antes de elas se aproximarem.

-Bella! – Esme ia me abraçar e eu já podia sentir a dor disso, mas Edward entrou na frente.

-Senhora Brandon, Bella torceu o tornozelo. – disse à ela, desculpando-se pelo ato.

-Por quê? Bella! Você me deixou mega preocupada. Onde estava?! – Esme cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho.

-Mãe, eu fui assaltada. – Fui direto ao ponto.

Esme levou a mão à boca, sobressaltada.

-Como foi isso? – Alice perguntou.

Contei toda a história as duas enquanto entrávamos e Edward me auxiliava a andar. Tive que levantar um pouco a perna para fingir tornozelo torcido. Ficaram pasmas e Esme me contou que estava quase mandando polícia atrás de nós dois.

Edward pediu para poder me deixar no quarto e Esme assentiu agradecida. Alice se mantinha atrás da mãe sorrindo para mim. Subi as escadas com dificuldade, doía a cada degrau que íamos subindo, porém o que facilitou foi Edward estar me ajudava.

-Vou fazer alguma coisa para você comer. – disse Esme ao se virar e ir para a cozinha.

-Eu te ajudo! – Alice se virou rápido e foi atrás da mãe.

-Está doendo? – perguntou enquanto ainda subíamos.

-Um pouco. – Admiti.

Ele parou de subir e passou um braço por debaixo das minhas pernas, me erguendo gentilmente, terminando de subir o que restava e ir para o meu quarto, colocando-me sentada na cama.

-Não precisava fazer isso... – Corei fortemente.

Ele sorriu.

-Mas foi bem melhor do que você sentir dor. – Rebateu.

-Edward, não precisa fazer isso.

-Isso o quê? – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Sei que se sente culpado pelo o que me aconteceu, mas não precisa ficar tomando conta de mim.

-Não estou fazendo isso por que me sinto culpado. – disse simplesmente. – Faço porque quero o seu bem, o seu bem-estar e a sua melhora.

Arregalei os olhos e ele sorriu abertamente.

-Surpresa? – Divertia-se.

-Um pouco. – Admiti de novo. – Edward Cullen que me odeia se preocupando comigo, essa é nova.

-Eu não te odeio. Nunca disse isso. – Estreitou os olhos.

-Também não disse o contrário. – Minha vez de rebater.

-Não preciso dizer. Pensei que o que tinha acontecido no café provava isso, além do quê, sempre fui eu quem estava atrás de você.

-Para me irritar.

-Também... – Sorriu maliciosamente e piscou para mim, me deixando muito sem-graça. – Esqueça isso. Vou indo, depois nós conversamos.

-Tchau e, obrigada de novo. – Sorri fraco.

Revirou os olhos e caminhou até mim, dando-me um beijo na testa e afagando o meu rosto.

-Tchau. Bons sonhos. – disse calmamente com sua voz sedosa e gentil.

Fiquei abobalhada enquanto o via sair. _O que havia sido aquilo?_ Alice estava bem na porta, desviando dele e se despedindo também. Entrou em meu quarto sorrindo maliciosamente. Se sentou ao meu lado, me olhando esperançosa. Quando voltei ao meu estado normal, ignorei-a, já sabendo o que vinha depois disso e, não deu outra.

-O. Que. Foi. Isso?! – Perguntou pulando na minha cama e o ato fazia tudo mexer e conseqüentemente, me fazia mexer.

-Pare de pular, Alice. – disse rude.

-Aí! Que bicho te mordeu?

-Nenhum. – Passei minhas pernas com calma para cima da cama e me deitei detrás de Alice. Ela se virou com um sorriso novamente. Revirei os olhos.

-Sei que bicho _já_ te mordeu. – Começou. – Edward Cullen.

-Aham, vai nessa. – disse sarcástica.

-Fala sério, Bella! Por favor, me conta o que vocês fizeram hoje o dia inteiro!

-Saímos.

-Jura? – Revirou os olhos. – Ajuda aqui!

-Nada que você está pensando, Alice.

-Não disse o que eu estava pensando e nem pensei nisso. – Seu sorriso se abriu mais ainda, se possível.

_Merda!_

-Ará! – Saltou para fora da minha cama e começou a pular. – Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Como foi? – Agachou ao lado da cama e ficou me olhando com os olhos brilhando. – Ele beija bem?

-Hã?! Do que você está falando...? – Virei o rosto para o outro lado.

-Bella, Bella, Bellinha... – Fez _Tsc, tsc_ com a boca ao balançar a cabeça. – Quando você vai aprender que você não sabe mentir, eim?

-Me esquece, Alice! – Puxei o meu travesseiro e cobri meu rosto. Alice o puxou, forçando-me a olhá-la.

-Meu Deus! Quando foi isso?! Conta! Conta! Conta! Agora! Agora! Agora!

-Ta chega! – Bati minha mão no colchão e eu fiz uma careta involuntária de dor.

Alice estreitou os olhos, mas logo voltou ao normal.

-Conte, agora! – Ordenou.

-No dia do seu aniversário, satisfeita?! – Meu rosto estava em chamas.

Alice arregalou os olhos.

-Eu. Sabia!

-Não sabia nada. – Resmunguei.

-Claro que eu sabia! Você estava estranha... Ummm, bom...

-Bom nada.

-É verdade, bom é pouco, é _ótimo_. - Pensou alto.

-Alice! – Ela riu.

-Conte-me mais.

**(N/A: Outra vontade de acabar logo com o capítulo e mais uma vez eu fui boazinha. Eu pensei: "Ahhh! Vou escrever o dia inteiro, logo" :D)**

Bem, eu tive que contar toda a história e aturar as reações de Alice em cada coisa que eu dizia. Para ela, era super normal falar disso, mas a mim... Eu ficava um pouco desconfortável. Ela começou a me dizer que tinha futuro, eu e ele, que formávamos um casal bonito, que éramos lindos juntos, que sempre soube que ficaríamos juntos e, blá, blá, blá.

-Então vocês estão juntos? – perguntou animada.

-Escutou o que eu acabei de dizer? Os dois beijos foram acidentais.

-Aham... E você quer que eu acredite nisso? Bella, beijos não são acidentais.

-Continuo não gostando dele. – disse firme.

-E só os beijos dele são bons... – Riu de sua própria piada.

-Alice...

-Ta! Calei a boca. - Ergueu-se e foi em direção a porta. – Amanhã eu vou ter uma conversinha com Edward. – disse antes de fechar a porta.

-O quê...? Alice! Volte aqui! – Ela não apareceu. Merda. Estava ferrada com Alice como irmã, uma irmã que está louca para me arranjar um namorado.

Céus!

Me levantei com cuidado e fui me arrastando até o banheiro. Tomei um banho morno para não arder no local ferido e me troquei, colocando um pijama bem quente. Refiz o curativo, do mesmo modo que estava antes, para não esbarrar nos pontos e acabar me machucando mais. Abaixei a blusa assim que escutei Esme bater e entrar no meu quarto.

-Se sente melhor? – Perguntou entrando e trazendo uma bandeja com uma sopa e pães. Colocou-a na minha cama. – Deixe-me te ajudar.

Veio até mim passando meus braços sobre o ombro e me apoiando pela cintura, encostando a mão no curativo.

-Argh! – Me soltei rápido.

-O que foi? – Perguntou assustada.

-Nada... – Sorri fraco e indo até a cama, tentando evitar não chorar de dor. – Acho que pisei forte demais.

-Tome mais cuidado, Bella. Não quero ter que me preocupar com você enquanto anda na rua. – Esperou que eu me sentasse e foi até o meu banheiro e trazendo um comprimido. - Quer um remédio para a dor?

Assenti. Seria melhor mesmo, estava latejando de dor. Esme pegou o copo de suco que havia também na bandeja e me entregou, juntamente com o remédio. Tomei em um gole. Sentou-se ao meu lado e colocou a bandeja/mesa na minha frente.

-Fiz uma sopinha para você. – Sorriu.

Eu sorri em agradecimento.

Esme ficou me olhando tomar, enquanto mexia no meu cabelo, olhando com os mesmos olhos maternos e gentis de sempre. Via que ela realmente me considerava sua filha. Isso era muito bom e sentia que agora eu podia me abrir mais com ela, porém não ainda.

Conversamos um pouco até eu terminar e ela sair levando a bandeja. Fiquei um tempo encarando a porta, perdida em pensamentos. Edward tinha razão, como sempre. Depois que eu permitisse que alguém se aproximasse de mim ao ponto de me fazer confiar na pessoa, no caso ele, tudo ficaria mais fácil, eu ficaria maleável com os outros. Permitiria a aproximação de outras pessoas a minha vida.

Sorri ao me deitar e me enrolar debaixo do cobertor.

Fiquei me lembrando dos meus momentos com Edward; quando o conheci, quando nós brigamos, quando acordei na enfermaria e ele estava do meu lado, no aniversário de Alice quando ele me beijou... No carro quando conversávamos e eu contava tudo sobre o que me mantinha afastada das pessoas, nas abordagens dele em mim na escola, na nossa saída, de novo no beijo... Essas era as lembranças que eu mais demorava para passar, a lembrança de seus lábios sobre os meus...

Levei minha mão, em um ato inconsciente, à minha boca.

Tinha que admitir que ele mexia de algum modo comigo, de um modo diferente. Além do ódio que sempre tive ao ele se meter demais na minha vida, ao não me deixar em paz nunca, tinha também outro sentimento. Um sentimento que fazia o meu coração acelerar todas as vezes que o via, todas as vezes que sorria torto, ou com malicia, as vezes em que ele estava próximo demais de mim...

Balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar os meus pensamentos. Tinha que raciocinar direito. Eu não suportava Edward. Coisas assim não mudam ou... Pelo menos, não podem mudar.

_

**FIM DE CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!!**

**E ai, people? O que acharam do capítulo inteiro? Bem, como ele foi grande e eu fui boazinha não cortando o capítulo, não acham que eu mereça uma review e das BEM grandes? ;D**

**Quero saber o que acharam de início ao fim, saber se tem alguma dúvida, porque aí eu terei o prazer de responder ;]**

**Bellinha se apaixonando e, não sei por que, mas eu tenho a ligeira impressão que o Ed também... **

**OBS: A quem acompanha a minha outra fic, comecei a escrever, mas só deve sair o próximo capítulo no final de semana :/**

**Um BIG beijão à todas e até o próximo capítulo! :*******

**Lina Furtado.**


	8. Bella apaixonada?

**AIIIINNNNNNNNN! COMO EU AMO REVIEWS!!!!!! :D Amo vocês, principalmente!!! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Eu fico HIPER FELIZ por saber que estão curtindo a fic! ;P Valeu mesmo!**

**Quanto ao capítulo, eu tentei postar ele antes de ontem, mas o fanfiction estava de zoação com a minha cara ¬¬, por isso só saiu agora, ok?**

**Mas sem enrolação vamos logo ao capítulo!! Leiam o que eu falo lá no finalzinho, tudo bem? ;)**

**Espero que gostem!**

**_**

**Capítulo 8. **_**Bella **_**apaixonada?**

Acordei essa manhã, sentindo todo o meu corpo dolorido, porque eu havia dormido de um modo que não sentisse dor e acabou que isso fez meu corpo todo sentir o desconforto. Catei meu celular que tocava desesperadamente e desliguei o despertador.

Gemi de dor ao me espreguiçar e esfreguei meu rosto antes de me levantar devagar. Fui andando mais lerda do que nunca até o banheiro e escovei os dentes e o meu cabelo que mais parecia estar de mau humor. Fiz um coque soltinho dando um nós com o próprio cabelo e fui me trocar.

Abri a porta do meu armário e fiquei olhando para ele durante alguns segundos antes de alguém bater na minha porta. Esme colocou a cabeça para dentro assim que disse para entrar.

-Querida, - Iniciou. O mais estranho era que ela estava com um sorriso diferente nesta manhã e esperei que falasse. – Edward veio te pegar para irem para a escola.

-O... Quê?! – Fiquei atônita.

Esme sorriu mais ainda.

-Ele está lá na sala te esperando, mas não se preocupe, Alice está com ele, então, não precisa se apressar. – Saiu fechando a porta.

Alice está com ele... Bem, se a intenção de Esme era me fazer não ter pressa ao declarar isso, o efeito foi contrário. Lembrei-me do que ela disse ontem antes de sair e me deixar sozinha no quarto.

"_Amanhã eu vou ter uma conversinha com Edward..."_

MERDA.

Me troquei rapidamente, sentindo as dores corporais e fazendo o máximo para ignorá-las. Puxei minha mochila assim que terminei de amarrar o meu tênis e saí o mais rápido que podia para sair dali. Desci as escadas fazendo caretas de dor por ter decido com pressa. Ao chegar na ponta, olhei em direção a sala e vi Alice e ele sentados no sofá conversando. Me apressei e parei diante deles, olhando de Alice para ele.

-Vamos. – disse a ele.

Vi pelo canto do olho, Alice sorrir.

-Não vai comer, Bellinha? – Ela me perguntou risonha.

Olhei-a fulminando com o olhar.

-Estou sem fome, obrigada. – disse seca e puxei Edward.

-Bom dia, Bella. – disse-me assim que demos as costas a Alice.

-Só ande. – Puxei-o em direção a porta tentando fugir o mais rápido possível.

-Bella! – Esme me chamou, vindo correndo da cozinha até nós. Tive que parar para escutar o que ela tinha a dizer e torcia mentalmente para não ser nada constrangedor. – Leve pelo menos a sua barrinha de cereal. – Sorriu a Edward ao me entregar.

Ele sorriu de volta e se virou para porta ao se despedir de Esme e dizer um "Tchau" mais alto para Alice.

-Boa aula, querida. – Esme me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Fico muito feliz que as coisas estão se ajeitando. – Sorriu.

Corei e saí dali, ajeitando a mochila no ombro e fechando a porta da casa atrás de mim. Virei-me em direção a rua e encontrei Edward encostado ao seu carro, com os braços cruzados e me encarando. Fui caminhando em sua direção com cuidado para não sentir mais dor. Me ajudou, se apressando a vir em minha direção e pegando a minha mochila.

-Como está se sentindo? – perguntou ao abrir a porta para mim.

-Bem.

-Não parece bem. – Fechou a minha porta e deu a volta no carro, entrando. Colocou minha mochila no banco de trás e me ajudou a colocar o cinto. Ele fez o mesmo, ligando o carro. – Sente muita dor?

-Um pouco.

-Talvez devesse tomar um Tylenol para a dor.

-Talvez eu tome mesmo. – Coloquei a mão em cima do corte, levemente.

Ele me olhou rapidamente pelo canto do olho.

-Tenho um na minha mochila. – Declarou depois de um tempo.

-Uhum... – Estava pensando no que Alice poderia ter dito a ele antes que eu chegasse. – Edward? – Chamei-o.

-Diga.

-O quê... Alice e você estavam conversando antes de eu atrapalhar... ? – perguntei receosa.

-Nada. Ela só me perguntou o que fizemos ontem.

Olhei-o incrédula do modo natural que ele falou.

-Você não disse... – Mordi o lábio, esperando.

Ele riu.

-Não, Bella, eu não disse. – Suspirei aliviada. – Mas devo supor que Alice já saiba. – O alívio durou pouco.

-O quê?!

Edward desligou o carro, quando notei que já estávamos no estacionamento do colégio, e me olhou, virando-se para mim. Olhei para os lados, vendo se ninguém nos via ali dentro. Edward notou.

-Meu carro tem película bem preta, ninguém nos verá aqui. Pode ficar tranqüila. Mas quanto ao que você me perguntou, sim, eu acho que Alice já saiba.

-Sai... Saiba sobre o quê? – Gaguejei feito uma completa idiota.

Ele sorriu torto.

-Do nosso beijo. – disse simplesmente.

-Ah... – Senti meu rosto queimar. – Ela me forçou, eu não queria contar, mas você sabe como minha irmã é, ela fala demais e sempre consegue o que quer... – Tentei consertar inutilmente.

Suspirei abaixando a cabeça, fechando meus olhos com força e me xingando mentalmente.

-Relaxe, Bella. – disse com sua voz aveludada, me confortando. – Não tem problema Alice saber... – Ergui o olhar e o peguei sorrindo para mim de um jeito doce e gentil. – Ou qualquer outra pessoa.

-E então, por que foi me buscar em casa? – Apressei-me em mudar de assunto.

Edward balançou a cabeça, enquanto a abaixava e sorria torto, antes de me responder. Provavelmente ele estava pensando algo sobre mim, falando em como eu sou uma babaca e estúpida!

-Porque imaginei que não conseguiria dirigir sem sentir dor. – disse voltando o corpo para o volante novamente. Encostando a cabeça no banco.

-Ah. – Mordi o lábio. – Certo. Obrigada. – Virei-me para trás a fim de pegar a minha mochila e sair do carro, mas Edward me interrompeu e pegou a mochila para mim e saiu do carro com ela. Olhei-o sem entender, vendo-o dar a volta e parar diante da minha porta, abrindo-a.

Estendeu-me a mão. A peguei, envergonhada, vendo alguns dos poucos olhares curiosos de pessoas que por ali passavam.

Bufei.

- o que foi? – Edward perguntou.

-Odeio atenção. – murmurei, tentando não olhar mais para os lados.

Ele sorriu.

-Depois de um tempo você se acostuma.

Revirei os olhos.

-Metido.

-Só um pouco. – Sorriu mais ainda, vendo que conseguia o que queria, me irritar.

Analisei-o e ele me sustentou o olhar com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

-Por que está assim hoje? – Ergue a sobrancelha, sem entender o que eu dizia e, a principio, até mesmo eu não sabia o que queria dizer. – Digo, ontem você se sentia tão culpado pelo o que me aconteceu... Estava mais sério e... Frio e, agora, parece bem melhor.

-Não estou melhor, mas não posso ficar para sempre me sentindo péssimo, na verdade, ainda me sinto, só não acho necessário que os outros vejam isso. - Sorriu forçado.

-Se sente mesmo culpado?

Assentiu.

-Acho isso ridículo, sabe disso, não é? – Cruzei os braços diante do peito.

-Sei. – Sorriu. – Mas sabe que eu não estou nem aí para o que acha sobre isso, não sabe? – Devolveu.

Estreitei os olhos e ele fez o mesmo, me desafiando. Não queria começar mais uma briga.

-Sei disso também. – Suspirei derrotada.

-Enfim! – Edward jogou as mãos para o ar. – Você não rebateu! O quê? Não sabe o que falar? Ou simplesmente não está a fim de falar?

-Cullen, me deixe em paz, vai! – Desviei dele e ele segurou meu braço, me puxando levemente.

Olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, parecia estar procurando por algo, olhava tão fundo que temia que ele descobrisse algo que nem eu sei ainda...

-Cullen? – perguntou ele. Suspirei aliviada, internamente.

Sorri abertamente.

-Desculpe, _Edward_, mas quando você me irrita... Não posso evitar que o "Cullen" saia por conta própria. – Sorri.

-É bom mesmo, _Isabella._ – Não estendi, mas um arrepio subiu pelas minhas costas ao escutá-lo falar o meu nome, soava tão bonito em sua voz... Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento de mim. – O que foi?

-Nada. Vamos para a aula.

-A aula começa daqui a meia-hora.

-O quê...?! Sério? – perguntei vendo se ele falava a verdade. Sim, ele falava a verdade. – Droga. Por que me buscou tão cedo?

-Não sei. – disse simplesmente. – Acho que acabei de descontar em você a minha noite mal dormida.

-Claro... – Ele sorriu e me encaminhou até as mesas de pedras.

Nos sentamos e Edward colocou nossas mochilas sobre a mesa.

-Por que não dormiu bem? – perguntei casualmente.

-Não sei. Estava morto de cansaço e com sono, mas não conseguia dormir. – Deu de ombros. – E você? Dormiu bem?

-Tirando o fato de todo o meu corpo estar dolorido... Sim.

Ele sorriu e se ajeitou e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

-Tem Educação Física hoje?

Arregalei os olhos e fiz uma careta, batendo na minha testa.

-Que droga! Tenho! Não vou conseguir fazer a aula... E agora? – Pedi ajuda.

-Finja que ainda está com o tornozelo torcido e conte o que contou a sua mãe e a Alice. Deixarão você fora dessa, mas acho que terá que ficar assistindo, ao menos.

-Nossa, que esforço enorme vou ter que fazer. – disse sarcástica.

Edward riu.

-Não vai mudar nunca mesmo. – Comentou sorrindo ao se levantar e pegar as duas mochilas. – Vamos, vou te deixar na sala.

Não acho que conseguiria me acostumar com uma pessoa como Edward, sempre tão educado, inteligente e lindo... Irritante na maior parte do tempo, mas suas qualidades andam se sobressaindo sobre os defeitos nesses últimos tempos.

Caminhamos até a minha aula de História trocando algumas palavras. Edward colocou a minha mochila na minha mesa e saiu depois de me dizer um tchau e sorrir torto, um sorriso lindo, devo acrescentar. Eu não estava bem e isso era um fato já consumado.

A sala ainda estava um pouco vazia, por isso deu para eu escutar o barulho de corrida no corredor, quando olhei para porta, vi Alice ofegante e vindo até mim com um sorriso terrivelmente enorme.

-O que foi? – Perguntei enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego.

-Eu... Não... – Respirou fundo. – Consegui falar com... O Edward... – Sorriu.

-Que bom! Por que só Deus sabe o que tu ia falar para ele! – Desviei o olhar.

-Não, Bella! – Alice riu. – Eu não ia dizer nada de mais!

-Sei... Alice, você é uma das pessoas mais perversas, quando você mete uma coisa na cabeça e desta vez a coisa sou eu, você não vai largar até conseguir.

-Isso é um dom e o melhor é que eu sempre consigo o que quero. – Disse fazendo uma carinha inocente.

-Me diga o que ia dizer a ele. – Ordenei.

Ela sorriu.

-Só ia conversar com ele, Bellinha. – Estreitei os olhos, não acreditando. – Falo sério. Então, eu não vim aqui para isso, vim para saber por que ele foi te buscar lá em casa.

-Humm... Ah! Porque ele queria conversar comigo. – Não era mentira.

-Ah! – Pareceu decepcionada. – Só isso...

-É, Alice, _só_ isso. – Revirei os olhos.

-Então nos vemos no intervalo ou vai se sentar com Edward?

-Vou me sentar sozinha.

-Rá! Sozinha que você não fica, já que o Edizinho fica perto de você.

-Vá para aula, Alice. – Ela riu, me deu um beijo da bochecha e saiu saltitando. – Eu mereço... – murmurei.

-Bella? – Escutei uma voz me chamar, e eu reconhecia de quem era por nunca calar a boca. Jessica Stanley. – Eu te vi hoje com o Edward Cullen e, então, vocês estão juntos?

Franzi o cenho, ia responder do modo que sempre respondo, mas respirei fundo e decidi que ia mudar um poço. Ia tentar ser gentil.

-Não.

-Mas você e ele estão bem próximos.

-Não estamos juntos, Jessica.

-Então eu posso me aproximar dele? – Não sei o por quê isso me incomodou, mas ignorei. Edward não é meu e nunca será mesmo.

-Claro. – Dei de ombros.

Ela sorriu.

-Sabe, Bella, você está mudada. – Esperei. – Isso é bom. Obrigada. Tchau. – Acenou para mim antes de sair e ir se sentar em sua cadeira.

**Edward`s POV.**

Não conseguia prestar atenção na aula, minha mente vagava de Bella para... Bella. Só dava ela nos meus pensamentos. Bati com força na mesa e o meu colega de mesa me olhou estranho. Me desculpei e tentei me focar na aula de física.

As aulas se seguiram e no meu último horário antes do recreio o professor havia faltado, fui ao ginásio, onde seria a aula de Bella. A faria companhia. Passei diante da porta, observando a arquibancada, vendo se ela estava lá e a encontrei lendo um livro que estava sobre seu colo. As meninas jogavam vôlei, e eu fui atravessando a quadra no fundo, sem tirar os olhos de Bella.

Uma das meninas errou o saque e acabou acertando a barriga de Bella que engoliu seco, mas pude ver seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas e uma mancha surgir em sua blusa branca. Corri até ela e me sentei ao seu lado, olhando para a mancha crescer.

-Bella? – A chamei, vendo-a fechar os olhos com força e uma lágrima correr em seu rosto.

-Me desculpe! – Gritou uma garota.

-Bella, fale comigo! – Ordenei.

-Edward... – Respirou fundo.

-Venha, vou te tirar daqui. – Uma garota de cabelos curtos se aproximou começando a se desculpar, mas eu estava com tanta raiva de ela ter acertado Bella, que eu fui seco e rude. – Saia! – A garota recuou. Voltei a falar Bella. – Coloque a mão sobre o corte e tente esconder o sangue.

-Edward... – Bella colocou a mão sobre o sangue surgido na blusa.

Peguei-a no colo e a levei em direção a enfermaria. Estava levando-a para lá quando ela me mandou parar e colocá-la no chão, assim o fiz.

-Não quero que ninguém saiba que estou com isso... – Engoliu o choro. - Se alguém souber, com certeza Alice descobrirá e contará para Esme.

-Tudo bem, então vamos para a minha casa. Minha mãe cuida de você.

Ela se opôs, porém no fim consegui convencê-la de que era melhor. Peguei-a no colo novamente e fui mais devagar para o meu andar não fazê-la sentir mais dor. Coloquei-a no banco do meu carro e me debrucei puxando o cinto de segurança, prendendo-a. Bella estava com as duas mãos sobre o machucado e respirava fundo, tentando não chorar, mas lágrimas corriam pelos seus olhos.

Corri para dentro do carro, partindo em direção a minha casa e ao chegarmos, carreguei Bella para dentro, levando-a para o meu quarto. Deitei-a.

-Fique ai e não se mexa. – Mandei. – Vou chamar a minha mãe.

Chamei por minha mãe pela casa inteira e não a achei, encontrando um bilhete dela, dizendo que ia demorar. Soquei a parede antes de me virar e voltar para o andar de cima, atrás de Bella, mas antes passei no banheiro e peguei o kit de primeiros socorros.

Voltei ao quarto e encontrei Bella de olhos fechados. Assim que me aproximei, ela os abriu e me olhou com seus olhos vermelhos de choro, aquilo partiu meu coração, vê-la sofrer me doía também e não havia nada que eu pudesse ser útil. Fui o culpado por isso... Merda!

-Edward...

-Minha mãe não está em casa. – Declarei e tirei sua mão sobre o corte, erguendo sua blusa com cuidado, pois um dos pontos ficou preso nela. Bella mordeu o lábio com tanta força que achei que iria se machucar. – Vou cuidar de você. – disse-lhe tirando seu cabelo do rosto. Ela assentiu com calma.

Tirei seu curativo e limpei o sangue ao redor do corte com o maior cuidado do mundo e Bella não reclamou uma vez. Depois refiz o curativo.

-Ainda está sentindo dor? – Assentiu. Fui ao banheiro e peguei um remédio para dor. – Tome esse remédio. – Entreguei-lhe o remédio e um copo d'água. – Isso vai fazer a dor passar, mas será bem provável que te dará sono.

A ajudei a se sentar. Ela tomou o remédio e sorriu para mim.

-Onde prendeu essas coisas? – perguntou-me.

-Minha mãe. Sempre ela. – Devolvi-lhe o sorriso e fiz ela se deitar novamente.

Fui até o meu armário e peguei um travesseiro. Ergui sua cabeça com cuidado e o coloquei debaixo de sua cabeça. Agachei-me ao seu lado na cama, mexendo em seus cabelos e a olhando. Ela me encarava como quem tentasse desvendar um mistério, o que achei super engraçado, pois o mistério ali era ela. Seus olhos chocolate me envolviam na escuridão doce deles.

Bella me surpreendeu ao me estender a mão. Levei a minha outra a ela, sem para de mexer em seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados.

-Obrigada. De novo. – Suspirou. Podia ver o efeito do remédio fazendo efeito em seus olhos. Começavam a ficar sem foco de vez em quando.

-Acho que você precisa demais de mim, não? – Sorri e ela fez o mesmo. – Sério, Bella, não consegue não se machucar? Sempre acaba em uma enfermaria, ou em um hospital... – Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Ela riu baixo e curto.

-Estou começando a achar que você algo com um anjo da guarda meu.

Ri com seu comentário.

-Passo longe de ser um anjo. – disse-lhe.

Sorriu fraco. Efeito do remédio.

-Estou ficando... com sono... – Fechou os olhos e os abriu brevemente.

-É o efeito colateral do remédio; sono. - Ela assentiu de olhos fechados, ainda segurando a minha mão.

Logo notei que ela havia dormido. Fiquei ali por um tempo, apenas escutando sua respiração compassada e mexendo em seus cabelos. Seu rosto se suavizara e deixava a expressão de dor para trás. Bella puxou minha mão para mais próxima de si. Comecei a fazer círculos em sua mão e deitei minha cabeça na cama, perto da sua.

-Edward... – murmurou. Olhei-a, continuava dormindo e não pude evitar que um sorriso aparecesse em meus lábios ao saber que ela sonhava comigo _de novo_. – Fique comigo... Por favor...

-Shiuuu, Bella. Estou aqui... – disse em seu ouvido. Ela me puxou para si, chegando para o lado, dando-me espaço para que me deitasse também, assim o fiz.

Deitei-me ao seu lado, largando seus cabelos e passei o braço envolta dela. Aproximou-se de mim e deitou a cabeça sobre meu peito. A mão que ela havia pegado ainda permanecia presa a ela e eu muito menos queria que saísse dali.

-Por que... – Voltou o falatório. – Por que estou assim...? – Me concentrei no que ela dizia. Do quê ela falava? – Por que não o quero longe...? – Ficou quieta. - Edward... Obrigada...

Sorri e voltei a acariciar seus cabelos com a minha mão livre.

Recostei minha cabeça no travesseiro, fechando os olhos. Estava começando a ficar com sono também, devido a minha noite mal dormida. Na verdade, noite mal dormida por causa de _Bella_. A cena dela sob o homem e sua barriga sangrando ficou na minha mente, me atormentando e não me deixando dormir e por mais que eu dissesse a mim mesmo que não foi minha culpa, não conseguia me convencer. Sim, foi _sim_ culpa sua Edward...

**Elizabeth POV**.

Cheguei em casa cansada de tanto andar e fazer compras. Meus pés imploravam para eu arrancar meu salto e parar de andar.

Edward já devia ter chegado, por isso, larguei as compras na sala e fui até seu quarto, me surpreendendo ao ver o que vi. Ele estava dormindo na cama, abraçado à Bella, que também dormia pesadamente e grudada a ele. A cena estava tão bonitinha que sorri ao vê-los juntos. Puxei meu celular do bolso e fui até eles, na ponta dos pés, tirando uma foto de seus rostinhos suaves dormindo.

Iria chantagear Edward depois com a foto. Ri internamente com a minha idéia. Só ele e ela são bobos o bastante para não saber que se gostam muito, muito mais do que o normal e, quando se é uma psicóloga, sempre se descobre isso bem rápido e, tenho que admitir que fiquei decepcionada por Edward não ter notado também. Afinal, ele sempre é tão bom quanto a mim.

Saí do quarto fechando a porta com cuidado e sem fazer barulho. Desci as escadas e peguei o telefone, discando para Carlisle.

Ele atendeu.

-Carlisle! Como vai, meu amigo?

-Elizabeth! Vou bem e você? Algum problema com Bella?

-Não, meu amigo, ao contrário. Bella vai muito bem. – Garanti-lhe.

Escutei Carlisle suspirar aliviado.

-E então, o que devo a honra de sua ligação? – perguntou.

-Descobri a cura de Bella.

-É mesmo? E qual é que agora mesmo darei a ela. – Riu e eu o acompanhei.

-Não, meu amigo, não será necessário dar à ela. Acho que já conseguiu e que já estamos começando a ver bons resultados.

-Já deu a ela esse tal remédio? Porque notei que ela já parece estar melhorando mesmo.

-Sim, mas agora que as coisas irão ter um rumo certo.

-Elizabeth, conte-me. Qual foi o remédio?

Ri.

-Meu filho, Carlisle. Esse foi o remédio de Bella. Estão apaixonados.

-Apaixonados? – Sua voz parecia surpresa. – _Bella_ apaixonada?

-Aham. Bella e Edward apaixonados um pelo o outro.

-Como sabe disso?

-Simplesmente sei. Tenho anos de experiência suficientes para saber disso.

Carlisle riu, agora parecia contente.

-Fico feliz que esteja dando certo e muito obrigado, Elizabeth, por nos ajudar com Bella. Vou contar todas as notícias boas a Esme. Ela ficará extremamente feliz com isso!

-Eu não fiz nada, meu amigo, tudo foi trabalho do meu filho.

-Então, obrigada por ter tido Edward e agradeça a ele por mim. – Rimos.

-Certo, assim farei. Ah! Antes de eu te deixar trabalhar, avise a Esme que Bella está na minha casa, conosco e que ela não precisa se preocupar. Eu cuidarei dela enquanto estiver debaixo do meu teto.

-Mais uma vez obrigado, minha amiga. Até mais.

-Até.

Desliguei e me joguei no sofá, mexendo em meu celular e vendo a foto do meu filho e de Bella dormindo juntos. Ai, ai, eles me darão netos lindos!

Sorri abertamente antes de me mexer e subir para o meu quarto e tomar um banho de banheira, bem longo.

-

**FIM DO CAPÍTULOOO!!!!!!**

**Eu, particularmente, adorei esse capítulo e estou com pena de Edward com essa mãe dele... hahahaha Elizabeth arrasa! :D Pontinhos à ela!**

**Quanto a Bella, tadinha, acabou se declarando, indiretamente, mas foi, para o Ed dormindo! :O hahahaha Bom que agora as coisas estão caminhando para um destino certo, não acham? Edward sempre tão... PERFEITO! Aiai quero um desse para mim! Existe? ;D Hummm, acho que não, eim? Um a enorme pena... **

**Opa! Olha eu aqui falando besteiras, e então, queridas? O que acharam do capítulo? Quero saber tuuuuudo! Now! Para ontem, na verdade. ;)**

**OBS: Assim como avisei na minha outra fic... eu comecei minhas aulas e agora que eu estou em uma nova etapa da vida (Universidade) está tudo um pouco difícil de conciliar por aqui, então, é bem provável que sim, eu demore para postar e peço desculpas desde já!**

**MILHÕES DE DESCULPAS! Tentarei ao máximo postar mais rápido, ok?**

**Beijinhos para aquelas que ficam! Bye!!!!!**

**Lina Furtado.**


	9. Cartas na mesa

**OIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!**

**BOM DIA!!!! (Para quem ler isso de tarde, de noite ou de madrugada, bom dia do mesmo jeito ;D)**

**Preciso dizer? Nãããããooo! Mas vou dizer mesmo assim: OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS! :D Amei, amei, amei, amei! Aiinnn só eu sei o quanto eu fiquei feliz ;P Um enorme abraço à todas vocês!!!!!!!!!**

**E olha! O capítulo é inteirinho dedicado à vocês! :D**

**Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

**-**

**Capítulo 9. Cartas na mesa**

**Bella's POV**

Consegui abri meus olhos, finalmente, depois de senti-los muito pesados a momentos atrás. Não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido e a última coisa com a qual me recordava era de Edward ter me dado um remédio para dor.

O local do corte ainda doía, mas bem menos do que quando senti uma bola de vôlei me atingir bem no local. Minha cabeça estava sobre algo alto e ao abrir meus olhos, a visão que tinha era de uma parede branca. Apertei meus olhos ao rodar para o lado da cama e sair de cima de algo.

Esfreguei meus olhos e olhei para o lado, tentando identificar onde estava, encontrado Edward adormecido ao meu lado. Demorei alguns segundos para me lembrar de onde estava e onde eu estava dormindo... Eu estava dormindo sobre Edward...?

Droga.

Me sentei rápido e ajeitei meu cabelo, enquanto analisava o quarto. Estava tudo em seu devido lugar. Meu olhar percorreu tudo até parar sobre Edward ainda dormindo. Seu belo rosto estava mergulhado em um sono pesado e tranqüilo. Podia ver isso através de seu rosto sereno.

Em um ato inconsciente, minha mão foi até seu rosto e ficou explorando cada ângulo de seu lindo rosto. Seus olhos, seu nariz, sua boca...

Ajeitei minha franja que estava caindo sobre o meu rosto e voltei a olhá-lo, não podendo deixar de sorrir. Seja lá o que ele estivesse fazendo comigo, isso não está sendo boa coisa, ao menos nunca, em minha vida inteira, me senti assim quando estou perto dele. Meu coração acelera, fico sem saber o que dizer, tremo só de pensar ficar longe dele, longe de seus olhos verdes...

Passei meu dedo indicador sobre a linha de seus lábios. Por que eles pareciam me convidar o tempo todo? Por que parecia que me chamavam para beijá-los? Por quê...?

Me afastei rapidamente, dando-me conta do que eu estava fazendo e cutuquei-o.

-Edward. – Chamei-o. – Edward, acorde. – Bufei. Ele só franzia o cenho enquanto eu o tentava inutilmente acordá-lo. _Argh!_ Empurrei-o com força, fazendo-o rolar para fora da cama e cair no chão.

Levei a mão à boca e fechei meus olhos com força. Não era para ele ter caído!

-O quê?! – Ele gritou nervoso e se sentou rápido olhando para os lados e seus olhos pousando sobre mim, raivosos. – Por que. Me. Derrubou. Da. _Cama?!_

-Desculpe! – Me levantei rápido, sentindo uma pequena fisgada na barriga. – Tchau! – Estava quase na porta quando, vi pelo canto do olho, ele se levantar em um salto e vir segurar o meu barco, virando-me para ele. – Ta bom! Eu sei que eu não devia ter te acordado desse jeito! Mas você não acordava de jeito nenhum e não era a intenção de você rolar cama abaixo, tudo bem? – disse sem olhá-lo, apressei-me em virar meu corpo em direção da porta e sair antes do sermão.

Segurou-me novamente.

-Olhe para mim. – disse firme.

Ergui meu olhar bem devagar. Sim, eu iria escutar um sermão.

Edward me olhava assim como a sua voz, mas neles havia um brilho também. Um brilho diferente e, fiquei com medo de que não fosse boa coisa. Afrouxou a mão do meu braço e suspirou, abaixando seu olhar.

-Tudo bem... – Disse resignado. – Só não me acorde mais desse jeito.

Deixei meus braços caírem ao lado do meu corpo e fiquei olhando-o ir voltar para a cama e se sentar, passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os.

-Isso me surpreendeu. – Comentei. Ele não me olhou, só encarou o chão com o rosto de derrotado.

-É mesmo? – Devolveu.

-É. – Caminhei até ele. – Pensei que ia brigar comigo e aí começaríamos a brigar como fazíamos sempre que nos víamos, mas... Você me surpreendeu. – Parei diante dele. Analisando seu próximo passo.

Ele me olhou e também parecia me analisar; desvendar um mistério.

-Sabe, Bella... – Iniciou. Ergueu sua mão e pegou a minha, puxando-me para me sentar ao seu lado. Virou-se para mim, pensando no que dizer, imagino. – Cansei.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Cansou de quê?

-De brigar com você. – Sustentou meu olhar e eu me obriguei a não desviar. – Cansei de querer me importar com você...

-Não...! – Ele me interrompeu colocando sua mão sobre a minha boca, calando-me. Sorriu torto e revirou os olhos.

-Deixe-me terminar, por favor. – Sorriu e soltou a minha boca. - Cansei de querer me importar com você, porque, na verdade, me importo. – Meu coração falho uma batida. – Cansei de _dizer_ que não me importo mais com você. Disse chega a mim mesmo e, acho que... – Fez uma careta. - Devia fazer o mesmo.

-Humm... Dizer chega quanto a quê?

Riu fraco.

-Vai me obrigar a dizer, não é mesmo?

Dei de ombros. Não ia admitir em voz alta.

-Quanto a nós dois, Bella. – Engoli seco. – Parece nervosa. – Sorriu.

-Não tenho por que ficar nervosa. – disse firme. – E... Quanto a nós dois? Não há nós dois.

-É mesmo? – Assenti. – Não parecia ao você me chamar enquanto dormia.

-O quê?! – perguntei atônita.

-Isso mesmo que ouviu. – Segurou meu queixo. – Quebrei a barreira que havia em você. Consegui enfim ver quem é a verdadeira Bella. Uma garota que só finge ser forte, mas no fundo, somente sofre em silêncio e sozinha, sem compartilhar com os outros, pois se assim fizer, irão te taxar de fraca por não agüentar as dores da vida. Toda vida, por menor que seja, tem dor, pense em como seria perfeito se não tivesse. – Sorriu ternamente. – Bella, você não é única que tem problemas e, se não compartilhá-los, isso te levará à loucura.

Fiquei quieta. Como ele sabia tanto sobre mim se eu nem ao menos havia lhe dito isso? Com quem eu estava lidando?

-Por isso – Soltou meu queixo e chegou mais para frente. Pegou minhas mãos, olhou-as por um momento antes de erguer seu olhar novamente a mim. -, te entrego a minha total confiança para você ter com quem contar. Eu, Bella, tenho certeza que _eu_ não te deixaria na mão. Nunca fui de fazer isso e, essa não será a primeira vez. Você tem a mim.

Mordi o lábio e ele esperou por uma resposta minha, mas... Não sabia o que dizer. Podia abrir a boca, porém nada saia de lá. Limpei a garganta, forçando-me a dizer alguma coisa.

-Eu... – Olhei-o. – Confio em você.

Ele soltou o ar e fez algo que me surpreendeu; me abraçou com força.

-Obrigado. E... – Podia escutar o sorriso em sua voz. – _Eu não vou sair de perto de você _**(N/A: Para quem não se lembra, no último capítulo, Bella diz isso enquanto dorme que não quer que ele saia de perto dela, por isso ele diz isso. ;) Ed liiinnnndoooo!)**, não importa o que aconteça. Quanto ao que disse sobre por que não sabia o que estava te acontecendo, imagino que eu saiba o que esteja sentindo... – Afastou-se, fazendo-me olhar em seus olhos.

-Do que está falando? – perguntei relutante.

-Vai descobrir um dia. – Sorriu-me. – Afinal, até mesmo eu ainda não descobri direito, mas imagino o que seja... Prefiro não arriscar palpites. – Ergueu-se e me puxou para ficar de pé também. – Vamos. Estou com fome. – Riu.

_

-Bella, querida! – Elizabeth apareceu na porta da cozinha com seu sorriso encantador, enquanto Edward fazia a nossa comida.

-Olá, senhora Cullen.

-Bella, senhora está no céu, por favor. – Riu e foi em direção ao seu filho. Ao passar por ele, lhe deu um cutucão em seu ombro. – Edward, por que não me avisou que tínhamos visita?

Edward a olhou de esgoela e pareceu se lembrar de algo.

-Não te encontrei quando cheguei e, por falar nisso, aonde estava?

-Eu? – Elizabeth se fez de desentendida, pegando um copo no armário e indo enchê-lo. – Compras. Passei o dia inteiro fazendo compras. – Riu sozinha. – Meu pés estão me matando.

-E que horas chegou?

-Duas ou três horas atrás. – Bebeu sua água calmamente.

Espera.

Se quando chegamos aqui ela não estava e, ela chegou três horas atrás, isso quer dizer que ela nos viu dormindo na mesma cama...? Céus!

Edward pareceu notar a mesma coisa que eu e acabou soltando a colher que segurava. Virou seu tronco na direção de sua mãe e a encarou sugestivamente. Elizabeth olhou sem entender e deu de ombros.

-Algum problema em eu ter chegado há duas/três horas atrás? – perguntou casualmente à ele.

-Não, só... – Franziu o cenho. – Você foi me procurar pela casa?

-Ah! Isso! – Terminou de engolir e largou o copo junto da pia. – Se está querendo saber se vi os dois dormindo juntos, a minha resposta é simples e curta: Sim. Eu vi. – Senti meu rosto borbulhar de tão quente que ficou.

Edward arregalou os olhos e ficou visivelmente constrangido também. Nunca tinha visto aglomeração de sangue antes em seu rosto, porque em geral, esse era o meu papel; ficar vermelha feito um tomate.

-E devo acrescentar que foi a coisa mais fofa e linda que já vi! – Elizabeth sorriu abertamente.

Minha vontade de sair correndo dali era imensa. Edward desviou o olhar da mãe e passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

-Se estão namorando, por que não assumem logo? No meu tempo isso era rapidinho...

-Mãe! – Edward a interrompeu. – A senhora não ia fazer outra coisa? Pode ser qualquer coisa, tipo... trabalhar?

-Ta bom, ta bom. Vou deixá-los discutir a relação somente entre vocês. – Riu perversamente antes de sair.

Elizabeth podia ser bem má quando queria...

Mergulhei meu rosto na mesa e somente fiquei escutando os pequenos sons de Edward. Ele bufou e começou a catar coisas, pelo menos esse era o barulho.

-Desculpe pela minha mãe...

Ergui minha cabeça e esfreguei meu rosto antes de responder.

-Está tudo bem, eu acho... – disse-lhe.

Edward pegou dois pratos e os serviu com uma rodada de macarronada tipicamente italiana. Devia admitir que ele sabia cozinhar. Cozinhava bem, pelo menos a aparência era boa, tinha que saber do sabor.

Colocou um prato na minha frente e entregou-me os talheres antes de se sentar de frente para mim e se ajeitar para comer. Percebi antes de ele me examinar, como geralmente fazia, que ele ainda estava levemente corado e que também havia um certo brilho em seu rosto. Não entendia, mas ele parecia diferente, mais bonito, talvez. Não que ele já não fosse mais bonito, porém hoje ele estava especialmente muito _mais_ bonito, se é que é possível.

Ele sorriu torto para mim. Senti meu rosto ferver mais ainda e desviei meu olhar do seu, totalmente constrangida.

-Está corada. – Comentou.

-Você também. – Seu sorriso sumiu e eu não pude evitar sorrir por causa disso.

-Não. Eu não estou. – disse confiante, pegando uma garfada de macarrão.

-Sei... Por que você está se enxergando, não é mesmo? – Repliquei.

Ele estreitou os olhos e tombou a cabeça de lado.

-Posso me ver nos _teus_ olhos. – Sorriu duro.

-É mesmo? – Assentiu. – Meus olhos não espelham cores, imagino que somente sombras.

Ele balançou a cabeça e deu de ombros.

-Tanto faz. Não fico muito corado como você. – Riu fraco ao olhar para o prato. - Parece ser capaz de explodir a qualquer momento.

Bufei e parei de olhá-lo. Catei um pouco de macarrão com o garfo, pronta para sentir gosto ruim e arruiná-lo com isso, mas não. Estava muito bom, o pior era que não estava bonzinho, estava realmente bom. Ótimo! Senti minha vontade de desinflar seu ego, escorrer água abaixo. Ele tinha que ser bom em tudo?

-E ai? Está bom? – perguntou confiante.

Dei de ombros.

-Está razoável. – Menti. – Comestível.

Edward fez uma careta.

-Comestível? – Assenti sem olhá-lo. – Claro, Bella. Eu devia imaginar que não admitiria que sou bom em alguma coisa. – Pegou uma garfada.

Larguei meus talheres, nervosa e o encarei. Ele me olhou sobressaltado com a minha atitude.

-Na verdade, Edward, estou tentando achar algo que você não seja bom. – disse sincera. Somente depois fui notar que disse isso em voz alta. Bem, agora já era.

Ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu maliciosamente, largando os talheres também.

-No que eu não sou bom? – Devolveu a pergunta.

-Isso. – Confirmei, sustentando seu olhar cheio de malícia. Estava pouco ligando para o seu olhar e seu sorriso absurdamente lindos e idiotas! - Até agora só descobri coisas com a qual você é realmente bom.

-Tipo...

-Tipo tocar piano, salvar minha vida, cuidar de mim, cozinhar, me encher o saco, que, por sinal, isso você faz como ninguém e... – Ia disser beijar, mas calei minha boca antes que saísse.

Edward não deixou essa escapar.

-E...? – Fez um sinal com a mão para que eu prosseguisse.

-E nada. – Finalizei e voltei a comer.

-Quero saber no que sou realmente bom, Bella. – Ordenou ainda com seu sorriso. Divertia-se.

-Só nisso. – Franzi o cenho.

-Você ia dizer mais alguma coisa.

-Não. – Balancei a cabeça, fingindo tentar me recordar. – Não ia não.

Debruçou-se sobre a mesa, em minha direção e pegou meu pulso, forçando-me a soltar o garfo.

-Devo admitir que para alguém com o orgulho imenso como o seu, fez um enorme progresso ao dizer que sou bom em alguma coisa e, não sei se notou, mas o que disse está quase tudo com respeito a você, como te salvar, cuidar de você e te perturbar. – Sorriu vitorioso.

-Humm... É o que faz de melhor. – disse-lhe.

-Um dom meu. Melhor se acostumar.

-Por quê? Nunca vai me largar? – Minha pergunta tinha duas pontas, uma era a tristeza de nunca mais me livrar dele e, a outra, implorava para que ele não me largasse _mesmo._

-Talvez não. – disse simplesmente. – Decepcionada?

-Lógico. – disse, mas não saiu com a convicção que queria, por isso completei. – Não voltar a minha vida normal de antes...

-Chamava aquilo de normal? O que está vivendo agora que é normal; ter amigos.

-Não me importava em não ter amigos. Tinha Alice e para mim já bastava.

Soltou-me e voltou a sua posição normal, sorrindo.

-Que bom que mudou de opinião.

-Não mudei de opinião. – Garanti.

-E isso fecha seu circulo de amizades em Alice e eu?

Olhei sem saber o que responder. Acho que sim e eu não queria admitir que ele fazia parte desde "círculo", como ele mesmo disse.

-Foi o que eu pensei. – Levantou-se e pegou seu prato, já que já havia terminado e foi em direção à pia.

Terminei de engolir o meu almoço e me levantei, indo até ele. Estava lavando à louça e somente indicou para que eu colocasse o meu prato ali. Não o fiz.

-Para a sua informação, estou tentando aumentar o meu círculo de amizades. Hoje mesmo, Jessica Stanley veio falar comigo e eu nem ao menos fui rude ou grossa com ela. Até mesmo disse que eu estava mudada e que isso era bom!

Edward sorriu, passando esponja no prato.

-Ficou feliz, Bella, mas me diga uma coisa... Melhor, duas. A primeira era, por que diabos você seria grossa com a Stanley? E a segunda é, por que faria amizade com a Stanley? – Olhou-me e abaixou o olhar para o prato em minhas mãos. – Coloque aqui dentro para eu lavar.

-Não. – Tirei o prato de seu campo de visão. – E respondendo as suas perguntas: Porque ela me perguntou se nós estávamos juntos com aquele ar metido dela e a segunda, porque não vi ninguém mais vindo falar comigo, a não ser ela.

-Humm. – Puxou o prato da minha mão.

-Não! Eu posso lavá-lo!

-Uma outra hora. – Terminou de lavar e eu fui me sentar na bancada, emburrada. Secou as mãos no pano de prato e veio se sentar perto de mim. – Tem uma garota na minha aula de História, o nome dela é Ângela e é uma excelente garota.

Senti uma pontada de... Ciúme? Céus! O que havia comigo?!

Esperei.

-Super gentil, doce e tímida. Talvez devesse conversar com ela.

-E por que eu faria isso? – Já perguntei nervosa. Não sabia por que, mas já sentia raiva dessa Ângela por ser tão bem descrita por Edward.

-Porque você quer aumentar o seu círculo de amizade. Poderia fazer isso também com os amigos da Alice. Eles são todos muito bons, também.

Cruzei os braços diante do peito e pensei em ignorá-lo, mas era impossível quando ele estava bem na minha frente, pois havia se sentado na cadeira ao meu lado. Podia sentir seus olhos me analisando. Como isso me incomodava! Parecia que ele esperava que eu fizesse algo incomum!

-Bella – Chamou-me com sua voz sedosa e eu o olhei sem realmente querer. – Fará esse esforço, não é? Já conversamos sobre isso.

-Por que se importa tanto? – Franzi o cenho. – Entendi quando disse que não queria ter que se importar comigo, mas que se importava... Agora quero saber por que se importa. Então me diga, Edward? Por que quer tanto que eu faça novas amizades? Por que me preocupa comigo? – _Idiota!_, me xingava mentalmente por meus olhos começarem a se encher de lágrimas traiçoeiras.

Ele sorriu gentilmente e secou uma lágrima que acabou por escorrer pelo meu rosto. Não me permiti perder o contado visual com seus olhos verdes e gentis. Por que ele mexia tanto comigo? _Argh!_ Tinham tantas perguntas na minha mente que estavam me dando dor de cabeça! Queria poder apagá-las e simplesmente esquecer!

Edward permaneceu em silêncio, me olhando. Parecia estar respondendo minha pergunta mentalmente.

Negou com a cabeça.

-Não sei, Bella. – disse sincero. - Queria saber responder essa pergunta e tantas outras, mas, na verdade é que não posso... Não sei o que te dizer...

-Diga o que está na sua cabeça. – Implorei.

-Acho que é porque quero te ver feliz. – Minha boca se abriu. – Quero ver você, essa pessoa linda, estar rodeada de amigos e feliz com eles, porque ninguém sabe _ainda_ quem realmente é. Bella, nunca conheci alguém como você. – Sorriu e afagou meu rosto. – É especial e, de algum jeito, do _seu_ jeito, conseguiu me conquistar. Tenho certeza que conquistará os outros também, do mesmo modo. Afinal, somente eu e Alice conhecemos o seu verdadeiro eu.

Não olhava mais para os meus olhos, estava mais olhando para o caminho que seu dedo fazia em meu rosto, ao passar por minhas bochechas e descer em direção a minha boca, parando ali.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo quando resolvi quebrá-lo.

-Quer me ver feliz? – Edward voltou a me olhar nos olhos. – Como sabe o que me fará feliz?

-Ninguém é feliz sozinho, Bella. – Sustentou meu olhar. - Precisamos de alguém para nos ajudar a nos reerguer depois de uma queda_. Sempre_. Lembre-se disso.

Balancei a cabeça.

-Ainda não entendo... – Edward esperou. – Não entendo por que se aproximou de mim, por que quis me fazer feliz e não entendo em como pode me tornar feliz. E, a minha maior dúvida foi por que eu. Por quê, Edward?

-Porque eu quis. – disse curto e rápido. – Porque eu quis que fosse você. Acredite em mim, quando cheguei no colégio, eu tinha tudo para fazer dez milhões de amizades. Não estou tentando me gabar – disse sério. –, mas eu sempre fiz amigos rápido, ou ao menos, sempre fui de falar com todos, mas desta vez não. Decidi que arranjaria uma amizade séria e única.

Riu consigo mesmo.

-E quem diria que eu a escolheria como um desafio? Afinal, você era a única que não queria saber de mim e quando vi, estava ligado demais a ti. Me via o tempo todo pensando se você estava bem, se estava precisando de mim, porque você só tinha a mim de diferente de Alice. Mesmo não querendo. – Sorriu. - Eu estava lá e, acho que sempre estive.

-Tem razão. – Esperou. – Sempre esteve. Sempre aparecia quando menos imaginava e me ajudava ou me salvava. – Balancei a cabeça. – Com quem eu estou lidando...? – perguntei em um sussurro.

Ele sorriu mais.

-Com um amigo, Bella. Seja bem vinda a esse novo mundo.

Fiquei sem reação.

Meu coração martelava alto e, de algum modo, não era essa a resposta que esperava ouvir, tão longe disso. Mesmo assim, não pude deixar de ficar sentida. Realmente, Edward tinha razão quanto ao "mundo da amizade", nunca tive nada disso, com exceção de Alice, porém isso não contava. Ela é a minha irmã.

Abaixei minha cabeça e fechei meus olhos e meus punhos. Senti as mãos quentes de Edward os envolver e dar uma leve apertadinha. Abri meus olhos e fiquei olhando nossas mãos juntas. O que estava acontecendo comigo? E o que era isso que eu sentia? Por que meu coração parecia querer saltar boca afora quando estava perto de Edward? E quanto ao nervosismo constante? Não sou assim... Ao menos, eu não costumava ser...

Suspirei pesadamente e pisquei algumas vezes para voltar a enxergar com foco, pois não havia notado que estava chorando. Edward puxou minhas mãos e as levou à boca, depositando ali um beijo. Ergui meu olhar a ele.

Mordi o lábio.

-Obrigada. – murmurei. – Obrigada por querer me fazer feliz. E, posso te garantir que... – Sorri fraco. – Está dando certo só por sua causa.

Ele ficou sem reação.

Puxei minhas mãos de volta, com as dele junto e fiz o mesmo; as beijei e as manti ali, sem olhá-lo. Não queria perder nada. Um dia - quem sabe – eu me entregaria a ele... Não hoje, porque não tenho mais forças para destruir mais meu orgulho.

-Bella... – Chamou-me baixinho. Ergui meu olhar até o seu lentamente, estava com medo, nervosa. Ele me olhava com um misto de tristeza, felicidade e curiosidade. – Eu acho que estou... – Calou-se.

Um arrepio subiu ao longo da minha coluna.

-Nada. – disse enfim. – Esqueça.

E ficou por isso mesmo.

Edward se levantou, largando minha mão e me avisou dizendo que me deixaria em casa. Estava diferente, parecia estar lutando mentalmente contra si mesmo, em uma batalha interna, com sua expressão era totalmente séria. Não o obriguei a falar. Também não queria escutar - agora - o que seja lá o que ele fosse dizer. Decidi ignorar e me preparar para voltar para casa.

Despedi-me de Elizabeth que me olhava com tristeza nos olhos - não entendi o porquê – e fomos para o carro de Edward. Não trocamos mais uma palavra no meio do caminho. Parou diante da minha casa e ficou quieto. Me despedi em um simples tchau e ele, sem me olhar:

-Tchau. – disse ainda sério.

Quando notei que nada mais sairia dali, abri a porta e a fechei. Observei-o sair e sumir na rua antes de me virar na direção da casa.

O que houve com ele?

Entrei e, logo que pisei dentro, Alice apareceu saltitante e com um enorme sorriso que logo sumiu assim que me viu. Minha expressão, ao que parecia, não era a das melhores.

Perguntou-me se eu estava bem e garanti em uma voz baixa, que sim. Ela acabou vendo a mancha marrom de sangue seco em minha blusa branca, pois eu havia me esquecido de esconder e perguntou o que era aquilo. Apressei-me em dizer que caiu comida.

Fui subindo as escadas com ela me perseguindo. Parei diante da minha porta e me virei a ela.

-Alice, será que... Posso ficar sozinha um pouco? Não quero falar com ninguém agora, tudo bem?

Ela, com seus olhinhos preocupados, assentiu confusa.

Fechei minha porta e me certifiquei de que a tranquei certo. Vi que minha mochila estava sobre a minha cama. Caminhei até ela e a coloquei sobre a cadeira.

Fiquei parada, por um momento, no meio do quarto, pensando no que fazer e no que acontecia. Seja o que for... É estranho e me assusta um pouco.

Sentei-me na cama, encarando o chão.

Quando vi Edward se tornar indiferente, meu peito se apertou. Doía forte e mais parecia que estavam arrancando meu coração.

Fechei meus olhos com força e esfreguei meu rosto.

Céus! O que está acontecendo? Por que essa dor?! Por que esse medo?! Não tenho medo! Ele ia me falar algo... Algo que o fez mudar de idéia no último momento, mas o que era?

Minha cabeça explodia com o tanto de perguntas. Me levantei e fui até meu banheiro, me preparando para ficar um bom tempo debaixo da água quente e, assim o fiz, não notando o quão quente estava, pois deixava minha pele em um vermelho forte, até mais no local do corte. Desliguei e coloquei o pijama.

Estava longe de ser o meu horário de dormir, só que de algum jeito não queria me manter acordada. Escovei meus dentes e peguei alguns remédios, o suficiente para me dopar e me ajudar a dormir. Em geral não faço isso, mas hoje era uma exceção, minha cabeça explodia e eu queria dormir de qualquer forma.

Me deitei na cama e esperei o sono aparecer. Demorou um pouco, fazendo-me rolar um pouco sobre a cama e voltar a pensar em tudo de novo.

Deixe isso para amanhã... Amanhã..., disse a mim mesma ao cair em sono profundo.

_

**Edward's POV**

Cheguei em casa, largando a chave do meu carro no aparador e subi direto ao meu quarto. Escutei minha mãe me chamar, mas eu a ignorei, só queria ficar sozinho. Precisava pensar, precisava para um pouco e pensar.

Tranquei minha porta e fui direto ao banheiro, tomando um banho longo e demorado. Coloquei minha calça de moletom e me joguei na cama, passando meus braços sob a cabeça. Fiquei encarando o teto por um momento e logo tratei de fechá-los.

Não conseguia parar de pensar, minha cabeça ficava oscilando entre o mesmo assunto, que ia e vinha como um enorme pêndulo.

Quase... Por _muito_ pouco não digo a Bella que a amo. O que eu estava pensando em fazer?! Estava louco! Bella não gosta de mim! Ela fazia isso comigo sempre; não me permitia raciocinar direito, sempre embaralhava meus pensamentos e quase fez me declarar a ela. Seu jeito inocente me fascinava, assim como as suas atitudes. Nunca sabia o que ela faria em seguida, não era previsível como todos os outros, sempre me surpreendia e era isso que me deixava preso a ela.

E o pior de tudo era que seu cheiro estava em todo o lugar, seu cheiro doce e convidativo. No meu carro, nas minhas roupas... Aspirei. No meu travesseiro. Bati com força na cama.

O que há comigo?!

Não era para isso acontecer! Era para eu me aproximar dela para descobrir o que havia de errado com ela e o grande motivo dela não se aproximar dos outros. Na cozinha, menti quando disse que a escolhi para ser a minha amiga e, para falar a verdade, se não tivesse que me aproximar devido ao seu problema de relacionamento, duvido muito que a teria conhecido tanto como a conheço agora.

Foi verdade quando disse que ela que era especial, que queria vê-la feliz e quando me perguntou o porquê disso, a principio não sabia também, até quase me declarar... Foi quando a ficha caiu e descobri que o que sinto por ela não é um simples afeto e sim, _amor_.

Eu estava apaixonado e pela a primeira vez na minha vida.

Bella não gosta de mim do mesmo modo, tenho certeza disso. Ela sempre deixou claro que não existia "nós", mas, em compensação, ela disse meu nome ao dormir... Mas do quê isso significa se ela o desmente quando está acordada?

Tinha que deixá-la para lá. Se eu alimentasse essa paixão que sinto, pode ser pior depois, depois que ela confirmar com todas as letras de que o sentimento não é recíproco. Tenho que esquecer Bella... E já sei exatamente como fazer isso.

_

Na manhã seguinte fui direto à minha mãe e lhe informar logo.

-O quê?! – Elizabeth perguntou sem acreditar.

-Isso mesmo que ouviu, mãe. Quero passar um tempo com a vovó.

-Mas... Por quê?! Não, Edward, você precisa...

-Não. – A interrompi. – Mãe, eu preciso de um tempo longe de toda essa loucura que está acontecendo.

-Edward, querido... – Ela parecia preocupada. – Sabe que o que está fazendo é muito...

-Esqueça, mãe. – disse sério. Não queria discutir. - É só um tempo, não vou me mudar para lá.

-Quanto tempo? – perguntou apreensiva.

-Não sei. O suficiente.

-O suficiente para quê? Para esquecer Bella? É isso? – Acertou. – Diga, Edward.

-Não tenho nada a dizer. – Virei-me em direção a escada e disse-lhe por cima do ombro. – Já avisei a vovó que lhe farei uma visita sem previsão para volta, vou amanhã mesmo.

-Edward! – Chamou-me assim que subi e fui para o meu quarto.

Tranquei a porta e ignorei quando minha mãe começou a bater na porta com força e me mandar abrir. Tirei minha mala do armário e comecei a juntar algumas peças de roupa.

Sim, eu precisava de um tempo longe daqui, longe da confusão Bella, porque aqui não dava mais. Tudo a envolvia. Estava em todo o lugar que ia. E, fazer uma visita a minha avó talvez me faça bem, me faça a pensar com mais clareza e decidir o que vou fazer.

Com certeza, isso seria melhor mesmo.

_

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!!**

Hummm, então, né? Para vocês verem o poder de uma música enquanto você escreve. Comecei com músicas animadas (na ordem certinha do meu Mp3) e no finalzinho apareceu uma musiquinha triste de uma das minhas bandas favoritas – The Fray – que me fez mudar o rumo inteirinho :)

Pois é, esse finalzinho vocês puderam notar a incerteza dos dois lados. Ao que parece nenhum é muito bom em aceitar os fatos de que SIM eles estão apaixonados um pelo o outro... Enfim, gostei de escrever esse finalzinho com o POV do Edward, para mostrar o porquê que ele estava estranho quando a deixou em casa. Na verdade, eu ia deixar isso para o próximo capítulo, MAS como eu estava escrevendo... Escrevi logo. De uma vez só ;)

**Como ficará sem o Edward?**

CALMA! Depressão jamais! Hahaha Isso basta por um tempo. :P

**Ele vai demorar para voltar?**

Não, não. Não deve demorar nem um capítulo, acho que no próximo mesmo ele volta ;)

**E a Bella? Como fica?**

Bem, isso eu ainda não sei muito bem não... xD Mentira! Eu que não vou falar, mas o que eu posso dizer é que estamos caminhando (a passos lentos, mas estamos) para a junção dos dois. ;D

**Quando a Bella vai se tornar amiga dos amigos da Alice?**

Logo, logo!

**Isso vai prestar? Ou já vou desistir da fic?**

Não precisa desistir da fic, pois o próximo capítulo já volta ao normal ;) Então, paciência, minha caras leitoras.

**Vocês estão gostando?**

RÁ! Essa é para vocês responderem por meio das reviews! :D

Beijinhos! E até a próxima! (que espero ser em breve :x)

Lina Furtado.


	10. O início de conversas simples

**Capítulo 10. Início de conversas simples.**

-Bella, por que não se senta conosco hoje? – Alice me perguntou enquanto tomávamos café da manhã antes da aula. – Seria ótimo!

Pensei na possibilidade. Não era as das melhores, mas Edward tinha me dito para tentar ser mai sociável e assim tentaria, ao menos me esforçaria.

-Claro, Alice. Como quiser. – disse-lhe levando uma colher de cereal à boca.

Ela parecia ter um colapso a qualquer momento, estava pulando na cadeira e um sorriso enorme reinava em seu rosto. Temia que talvez se machucasse. Se levantou em um salto e largou seus pratos na pia. Veio até mim e segurou meu rosto, dando-me um beijo na bochecha com força.

-Ai! – Reclamei de seu grude.

-Pode reclamar, bobinha, não ligo! – Apertou mais meu rosto.

Ergui a mão para ela me soltar e assim o fez.

-Estou tão feliz! – Me largou e saiu correndo, saindo da cozinha e me deixando sozinha.

Carlisle estava no trabalho como sempre e Esme foi a algum lugar que não imaginava qual fosse, nos momentos em que me deixavam sozinha faziam com que meus pensamentos vagassem para outros assuntos. Não podia negar, o modo estranho de Edward ao me deixar em casa não saia da minha cabeça. De algum modo queria encostá-lo na parede e perguntar qual era o seu problema, mas não tinha essa coragem, também queria perguntar o que ele iria me dizer... Sorte a minha que eu havia me entupido de remédio para dormir, pois duvidava muito que conseguiria pegar no sono com tudo isso acontecendo.

Esfreguei meu rosto com força e me levantei, levando meu prato até a pia. Parei ali por um momento. Era estranho, sabia disso, mas eu podia tentar ter outros amigos, não podia? Isso seria como ir contra mim mesma, contra os meus próprios princípios de _não_ me aproximar dos outros. Sofreria depois. Como sempre.

-Bellinha! – Alice cantarolou. – Vamos? – Ela parou no batente da porta da cozinha, me olhando com um enorme sorriso.

-Vamos. – Peguei minha mochila e passei na frente de Alice.

_

O que eu estava pensando?!

-Vamos! Vamos! Vaaaammmooossss!!! – Alice me puxava com a única mão livre em direção a sua mesa, onde lá tinham seus amigos.

Eu estava em pânico! Fazia muito tempo que eu não tentava me socializar e Edward não apareceu a manhã inteira, precisava de sua ajuda! Alice ainda me carregava a força, segurando sua bandeja. Céus! Cadê o Edward?!

Assim que nos aproximamos de sua mesa, todos pararam de conversar e nos olharam curiosos, melhor, olharam-me atônitos, como se fosse algo novo. E, na verdade, a _experiência_ estava sendo nova.

Respirei fundo e engoli seco, enquanto me sentava e tirava a minha franja da frente do meu rosto.

-Gente, a Bellinha vai comer com a gente hoje! – Alice anunciou animada. – Bella, preciso apresentá-los a você?

Neguei. Não era necessário, sabia tudo sobre eles.

O silêncio reinou por um tempo até uma alma caridosa falar algo, mais precisamente, falar comigo.

-Então, Bella, qual é a sua próxima aula? – perguntou Jasper. Os outros, com exceção de Alice o olharam sem entender.

-História. – _Vamos, você consegue_, pensei comigo mesma.

-A minha próxima aula é perto da sua sala, se quiser, te acompanho. – Sorriu gentilmente.

-Humm, obrigada. Aceito sim. – Devolvi seu sorriso, só que um pouco mais tímido. De algum modo comecei a me sentir mais a vontade, como se Jasper tivesse me tranqüilizado com sua voz calma e tranqüila. Gostei disso e algo me dizia que nós íamos nos dar bem.

-Como é ser irmã da baixinha irritante? – perguntou Emmett do outro lado da mesa, em um tom divertido, rindo ao ver o olhar fuzilante de Alice sobre ele. Tive que rir com essa.

-Bem... – Dei de ombros. –, Digamos que os dias são _bem_ longos.

Emmett e Jasper riram alto e estrondosamente da cara de Alice ao ouvir a minha resposta. Sorri a ela, como quem se desculpa, e ela sorriu depois.

-Ai, ai, viu, Bellinha?! - Fingiu falso desapontamento.

A conversa se seguiu tranqüila e divertida. Havia sido melhor do que eu imaginara em sonhos. Não pude deixar de notar duas coisas, uma era que Rosalie não falou e nem esboçou um sorriso durante toda a nossa conversa, por mais que Emmett a perturbasse e, a outra era que, não vi Edward em lugar algum. Estava começando a ficar incomodada com isso...

Segui em direção a minha aula de história junto de Jasper, assim como ele tinha dito que faria. Fomos conversando um pouco. Ele parou diante da minha sala e nós nos despedimos com um breve aceno e entrei, me sentando em uma das mesas.

Não demorou muito a sala se encheu de conversas e murmúrios. Fiquei rabiscando a capa do meu caderno, enquanto esperava o início da aula. Vi pelo canto do olho, que alguém se sentou ao meu lado, era uma garota de cabelos pretos e que usava óculos. Escutei alguém a chamando de Ângela, quando me lembrei de Edward falando sobre uma garota com esse nome... Mas será a mesma Ângela?

Ela parecia ser muito inteligente e tímida. Mordi o lábio, pensando se fala ou não com ela. Optei pelo não, era muito medrosa e ainda não tinha jeito de puxar-papo com os outros.

-Bella? – Chamou-me a garota. Olhei-a sem entender por estar falando comigo e por saber meu nome.

-Sim?

Ela sorriu e me estendeu a mão.

-Meu nome é Ângela. Edward me falou muito sobre você. – Via que estava lutando contra sua timidez, pois seu rosto se ruborizara um pouco.

Ergui uma sobrancelha. Ele havia dito algo sobre mim?

-Humm, Edward? Edward disse algo sobre mim?

-Isso. Disse que você é uma boa pessoa. – Sorriu-me e eu fiquei corada.

Não sabia que somente em um dia, eu poderia ser mais sociável do que normalmente sou em anos. Devo admitir que eu gostei. Talvez as coisas tenham mesmo mudado, talvez _alguém_ tenha me mudado...

Sorri involuntariamente.

**Edward's POV**

Ao chegar à casa da minha avó, fui descansar um pouco por ter dirigido muito. Não era só o cansaço do meu corpo, mas também tinha o da minha mente. Bella, Bella, Bella, só tinha esse nome na minha cabeça!

A casa da minha avó era bem simples, pequena, de madeira e muito aconchegante. Ela adora o campo, por isso, sua casa fica em uma pequena chácara, onde planta tudo que quer e adora isso, o contato com a natureza. Acho que por isso que minha mãe muitas vezes quer distância de mata ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Assim que cheguei, cumprimentei minha avó, Margaret e, fui descansar, mas o descanso foi bem rápido, estava morrendo de saudades dela e de suas comidas maravilhosas. Desci as escada, sentindo um cheiro maravilhoso de bolo no forno. Encontrei-a na cozinha, lavando a louça.

-Deixe-me ajudá-la, senhorita.

Minha avó riu.

-Oh, querido! – Me deu um abraço desajeitado, devido às mãos molhadas. – Estava com muita saudade suas.

-Também, vovó.

-Senhorita? – Riu. – Sou muito velha para ser chamada de senhorita.

-Velha? Onde têm velhos aqui? Não vejo nenhum. – Brinquei, recostando-me na pia.

Ela riu de novo. Era fácil agradar minha avó.

-Só você mesmo, querido. – Secou as mãos e foi até o forno, arrastando seus pés no chão. – Estou fazendo seu bolo favorito.

-Por isso o cheiro maravilhoso. – Sentei-me na mesa, enquanto a assistia terminar e montar o meu bolo.

-Diga-me, querido, por que veio me visitar? Algum motivo em especial? – Não me olhava enquanto perguntava.

-Não, vó. Só ver a senhora mesmo. Algum problema?

-Não, não! Nenhum problema. Só achei que queria conversar, já que não é muito comum ver você me fazendo visitas, coisa que puxou muito bem da sua mãe. – Riu sozinha. – Ela não é muito fã de natureza... – Trouxe o bolo para a mesa, que já tinha dois pratos sobre a mesma e talheres. Examinou-me. – Acertei.

-Hum?

-Acertei quando disse que queria conversar comigo. – Sentou-se na minha frente e ainda me examinava.

-Não... Não vim...

-Edward, querido, eu te conheço tão bem quanto sua própria mãe, então, vamos logo ao que interessa. O que está lhe afugentando?

Sorri torto.

-A senhora e a minha mãe me conhecem igualmente. As duas sabem me ler muito bem.

-Claro. Somos as mulheres da sua vida. – Sorriu abertamente.

-Está absolutamente certa. – Sorri de volta.

-Não fuja do assunto, Edward. – Começou a cortar um pedaço de bolo para nós dois. – Conte-me tudo.

Hesitei por um momento. Não tinha vindo aqui para falar com a minha avó sobre isso e sim somente para pensar. Só isso, mas ela não ia deixar essa passar.

-Mamãe me pediu um favor a ela em seu novo caso, o caso de uma garota que tem problemas em se relacionar com outras pessoas.

-Humm, e o que lhe incomoda nisso? – Incentivou-me.

-Eu já a ajudei... – Pensei por um momento.

-Ah! – Ficou surpresa e logo abriu um sorriso enorme. – Entendi, querido. Você está gostando da garota, não é mesmo?

Neguei.

-Não sei, acho que estou confundindo as coisas...

-Confundindo o quê? – Comeu um pedaço do bolo. - Sabe, eu não sou uma psicóloga como a sua mãe e, talvez ela seja melhor do que eu nessa área de dar conselhos, mas vejo que está apaixonado pela a garota, agora me diga, qual o problema? Você já teve outras namoradas...

-Não é isso, vó. Eu me aproximei dela, porque a minha mãe pediu por isso, já que Bella não queria conversar com psicólogo algum...

-Bella?

-Isabella, mas ela não gosta de ser chamada assim.

-Sim, continue.

-Por isso, acho que acabei me aproximando demais dela, além de achar que quando ela descobrir que essa minha aproximação foi intencional vai ser pior, não para mim, mas para ela também... – Esfreguei meu rosto com força. – _Argh!_ Só eu sei o quanto eu tive que fazer para ela se abrir comigo, me contar o que a incomodava, do por quê que não se aproximava dos outros...

-Se ela é assim como disse, imagino que para descobrir coisas sobre ela, você deve tê-la feito confiar em você e de ser seu amigo... Então, se ela tem problemas de se relacionar com as pessoas, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Hum?

-Sim, Edward. Você pode ser o único amigo dela e a deixou sozinha?

Uma luz clareou meus pensamentos. Margaret tinha razão, eu havia prometido que não ia deixá-la sozinha... Que merda eu fiz?! Sou um babaca mesmo!

-Mas, quanto ao caso de você não saber o que está sentindo... Quer descobrir mesmo? Vou lhe dizer: está _apaixonado_ e, pela primeira vez, vejo que não é uma simples paixonite que pegou Edward Anthony Cullen. – Sorriu sincera. – Ela deve ser uma boa garota para te fazer ficar assim, com essa carinha de apaixonado.

-Vó... – Balancei a cabeça.

-Vá em frente, querido. Seja o que for acontecer entre os dois, diga a ela que – como você tem um orgulho grandinho – pode dizer que quer levar isso um pouco mais adiante. Se fosse no meu tempo, você a pediria em namoro e logo depois, em casamento.

Sorri a ela. Era tão fácil falar com a minha avó, precisava vir aqui mais vezes.

-Não devia fugir. – Olhou-me seriamente. – O Edward que conheço não foge de nada e nem de ninguém.

-Tem razão. Não sou mesmo de fazer isso..., mas nunca senti algo assim... É como se o sentimento tivesse me assustado por causa da intensidade forte.

-Oh! Que lindo! Você está amando ela!

-Não! Não estou, não! – Fiz uma careta.

-Está sim! Posso ver em você, melhor, _qualquer um_ pode. – Sorriu vitoriosa.

Não ia discutir com ela, até por que ela sempre vencia, mas continuamos a nossa conversa, mudando um pouco de assunto. Disse que pensaria um pouco mais e assim voltaria para casa, amanhã mesmo faria isso.

Ao subir para o meu quarto – tinha um quarto só para mim na casa da minha avó – e fui tomar um banho rápido, antes de me deitar na cama. Depois de vinte minutos, minha avó me gritou, dizendo que iria ao mercadinho dali perto. Como não tinha mais o que fazer, desci e fui olhar o resto da casa. Como eu previa, tudo igual.

Fui andar no jardim. Minha avó adorava flores e em seu jardim nunca faltavam. Encontrei uma bicicleta e resolvi andar pela estrada de terra batida, em meio a um bosque havia ali perto.

Parei a bicicleta em uma árvore e encostei-me na mesma assim que escutei o som de mensagem do meu celular. Era uma mensagem da minha mãe. Tinha uma foto em anexo... Devo ter ficado três minutos ou talvez mais olhando a foto. Era uma foto minha e de Bella dormindo. Ela estava com a cabeça deitada sobre o meu peito, abraçando-me, seu rosto estava suave e tranqüilo, igualmente ao meu...

-Mãe... Por que foi me mandar isso...? – Resmunguei, me apoiando na árvore e sem tirar os olhos sobre a foto.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?! Não era essa a intenção ao me aproximar de Bella, não queria me apaixonar por ela! Não pedi por isso, mas... Aconteceu muito de repente.

Franzi o cenho.

Comecei a me lembrar de suas caretas involuntárias, de quando eu comentava algo que a fazia ficar corada ou irritada, em como seu rosto ficava com uma ruborização perfeita e linda... Como eu ainda era capaz de mentir a mim mesmo?! Estava estampado em meu rosto que SIM, eu estou apaixonado pela Bella!

Comecei a mexer em meu celular e vi na minha agenda, o número do celular de Bella. Fiquei olhando para a tela até apertar o botão verde e escutar chamar. Coloquei-o junto ao meu ouvido.

-Alô. – Escutei sua voz. – Edward?

Fiquei quieto.

-Edward? – Sua voz parecia um pouco impaciente ou preocupada.

-Oi. – disse com um fio de voz.

Escutei-a soltar o ar.

-E então... Por que me ligou?

-Para saber como foram as aulas. – Inventei na hora.

-Ah. Humm, boas, eu acho...

-Por que acha? – A mantive falando, queria escutar sua voz.

-Porque hoje eu me sentei com Alice e seus amigos... Segui seu conselho e mantive uma conversa normal.

Isso me surpreendeu e uma explosão de felicidade se apoderou de meu peito. Fiquei extremamente feliz por Bella, primeiro por ela ter seguido o meu conselho de tentar se relacionar com os outros e segundo por ela ter conseguido conversar tranquilamente.

-Conte-me como foi.

Ela fez um relato breve do que acho sobre os amigos de Alice e colocou uma posição entre eles. Disse também que achava que Rosalie não gosta mesmo dela, pois não redigiu uma palavra com ela.

-Rosalie é pouco reservada mesmo. – Tentei confortá-la.

-É... Espero que seja isso, mas... Onde você está que não foi a aula hoje?

-Vou voltar para casa. – Soltei sem pensar.

-Voltar para casa?

-Vim fazer uma visita a minha avó, que fica em uma cidade relativamente próxima de Forks. Quatro/cinco horas de viagem.

-Humm.

-Te vejo hoje à noite. Vou te fazer uma visita para me contar como foi seu dia com os novos amigos. – Isso era óbvio que era mentira, uma desculpa para apenas vê-la, pois enquanto falava pelo telefone, conseguia imaginar suas reações.

-Certo.

Nos despedimos e eu logo subi na bicicleta a fim de voltar o mais rápido para casa. Entrei como um furacão em casa, tanto que minha avó se assustou.

-Edward! – Levou a mão ao peito. – Quer me matar do coração?

Me aproximei dele e peguei seu rosto com as duas mãos.

-Não. Nunca! – beijei seu rosto e sai dali. – Eu te amo, vó!

-O que aconteceu com você? – Resmungou enquanto a deixava falando sozinha.

Subi rápido e catei todas as minhas coisas. Queria voltar para casa, voltar para Bella! Foda-se o que está acontecendo comigo! Vou falar a verdade e tentar a sorte. Vou tentar acabar com isso e tentar e enfim descobrir o que é isso que está acontecendo entre mim e ela.

Desci as escadas, encontrando minha vó com uma carinha de confusão.

-O quê- ? Já está indo?

-Já vou, vó. – Beijei-a no rosto novamente. – Obrigado mais uma vez pelo conselho.

-Então vai atrás da garota?

-Vou. Vou atrás dela e descobrir o que estou sentindo.

Ela abriu um belo sorriso.

-Vá com Deus. – A beijei de novo, antes de me virar para a porta e ela me segurar. Olhei-a. – A traga-a aqui um dia. Quero conhecer a garota que enlaçou o coração do meu único neto.

Sorri a ela.

-Um dia, quem sabe.

-Vá, querido. – Me soltou. – Mande um beijo a sua mãe.

-Mandarei. Tchau, vó!

Saí da casa e fui até me carro, jogando minhas coisas no banco do lado. E assim parti em direção a Forks.

Vir até aqui me fez bem. Minha avó me fez abrir os olhos para o que eu sentia, e eu iria tirar a prova disso. De qualquer forma.

**Bella's POV**

Fiquei olhando meu celular por um tempo, assim que desliguei a ligação que Edward tinha me feito. Não entendia por que, mas fiquei realmente feliz em saber que ele havia se lembrado de mim.

Estava sentada na janela do meu quarto que dava para a parte da frente de casa, vi o carro de Carlisle chegar e entrar na garagem. Não demorou muito para que eu o escutasse me chamando. Pulei para fora da janela e coloquei meu celular sobre a minha mesa de estudo antes de descer.

Quase no final dela, vi uma pessoa alta e morena virada de costas para onde eu estava. Carlisle falava com ele animadamente. Ele me avistou e me sorriu, fazendo com que a pessoa se virasse para mim. Era um garoto de cabelos e olhos igualmente negros. Suas feições eram definidas e bem marcadas. Eu o já tinha visto em algum lugar...

-Bella! – Iniciou Carlisle. – Lembra-se de Jacob? – Apontou para o garoto alto.

Mordi o lábio, e procurei em minha mente esse nome, enquanto olhava o garoto que agora me sorria simpático.

-Jacob?

-Vou deixá-los conversar por um momento. – Carlisle subiu as escadas, me deixando sozinha com o garoto. Devia ser um pouco mais novo que eu. Era engraçado, parecia que ele era mais novo, mas quando não estava sorrindo, poderia jurar que talvez fosse da minha idade ou mais velho.

Ele me estendeu a mão e eu a peguei.

-Jacob. Não deve se lembrar muito de mim, mas brincávamos juntos quando crianças, antes da... Você sabe. – Seu sorriso sumiu. E eu havia pegado.

-Aham. Não tudo bem... Então, brincávamos juntos?

-Sim, em um parquinho de areia que ainda tem perto da minha casa em La Push. – Sorriu abertamente.

-Lógico! – Ri sem graça. – Claro. Acabei de me lembrar. Você é Jacob filho do Billy Black, certo?

-Isso! Hoje fui ao hospital levar meu pai para fazer os exames dele, quando vimos o doutor Carlisle. E ele nos convidou para te fazer uma visita. – Levou a mão à nuca.

Sorri.

-Obrigada. E então, onde você estuda?

-Na reserva mesmo. – Apontei para que se sentasse e assim o fez. Fiz o mesmo, me sentando na poltrona. – Tenho vários amigos lá. Cidade pequena, sabe como é, todo mundo te conhece... Nada de tentar matar alguém...

Rimos.

-Concordo. Sem matar ou todos saberão. – Jacob fez uma careta engraçada que me fez rir mais.

-Bella... Ainda gosta só de ser chamada de Bella?

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Sabia disso? Ah! Me desculpe não me lembrar com detalhes de você...

-É um pouco difícil de esquecer você. Era muito durona quando pequena, sempre se impunha diante de mim. – Riu. – Até apanhei...

Ri.

-Desculpe pelo sei-lá-o-quê que fiz com você.

-Tudo bem. Passado. – Deu de ombros, sorrindo. – Foi bom te rever, Bella.

-Digo o mesmo, Jake.

-Jake? – Sorriu.

-Desculpe. Posso te chamar assim?

-Pode. Afinal, você me chamava assim antes.

-Então fechou. Jake.

Estranhei. Essa tinha sido a conversa mais fácil que já tive desde a morte de meus pais. Foi fácil conversar com Jake, a nossa conversa havia fluido. Nem com Edward havia sido assim. Só ele deve saber o quão chato deve ter sido a ele para se aproximar de mim... Edward...

Jacob se levantou. Olhei-o sem entender.

-Por que não vamos dar uma volta lá fora? Faz tanto tempo que não venho a Forks.

-Não há muito o que ver. – Mas me levantei do mesmo modo.

Saímos e ficamos andando pelas ruas e conversando, até o celular de Jacob tocar. Deixei ele falar, enquanto observava a lanchonete que havia ali perto, as pessoas do meu colégio. Notei que lá estavam Jessica Stanley, Ângela Webber mais algumas pessoas que não me lembrava o nome apesar de ter sempre estudado com eles.

As duas me viram e ficaram de boca aberta ao olhar para uma região próxima a mim. Jacob. Sim, isso era mesmo novo, até mesmo para os outros; me ver com alguém diferente de Edward, ou por simplesmente _me ver_ com alguém.

Tivemos que voltar para casa, já que Billy precisava de Jake. Carlisle disse que o deixaria em casa, mas ele se recusou, porém de nada adiantou, o levou de qualquer jeito. Voltei ao meu quarto lembrando as feições das duas ao me ver com Jake. Poderia rir, mas nada tinha de engraçado. Eu me excluira em mim mesma. Fechei-me e era bom finalmente ver que há outras pessoas além de mim mesma.

Isso era bom e eu devia isso à alguém por quem eu sabia que sentia algum sentimento, porém não tinha idéia de qual sentimento seria esse. Um aperto no peito, as batidas frenéticas quando o vejo ou quando ele me toca, quando me beijou...

Me joguei na cama e fiquei olhando o teto.

Com certeza havia algo e, uma agonia se formava em mim, querendo que eu descobrisse logo. Sim. Ele viria aqui e eu iria descobrir o quê o tornou tão especial e o que ele havia feito em mim, para me fazer me sentir assim a todo o momento em que nos encontramos ou quando escuto sua voz de sino...

Edward.

Fechei meus olhos caindo em um breve sono.

_

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!**

**Sim!!!!!!!!!! Eu demorei um século e meio para postar esse capítulo e acreditem, eu me sinto realmente mal quando não posto rápido, mas peço que entendam que eu comecei a faculdade e estou ZERO de tempo :(**

**Enfim, meus breves comentários sobre o capítulo:**

**-Como eu havia dito, não foi uma separação longa, nem um dia! :D**

**-Notei que as minhas leitoras estavam sentindo falta do Jacob, mas o contrário da minha outra fic, ele não é mal ;) E nessa história ele tem a mesma idade que Edward e Bella.**

**-Notaram? Notaram? Notaram? Eles vão querer "botar as cartas na mesa", MAS isso será uma ouuutra estória para o próximo capítulo ;P (maldade)**

**Adoraria agradecer as minhas queridas e lindas leitoras: **

***TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett* - Demorei um pouquinho, não é? :/ Desculpe, flor. Juro que vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível, ok? Beijinhos**

***Gibeluh* - Que bom que gostou! Fico realmente feliz! :D Beijinhos**

***bgsmeinterfona* - hahaha Juro para você que levei um susto com o início da sua review, mas depois valeu à pena ler tudinho! :D Que bom que gostou! Estou MEGA feliz!Obrigada ;P Beijinhos**

***MrSouza Cullen* - Ouunnn foi lindo o que você falou! Vou te contar a verdade, por mim, eu seguia essa linha tua de raciocínio, mas como o povo não gosta muuuito de drama como eu, então eu resolvi optar por uma coisa mais simples sem ignorar totalmente o drama que eu gosto :P Mas espero que tenha gostado de como estou seguindo com a fic ;) Beijinhos e obrigada! **

**** - MEUDEUS! Obrigada!!!!! :DD Pulei de tanta alegria! Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada, espero que continue a gostar da minha fic. Beijocas!**

***Lize G.* - Aiin que bom que gostou! Obrigada mesmo!! Beijinhos e até a próxima! ;P**

***Pati Sousa* - Quero os meus capítulos traduzidos!! :P Beijinhos**

***Cris Turner* - HAHAHA morri de tanto rir!! :D Obrigada! Amei sua review! Quero outra, eim? ;p Beijinhos!**

***Marcela P.M. Pattinson* - Leitora nova na área? Que bom, quanto mais melhor, não acha? ;) Fico realmente muuiiito feliz que tenha gostado, MEGA feliz! Obrigada mais uma vez e beijinhos! Até a próxima!**

***Ana Alice Matos* - Sério, acho que a sua review foi a mais longa e a mais **_**fofa**_** que eu tive o PRAZER de ler! :P Obrigada! Então, como você foi uma das que pediu por ciúmes... Vamos a ele, logo, logo! ;P Obrigada por deixar seu recado e adorei lê-lo, sério mesmo! Até a próxima!**

***Priiii* - Obrigada, fofa! ;P Que bom que está gostando! Beijos!**

***Layra Cullen* - E aí foi mais uma capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também ;) Beijinhos!**

***Vivi LeBeau* - haha São confusos mesmo, não?:D Haha Obrigada por ler e por gostar (lógico), fico muiiito feliz! Beijocas!**

***by* - Segui seu conselho, viu? :D Beijinhos!**

***Pixel* - :D**

***Lariis star* - Que bomm!! Beijocas!**

***Black Butterfly S2* - Jura que escrevo bem?! Nossa! Ganhei meu dia! Obrigada, fofa! ;P Beijinhos!!**

***Luana!* - Ele fugiu só um pouquinho... haha Mas já está voltando! Obrigada! E que bom que está gostando! Beijocas!**

***Luluciana* - Outra leitora nova na área! Que ótimo!!!! :D E obrigada!! Beijinhos**

***VaL Miqui* - hahaha Desculpa pela demora... Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível ;) Obrigada e que bom que gostou! Beijinhos!!**

***Naii* - Ouunn brigada ;D E aí foi mais um capítulo! Beijinhos e espero que tenha gostado ;)**

**-**

**Resumo da ópera (que coisa de velho... Enfim!): O próximo capítulo está QUASE pronto, devem faltar as **_**frases**_** finais :P ENTÃO, se eu receber reviews **_**lindas**_** das minhas leitoras **_**lindas**_**, eu o postarei rapidinho e posso garantir que ele virá com muuiiiitas emoções ;D**

**Bye, bye e FELIZ PÁSCOA a todas!! :D Comam muito chocolate!! Hummmm **

**Lina Furtado. **


	11. Isso é paixão?

**Capítulo 11. Isso é paixão?**

**Bella's POV**

Estava sentada na escada da entrada da minha casa, esperando por Edward. Ele havia me ligado, avisando para eu esperá-lo na porta, porque iríamos sair. Não entendia aonde ele iria me levar, mas relevei esse detalhe.

Era estranha a sensação que sentia quando ele estava por perto, e uma coisa ainda se passava pela minha cabeça, o fato de eu ter conversado com Jacob tão facilmente. Imaginava que isso era pelo o fato de Edward ter me feito mudar de idéia quanto ao deixar as pessoas se aproximarem de mim. E, essa tarde havia sido muito boa com a companhia de Jacob.

Vi o carro de Edward parar diante do portão da frente, me levantei e fui até o mesmo, abaixando-me um pouco para vê-lo pela a janela aberta de seu carro. Ele estava de óculos escuros e com o seu habitual cabelo bagunçado. Lindo como sempre.

Ele me sorriu e indicou para que entrasse. Assim o fiz.

-Demorei?

-Um pouco, estava congelando aqui fora. – Resmunguei enquanto puxava o cinto de segurança e ele arrancar o carro. – Onde estamos indo?

-Não sei. – disse simplesmente.

-Hum?

-É. Eu não sei, vou dirigindo enquanto você vai me contando como foi o seu dia sem mim.

Soltei um riso e ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

-O quê? Acha que não posso sobreviver um dia sem você? Sinto muito, mas antes de aparecer nesta cidade, eu me virava muito bem _sem_ você.

-Sei o quanto se virava bem. – disse sarcástico.

-Certo. – Cortei-o.

-Diga-me como foi. – Não me olhava.

-Estranho. – Soltou um breve riso. – Como disse, todos falaram comigo, com exceção de Rosalie. Na verdade, não a culpo por isso.

Olhou-me surpreso e com o olhar questionador.

-Eu brigava muito com ela por causa de Alice. Como ela era a minha única amiga e irmã, sentia-me na obrigação de cuidar dela e, de um jeito ou de outro, não achava que Rosalie seria uma boa-companhia. – Sorri. – Babaquice, mas acho que ela nunca vai me perdoar por ter sido tão grossa com ela.

-Um dia ganhará ela como ganhou os outros. – disse sincero. – Tudo uma questão de tempo. – Se virou para me sorrir. – E o que mais?

-Jasper e Emmett me trataram muito bem, apesar das coisas ruins que também já disse a eles. – Suspirei. – Não era algo que eu conseguia controlar... – Ri sem humor. – Também conversei com Ângela.

-Ângela? Ela é uma garota adorável.

-Sim, percebi que é sim. Acho que podemos virar boas amigas...

-Não sabe como me deixa feliz te escutar falando isso: amizade. – Sorriu torto para a pista.

-Isso está sendo um pouco novo para mim, mas acho que estou me saindo melhor do que esperava, pois hoje, Carlisle levou o filho de um velho amigo da família, Jacob Black. Conversamos tão facilmente... – Pensei por um momento, refletindo.

-Humm... Facilmente, hum? – Examinei sua expressão, parecia natural.

-Sim, o quê que tem?

-Comigo foi um extremo esforço para fazê-la ter uma conversa sem brigas e com Jacob, esse é o nome? – Assenti. – Com Jacob foi uma conversa que fluiu facilmente... Interessante.

-Pelos céus, Edward. Foi você quem me fez deixar as pessoas falarem comigo sem que eu inicie uma briga sem razão, da minha parte...

-Que bom que admite que a briga se inicia por sua causa. – disse seco.

Fiz uma careta e me virei para frente, emburrada.

-Desculpe. – Iniciou. – Não sei o que aconteceu, acho que fiquei com raiva por Jacob ter tido uma calma conversa com você, em apenas um dia ou nem isso, enquanto eu tive que ir fazendo com que confiasse em mim.

-Isso mais me parece ciúme, ao invés de _somente_ raiva. – Soltei ainda emburrada, com os braços cruzados diante do peito.

-_Ciúme?_

Virei-me para ele.

-Sim. _Ciúme_.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Não seja tola, Bella.

-Não estou sendo, estou encarando os fatos que estão bem diante de nós, agora, me diga, por que foi visitar sua avó logo após de ter agido estranho comigo? Fugindo de algo? Ou de alguém?

-Não estava fugindo, fui visitá-la, apenas isso.

-Qual é! Vai contar essa para outra pessoa. Acha que eu não o conheço, mas consigo lê-lo melhor do que imagina.

Ele virou o volante com vontade, parando no acostamento e desligando o carro, virando-se para me encarar, retirando os óculos escuros.

-Consegue mesmo? – Assenti. – Então o que vê em mim agora?

Recuei um pouco.

-Além da raiva? Sei quando está escondendo alguma coisa e está fazendo isso agora.

Virou-se para frente, encostando a cabeça no banco e fechando os olhos.

-Precisei de alguns conselhos de minha avó. Ficaria lá por mais tempo, mas acabei por me lembrar que eu havia lhe prometido que ficaria aqui com você, que você teria em quem confiar. Descumpri minha promessa...

-Não importa. – disse-lhe séria. – Está aqui, não está? Pois então...

-Mesmo assim. – Cortou-me, abrindo os belos olhos verdes e voltando-os a mim. – Não sou de descumprir promessas e essa não é uma exceção. Tome. – Entregou-me o celular.

-Para quê isso? – Fiquei olhando o aparelho.

-Veja a foto inicial. – Assim o fiz.

-Oh! Co-Como?!

-Minha mãe. Tirou essa foto enquanto estávamos dormindo no meu quarto, logo após eu te dar o remédio para dor.

Fiquei sem palavras. Que. _Vergonha!_ A senhorita Elizabeth nos viu dormindo juntos!

-Ela me mandou essa foto enquanto eu estava na casa da minha avó e, foi ai que eu percebi o enorme erro que fiz ao ir visitá-la. Tinha que ficar aqui com você, Bella. – Encarou-me intensamente. – Foi a minha promessa.

-Não... – Interrompeu-me, segurando meu rosto com uma mão e firmemente.

-Fique quieta, por favor. – Assenti calmamente, ao vê-lo aproximar seu rosto do meu. – Não se mexa. – Sua voz estava rouca e extremamente sexy. Fechei meus olhos, apenas sentindo sua boca sobre a minha, mordendo levemente o meu lábio inferior.

-E-Edward... – Levei minhas mãos ao seu cabelo, atacando-o e o puxando para mim.

Realmente não me entendia.

Não entendia meus próprios sentimentos por Edward e, a única coisa que tinha certeza era que meu sentimento por ele, não era uma simples atração de dois corpos, exatamente como imãs de cargas opostas, era mais. Muito mais.

Edward correspondeu à intensidade de meu beijo, beijando-me com doçura, carinho e mais alguma coisa, mas... Qual era ela? Paixão, talvez? Não sei.

Puxou-me mais para si e eu entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos. Estava fora de mim, o que sempre é inevitável quando estava com ele, tirava meus sentidos, apenas seguia meus instintos, meu corpo. Acabei batendo minha perna com força contra a marcha, fazendo uma pequena dor latejar no local, sem contar que, o tanto que me retorcia, apenas para beijá-lo, estava tentando ignorar a dor do corte em minha barriga.

Edward nos afastou e abaixou o olhar para o corte assim que soltei um gemido de dor, sem poder evitar que saísse. Seu rosto estava com uma máscara de preocupação.

-Desculpe. Nem me lembrei de seu corte...

Segurei seu rosto e o forcei a me olhar.

-Ignore-o.

-Não! – Franziu o cenho.

-Edward! Cale a boca. – Soltei-o e voltei a minha posição normal, ajeitando o meu cabelo, colocando minha franja para trás da orelha.

Ele se ajeitou e voltou também para sua posição, respirando com força.

-Para uma coisa serviu essa "fugida"...

-Ah! Então admite que fugiu?

Ele revirou os olhos e virou a cabeça em minha direção.

-Serviu para me mostrar o que realmente sinto por você. – Parei de respirar. Sorriu torto. – Quando te beijei na festa de aniversário de Alice, não entendia, mas sempre sentia uma sensação estranha em meus lábios, como se os seus estivessem ainda sobre eles... – Riu sem humor, encarando o teto do Volvo.

-Desde então não conseguia entender a minha necessidade de estar próximo de você e, nunca senti algo forte assim que chegou a me assustar, por isso que decidi fazer uma visita a minha avó. Clarear a mente, pensar com cuidado antes de fazer qualquer besteira... Bella, - Olhou-me – É inevitável, mas descobri que você me conquistou com seu jeito durão e difícil de ser. – Sorriu. – Somos tão diferentes e, no entanto, olha o que foi nos acontecer... – Deu de ombros. – Eu estou aqui me declarando...

-Es-Está mesmo se declarando? – Gaguejei enquanto forçava minha voz a sair.

-Estou, Bella. – Sorriu, passando a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os. – Não sou muito de me envolver muito, porque nunca encontrei alguém com quem realmente quisesse ficar junto o tempo todo. – Estava envergonhado. – Nem sei como me sai nessa tarefa de declaração...

-Se... – Observei-o antes de continuar. – Se saiu muito bem, Edward Cullen.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de eu resolver fazer alguma coisa. Já sabia o que ele sentia por mim, agora, era a minha vez de retribuir ou não, só que o "não" estava fora de cogitação. Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos, aproximando-o do meu e inspirei o ar. Edward era tão cheiroso que seu cheiro emanava e controlava o ar ao nosso redor, um perfume completamente embriagante.

-Não sei como conseguiu se apaixonar por mim, mas... Isso é contigo. – Dei de ombros. – Com tantas aos seus pés, foi logo _me_ escolher.

Segurou meu rosto também.

-Porque você não é nada igual às outras. Ainda bem... – Sussurrou com um sorriso sobre os meus lábios antes de me puxar para um dos seus beijos de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um.

Sentia uma paz interna quando estava perto de Edward, como se ele fosse o meu protetor, meu anjo e, não podia estar mais feliz por escutar aquelas palavras que ele havia dito para mim, dizendo que me queria perto de si e o sentimento não podia ser menos recíproco.

-Eu te amo, Bella. Nem ao menos sei por que escondi isso de mim mesmo, de você... – Confessou entre os beijos.

-Não é o único que escondeu isso de si mesmo, Edward. – Olhei-o intensamente. – Também escondi isso de mim, já deve saber... – Abaixei meu rosto, sentindo-o queimar. – Escutou-me dormindo...

Afagou meu rosto e sorriu gentilmente.

-Não tinha como ter certeza, mas havia uma ponta de esperança em mim... Bella, obrigada por ter entrado na minha vida. – Sorriu abertamente.

-Acho que está invertendo os papéis, quem me ajudou e quem deve agradecer aqui, sou eu. Por não ter desistido de mim, fazendo-me tentar ter uma vida normal de novo. – Senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto. Ele havia realmente mudado a minha vida, se alguém devia alguma coisa a alguém era eu e somente eu. – _Obrigada_, Edward.

-Linda. – Puxou-me para um beijo delicado assim que secou minhas lágrimas. Nos separou e sorriu, se ajeitando em seu banco. – É melhor irmos, pois já está escuro e nossos pais devem estar preocupados, principalmente minha mãe.

-Por quê?

-Não passei em casa depois que voltei da minha avó.

-Edward! – O repreendi.

-O quê? Precisava falar com você. – Sorriu-me enquanto ligava o carro e fazia o retorno. Tinha razão, estava mesmo escuro.

-Como é a sua avó? É por parte de mãe, não é mesmo? – perguntei curiosa.

-Sim, minha mãe nada se parece com a minha avó. Elizabeth sempre pergunta se ela é mesmo filha deles – brincando, é claro -, pois nem puxou as feições de meu avô, já falecido.

-Enquanto fala de sua avó, seu rosto se ilumina... – Comentei não contendo um sorriso também.

Edward sorriu para a estrada.

-Amo minha avó, ela é tudo para mim. Sempre os melhores conselhos, as melhores _comidas_... – Riu. -Elizabeth não sabe cozinhar. Quem cozinha lá em casa sou eu. – Soltou outro riso.

-_Você_ cozinha? Desculpe, mas é difícil de acreditar. – Dei de ombros.

-Claro que eu cozinho! – Sorriu. - Fui obrigado a aprender, já que minha mãe ficava o dia inteiro no trabalho. Até ela mesma disse que cozinho muito bem. Não cozinho somente miojo. – Olhou-me brevemente. – E você? Sabe cozinhar?

-Sei. Esme me ensinou. Muitas tardes sem ter o que fazer, por isso decidi aprender.

-Um dia eu te chamo para provar a minha comida e para você fazer uma para _eu_ provar. Combinado?

-Combinado. – Sorri de volta. – Diga-me, você sempre ficou em casa sozinho o dia inteiro, como disse, porque sua mãe trabalhava o dia inteiro, deve estar contente que agora ela passa o tempo todo com você em casa.

-Mais ou menos. – Riu com a minha careta de não-compreensão. – Gosto de tê-la por perto, mas às vezes minha mãe apronta... – Ergui uma sobrancelha. – Ela parece uma criança.

-Diz isso por causa da foto?

-Também, mas há outras coisas. – Sorriu. Nunca o vi sorrir tanto em apenas um final de tarde. Era bom e bonito de se ver. – Vai contar aos seus pais e a Alice?

-Contar o quê?

-Sobre nós.

Engoli seco. Não tinha pensado nisso.

-Tudo bem se não quiser contar... – Tentou reverter à situação, entendendo errado as coisas.

-Não! Vou contar sim, mas... O que eu conto? – Mordi o lábio.

-Que estamos namorando, Bella. – Sorriu malicioso. - Se quiser, posso fazer isso.

-É... Deixa comigo. – Apertei minhas mãos e ele riu.

-Tudo bem. – Estacionou diante do portão da minha casa. – Até amanhã na aula.

-Até. – Agradeci pelo carro ter uma película extremamente preta, fazendo ninguém ver o que acontece por dentro, quando Edward me beijou. Nos separamos devagar e eu mordi o lábio ao ver os dele vermelhos. – Até amanhã.

-Bons sonhos. – Se afastou.

-Você também. – Minhas mãos estavam tremendo ao abrir a porta. Do lado de fora, estava bem frio, por isso me abracei ao observar o carro fazer a curva.

Entrei rapidamente, retirando o meu casaco assim que pisei dentro de casa. Não demorou muito para que Alice chegasse na ponta da escada com seu sorriso enorme.

-O que foi?

-Onde estava? – perguntou.

-Saí com Edward. – disse simplesmente.

-Humm, Edward? E como vai ele?

-Bem, eu acho. – Passei por ela e subia as escadas, indo ao meu quarto, com ela me seguindo. Notei que não vi nem Carlisle e nem Esme. – Onde estão nossos pais?

-Saíram para jantar.

-De novo? – Sentei-me na cama, retirando o meu tênis.

-Eles é que estão certos. Tem mais é que aproveitar mesmo.

-Uhumm.

-E você e o Edward, eim? – Sorriu maliciosamente.

Virei o rosto.

-O quê que tem? – Me fiz de desentendida.

-Estão juntos, não é? Confessa, Bella. – Alice fez uma carinha que me fez concluir que não me deixaria escapar dessa.

Meu rosto foi queimando aos poucos e não precisei falar mais nada.

-AhhHH! Eu sabia! – Começou a pular por todo o quarto. Sério, sem exagero, ela foi pulando em cada pequeno canto do meu quarto. Virou-se bruscamente para mim, com um sorriso de um canto ao outro do rosto.

Automaticamente abaixei o meu, fingindo pegar algo no chão. Alice se jogou ao meu lado na cama e me virou para ela.

-Agora... – Respirou fundo, controlando-se. – Conte-me, exatamente, tudo.

-Humm, contar o quê? – Me levantei rápido. Só eu sabia o quanto eu estava constrangida naquele momento. – Não há nada para contar. – Guardei meu tênis no armário e fui ao banheiro, molhar o rosto. Deixei a porta aberta.

-Ahhh, Bella! – Alice se deitou na minha cama, olhando o teto. – Por favor! Só por causa da sua _enorme_ vermelhidão no rosto, eu soube que vocês estão tendo alguma coisa. – Fiquei escutando. – Sabe, quando Edward chegou na cidade, todos os olhares tinham uma única direção e essa direção foi e ainda está sendo ele, só que ele só tinha o olhar para uma pessoa, uma simples pessoa e, essa pessoa é ultra especial para mim, você! – Se sentou rápido e me sorriu gentilmente.

Fiquei olhando-a, tentando não me emocionar com as suas palavras.

-Bellinha, eu te conheço desde que me conheço por gente, isto é, há muito tempo. Será que até hoje não sabe que eu _sempre_ sei tudo que acontece com você? Tudo que está sentindo, tudo que não gosta, tudo que eu sei que é bom para você e, Edward é bom para você. Ele a mudou, mas não de um jeito ruim, de um jeito realmente bom. Porque ele não mexeu na sua estrutura inicial, só a modificou para ficar mais... Maleável, digamos assim. – Piscou a mim. – Agora, me conte. Estão namorando?

Ri.

Era bem típico dela usar todo esse efeito emotivo que sempre usava nas pessoas para no final, conseguir o que quer. Assenti sentindo as minhas bochechas esquentarem um pouco.

-Ouunnn! Que fofo! Eu sempre soube que vocês iam acabar juntos no final!

Revirei os olhos. Ela veio saltitando até mim e pegou as minhas bochechas como uma tia pega o sobrinho que não vê há séculos.

-Estou orgulhosa de você, coisinha mais fofa!

-Ai, Alice! – Me desviei de suas mãos. – Certo. Menos, por favor.

-Tudo bem. – Deu de ombros com o sorriso ainda ali. – Você não vai me desanimar, aliás...

-Quem consegue te desanimar? – Perguntei deixando meu celular sobre a mesa.

Alice riu.

-É mesmo! Ninguém! – Riu mais ainda. – Esqueci o que iria falar... Ah! Sim! – Sorriu, um sorriso que me deixou um pouco assustada, por assim dizer. – Vou fazer um jantar aqui em casa! – Bateu palmas animadamente. – Você, eu, mamãe, papai, Edward a senhora Elizabeth! Vai ser perfeito e, nesse jantar, Edward e você poderiam declarar oficialmente que estão namorando!

Minha cara foi ao chão.

-N-Não! Nem pensar você vai fazer isso, Alice!

-Por que não? – Seu sorriso enfim sumiu.

-Porque não! Não quero jantar e nem nada disso! – Saí de meu quarto, indo para a cozinha, estava com fome e esperava que tivesse sido o ponto final do assunto.

-Credo, Bella! Por que não? Convença-me de que essa não é uma boa idéia. – Veio descendo atrás de mim.

-Alice, - Parei e me virei para ela, bruscamente. – Por favor, eu lhe imploro, não!

-Sim, mas me dê um por quê.

-Porque eu não quero! Isso não basta? Seria vergonhoso demais, não conseguiria ficar um minuto encarando a senhora Elizabeth e os nossos pais, durante esse _tal _jantar. – Levei as mãos ao ar. – Por favor, Alice.

-Mas... Mas, Bella. – Fez beicinho.

-Não, não e não! Nem vem com essa cara de cachorro abandonado que não vai funcionar dessa vez! – Abri um dos armários da cozinha à procura de algo bom para comer. Peguei um pacote de salgadinhos.

Estava tentando ao máximo não olhar no rosto da Alice, pois sabia que ela conseguiria o que queria assim que eu o fizesse. Por isso, não olhei de jeito maneira.

-Bella... – Ficou me chamando.

-Já disse que não. – Passei por ela e fui para a sala, jogando-me no sofá e ligando a TV. Fiquei zapeando pelos canais até que Alice enfim desistiu, uma coisa que geralmente era impossível, mas não pude deixar de sorrir abertamente com a minha glória incomum.

Estava realmente feliz por três coisas, uma era por causa de Edward - Essa era a coisa que mais parecia que ia pular do meu peito de tanta felicidade – Segunda, era por eu ter conseguido fazer novas amizades e isso estava sendo melhor do que eu podia imaginar e, a terceira e última era eu ter vencido de Alice e não ter cedido.

Algo me dizia que dormiria perfeitamente esta noite...

-

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!!**

**E ai, meus amores? Como foram esses últimos dias? :D**

**Como o prometido, postei bem mais rápido. (Mais ou menos) Créditos a mim por ter iniciado no feriado, porque se não... Vixe, nem sei quando sairia :/ Mas saiu, não saiu? Hahaha :D**

**Sem muitos comentários hoje, só que: ENFIM! Hahaha Finalmente, pelo menos o Edward, teve a coragem de falar o que sentia e se entregar ao amor dos dois! Que graçinha!! Ouunn **

**E eu percebi que muita gente AMA o Jacob,! :O Eu , particularmente, não gosto muito não, mas... Para agradar as leitoras, o que eu não faço, não é? :)**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

_**Agradecimentos especiais:**_

*_**bgsmeinterfona**_*** - Ouun obrigada mesmo! Obrigada também pela compreensão e espero que não abandone meeeessmo ;D Beijinhos e até a próxima.**

*****__*** - Nossa! Obrigada! :D Espero que continue gostando da minha humilde fic ;P Beijinhos!**

*****_**Pati Sousa**_** * Cadê o meu outro capítulo traduzido, eim? Haha Melhor, pula os dois seguintes, porque eu os já li em espanhol ;D É... Li e descobri que dá para entender algumas partes ;P E quanto ao Jake, pois é, mudar um pouco, mas não é porque ele é mau em uma que tem que ser mal em todas, não é? :D Beijitos!**

*****_**Black Butterfly S2**_*** - Ouunn muito obrigada mesmo! Saber que a minha fic é uma das melhores e que EU escrevo bem, é um baita de um incentivo ;D Obrigada mesmo e eespero que continue gostando da continuação ;) Beijinhos **

*****_**Ana Alice Matos**_*** - Ahh eu vi que você me seguiu, poxa, obrigada, flor! :D E quanto ao Jake, essa é a finalidade mesmo, Bella ter uma amizade fora do grupo "Alice" para dividir mais a atenção além deles ;P Obrigada e que bom que está gostando e, eu realmente espero, que assim continue! Beijinhos **

*****_**Lariis star**_*** - Juro que vou tentar postar rápido! Assim que eu puder parar, sentar e escrever, eu posto hahaha ;D Beijinhos!**

*****_**MrSouza Cullen**_*** - Ter curiosidade é bom! :D Pois é, espero que todas as suas **_**milhões**_** de perguntas – ou ao menos uma parte delas – tenham sido respondidas somente nesse capítulo! Haha ;P Mas tirando isso, espero que tenha gostado também! Beijinhos e até a próxima!**

*****_**Luluciana**_*** - EBAAA!! Amo ter leitoras novas e espero que eu faça uma boa recepção para você, então... Seja muito bem vinda e que você continue curtindo a minha humilde fic ;P Beijinhos**

*****_**Gibeluh**_*** - hahaah Postei! ;D Beijinhos!**

*****_**Lis swan**_*** - haha Sabia que eu até pensei nessa possibilidade? haha Mas ai, na hora, eu disse: Nããão hahaha ;D Deixa assim, não é? Melhor ;) Que bom que está gostando e obrigada! Beijinhos**

*****_**Ginah**_** * - Ouun obrigada e eu espero que tenha gostado do ele disse nesse capítulo ;D Beijinhos**

*****_**Lara Cullen**_*** - Obrigada!!!! Nossa! Fico realmente feliz que goste de TODAS as minhas fics, não sabe o quanto eu fico contente com isso!! ;D Obrigada mesmooo! Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!**

*****_**Sophiatt **_*** - Sim, sim! Postei! :D Aiin que bom que gostou! Espero que assim continue! Beijinhos**

*****_**Regina Swan Cullen**_** * - Sabe, quando eu li a tua review, tinha uma palavra que eu não entendi ;B hahah Desculpa, mas é a: "Fixe" Depois tu me conta o que é ;D e, obrigada por estar gostando e espero que assim continue ;D Beijinhos**

*****_**Marcela P.M. Pattinson**_*** - Sobrou unha? Hahaha Fui rápida dessa vez, não é? :D Obrigada, Flor, que você tenha tido uma ótima páscoa também ;D Beijinhos e até a próxima!**

*****_**Vivi LeBeau**_*** - Ouun obrigada pela compreensão, mas eu fico mesmo mal quando eu demoro demais, porque eu odeio esperar fic ser postada. Por isso, também tento não fazer os outros esperarem ;D Mas obrigada e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! ;) Beijinhos **

**-**

**Bemmmm... Finalmente acabei e, SÓ PARA CONSTAR, se eu for mal na minha avaliação, a culpa é de vocês!!! HAHAHA Porque eu estou deixando de estudar para vir responder as minhas LINDAS reviews e postar um novo capítulo ;D**

**AHHH BABADO, GENTE!! Hahaha**

**Encontrei um sósia do Taylor Lautner na minha faculdade :O Só que mais alto!! Hahaha Babemmm ;D**

**Beijinhos e que todas tenham um excelente dia!! BYE!**

**Lina Furtado.**


	12. Fui enganada!

**Capítulo 12. Fui enganada!**

Acordei com a luz forte do sol entrando pela a minha janela. O dia estava estranhamente luminoso e sem aquela neblina rotineira das manhãs de Forks. Notei algo de diferente também em mim; meu humor. Estava contente, _muito_ contente.

Me levantei em um salto e me dirigi ao banheiro, tomando um banho rápido e me enfiando nas minhas roupas antes de sair para o meu quarto. Coloquei uma blusa azul-marinha de manga cumprida, calça jeans e o meu All Star branco, peguei um casaco mais leve e a minha mochila e desci para o café.

Ao entrar na cozinha, escutei Alice e Esme conversando baixo. As duas me olharam de cima a baixo e voltaram a fazer o que antes, imagino, que estavam fazendo. Estranhei. Joguei a mochila na cadeira, fazendo-a cair, mas ignorei e me sentei para comer.

-O que houve com vocês? – perguntei às duas enquanto preparava as minhas torradas.

Alice retorceu o nariz.

-Nada. Só estávamos jogando conversa fora. – Respondeu-me ela.

-Humm... – Ela não me convenceu muito. Algo na minha cabeça gritava para eu desconfiar de Alice, como se ela estivesse aprontando alguma para cima de mim.

-Bella, - Esme me chamou, desviando o rumo dos meus pensamentos. – Vai fazer alguma coisa essa tarde?

-Não. – Fiquei em silêncio por um momento, observando Esme fazer alguma coisa, acho que era uma lista de compras. – Por quê?

-Não... Por nada, não. – Virou-se para mim e sorriu. – Bem, meninas, vou ao mercado. – Esme puxou sua bolsa e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Alice e contornou a mesa para fazer o mesmo comigo.

Ela já havia saído da cozinha quando Alice se levantou rápido, a chamando. Depois disso não ouvi mais nada, falavam baixo. Continuei comendo, tentando deixar a minha neura para lá. Não demorou muito para que a minha irmã voltasse e se sentasse na minha frente, continuando a comer.

Fiquei encarando-a e ela não me olhava, apenas ficava cantarolando.

-Ta legal... – Comecei e ela nem me olhou. Bati na mesa, fazendo um barulho alto.

Alice olhou para a minha mão e me olhou franzindo o cenho em confusão.

-Eu, eim, Bella... – Voltou a comer, desviando o olhar de mim.

-Alice, fala. – Ordenei.

-Falar o quê?

-Fala o que você está aprontando comigo. Pode desembuchar.

Ela riu.

-Não estou aprontando, Bellinha. – Me olhou com um sorriso simples. – Só estou te evitando um pouco, em troca da sua maldade comigo ontem à noite. – disse simplesmente.

-Maldade?! Maldade por eu ter recusado algo que me faria ficar envergonhada durante um enorme tempo?! Ah! Faça-me um favor! – Peguei meu prato e fui até a pia para lavá-lo.

-Faça-me um favor _você_! Saiba que eu só queria ajudar, mas você nem se quer se deu conta disso! Quer saber, Bella, quando estiver mais calma, fale comigo, só que agora não está nadinha! – Alice saiu da cozinha batendo o pé.

Ótimo. Acabei de brigar com a minha irmã.

-Alice! – A chamei, indo atrás dela. Subi até seu quarto e a encontrei mexendo no celular, com um sorriso suspeito. Quando me viu, virou-se rápido e seu sorriso sumiu, sendo substituído por uma carinha triste.

-O que quer?

Mordi o lábio, nervosa e fui até ela.

-Pedir desculpas. – Respirei fundo. - Desculpe por ter falado tão grossamente. Fui estúpida e você é a minha irmã querida que só quer o meu bem, mas... Realmente não quero isso, por favor. Então... Me desculpa.

Alice ficou preocupada e sorriu, parecendo um sorriso culpado.

-Claro, Bella. Está desculpada.

A abracei.

-Obrigada, Ali. Sabia que me entenderia, afinal, só você me entende.

Fomos para a escola. Fui no meu carro e Alice no dela, porque, de acordo com ela, teria que dar uma saidinha depois da aula. Concordei.

Ao chegar ao estacionamento, encontrei uma figura parada perto de um carro absurdamente brilhante e prateado. Estacionei na vaga ao lado, puxando a mochila e jogando-a no ombro antes de pular para fora do carro.

Olhei para Edward que me encarava e acenou de um modo simples e com seu habitual sorriso torto. Estava mais bonito que normalmente – se é que era possível -, usava uma camisa de um tecido leve, de manga cumprida e branca, com um pequeno decote em "V" e uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos.

Me aproximei dele, enquanto – meu tique nervoso – bagunçava o meu cabelo, jogando- para o outro lado. Esbocei um sorriso envergonhado ao vê-lo me analisar com seus olhos verdes.

-Oi. – Cumprimentei-o.

-Oi. – Sorriu. Ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor e seu olhar sobre mim estava começando a me deixar _mais_ envergonhada, desviei meu olhar do seu e fiquei olhando as pessoas que por ali passavam e nos olhavam estranho.

-É... Melhor entrarmos... – disse sem olhá-lo.

-Por quê? Gosto de te ver envergonhada. – Olhei-o incrédula e ele sorriu mais ainda, dando de ombros. – Essa vermelhidão no seu rosto só o deixa ainda mais bonito.

Agora sim ele conseguiu me deixar vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos. Mordi o lábio com força e olhei para o outro lado. Fechei meus olhos, tentando me concentrar em não ter um treco ali mesmo, quando senti. Edward me envolveu pela cintura, delicadamente, e encostou seus lábios sobre os meus, rapidamente, fazendo-os se suavizarem.

Seu cheiro me invadiu e estava mais forte e mais gostoso que antes. Abri meus olhos assim que se separou de mim, em um toque rápido e o encontrei me olhando com seu sorriso torto. Sustentei seu olhar por um momento ao me lembrar onde estávamos.

Me afastei um pouco e sorri envergonhada, dando uma pequena olhada ao redor, constatando que não havia ninguém ali. Agradeci mentalmente.

Edward acompanhou o meu olhar;

-Não quer que ninguém nos veja juntos? – perguntou curioso.

-Não! – Soltei rápido demais ao pensar que ele talvez pensasse que eu estava com vergonha de ser vista com ele.

Sorriu abertamente e segurou minha mão, entrelaçando-as e puxando-as para si, beijando a minha, delicadamente, sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Era incrível como duas órbitas incrivelmente verdes eram capazes de hipnotizar...

Devolvi seu sorriso.

-Vamos para a aula, já está para bater o sinal. – Comentou ao me puxar pela mão.

Como Edward fez questão de me deixar na minha primeira aula, podia sentir vários olhares sobre nós. Me recusava a olhar para os outras, mas sentia que todos, sem exceção, nos olhavam. Edward chegou a soltar uma risada, murmurando:

-Parece que somos a nova sensação do colégio.

-Argh! Nem me fale disso. – Abaixei ainda mais meu rosto.

Ele riu e ergueu meu rosto enquanto andávamos, com um semblante divertido. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver o seu.

Chegamos a minha sala. Virei-me em direção a Edward, olhando-o antes de entrar e, mais uma vez, não sabia o que fazer. Ele me olhava sorrindo, antes de se debruçar em minha direção.

-Você vai se acostumar. – Olhei-o sem entender antes de ele se afastar um pouco. – Vai se acostumar com todos olhando e com nós. – Sorriu. – Boa aula. – Beijou-me levemente antes de dar as costas e se afastar, deixando-me completamente sem saber o que fazer.

-Bella! – Escutei uma voz esganiçada e alta surgir de trás de mim.

-Jessica. – Cumprimentei-a sem muita animação.

-Achei que nós tínhamos um trato! – Ergui a sobrancelha. – _Eu_ queria o Edward! – Levou as mãos ao alto como se fosse óbvio.

Olhei-a com uma vontade enorme de rir de sua cara ou de falar umas boas poucas verdades do como: _Edward nunca olharia para você, minha querida_, mas respirei fundo e apenas encarei, sem falar nada.

-Ah! Você não vai dizer nada?! O gato comeu sua língua, foi? Pois sabia você-

-Olha, - A interrompi, respirando fundo logo em seguida, novamente. – Estou tentando, tentando _mesmo_, me controlar e não falar algo que vá fazer você sair correndo pelos corredores chorando, mas se continuar falando desse modo – Apontei para ela. – Vou ter que dizer e, eu posso te garantir que boas coisas não são, _querida_. Agora, por que não vai achar outra pessoa para amolar, ham? – Dei as costas a ela. – Boa sorte com isso. – disse por cima do ombro.

-Ora, sua! – Escutei ela dando patadas no chão, quando senti um puxão no meu cabelo para trás. – Sua maldita!

Girei o corpo, ficando de frente para ela que ainda segurava o meu cabelo com força e a empurrei. Jessica saiu quicando no chão, vermelha de raiva.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?! – Escutei a voz do meu professor de Geometria reclamar. – Swan?! Stanley?! – Olhou-nos.

Uma menina ajudava Jessica a se por de pé. Ela não desgrudava os olhos de mim, com a raiva tomando conta dos mesmos. Apesar de ela ter me atacado por uma coisa idiota, não sentia raiva dela, apenas pena. Uma enorme pena.

Me ajeitei, pegando a minha mochila que havia caído ao chão e ajeitei meu cabelo antes de me virar ao professor para me defender das acusações que Jessica começava a gritar. Acabou que nós duas fomos encaminhadas para a direção. Bem, sorte a minha que eu já conhecia bem a diretora.

Entramos na sala e nos sentamos de frente para a diretora Wade, que nos olhava com cara de poucos amigos. Seu olhar demorou um pouco mais sobre mim e, eu apenas desviei meu o meu, focalizando na minha mochila.

-Ora, se não é uma velha visitante nossa, senhorita Swan.

-Diretora Wade,... – Iniciou Jessica que foi cortada.

-Um momento, senhorita Stanley. – Voltou sua atenção a mim. – Fazia bastante tempo que não a via se metendo em encrencas, Swan. O que aconteceu agora? – Essa perguntas foi à nós.

Me virei a Jessica com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

-É, Jessica, o que aconteceu? – Devolvi a pergunta.

Ela foi ficando ainda mais vermelha.

-Bem... A Isabella – Apontou para mim. – Foi grossa comigo e eu acabei não me controlando. Sinto muito, diretora. – Abaixou a cabeça, fingindo-se de inocente.

-_Eu_ fui grossa?! Acho que está se esquecendo dos detalhes_, Stanley_. – disse seu nome com desdém.

-Swan! Acalme-se! – Repreendeu-me a diretora. – Vamos do início, o que a senhorita Swan te disse, senhorita Stanley?

Jessica começou a fungar e fingir falsas lágrimas. Bufei e rolei os olhos ao ver aquela cena ridícula.

-Nós havíamos feito um trato, mas ela descumpriu e nem ligou, falando grosseiramente como sempre! Ela sempre faz isso! – Colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

-Ah, por favor! Que drama!

-Swan! – Calei-me. – Sua vez, Swan.

Dei uma última olhada à Jessica, já sabendo que a qualquer momento ela iria se meter na minha versão, na versão .!

-Jessica veio me cobrar o fato de eu ter dito que ela podia ficar com quem quisesse, e isso envolvia Edward Cullen, agora, não agüentou me ver com ele. – Jessica ia se meter, como o previsto, mas a diretora ergueu o dedo indicador. – Começou gritando comigo e eu apenas lhe dei uma resposta à altura. Depois disso, quando me virei ela puxou meu cabelo com força e, para me livrar, eu a empurrei. – Dei de ombros. – Fim.

-Isso é verdade Stanley? – Olhou para ela. – Por um garoto? Brigou por _um garoto?!_

Jessica não sabia o que falar.

A diretora Wade se recostou na cadeira, soltando o ar pesadamente.

-Como as duas agiram errado, serão suspensas por um dia. – Decretou.

-O quê?! – Soltamos em uníssono.

-Me escutaram. Agora, podem ir. – Acenou para que saíssemos.

Estava com tanta raiva por ter sido suspensa por causa de uma idiota que, peguei as minhas coisas e saí da sala como um raio, sem olhara para trás, pois se visse o rostinho de Jessica, não me responsabilizaria pelos meus atos.

Fechei minhas mãos em punho, ao desviar das pessoas.

Achei estranho. Em geral não era uma pessoa de brigar fisicamente, somente respondia grossamente - isso admitia -, mas nunca fui de atacar alguém por ódio.

Saí para o estacionamento - estava garoando - puxei o meu capuz para cima da cabeça e marchei em direção ao meu carro. Nele, joguei a mochila para o banco do lado e respirei fundo, ao descer o capuz.

Devo ter respirado dez vezes para clarear a minha mente e me tranqüilizar. E, agora, com isso feito, pensava nas conseqüências... Esme ia me matar! Céus! Como não fui pensar nisso antes?! Se eu voltasse para casa agora, ela ia brigara muito comigo.

_Pensa, Bella, pensa!_, gritei internamente.

Como morava em cidade pequena e notícias se espalhavam rapidamente, decidi que, pelo menos, chegaria mais tarde em casa, aproveitando que Esme havia saído para fazer compras para casa. O único problema era o que _eu_ ia fazer até mais tarde...

De repente senti meu celular vibrar no bolso da minha calça. Peguei-o.

-Alô.

-Hey, Bells! – Demorei alguns segundos para reconhecer a voz.

-Ah! Oi, Jake.

-E ai? Como andam as coisas?

-Bem, mas... Não deveria estar na aula essa hora?

-Oh! Sim, mas fiquei em casa para ajudar meu velho em algumas coisas em casa. E você? Pode atender?

Mordi o lábio, enquanto olhava para o estacionamento, vendo Jessica passar com os olhos vermelhos, entrar em seu carro e partir com pressa.

-Posso... – Uma idéia me veio à mente. – Hey, Jake, se incomodaria se eu lhe fizesse uma visita?

-Hum? Não, mas... E quanto a sua aula?

-Longa história. Depois conto, agora, me diga como chegar aí.

Não demorou muito para que eu chegasse em La Push e encontrasse a casa de Jacob. Não era difícil achar um cara com um metro e noventa, com mais alguns quebrados na frente de uma casa.

Parei diante da calçada da casa e desci sendo recepcionada por Jake. Ele me jogou um aceno junto com um sorriso.

-E ai, Bella!

Sorri de volta ao trancar meu carro com as minhas coisas dentro. Dei um abraço desajeitado nele e me indicou o caminho para sua casa.

-Matando aula? – perguntou ao caminho para dentro.

Soltei um riso baixo.

-Mais ou menos. – Declarei.

Entramos e dando de cara com um senhor em uma cadeira de rodas, me lembrei como sendo Billy, seu pai. Ele me olhou surpreso e logo esboçou um sorriso e outro com certa malicia para Jacob.

-Olá. – Cumprimentou-me – Jake, quem é a sua nova amiga?

-Bella, pai. Filha de Carlisle e Esme.

-Oh! – Arregalou os olhos. – A pequena Bella? – Olhou-me.

-Bem... Não mais _pequena_. – murmurei.

Eles riram.

-Bells, quer ver o carro que eu estou montando? – Jacob perguntou animado.

-Está montando um _carro_? – perguntei atônita.

Ele riu e me puxou para fora de casa, o acompanhei. Passamos pela lateral até chegar à garagem, onde tinha uma velha mesa de madeira cheia de ferramentas e aparelhos, ao lado algo sob um plástico cinza e do outro lado uma velha cadeira de pinheiro.

-Pode se sentar, se quiser. – Assim o fiz. Jacob começou a retirar o plástico e mostrar um carro, ainda em reparos, vermelho. – E este é o meu bebê! – Mostrou orgulhoso.

-Uau! – Chega me levantei para poder ver melhor, rodeando-o. Parei e olhei para Jacob, apontando para o carro. – Você que montou ele? Por inteiro?

Ele assentiu de nariz em pé. Ri disso.

-Nossa! Parabéns! É lindo. – Sorri.

Seu rosto se iluminou.

-Só falta, praticamente, colocar os pneus, mas isso é rápido.

Voltei a me sentar, enquanto ele ajeitava o plástico em um canto da garagem e voltava para o seu "bebê". Passou a mão na lataria do carro e abaixou o olhar para observar imperfeições.

-Se importa de irmos conversando enquanto vou mexendo nele? – perguntou.

-Não mesmo. – Garanti, olhando para os lados e vendo bastante bagunça. Tinha coisas espalhadas por todo o lado.

-E então, por que matou aula hoje? – Pegou uma ferramenta e começou a mexer no carro.

-Fui suspensa. – disse simplesmente.

Jacob ergueu o rosto e me olhou com confusão. Dei de ombros e ele riu do meu ato.

-Desculpa, mas, na boa, você não parece daquelas garotas que se metem em confusão. Ao contrário, na verdade. – Sorriu abertamente.

-Pois é... Não me conhece. – Rimos. – Não! Brincando, eu não sou de fazer isso, só que... Meio que pediram por isso. – Fiz uma careta.

-Rá, Bella! Você não existe. – Balançou a cabeça, sorrindo e voltando ao trabalho. – E qual foi o motivo?

-Uma guria me atacou e eu a empurrei. Só isso.

Jacob riu alto que foi impossível não rir junto.

Ta legal. Isso está sendo estranho.

Cá estou, conversando normalmente, sem brigas, sem discussões, sem nervosismo com alguém que conheço muito pouco, mesmo que seja amigo de família e que tenha brinc_ado_ comido na infância. Era estranho, mas me sentia tão bem ao lado de Jacob quanto quando estou junto de Edward, mas o sentimento com o último é diferente que com primeiro.

Por Edward sinto um amor, uma paixão, um aperto no peito que chega a doer quando ele está próximo a mim, algo extremamente bom e gratificante. Agora, quanto a Jake, é um sentimento fraternal, ele me fazia bem também e isso não poderia me proporcionar melhores momentos.

Acho que agora estou começando a entender o real sentido da palavra "amizade". Essa, antes, não era muito bem entendida por mim, por somente ter a minha irmã de criação como verdadeira amiga, mas acho que, enfim, descobri.

Sorri.

-O que foi? - Jacob me analisou.

-Nada não. – Balancei a cabeça. – Quer ajuda?

-Hum... Não precisa não. Vai acabar se sujando toda, deixa para lá. – Piscou para mim.

-Certo... Mas e você?

-Eu o quê? – Mantinha-se com os olhos no trabalho.

-Em que tipo de coisas tinha que ajudar seu pai?

-Ah! Ele queria ajuda para despachar umas caixas com coisas que a minha irmã pediu para enviar para ela. Não demorou nada e eu já tinha acabado, por isso te liguei. Jogar conversa fora. – Sorriu, secando o rosto de suor.

-Ah... Belo motivo para faltar aula. – Rimos.

-E por que resolveu vir me fazer uma visita se foi suspensa?

-Se eu chegasse em casa agora, Esme, provavelmente, não teria voltado de suas compras e brigaria mais ainda comigo por ter conseguido essa proeza depois de tanto tempo sem encrencas...

-Ah! Então sempre se meteu em encrencas? Uau! – Fingiu falsa surpresa.

Revirei os olhos.

-Não... – Ergue a sobrancelha. – Ta bom! Um pouco, mas isso era antes de Edward... – Me calei.

-Edward... Conheço esse nome? – perguntou o nome a si mesmo e acabou desistindo, dando de ombros. – Não, mas, quem é Edward e o que ele fez?

-Humm, como posso explicar...? – Sem que eu fique ainda mais vermelha, completei mentalmente. Sentia que as minhas bochechas esquentavam.

-Ah! – Sorriu abertamente. – Peguei. É seu namorado. – Franzi os lábios. Tinha que me acostumar com isso. – E o que o seu namorado fez?

-Bem, pode ser estranho, mas _eu_ sou estranha, então, lá vai... Eu sempre me fechei muito depois da morte dos meus pais e da minha avó materna, não tinha nenhum amigo além de Alice.

-A pequena Alice? – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Agora sim, a pequena _Alice_. – Rimos e Jacob pediu para que eu continuasse. – E depois da vinda de Edward para Forks... De algum modo ele me fez mudar a visão que eu tinha sobre me aproximar das pessoas em geral. – Encarava o chão ao contar. - Eu me retinha em mim mesma, sem deixar que os outros se aproximasse, usando muito a grosseria para que nem ao menos tentassem isso e, ele não.

Sorri ao me lembrar de nós.

-Não estava nem aí para as minhas "patadas". E isso me fez bem, me fez deixar de ter medo de perder aqueles com quem me relaciono, com quem sinto afeto e carinho. – Ergui meu olhar e vi Jacob me observar levemente surpreso. Ele havia parado o que estava fazendo para prestar atenção.

-Sério que você não tinha amigos? – perguntou e eu assenti. – Nossa! Se eu soubesse, acho que também tentaria abrir seus olhos quanto a isso... – Passou as costas da mão na testa, limpando-a.

-Está tudo bem, Jake. – Sorri.

-Não! – Calou-se por um instante antes de continuar - Pô, agora eu estou me sentindo mal por não ter ido te visitar muito antes...

-Que isso...

-Certo. – Jogou as ferramentas de lado. – Vamos te introduzir nessa vida de ter amizades. – Declarou e eu não entendi. – Vamos dar um passeio.

-Jake, não precisa parar o que está fazendo só porque te contei minha história ridícula. – Me levantei enquanto ia atrás dele.

Ele se virou rapidamente para mim e pegou a minha mão.

-Meu carro pode ficar para depois, você _não_. Ups... – Abaixou o olhar para as nossas mãos e afastou um pouco a sua da minha, mostrando uma mancha preta de óleo de carro. Me olhou como quem se desculpa. – Perdão. Antes de te introduzir na vida de amizades, vamos nos limpar.

Rimos.

Ele era tão espontâneo!

Seguimos para dentro da casa, onde nos limpamos e saímos novamente, mas dessa vez Jacob disse que íamos andar na praia. Reclamei, dizendo que aquilo não era realmente necessário, mas ele me contrario, novamente.

Passamos um bom tempo conversando sobre tudo, que chega perdi a noção do tempo. Ia apenas passar um tempinho ali, mas acabei passando demais, já havia passado da hora do almoço e a minha barriga reclamava de fome - apostava tudo que a de Jacob também estava.

Voltamos para a sua casa e Billy insistiu para que eu ficasse para o almoço, recusei dando uma desculpa de que Esme me esperava. Me despedi dele e fui ao carro acompanha de Jake.

-Então depois a gente se fala. – disse Jacob, me dando um abraço. – Se cuida.

-Eu vou. – Sorri, abrindo a porta e me jogando para dentro.

-Vê se também não se mete mais em confusão. – Dei um soco de leve em seu braço e rimos. – Não, sério.

-Certo. – Ergui as mãos para mostrar que não estava cruzando os dedos. – Prometo.

-Ótimo. – Fechou a minha porta. – Tchau, Bells.

-Tchau. – Dei a partida e saí, pegando a estrada.

Não demorou muito e escutei meu celular tocar dentro da minha mochila. Fui tateando até achar o bolso onde eu o guardava, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

-Alô.

-Bella! Por Deus! Está louca! Mamãe está quase mandando a polícia atrás de você! – Berrou Alice. – Onde está?!

-Calma, Ali. Estou dirigindo e indo para casa.

-Ótimo! Venha logo que quase tivemos um treco! – Bufou e respirou fundo. – Certo. Era só isso, tchauzinho. – Desligou.

-Estranha... – murmurei, colocando meu celular de volta.

Ao chegar em casa, Esme já veio me bombardear de perguntas e já as emendou com a bronca por ter sido suspensa. Expliquei tudo e estranhei o fato de Alice não estar ao lado dela e concordando com tudo, como sempre fazia.

Subi depois de tudo e fui tomar um belo de um banho. Assim feito, me joguei na cama e peguei um livro para ler. Não levou cinco minutos para eu adormecer e acordar com conversas no corredor. Era a voz de Carlisle e Esme.

_Ora, mas o que Carlisle está fazendo em casa a essa hora? Geralmente está fazendo plantão..._, pensei.

Me levantei e fui ao meu banheiro, lavando o rosto para afastar o sono e dei uma ajeitada no meu cabelo.

-Bellinha! – Alice me chamou do andar de baixo.

Esfreguei meu rosto e saí do meu quarto, encontrando Carlisle. Ele sorriu para mim e me perguntou como foi meu dia, passando o braço por cima de meus ombros e nos fazendo descer as escadas juntos. Ao chegar no final, ele me largou e foi à cozinha.

Olhei em volta e franzi o cenho em confusão. A mesa de jantar estava posta, com seis lugares postos... Não... Não, não e _não!_

-Alice! – Gritei.

Ela apareceu ao meu lado com um sorriso culpado. Minha vontade era de pular naquele pescoço.

-Calma! Respira! Bella? – Me olhou preocupada.

Respirei fundo e fechei minhas mãos fortemente.

-Alice, por favor, me diga que isso só é um jantar para alguns amigos do papai, como Billy e Jacob.

Alice mordeu o lábio.

-Não..., mas é quase isso! – Sorriu tentando amenizar as coisas.

-Quem. Vem. Jantar. Conosco? – Perguntei pausadamente, sentindo a raiva me dominar.

-Edward e a mãe dele! – disse rapidamente e se encolhendo, protegendo-se de qualquer ataque meu.

-_O quê?!_ – Gritei. – O que eu disse sobre isso?!

-Que não queria. – Foi voltando à posição normal.

-E por que ainda assim fez?! Você prometeu!

-Não. Não prometi nada, nem disse nada. Só não contrariei, mas também não concordei e, já que você não quis me dar ouvidos, fui falar com a mamãe e com Edward, combinado já tudo. – Ergueu as mãos. – Culpada.

-Você me enganou! Eu estava crente que tinha conseguido, _finalmente_, negar algo à você e que você _iria_ desistir, mas não! _Argh!_ Céus e agora?! Estou perdida!

-Não está não! Vai dar tudo certo.

-Se é que você chama de "tudo certo" uma noite extremamente vergonhosa! – Extravasei.

-Relaxa, Bellinha... – Tentou me acalmar, mas a campainha já havia tocado, deixando-me ainda mais tensa.

Não, eu não merecia uma irmã tão malvada com a baixinha da Alice! O que eu fiz?! Estava completamente perdida! Não fazia a menor idéia do que fazer, do que falar, como agir, para onde _fugir._..!

_Respira, Bella_...

Ao que parecia, céu e o mundo estavam contra mim hoje!

Alice abriu a porta com um sorriso encantador e eu apenas fiquei parada ali onde estava, nem ao menos sabia o que fazer. Talvez, pudesse ter uma falsa doença... Não ia dar certo!

-Senhorita Elizabeth! – Alice cumprimentou a mãe de Edward que estava ao seu lado.

-Como vai, querida Alice? – Elizabeth sempre muito bem educada.

Não demorou muito para que Carlisle e Esme aparecessem e fossem cumprimentar também, fazendo fila. Não conseguia me mexer até Alice passar por mim e dar um empurrão de leve e me fizessem cumprimentar igualmente.

Depois que todos já o haviam feito, era a minha vez. Olhei para Edward que me olhava divertido e depois olhei para a sua bela mãe, que me sorria gentilmente.

-Senhorita Elizabeth. – A cumprimentei.

-Como vai, Bella querida?

-Bem... – Mordi o lábio. Estava com muita vergonha. – Obrigada.

Todos passaram por nós, depois da indicação para que entrassem de Alice e eu fiquei para trás com Edward. Ele veio até mim.

-Como está?

-Com raiva e com muita vergonha. – disse simplesmente.

Ele afagou meu rosto gentilmente e sorriu.

-Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. – Colocou as mãos nas minhas costas, me levando em direção à mesa de jantar, onde todos já estavam quase ajeitados em seus lugares e conversando normalmente. Ao que parece eu era a única que estava nervosa com a situação.

Respirei fundo antes de me pôr a sentar.

-Fico feliz que tenham aceitado o nosso convite de jantar conosco essa noite Elizabeth. – Comentou Carlisle que estava na ponta da mesa, mostrando claramente quem era o dono da casa.

Do lado esquerdo vinha Esme e Alice, do direito, Elizabeth e Edward. Me sentei na outra extremidade da mesa, de frente para Carlisle.

-Que isso, Carlisle. – Elizabeth sorriu. - É sempre um prazer visitar um velho amigo e sua maravilhosa família. – disse a última parte, olhando para todos nós, com seu olhar demorando mais sobre mim.

Abaixei meu olhar para o guardanapo em meu colo, enrolando-o com força. Mas uma coisa não me tinha passado despercebido. Não sabia que Carlisle conhecia Elizabeth e, se assim era, também conhecia Edward...

Alice sorriu abertamente a ela.

-É ótimo ter companhia. Então, poderemos começar o jantar? – Todos concordaram animadamente pelo jantar comentado e organizado por Alice.

Devia ter imaginado que aquela baixinha iria armar alguma e, de alguma forma eu sabia! Só que não havia raciocinado.

Ela não havia poupado dinheiro, podia-se dizer que só havia do bom e do melhor ali e estava tudo absurdamente gostoso. O jantar seguiu tranqüilo e sem comentar nada sobre mim e Edward, o que me deixava muito melhor. Conversávamos normalmente e de histórias engraçadas da época de faculdade de Carlisle e Elizabeth até Edward pedir licença, pois queria falar uma coisa.

Meu coração foi a mil quando lhe foi permitido falar e ele se levantou para melhor visão de todos à mesa. Olhei rapidamente para Alice que o olhava com um enorme sorriso e me olhou, piscando.

Mexi minha boca em um: "Eu te mato!" e isso só a fez sorrir mais ainda.

-Bem, Carlisle, - Edward começou e a minha vontade de sair dali correndo se tornou imensa. – Esme, gostaria de dizer o quanto gosto da filha de vocês, Isabella – Me olhou e eu pude sentir meu rosto em chamas muito intensas, o abaixei, tentando escondê-lo. – Não tinha a menor das intenções ao me aproximar dela além da minha mais pura amizade.

Me olhou sério.

-Mas o jeito da filha de vocês me fez cada vez mais sentir algo do que uma simples amizade... – Sustentei seu olhar, o que era fácil, pois suas órbitas verdes sempre me faziam esquecer quem estivesse envolta. – Bella é a pessoa mais importante para mim... Depois da minha mãe. – Completou, olhando com um sorriso para a sua mãe que lhe piscou. Voltou a olhar para Carlisle que o encarava com seu sorriso gentil nos lábios, assim como todos à mesa. – Por isso, peço a permissão de namorar com sua filha.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento e, eu e Carlisle conversamos através do olhar, provando que ele poderia sim dizer que dá sua permissão.

-Logicamente ficaram claros seus sentimentos pela a minha filha, Edward. – Iniciou, desviando seu olhar do meu. De repente, não me preocupei mais com a minha vergonha. Estava me sentindo bem e à vontade. – Por isso, minha resposta não pode ser diferente de um simples e claro: sim.

-Oun!! – Todas as mulheres sorriram alegres.

-Ahhh, esse meu filho não é romântico? – Elizabeth, orgulhosa, apertou o rosto de Edward assim que ele se sentou e, por debaixo da mesa, segurou minha mão, fazendo um carinho. – Eu o ensinei bem! – Sorriu abertamente.

-É...,mãe. – Rimos da careta dele.

Todos começaram a conversar, enquanto eu e Edward estávamos presos no olhar um do outro. Apertou de leve a minha mão, antes de nos voltarmos a conversa da mesa.

Alice e Edward tinham razão, foi fácil e tranqüilo o jantar. A parte difícil não era a minha, era a de Edward de falar todas aquelas coisas em voz alta para todos escutarem seus verdadeiros sentimentos por mim.

Depois do jantar, todos nos sentamos na sala para continuar a conversa, enquanto eu e Edward saímos um pouco para andar. Andávamos na rua escura, com o céu já anoitecido, de mãos dadas.

-Soube que foi suspensa hoje. – Comentou.

-É... Esme brigou bastante comigo. – Sorri timidamente.

-Mas por quê?

-Jessica veio me cobrar o fato de eu estar com você, quando ela havia me dito que estava afim de você. – Dei de ombros. – Ela não agüentou e partiu para cima de mim.

-Sério? – Parou de andar e se virou de frente para mim. – Ela bateu em você? Ela é louca?!

-Não _bateu_ em mim, só puxou o meu cabelo com força e eu, para me livrar dela, a empurrei. E quanto ao 'louca', imagino que sim.

Ele afagou o meu rosto, antes de me abraçar.

-Desculpe, acho que esse ataque dela, de alguma forma, foi minha culpa.

-Sim, sua culpa por ter tantas garotas loucas atrás de você. – Ri contra seu peito.

Edward nos afastou um pouco para poder me olhar com reprovação.

-Não me importa quem esteja atrás de mim, o que me importa, _quem_ me importa, está na minha frente nesse momento. – Beijou minha testa e eu fechei meus olhos, enquanto ele fazia isso, sentindo seu perfume.

Foi descendo os beijos pelo meu rosto até chegar à boca. Passei minhas mãos para a sua nuca, puxando-o para mim e sem querer selar o beijo delicado e gostoso. Edward brincava com a minha boca, mordendo meu lábio inferior antes de me puxar para mais um beijo.

Suas mãos desceram para a minha cintura e me firmaram, devido a minha tontura momentânea por seus beijos de tirar o fôlego e me puxou para si.

Era encantador o modo como ficávamos juntos, ele era um perfeito cavalheiro, me beijava como se tivesse medo de que eu pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento - o que tornava seu beijo ainda mais especial. Porém, tinha uma enorme desvantagem, sempre que assim nos encontrávamos, esquecia completamente de quem estava ao redor, somente com o roçar de seus lábios sobre os meus.

Entrelacei meus dedos em seu cabelo e Edward subiu uma mão para segurar o meu rosto quente contra o frio que estava do lado de fora, mas de maneira alguma sentia frio naquele momento.

Nos separamos um pouco para recobrar o ar, com nossas testas encostadas uma na outra. Ergui minha cabeça para lhe roubar um breve beijo.

-Eu descobri que _te amo_. – murmurou e fez meu coração saltar. – Talvez eu tenha descoberto tarde, mas... – Controlava a respiração. Sorriu com malicia. – Não me arrependo... _Isabella_... – Enfatizou o "bella" de um modo _sexy_.

Sorri, umedecendo meus lábios antes de falar qualquer coisa e o encarei, observando a escuridão em que seus olhos se encontravam, mesmo no momento em que, através da pouca luz, via o quão intensos eram. Gostei do que via neles.

-Eu também _te amo_, Edward. – Sorriu, me abraçando com mais força e logo querendo olhara para o meu rosto novamente.

-Quem diria que nós íamos nos relacionar, hum? – Rimos baixo e abafado. – A Bella orgulhosa...

-E o Edward cabeça-dura e resmungão. – Sorriu torto e debruçou-se sobre mim, depositando um leve beijo seguido de um rosar de lábios.

Ficamos ali por alguns instantes, sem dizer nada, sem pensar em nada, sem _querer_ nada, só ali... Só nós dois.

Sentia que o mundo poderia se explodir a qualquer momento que eu não me importaria, pois tinha quem queria ao meu lado. Alguém que me fez voltar a viver, pois até então, não vivia. Descobri que aquilo que chamava de vida, não era nada parecida com a que hoje tinha graças à ele.

_Edward Cullen._

Garoto com o qual cheguei a declarar guerra por não suportá-lo, por nunca desistir de mim, por não me deixar em paz um segundo se quer... Agradecia por isso. E _muito_. Só o queria ali. O tempo todo, com seus braços ao meu redor, formando uma verdadeira fortaleza contra ameaças externas... O meu porto seguro.

-Edward. – O chamei em um sussurrou, enquanto meu rosto repousava em seu peito e seus braços me rodeavam.

-Sim? – Senti sua boca se mexendo no topo da minha cabeça.

-Obrigada. Por tudo... – Fechei meus olhos, apertando-o em um abraço mais forte, e inspirei seu perfume.

-De nada, _minha Bella._ – Retribuiu meu abraço.

_

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!!!**

**Ounn que final mais cute, cute!! Chega me emocionei :') haha Mentira, ta? ;D**

**Pois é, people...**

**Finalmente as coisas estão se acertando, tudo andando as mil maravilhas e você já devem estar se perguntando quando eu vou acabar com esse conto de fadas e lá vai a minha resposta:... Não sei! :D hahaha Sério mesmo, acho que o futuro que vejo para essa fic, ainda haverá mais momentos cute deles, briguinhas, DR`s... E por aí vai. Deeeepoiiiiss eu penso em como acabar com o "conto de fadas" sem que isso se torne um clichê bem maior ;P **

**Eeeeee... Para quem ama o Jacob, dei um presente à vocês **_**Team Jacob Ever**_** ;) Notaram? ;D Boazinha? Não muito, porque o **_**meu**_** Jacob é legal ;) hahah Zoa! Eu até gosto dele, mas sem ele atrapalhar o meu casal favorito ;P (O que não acontece no livro...)**

**E, para quem comentou dizendo que: É mesmo! Finalmente alguém venceu da Alice!... Nããão, a Alice não tem nada de burra ;D Tadinha da Bella...**

**E ai? O que acharam deste capítulo **_**nada**_** pequeno? **

**Devo confessar que ia parar de escrever assim que o Edward e a Elizabeth chegaram na casa da Bella, mas aí resolvi seguir, já que não estava fazendo nada mesmo... :D**

**QUERO COMENTS!! ;PP**

**Ahh!! Lembram-se do sósia do Taylor? Pois é, uma amiga minha que é viciada no Taylor brigou comigo por eu ter contado para um bando de loucas por ele (Abafa...) que ele existe! Mas, meninas, que decepção... Olha que coisa! Ele tem **_**namorada**_** e a boa notícia, para quem está solteira, é que o guri é muiiito galinha e não presta :) Sei lá... Quem gosta de dar uns amassos... hahahhaha (Como eu falo merda, véiii)**

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS À: **

*****_**Pati Sousa**_*** - Relaxa, garota do Taylor! Hahaha Só comentei... :D, mas quanto aos meus capítulos, véii, tu está sem mais tempo do que eu e olha que eu estou com a corda no pescoço aqui em casa, mas quero eles, viu? ;) É, Jake legal, e o bom é que eu posso adiantar que ele não será o filão ;P Não nessa, pelo menos ;D Beijinhos**

***** _**Priiiii**_*** - Pois é, nesse capítulo, notamos que NÃO, que a Bella não conseguiu vencer da Alice, tudo uma pequena armação dela ;P Vixe, então você é das minhas, também não gosto do Jacob dos livros (ta... ele é legal, mas não gosto quando se mete no romance BellaxEdward :)) Concordo quanto ao "apreciar o ator" hahaha Beijinhos e até o próximo.**

*****_**Gibeluh**_*** - hahaha Não sei... Também queria, se eu soubesse como ter O Edward lindo, maravilhoso... :x hahaha Que ótimo que gostou! Beijinhos**

*****__*** - haha Pois é, a Alice venceu a Bella no final ;D haha Ainn que bom que gostou!! Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

*****_**Pixel**_*** - MEUDEUS! Manda ele para mim! Hahahaha Robert na veia!!! :D Beijinhos**

*****_**bgsmeinterfona**_*** - ARRASOU! Hahaha Edward é mil vezes melhor que o Jacob! Haha ;D Obrigada!! Fico MEGA feliz que esteja gostando da fic! ;P Beijinhos**

*****_**Marcela P.M. Pattinson**_*** - Adeus dedos MESMO! Hahahaha Que isso... Até que eu postei rápido, não é? :P Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

*****_**Cris Turner**_*** - Né?! Também queria um desse para mim!! (sonhandooo...) haha ;D Obrigada pelo o : "fic perfeita" :D Fico extremamente feliz!!!! Beijinhos e até a próxima!**

*****_**Vivi LeBeau**_*** - hahah Nem imagino! :D As gurias Team Jacob, se vissem o guri... Meu Deus! CORRE! Hahahaha Ia ser tenso... :x E quanto a fic, que ótimo que esteja gostando, espero que eu continue no caminho certo para você poder continuar lendo ;P E o Jasper? Né?! Ninguém da falas para o pobrezinho :/ hihi Beijinhos!!**

*****_**MrSouza Cullen**_*** - haha Nããão! A Alice não é burra não. Na verdade, nem me passou isso pela a cabeça, de ela contar a verdade e quanto a: "um dia ela vai descobrir" sim, ela vai, mas lá para frente, não agora ;] Agora vamos aproveitar os momentos EdwardxBella ;P Beijinhos e obrigada, obrigada, obrigadaaaa!! ;D**

*****_**Regina Swan Cullen**_*** - hahah Ainn que vergonha... Tenho que aprender mais coisinhas de Portugal... :x hihi Mas que bom que "fixe" é uma coisa boa ;D Espero que continue sendo assim!! ;] Beijinhos e até o próximo cap!!**

*****_**Ginah**_*** - Ounn você me desculpa? Juro que ia fazer um POV do capítulo só por causa de você, mas como eu tinha começado a escrever o próximo capítulo... Nem deu :/ Desculpa!! Mas ó, sempre que faço o POV de um e do outro também, faço isso em um mesmo capítulo, ta bom? ;P Beijinhos!! E me desculpaaa!**

*****_**Nara**_*** - haha ADOREI! Me amarrei no seu comentário de: "chamar ele de cachorro" Arrasou! Hahaa ;D Pior que ele é mesmo... Não no sentido literal, lógico! ;P Vou continuar sim! Pode deixar! Beijinhos! **

*****_**Ana Alice Matos**_*** - Ahh, na boa, **_**eu**_** entendo porque o povo não gosta do Jacob :] Ele, no livro, atrapalha demaaaiiis o meu casal favorito e acho que o povo também não gosta dele por isso, mas na minha fic NÃO! Hahah Ele será legal aqui ;P E também porque ele é chato que não desiste nunca. Já levou um toco e fica atrás de mais... Tadinho dele :x haha ;P E simmm, voltando para a fic: Ounn obrigada! ;D Fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado!! Muito mesmo! Beijinhos!!**

*****_**Naii**_*** - Obrigada, obrigada, obrigadaaaa! Ounn que fofa você! :P Sério mesmo, obrigada! Beijinhos e até o próximo cap!**

*****_**Barbara**_*** - Ounn obrigada! ;D Não demorarei! ****Beijinhos!!**

*****_**celly cullen**_*** - ****haha Team Edward arrasa!!! :D Obrigada! É bom saber que estou agradando com o rumo da fic! ;P Beijinhos e até o próximo cap!**

*****_**Luluciana**_***- haha Obrigada! Beijinhosss!! ;D**

*****_**Anna S. Cullen**_*** - Ainn que bom que gostou! :P Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijinhos!!**

**-**

**UFA! Terminei de responder todas!**

**Se eu me esqueci de alguém, por favor, me avise! :D **

**Então, gente... É isso!**

**Beijinhos e até mais ver!**

**Bye, bye!!**

**Lina Furtado.**


	13. Eu te amo

**Capítulo 13. Eu te amo**

Não queria ir à escola hoje, em especial porque estava com uma preguiça enorme de me levantar da cama, mas Edward não deixou e veio me buscar cedo para irmos juntos, pois ele queria me mostrar um lugar depois da aula. A única pela qual agradecia era por hoje ser sexta-feira.

Me ajeitei rapidamente e desci para tomar meu café.

Tinha uma coisa que não conseguia me acostumar: Como tudo ficou tão alegre nesta casa. Era como se a luz que há muito tempo estava apagada, estava novamente acesa, sentia que Edward era essa luz. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo sentado no sofá da sala conversando com Esme que estava super animada.

-Minha Bellinha é linda mesmo. – Escutei-a dizer.

-O quê que tem eu? – Estava implorado por eu ter escutado coisas.

Edward se levantou e sorriu para mim.

-Oi, amor. – Deu-me um beijo de leve que me deixou super corada por termos tido Esme como platéia.

-Ounnn! Vou deixá-los a sós. – Sorriu e subiu as escadas.

Olhei-a ir embora e franzi o cenho a Edward. Ainda sentia meu rosto quente.

-Por que fez isso?

-Isso o quê? Beijar a minha namorada? – perguntou risonho.

Mordi o lábio. Não havia me acostumado com a idéia de que agora eu tinha um _namorado_, era estranho falar isso.

-Não. Me beijar na frente dos outros, sabe que eu fico sem-graça.

-Eu sei e adoro ver o vermelho no seu rosto. - Afagou o mesmo.

-Argh! – Ignorei-o e caminhei até a cozinha, com Edward junto.

Encontrei Alice sentada na mesa com uma carinha de sono e de cansaço incrível. Me servi e me sentei a mesa, na sua frente. Edward se sentou também, mas ficou nos olhando comer.

-O que aconteceu para você estar com essa cara? – perguntei dando uma mordida na minha torrada.

-Só estou cansada. – disse simplesmente. Virou-se para Edward com um sorriso. – Como vai, Edzinho?

-Alice, já pedi para que não me chame desse jeito.

-Eu sei, mas eu ignorei.

-Baixinha. – disse a ela.

E aí se iniciou uma série de trocas de elogios até eu terminar e irmos para a escola. Ao que parecia Alice iria mais tarde e, não perguntei por quê. A manhã não podia ter passado mais lentamente. Todos os olhares agora eram para cima de mim e de Edward.

No intervalo, Emmett não poderia me deixar passar.

-Bellinha de namorado! – Senti minhas bochechas queimarem ao me sentar a mesa em que estavam todos; Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper.

Todos riram ao ver a vermelhidão se espalhar pelo meu rosto.

-Só ignore, Bella. – Confortou-me Jasper.

Aceitei o conselho, mas não foi o suficiente para fazer Emmett parar.

-Sabe, Bellinha, agora que tem um namorado e está sociável, podíamos fazer algo juntos, como... Ver um filme em casais. – Jogou-me uma piscadela. – É uma pena que Alice e Jasper estejam sem ninguém...

-Emmett! – Alice reclamou. – Não estou sozinha, é uma opção minha! – Se defendeu.

-Concordo totalmente com Alice. – disse Jasper.

Era estranho vê-los assim. Sempre imaginei que Alice e Jasper tinham algo, mas ao que parecia ao observá-los era que se gostavam mais do que uma simples amizade, então por quê... Argh! A quem eu queria enganar! Não sei nada sobre relacionamentos e, o que sei, só se refere a mim e Edward.

Só que mesmo assim...

Alice agora estava de cabeça baixa e parecia um pouco tristinha para o seu normal e Jasper parecia um pouco desconfortável, sem deixar isso transparecer muito bem, só que eu consegui notar.

-Certo... – Emmett cantarolou. – Mas só se for por causa de vocês mesmo, porque você não querem ficar jun...

-Emmett, chega. – Rosalie o calou. Era a primeira vez que eu a via falar ali depois que comecei a me sentar junto deles.

-Por quê, amor? – Virou o rosto na direção dela e ela segurou seu rosto fazendo-o fazer um bico, antes de beijá-lo rapidamente.

-Porque você fala muita besteira, meu querido. – Sorriu para ele.

-Ah! – Revirou os olhos. – Podemos fazer outra coisa, se quiser... – Emmett falou com malícia, se aproximando dela e puxando com tudo para ele antes de tascar-lhe um beijão.

Me senti invadindo um momento dos dois ao olhar, por isso virei o rosto para o outro lado, encontrando Edward rindo e me olhando.

-Que foi? – perguntei baixo.

-Você é boba demais. – disse simplesmente.

-Por quê?

-Porque é. – Entrelaçou sua mão na minha.

-Não sou não. – disse birrenta.

-Humm... – Se aproximou de mim deixando-me tonta com sua aproximação repentina e me fazendo me esquecer de onde estávamos assim que ele me beijou.

Sua mão foi para trás da minha nuca, puxando-me para mais perto. Seu beijo era doce e delicado, além de super romântico, me aproveitei da situação, lançando-me ainda mais para ele...

Escutei um barulho de cadeira se arrastando, mas não liguei, só fui notar e lembrar o que estava fazendo e _onde_ quando escutei Emmett limpar a garganta. Afastei-me de Edward rapidamente, mordendo o lábio de vergonha. Podia sentir novamente meu rosto ganhar a coloração avermelhada.

Edward passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçando-os. Agora reconhecia quando ele fica com vergonha também, sempre passava a mão no cabelo e também ficava vermelho, mas não como eu.

Olhei em volta da mesa e não achei Alice, Emmett ria, Rosalie estava com uma cara esnobe e Jasper parecia procurar por alguém.

-Onde está Alice? – Edward perguntou tirando o assunto rapidamente de cima de nós.

-Ela saiu sem falar nada. – Jasper respondeu de cenho franzido. – Alguma coisa aconteceu.

-Cara! Vocês tinham que ver a escola toda ver vocês dois se beijando. – Emmett ria estrondosamente. – As caras deles eram espantadas!

-Vou atrás de Alice. – Me levantei, pegando a minha mochila. Edward me segurou pela mão.

-Na saída me espere no meu carro.

-Certo. – Ele me soltou e fui atrás de Alice. Saí do refeitório, ignorando ou pelo menos tentando ignorar os olhares que me jogavam. Fui andando pelos corredores e olhando através das janelinhas que as portas tinham. Concluí que se tivesse algo errado, ela deveria estar no banheiro, sozinha.

Entrei no banheiro mais longe do refeitório, imaginando seu caminho.

Acertei.

Escutei um choro baixo vindo da porta que tinha um chuveiro no banheiro. Fui até a porta que estava trancada, soltei minha mochila no chão e me sentei ao lado da mesma, em silêncio.

-Quem... Está aí? – Alice fungou.

-Eu. – respondi simplesmente.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Quero ficar sozinha. – disse baixo, mas consegui pegar.

-Quero saber o que você tem. Está estranha ultimamente, Ali.

-Nada.

-Eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém, então não me venha com essa. Por que saiu correndo do refeitório? Foi por minha culpa e de Edward? Por nós termos nos beijado?

-Não! É só que... Ah! Deixe para lá! Isso é ridículo! – Destrancou a porta e saiu, me olhando de cima, franziu o cenho. – Por que está sentada no chão?

Dei de ombros.

-Porque isso podia durar o dia todo. – Observei seu rosto vermelho, juntamente como seus olhos, por causa do choro.

Alice ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e foi até a pia, molhando o rosto. Me levantei e fui até ela, me encostando na pia.

-E então, o que aconteceu? – Voltei a perguntar.

-Nada. Besteira, na verdade.

-Sendo besteira ou não, seria bom saber o que está lhe incomodando. – Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro. – Não precisa se quiser, mas será melhor. Garanto.

Alice me olhou e seus olhos foram voltando a ficar vermelhos, e ela me abraçou querendo que eu não visse isso. Retribui seu abraço, fazendo-lhe carinho. Alice é como se fosse a minha irmã, e de algum modo, me sentia responsável por ela, como se eu fosse a mais velha, a que teria que cuidar para que nada a machucasse.

Começou a chorar novamente, só que desta vez sem se importar. Senti minha blusa molhando, mas não ligava, a prioridade ali era ela.

-Ah, Bella! – Fungou. – É o Jasper!

Sabia.

-O que tem ele? – Me fingi de burra.

-Ele... – Se afastou um pouco para poder me olhar. – Na minha festa de aniversário, nós ficamos...

Arregalei os olhos. Dessa parte eu não sabia e ela também nem tinha me contado! Não que eu ligasse para essas coisas, só que não estava acostumada em ver Alice esconder algo de mim, sempre fora totalmente aberta. Pulei essa parte e segui prestando atenção no que ela dizia.

-Só que depois disso, nós dois resolvemos que talvez tivesse sido um erro, por sermos melhores amigos. Talvez pudéssemos termos confundido o sentimento amizade do amor ou atração, sei lá... – Fungou mais uma vez, contorcendo o rosto. – E desde aquele dia... Não tiro ele da cabeça, porque, realmente, eu estava com medo de estragar a nossa amizade se isso não desse certo, mas toda vez que o vejo parece que tem algo no meu cérebro, como um comando, que manda me beijá-lo ou estar colada nele... Só que eu não posso!

Voltou a m e abraçar e chorar.

-Porque não diz isso a ele?

-Porque eu tenho medo de não ser recíproco o que eu sinto por ele. – Puxou o ar. - Eu descobri por volta desses dias que gosto _muito_ dele, mas do que simples amizade, mas não sei se é o mesmo com ele... Argh! Como isso é difícil! Como o medo da rejeição é irritante!

Passei a mão em seus cabelos repicados.

-Ali, posso te afirmar que ele sente o mesmo por você.

Ela se afastou e me analisou com o cenho franzido.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza?

-Sempre achei que você tivessem tido alguma coisa, por causa de suas reações, acho que era por causa de como agiam um com o outro, com afeto, carinho e, quem sabe, amor. – Sorri a ela. – Tem que ter coragem de contar isso a ele. Pergunte como ele está depois do beijo de vocês, essas coisas.

-Está falando para eu colocá-lo contra a parede? – Dei de ombros.

-Quem sabe?

-Bella, isso é mais difícil do que você pensa, porque quem veio atrás de você foi Edward e não ao contrário. No meu caso, é ao contrário e isso é muito difícil.

-Pode ser, mas você tem que tentar, quem sabe ele não pensa da mesma forma que você só que não tem a mesma coragem? Se ficar assim, nunca vão saber.

Alice pareceu concordar, mas ainda via a incerteza em seus olhos. Afaguei seu braço, dando-lhe froça.

-Quando estiver pronta, fale quando quiser.

-Obrigada, Bella e, desculpe, por não ter te contado. – Sorriu fraco para mim.

-Ah! Você pode ter certeza que estou com raiva disso! – disse brincando.

Rimos antes de pegarmos nossas coisas e irmos para nossas aulas, atrasadas. Essa outra parte da manhã também havia sido lenta, mas não tanto quanto a primeira, parece que os outros estão começando a se acostumar com a idéia de eu estar junto de Edward. Pelo menos, não briguei com ninguém.

Quando tocou o sinal, fui guardar minhas coisas no armário, antes de ir encontrar Edward no estacionamento. Assim feito, apareceu Mike do meu lado, todo sorridente. Estranhei, ele nunca fora de falar comigo.

-Oi, Bella. – Saudou-me.

-Oi..., Mike.

-Como anda a vida? – Parecia empolgado em iniciar uma conversa comigo.

-Bem.

-Que bom, vou bem também. – Não havia perguntado. – Mas, tirando essas coisas, eu vi você e Edward juntos essa manhã e o baita beijo que deu nele no refeitório. – Realmente não sabia onde ele queria chegar. – Vocês só estão ficando, certo?

-Humm, não, Mike. Estamos... – Ainda não conseguia dizer essa palavra em voz alta, mas me forcei. – Namorando. – Saiu um pouco estrangulada e ele parece que se prendeu nisso.

-Ah... Mas, caso, não dê certo e você precisar de um ombro amigo para chorar... – Bateu em seu próprio. – Estarei aqui.

Devo admitir que fiquei com muita raiva por ele torcer para que eu e Edward não déssemos certo, mas no fundo achei legal ele vir conversar comigo e oferecer ser meu amigo, mesmo que achasse que fosse por outra intenção.

-Humm, obrigada, Mike, mas espero não precisar. – disse sincera, e pude ver o sentido que as minhas palavras tinham tarde demais, quando vi seu rosto desabar. – Não que eu não aceite o seu ombro para chorar, só que... Espero não terminar com Edward.

-Ah! – Sorriu. – Tudo bem, então! Mas... Já sabe. – Acenou antes de se despedir de mim.

Joguei minha mochila no ombro, achando tudo aquilo estranho, mas continuei caminhando em direção ao estacionamento. Encontrei Edward dentro de seu carro escutando Debussy, entrei, sentando-me.

-Demorou. – Comentou, enquanto via eu puxar o cinto.

-É, fiquei presa com Mike. – Expliquei enquanto lutava contra o cinto. Edward soltou a minha mão dele e prendeu por mim.

-Mike? O que ele queria? – Foi colocar o seu.

-Achei estranho, mas ele veio bater um papinho comigo.

-Sobre... – Talvez ele tivesse notado que eu não queria dar muitos detalhes. Colocou seu cinto e ligou o carro, manobrando para sair do estacionamento.

-Ok, não fiquei bravo, mas ele perguntou se estávamos namorando...

-Eu ficaria bravo por ele ter perguntado isso?

-Não, mas o que vem a seguir... Talvez. – Mordi o lábio.

-Então, continue. – Estava com os olhos na estrada, mas me olhou rapidamente para ver porque eu não falava. – Pode falar.

-Perguntou dizendo que caso nós não déssemos certo, eu tinha um ombro para chorar; o dele. – Fui observando suas reações, foi ficando com raiva, mas depois de alguns segundos, se tranqüilizou.

-Certo. Ele gosta de você. – Concluiu.

-Não gosta não, só está sendo gentil.

-Sendo gentil? Homens como ele, só falam essas coisas quando querem algo por trás da proposta.

-Ele não pode ser simplesmente gentil? – perguntei irritada com seu tom.

-Pode, mas não nesse caso. Bella, - Olhou-me por mais tempo, virando o rosto para a rua novamente. – Você é muito ingênua ainda. Vai saber o que estou falando assim que tiver mais vida social.

-Ah! Certo! – Levei as mãos ao alto. – Como se isso tivesse alguma coisa haver! Sei definir o que é uma coisa óbvia da outra, Edward!

Meu celular começou a tocar antes que ele rebatesse. Catei-o dentro da minha mochila e ele identificava como sendo uma chamada de Jacob. Sorri ao ver o seu nome na tela, sentia falta de falar com ele.

-Hey, Jake! – Atendi e pensei ter visto Edward torcer o nariz, pelo canto do olho.

-Oi, Bells. Como anda? – Sua voz parecia animada.

-Bem e você?

-Também, mas não foi para isso que eu liguei, bem, foi também... – Ri. – Mas não especificamente, foi para perguntar se você podia vir aqui em casa hoje, tem algo que eu quero te mostrar.

-Eita, Jake. – Fiz uma careta, não gosto de recusar um convite dele. - Hoje não dá, porque eu vou sair, mas amanhã eu posso dar uma passada aí, se quiser.

-Ah, então tudo bem. Pode ser assim também. Amanhã de manhã ou de tarde.

-Pode ser de manhã?

-Pode! Melhor ainda que teremos a tarde toda para fazermos alguma coisa. – Parecia animado.

-Certo, então está combinado.

-Ok, tchau, Bella. Até amanhã.

-Até. Tchau.

Desliguei, conferindo se eu tinha desligado mesmo antes de guardar de volta na mochila. Olhei para Edward e ele estava calado, de olho na estrada.

-O que foi agora? – perguntei cansada.

-Vai visitar o "Jake" amanhã? – Caçoou.

-Vou, algum problema?

-Pensei que íamos passar o nosso primeiro final de semana como namorados juntos.

-Ah! Isso.

-É, isso. – disse nervoso.

-Edward, termos o Domingo e vários outros. – Ele desligou o carro. – Mas Jacob quer me mostrar algo e eu não posso desmarcar, já que ele me chamou hoje e eu não podia porque estava contigo, estou.

-Ainda bem que não desmarcou comigo hoje também.

-Não desmarcaria. Mas não marcamos nada para amanhã mesmo, então, por que tanta tempestade em um copo d'água?

-Não sei... – Ficou rabugento. – Por causa de Jacob? – Deduziu.

-Certo. Peguei.

-Pegou o quê? – Me olhou.

-Peguei. Você está com ciúmes.

-Não estou não... Ok! Certo! Estou sim! – Virou-se para mim. – Assim como não gostei da idéia de descobrir que Mike Newton está gostando de você – Ia interrompê-lo, mas ele continuou. – Também não gostei da idéia de te dividir com esse Jacob.

-Não vai me dividir. Jacob é muito legal e, quando conhecê-lo, vai ver o mesmo.

-Humm... Não sei.

-Edward...

-Certo, tudo bem. Vou tentar conhecê-lo, mas já vou avisando que não será fácil ficar longe de você no Sábado todo.

-Não vou ficar fora o Sábado todo só de manhã e de tarde. – Edward ergueu a sobrancelha como se eu tivesse deixado alguma coisa passar. – Não, ainda tem a noite.

-A noite... O que vamos fazer de noite?

-O que faríamos de dia. Ficarmos juntos.

Ele franziu o cenho, mas por fim se resignou. Olhei ao redor e vi que estávamos no fim de uma rua, cercados por árvores. Estranhei.

-Onde estamos? – perguntei.

-Lembra quando te disse que iria te mostrar um lugar? – Assenti. – Pois é, é atrás dessas árvores. – Apontou para frente.

-No meio do mato?

Ele riu.

-Você falando desse jeito parece que vamos fazer algo de errado.

Senti minhas bochechas queimarem ardentemente. Edward me olhou e sorriu torto, levando a mão ao meu rosto.

-Não se preocupe, é só um lugar. – Sorriu dando-me coragem. – Só temos que andar uns três quilômetros.

-Três o quê? – Ele riu alto. – Não, é sério, Edward. Você sabe como eu sou sem coordenação, vou cair o caminho todo, além de ser muito lerda. – Fiquei histérica com a possibilidade de caminhar tanto, com tantas armadilhas para me fazer cair.

-Sou _muito_ paciente. – Sorriu torto. Saiu do carro, parando na frente do mesmo, me esperando. Seja o que fosse, nada me faria sair daquele carro. – Bora, Bella.

Não me mexi e ele veio até a minha porta, abrindo-a. Ficou me encarando com aqueles olhos verdes, mas eu não o olhava por medo de ele acabar me convencendo.

-Não vai sair? – Neguei. – Não vai mesmo? – Neguei de novo. – Vou ter que te arrancar? – Recuei, mas nada falei nem me mexi. – Bella...

-Não.

-Ai, ai, Bella. – Começou a passar a mão por minhas costas e por debaixo dos meus joelhos. Tentei ficar o mais pesada possível, mas de nada adiantou. – Você é leve demais. – Puxou-me para si, me pagando no colo. – Já te carreguei o suficiente para saber se consigo te tirar daí ou não.

Colocou-me no chão, de frente para ele, girando meus ombros.

-Diga-me, por que não quer entrar ali e me deixar mostrar o lugar que achei?

-Porque ali tem armadilhas para alguém como eu; sem coordenação.

-Não confia em mim? – Hipnotizou-me com seus belos olhos. Balancei a cabeça, não me deixando afetar.

-Confio, mas esse não é um caso de confiança, é um caso de fatos, vou cair e muito.

-Deixe de ser absurda, Bella! – Encostou-me de costas no carro e colocou uma mão de cada lado da minha cabeça. – Não vou te deixar cair, fico te segurando pelo braço se quiser – Franzi o cenho. – Tudo bem, ou não, mas quando ameaçar cair, eu te seguro, melhor assim?

-O que tem nesse lugar que você tanto quer me fazer conhecer?

-Você vai ver assim que chegarmos lá. – Bufei, ele ia me fazer ir mesmo lá. – Vamos? – Sua voz saiu baixa e sedutora. Foi aproximando lentamente seu rosto do meu. Assim que achei que ele fosse me beijar, ele desviou, me deixando com muita raiva, mas algo controlável. Desceu para beijar meu pescoço.

-Edward... Sem. Chance. – Tinha que ter força. Subiu o beijo para a minha mandíbula. _Força!_, gritava para mim mesma. – Não.

-Não? – Seu tom era de pura malícia. Beijou o lóbulo da minha orelha.

-N...Não. – Minha voz falhou.

-Não quer desistir? Se disser que sim, eu paro. Prometo. – Beijou a minha bochecha, fazendo um caminho até a minha orelha e me provocando arrepios.

Mordi o lábio e fechei meus olhos com força para poder me concentrar. Não era de desistir tão facilmente, tinha um orgulho a zelar. Edward colocou suas mãos em meu rosto aspirando o ar perto da minha boca, quando eu não agüentei e o puxei-o pela camisa, fazendo nossos lábios se encontrarem.

Toda aquela sedução que ele estava jogando para cima de mim e eu tentando resistir coloquei no beijo, fazendo-o ser mais intenso do que o normal. Foi o mais intenso de todos os nossos outros, cheio de amor e luxúria juntos. Edward imprensou meu corpo contra o carro e eu o puxei mais pelo cabelo, entrelaçando meus dedos ali. Eu precisei respirar antes dele, por isso puxei seu cabelo para trás, soltando-os assim que recobrei o ar de novo.

Encarei Edward que me olhava abismado e arfando, assim como eu.

-O que foi? – Consegui falar.

-Você guardou tudo isso em você? – disse em uma respiração só. Me senti envergonhada e ele soltou um riso baixo e abafado. – Nunca tinha recebido um beijo tão bom quanto esse. - Veio se aproximando de novo, só que desta vez foi a minha vez de desviar.

-Aham, e você falou isso para todas as suas ex-namoradas.

-Não mesmo.

-Certo...

-Quer que eu te prove?

-Ah é? Como? Vai ligar para cada um agora? Então começa a lista...

-Bella... – Riu. – Você é a minha _primeira_ namorada. – Olhei-o abismada. Como alguém tão perfeito como ele só _me_ teve como namorada? – Nunca pedi uma garota para namorar, é lógico que já fiquei, mas namorar para mim sempre fora muito importante e que se tinha que escolher muito bem a pessoa. Essa é você, _meu amor_.

Ainda estava em estado de choque com sua confissão. Ele sorri encantadoramente e desceu uma de suas mãos que estava no meu rosto ao longo do meu braço até achar minha mão, puxando-a para a trilha.

Nada falei. Fomos entrando na floresta que tinha a minha frente, com Edward como guia. Posso dizer que ele foi sim muito paciente comigo, toda hora eu tinha que tropeçar em alguma coisa e isso estava começando a me irritar profundamente até ele tirar uns galhos da minha frente, dando-me passagem e eu poder ver.

Era o lugar mais lindo que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida. Era uma clareira perfeita e delineada, estava cheio de flores lilás por todo canto, com os raios de sol, que não se via muito bem em Forks, perfeitamente ali.

Edward me puxou para mais adiante e se sentou bem no centro da clareira, colocando os braços para trás e o rosto para ser atingido melhor pelos raios solares. Sentei-me ao seu lado olhando tudo em volta, para toda a beleza que aquele lugar tinha, observando em como a natureza é lindo por si só.

-Edward... É lindo! – Olhei para baixo e encontrei uma das flores lilás bem a minha frente.

-Valeu à pena vir aqui e caminhar esse tanto? – Olhou-me.

Sorri a ele.

-Valeu. Muito.

Ele sorriu torto e se deitou, esticando as pernas e colocando os braços para detrás da cabeça. Tirou um braço e me esticou para que eu me acomodasse nele, assim fiz. Mesmo com o sol que batia ali, ainda era fraco, o que proporcionava um pouco de frio, por isso me aproximei mais de Edward e ele ficou mexendo nos meus cabelos.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas escutando o vento bater na copa das árvores e as nossas respirações. Estava curtindo o silêncio, mas era estranho ter alguém comigo e ficarmos ambos calados. Sabia que Edward estava pensando em algo, pois sabia que quando ficava quieto era por causa disso.

-No que está pensando? – perguntei, enquanto fechava meus olhos.

-Em nada, na verdade. Apenas curtindo o silêncio.

-Vou ficar calada, então.

-Não! – Senti seu peito tremer por causa do riso. – Quero que fale comigo para eu saber se está acordada.

-Bem, estou.

-Continue falando. No que _você_ estava pensando?

-No que você estaria pensando.

-Muito boa essa, Bella. – disse sarcástico.

-O que quer que eu diga se essa foi a verdade? - Ficou quieto. - Sabe, estou começando a te conhecer cada vez melhor com o tempo, então, por isso perguntei no que está pensando, pois quando fica quieto é porque está fazendo isso.

-Estava pensando em várias coisas.

-Tipo...

-Tipo em te apresentar à minha avó.

-À sua avó?

-Sim.

-Por quê?

-Porque quando eu sumi por nem um dia fui para casa dela, se lembra?

-Uhum. – Mas me lembrava disso por outro motivo, por ele ter sumido o dia inteiro e isso começou a me preocupar na época.

-Pois então, foi ela quem me mandou vir contar tudo a você o que eu estava sentindo. Minha mãe tem um pouco dela e o pouco é seu jeito bom para saber o que está passando com as pessoas, mesmo que elas não tenham contado nada. Eu, por exemplo, não tinha dito nada sobre você á ela, só que ela concluiu sozinha.

-Nossa. Ela é realmente boa. Então, por isso que é de família, pois, você também é muito bom em ler as pessoas.

Ele soltou um breve riso.

-Pode ser, se você acha. – Virou seu tronco devagar em minha direção, fazendo minha cabeça ter que se apoiar no chão, enquanto o braço que antes estava ao meu redor serviu para apoio da dele.

Fiquei de barriga para cima, olhando o céu um pouco azulado e sem nuvens e recebendo os raios solares. Nesse meio tempo sentia os olhos de Edward cravados no meu rosto. Virei meu rosto em sua direção.

-Em quê mais estava pensando? – Voltei a perguntar.

-Agora? – perguntou. Dei de ombros. – Em você.

-Você não existe. – Voltei meu rosto sorrindo para cima. Edward puxou, delicadamente, de volta para ele. Ficamos conversando pelo olhar por uns segundos antes de eu seguir. – Sabe, quanto mais eu sonhar, na hora em que eu acordar, isso vai ser bem ruim.

-Não está sonhando. – Afirmou convicto e sério. – Ainda bem que não. – Sussurrou antes de se debruçar em minha direção e me dar um beijo delicado. Voltou a me olhar. – Bella...

-Eu. – Sustentei seu olhar.

-Agora sim, posso afirmar com todas as minhas forças que eu te amo. – Me coração falhou uma batida.

Mordi o lábio vendo se ele falara sério e sim, falara. Sorri ao ver o que vi em seus olhos verdes, eram puros e transparentes naquilo que falava. E isso era o que bastava.

-Eu também te amo, Edward Cullen. – Ele sorriu abertamente antes de me beijar.

À volta para casa foi tranqüila e antes do anoitecer porque se não nos perderíamos fácil ali no meio. Edward e eu fomos conversando durante todo o percurso. Ele havia perguntado o que havia acontecido com Alice essa manhã, mas eu apenas falei que ela não quis me dizer, o que era mentira, mas ele não me olhava para descobrir.

Deixou-me na porta de casa, fazendo questão de desligar o carro e descer até me deixar na porta. Deu-me um último beijo antes de eu entrar e ele ir embora. Assim que pisei dentro notei que estava um silêncio mortal dentro de casa, o que era estranho, pois quando se tinha Alice, nem que seja sozinha, tinha pelo menos o som ligado tocando as suas músicas favoritas. Mas não, nada.

Tirei meu casaco e pendurei antes de ir para sala e ver um recado encima da mesa de centro.

_Alice, Bella, eu e Carlisle fomos dar um pulinho em Seattle para fazer algumas compras para casa. Não nos esperem para almoçar._

_Beijinhos, Esme._

Ótimo. Alice deve ter almoçado sozinha.

Subi as escadas e fui até seu quarto, encontrando-a deitada com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro.

-Ali? – Chamei-a baixo para caso estivesse dormindo.

-Hum? – Não se mexeu.

-O que está fazendo?

-Tentando dormir. – Respirou fundo e se sentou, me olhando brevemente. - Não consigo parar de pensar um minuto e isso não me deixa dormir.

-Pensando em Jasper? – Assentiu.

-Não agüento mais! – Caminhei até ela e quando eu ia encostar em sua cabeça a campanhinha tocou. Alice nem se mexeu.

-Deixa que eu atendo. – Me virei e fui atender a porta. Desci devagar a escada estreita, para evitar acidentes e abri a porta tendo a surpresa por ver quem estava ali.

-Oi, Bella. – Jasper parecia envergonhado por ter aparecido ali. – Será que eu posso...

-Claro! – Dei passagem e ele entrou.

-Alice está em casa?

**Alice's POV**

Assim que Bella chegou fiquei sentindo uma pontada de felicidade por poder ocupar a minha cabeça com alguma coisa, pois eu já havia feito tudo o que eu podia fazer; fiz minhas unhas, tomei banho, arrumei a cozinha, arrumei a _casa_ e nada mais para fazer. Estava difícil não pensar em Jasper e em nosso beijo no meu aniversário... Ele tinha mexido muito comigo.

Descobri que Jasper era mais que um simples amigo muito antes disso. Andávamos muito próximos, mas depois que decidimos que o nosso beijo foi um erro ficou algo estranho entre nós. Como uma barreira e isso eu não agüentava mais.

E agora, alguém havia chegado e provavelmente era para Bella, pois as coisas mudaram por aqui. Depois de Edward, a vida de Bella melhorou cem por cento.

-Oi, Bella. – Meu coração acelerou assim que escutei a voz. – Será que eu posso...

-Claro! – Bella disse.

-Alice está? – Ele perguntou.

Meu coração parecia que ia soltar de dentro de mim. _Céus!_ Como eu estava nervosa como uma menininha idiota quando encontra o menino do primeiro beijo.

-Está... – Bella hesitou, mas eu torcia para que ela o mandasse embora. Não sei, mas acho que se eu tivesse uma conversa com ele agora não me agüentaria. – Lá no quarto dela. Se quiser, pode subir. – Meu Deus! – É o primeiro quarto a esquerda.

Me levantei rapidamente e fui até o espelho para ver se eu estava apresentável. Arrumei o meu cabelo e dei umas batidinhas nas minhas bochechas para ficarem vermelhinhas.

Voltei a me sentar na cama, rapidamente, antes de olhar ao redor vendo se tinha algo fora do lugar, por sorte, nada.

-Certo. Obrigado. – Escutei-o dizer.

Fiquei contando seus passos até chegar ao meu quarto, nesse meio tempo, fingi estar lendo um livro e não o olhei quando entrou. Bateu na porta antes de colocar a cabeça para dentro.

-Alice?

-Oi. – Sorri fraco a ele.

-Posso entrar?

-Claro.

Jasper entrou e observou meu quarto, parecia nervoso ou pouco confortável. Parou a alguns passos de mim. Fiquei olhando-o.

-Pode se sentar. – Apontei e ele se sentou ao meu lado.

Jasper se debruçou sobre os joelhos e se apoiou, olhando para o chão em silêncio.

-Jasper, e então... O que queria falar comigo?

-Na verdade, eu vim tentar conversar com você... – Virou-se para mim, olhando-me. – Alice, sei que aconteceu algo com você, mas... Sou eu? A culpa é minha? Eu fiz alguma coisa...?

Peguei sua mão e ele olhou para elas juntas.

-Não, Jazz, a culpa é minha mesmo. Eu... tenho pensado demais ultimamente e isso tem me subido a cabeça.

-Mas nós temos nos afastado muito e por quê?

-Porque...

-Por causa do seu aniversário, não é? Quando nós... Ficamos. Era mais sobre isso que eu queria falar... – Meu coração acelerou mais uma vez. – Ali, eu... – Hesitou, mas logo soltou tudo de uma vez só. - Não consigo parar de pensar em você depois do nosso beijo.

-O quê...? – Apertou de leve a minha mão.

-Deixe-me terminar, por favor. – Calei-me. – Parece que... Quando eu finalmente toquei em seus lábios eu estava... – Lutava contra as palavras. – Completo. – Olhou-me nos olhos. – Ali, eu sempre fui apaixonado por você, mas nunca tive coragem o suficiente para te dizer isso e, quando me disse que o nosso beijo foi um erro... Eu fiquei péssimo e...

-Jazz, - Interrompi-o e ele me olhou tristonho. – Você tem razão, depois que eu disse aquilo, eu também fiquei péssima, pois descobri que eu estou apaixonada por você. De verdade. – Meus olhos foram se enchendo de lágrimas.

Eu estava tão feliz! Joguei-me em seus braços e ele me envolveu.

-Ai, Jazz, eu estou tão feliz!

-Ali... – Me afastou um pouco de si para poder me olhar, parecia surpreso. – Está falando sério? – perguntou erguendo a mão até o meu rosto e secando minhas lágrimas.

-Lógico, Jazz!

-Oh Ali! – Soltou minha mão e segurou meu rosto antes de me puxar para um beijo apaixonado.

Eu estava quase explodindo de tanta alegria. Puxei Jazz para mim e aprofundei nosso beijo sem medo de ser feliz.

**Bella's POV**

Ao passar pela na frente do quarto de Alice, vi os dois se beijarem. Não pude deixar de sorrir por vê-los juntos, gostava muito de Jasper e ele combinava muito com Alice, além de ser o par perfeito dela. Eu sabia que eles se gostavam e que ficariam juntos no final.

Fui para o meu quarto quando tomei conta de que estava invadindo a privacidade deles. Fechei a porta e fui tomar um banho antes de preparar um lanche para nós comermos. Lanchamos juntos e fiquei segurando vela, pois os dois não se desgrudavam um minuto se quer. Depois resolveram sair um pouco e eu fiquei sozinha em casa, vendo filme e conversando com o Jake no telefone. Ele conseguiu me deixar curiosa, mas não contava nunca.

Esme e Carlisle chegaram e assistiram a um filme comigo. Foi um filme muito bom por sinal, de ação e cheio de sangue. Depois de uma ligação de Edward antes de eu dormir, fui me ajeitar para descansar de um longo dia.

_-Está batendo o sono?_

-Está. – Sorri, me enrolando na coberta, enquanto falava com Edward. – E você?

_-Não muito, acho que depois que você adormecer ainda vou tocar piano._

-Queria que você tocasse para mim agora.

_-Vou tocar para você dormir um dia, meu amor. _

-Um dia?

Ele riu.

_-Posso tocar agora._

-Queria que estivesse comigo.

_-Agora?_ – Sua voz era risonha.

-Uhum. – Eu estava quase caindo de sono.

_-Está ficando incoerente, Bella. Quando está com sono fica assim?_

Ri baixo.

-Talvez. – Vez dele de rir, estava se divertindo as minhas custas. - Queria que você estivesse dormindo aqui comigo, gosto do seu cheiro.

_-Do meu cheiro? Essa é nova. Vá dormir, Bella. Está bem incoerente._

-Vou mesmo, estou com muito sono.

_-Boa noite, meu amor._

-Boa noite para você também, _meu_... – Bocejei. – _Amor... _

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Demorei um pouco para postar esse capítulo, mas também dediquei meu Domingo a ela, então... É isso :D Mas se o final estiver tosco ou ruim é porque eu estava com muito sono, quase como a Bella hahaha ;]**

**Não tenho muito que falar não, a não ser agradecer MUITO as minhas lindas e queridas leituras! Obrigada de coração por gostarem da fic, das baboseiras que eu falo aqui e por lerem! Óbvio! ;P**

**Beijão grande à todas vocês e que tenham um excelente dia!**

**Lina Furtado.**

**OBS: Não se esqueçam de comentar se gostaram ou não, do quê gostaram ou não, do andamento da fic e da autora. ;} Bye, bye!**


	14. Acidentes acontecem

**Capítulo 14. Acidentes acontecem.**

Levantei-me quase me arrastando até o banheiro. Hoje eu iria à casa de Jacob já que ele queria me mostrar alguma coisa que não me contou de jeito nenhum pelo telefone. Vesti-me rapidamente e me arrumei toda antes de descer para tomar o meu café.

Como era Sábado, encontrei Carlisle ainda em casa, pois aos finais de semana ele entrava mais tarde no hospital, dei-lhe bom dia e ele me respondeu sorridente. Era estranho isso. Apesar do trabalho árduo de Carlisle, ele estava sempre sorrindo e nunca parecia cansado. Sua resposta era que ele sempre disse que nunca se cansa do que faz, ama seu trabalho demais. Tinha que admitir que todos em Forks tinham sorte de ter um médico como ele e, apesar de ele poder trabalhar no hospital que quisesse, se sentiu mais confortável permanecendo aqui.

Encontrei somente Esme na cozinha,lavando a louça que tinha sujado. Disse bom dia e perguntei por Alice, lembrando-me de que vi a porta de seu quarto aberta e não tinha ninguém.

-Alice, saiu agora pouco com Jasper. – Virou-se para trás, apenas para me olhar rapidamente e sorrir. – Parece que temos mais um casal nesta casa. – Comentou alegre.

-Hummm. – Não gostava, nem me sentia muito confortável, falando dessas coisas seja com quem fosse.

-Gosto daquele garoto. Alice escolheu muito bem..., assim como você, Bella. – Sorriu ao ver a minha careta e corar. – Vai sair hoje com Edward também?

-A princípio, não. – Disse dando uma mordida no meu sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim logo depois.

-Por quê? – Virou-se para mim, preocupada.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Hoje vou à casa de Jacob. Ele quer me mostrar alguma coisa.

-Ah... – Esme parecia confusa, mas logo sorriu. – Fico feliz que tenha aumentado seus relacionamentos.

-Uhum, certo. – Esme puxou a cadeira logo a minha frente e se sentou, me analisando sem falar nada. – O que foi?

-Não vai se encontrar com Edward depois que voltar? Vocês brigaram?

-Hum? Não! Só vou mesmo visitar Jacob e... – _Argh!_ – É bem provável que eu veja Edward ainda hoje também.

-Ah! Então tudo bem! – Sorriu abertamente e se levantou. Deu a volta na mesa e me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça. – Vou sair também, quando terminar pode arrumar a mesa porque todo mundo já tomou café.

-Certo... – Quando Esme estava saindo da cozinha, eu a chamei. – Para onde anda saindo tanto? – perguntei curiosa. Esme quase não saia de casa e agora estava ao contrário, saia quase todos os dias.

Sorriu abertamente para mim.

-Se algo que estou tentando der certo, contarei logo, logo. – Piscou para mim antes de acenar e voltar a sair.

Fiquei matutando aquilo na minha cabeça, afinal, o que ela estava aprontando? Alice tinha de quem puxar esse seu lado. Terminei de lanchar e arrumei tudo antes de sair. Peguei meu casaco antes de ir correndo para dentro da minha caminhonete. Era incrível a minha falta de coordenação, quase tinha caído ao chegar no meu carro, a sorte foi que eu me segurei na porta.

Suspirei aliviada.

Estava garoando, mas o suficiente para me deixar molhada nesse meio tempo. Entrei logo na minha caminhonete e tratei de ligar e sair da garagem em direção a La Push. Meu celular começou a tocar feito um loco no bolso da minha calça e eu estava toda enrolada em dirigir e tentar pegá-lo ao mesmo tempo, por isso encostei o carro no acostamento e atendi.

-Alô.

-Oi, amor. – A voz aveludada de Edward invadiu meu carro.

-Oi! – Fiquei feliz em escutar sua voz.

-Já está indo para a casa de Jacob?

-Sim, por quê?

-Humm... Nada não. Sabe por quanto tempo deve ficar por lá?

-Também não. E, mais uma vez eu pergunto, _por quê_?

-Para um único motivo e bem mais importante do que visitar _amiginhos..._ – disse com nojo.

-Devo lembrá-lo que foi você quem me mandou começar a falar com as pessoas?

-Não. E, também não me faça me arrepender disso.

-Edward! Quanto a quê? Posso saber?

-Quanto a me esquecer e dar mais atenção ao guri, Bella.

Rolei os olhos.

-Besteira, mas, sim, não sei quanto tempo vou ficar por lá, o quê que tem?

-Estava pensando em passar o resto do dia com você.

-Ah. Pode ser. Onde nos encontramos?

-Aqui em casa. Minha mãe quer te ver. Disse que não te vê há muito tempo. – Quase podia vê-lo fazer uma careta.

Eu sorri. Tinha sorte de ter Elizabeth como sogra, ela era ótima!

-Claro. Depois que sair de Jacob passo aí.

-Certo, faça isso. Beijo.

-Tchau. Beijo.

-Dirige com cuidado, porque está chovendo... Nossa que óbvio, que dia não chove nessa cidade insignificante? – Rimos.

-Certo. Vou sim. Agora, tchau e até mais tarde.

-Até.

Desliguei e voltei para a estrada. Não demorei muito para chegar à casa de Jacob e também nem deu tempo de estacionar que ele já estava lá com um guarda-chuva, me esperando. Desci do carro e dei um abraço desajeitado de um braço em Jacob.

-Hey, Bells! Vamos sair dessa chuva. – O segui para dentro de sua casa. Avistei Billy Black e o cumprimentei com um aceno de cabeça, ele retribui jogando-me um sorriso. – Vamos ao meu quarto rapidão.

O segui e ao chegarmos, ele olhou para fora antes fechar a porta. Achei estranho, mas permaneci parada, olhando-o e esperando ele me mostrar o que tinha para mostrar.

-É que se o velho ouvir, provavelmente vai encher o saco.

Ri com essa.

-Aprontado, Jake? E ainda quer me enfiar no meio? – perguntei me divertindo com a sua cara.

-Rá! Mais ou menos. – Sorriu. – Lembra-se de quando disse que tinha algo para te mostrar? – Assenti. – Pois então, meu pai nunca deixou que eu tirasse dupla habilitação, para carro e moto, mas eu aprendi a andar com a de Quil e adorei a experiência...

-Certo. Chega logo no ponto. Você aprontou alguma coisa com moto, estou certa? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Quase. Você também disse que gostaria te aprender a andar de moto, pois então... Consegui duas motos velhas de graça! – Sorriu abertamente. Não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

-Pirou, Jake? – Sua cara foi ao chão. – Se nos descobrirem, sem pai conta para os meus e eu estou morta! E você também!

-Ah! Isso é um detalhe. Meu pai nunca vai saber, já que as motos estão na garagem e a cadeira de rodas não consegue passar para lá. Também porque não vamos andar _aqui_, vamos para um lugar onde não corramos risco de sermos pegos.

Fiquei escutando aquilo tudo ali sem acreditar, mas no fim concordei depois de Jacob armar um plano. E, além do quê, sempre quis mesmo aprender a andar de moto, mas meus pais nunca deixaram, seria uma experiência e tanto.

Fomos para a garagem e Jacob me mostrou as motos, elas eram bem velhas, com a pintura desgastada, mas pareciam que ainda funcionavam.

-Elas não estavam funcionando, mas logo tratei de dar um jeito. – Ficou analisando as motos enquanto falava. – Fui ao ferro-velho comprei algumas peças que eu ia precisar colocar e ajeitei, no mais, só precisa de pintura. – Olhou-me e sorriu. – Pode escolher a sua.

-Hum? Não, Jake, você escolhe a sua e a que sobrar fica comigo, por que, poxa, você ficou com todo o trabalho e... – Interrompeu-me.

-E com a diversão. – Sorriu. - Vamos, Bella, escolha. A preta ou a vermelha?

-Não. Você escolhe.

-Como você é cabeça dura, eim? – Riu e eu não pude deixar de rir junto.

-Sou mesmo.

-Certo, então eu escolho. Fico com a preta. – Começou a ajeitar a moto antes de irmos. Íamos colocar na minha caminhonete e levar para o lugar onde Jacob disse que ninguém nos veria.

Ficamos conversando um pouco enquanto Jacob dava os últimos retoques nas motos. Depois de eu ajudá-lo a colocar no carro, pegamos estrada. Fui dirigindo.

Ri alto e Jacob me olhou como se eu fosse estranha.

-Do que está rindo? – perguntou.

-Do errado! – Ri mais ainda e ele sorriu ainda sem entender. – Se nos pegarem vão nos matar bonito.

-Relaxa, Bella, não vão nos pegar.

-Estou relaxada, mas isso é tão bom!

-Nunca fez nada de errado, não? Para ficar animada desse jeito? – Riu da minha besteira.

-Claro que já, mas faz tanto tempo que chega a ser novo. Mal posso esperar para aprender, deve ser muito bom!

Chegamos ao local. Era uma rua afastada da cidade e que não parecia passar carro nenhum. Parei junto do acostamento e descemos para descer as motos e começarmos a andar, só que antes Jacob tinha que me ensinar a mexer naquilo.

Mostrou-me cada comandozinho, o quê, onde e quando apertar seja lá o que for e eu já me sentia preparada para começar a por aquilo para andar.

-Acho que já está pronta.

-Eu já estava pronta há minutos atrás. – Riu e deu o sinal para eu seguir. Deu a volta e foi para a sua.

Dei a partida e saí.

A sensação de vento no rosto, de liberdade era ótima, sentia que podia ficar naquilo ali por muito tempo. Na minha mente começou a passar um filme de tudo que ocorreu na minha vida, em flashes. Dos meus pais, dos momentos em que passei com eles, nas viagens que fazíamos para visitar Esme e Carlisle, minha avó... Das férias que eu passava inteira apenas curtindo minha avó ao máximo. Lembro-me dela parando tudo que tinha para fazer para ficar brincando comigo, me paparicando, fazendo meus doces favoritos...

Senti uma lágrima escorrendo e o vento a fazia correr por além do meu rosto.

Lembrei-me do acidente dos meus pais, do dia em que recebi a notícia, assim como o tanto que desejei estar naquele carro junto deles... No momento, minha ficha ainda não tinha caído por estar junto de minha avó, pois, para mim, parecia estar tudo normal; eu na casa dela e meus pais indo visitar a irmã de meu pai, Esme. Só que... depois notei que eles estavam demorando muito para chegar e que minha humilde avó estava ficando fraca, sem forças e, infelizmente, ficando doente devido à morte de sua filha.

Foi aí que passei a morar com Esme e ter as reações que antes tinha, antes de encontrar Edward. Era medo, medo real de perder aqueles que eu tinha por perto. Se eu superei? Posso dizer que não totalmente, mas o suficiente para permitir que outros se aproximem de mim.

Soltei uma das mãos do guidão bem rápido para secar essas lágrimas, mas esse pequeno movimento me fez perder o controle da moto, sem – também – nem mesmo notar que eu estava próxima de uma curva fechada. Retornei minha mão ao guidão e tentei fazer a curva em uma velocidade impossível de ser feita, só que não deu certo.

-_Bella!_ – Escutei Jacob gritar.

-_Ahhh!_ – Gritei quando bati contra uma pedra gigante no caminho e me lançando para frente, rolando por alguns metros.

Bati minha cabeça no chão e meu corpo contra a parede.

-Bella! – Jacob saltou da moto e veio correndo até mim, tentando me ajudar. – Bella! Está bem? Fala comigo, por favor!

Sentei-me devagar, sentindo-me um pouco tonta e olhei para o rosto preocupado de Jacob, seu rosto estava contorcido de dor e olhava diretamente na minha testa.

-O quê...? – Iniciei ao sentir um líquido quente escorrer pela minha testa. Levei minha mão ao local, mas Jake segurou-a no meio do caminho.

-Bella... – Gemeu. – Desculpe, nunca mais te coloco nessas coisas... – Se levantou e tirou a camisa, fiquei sem entender, mas observei o movimento. Jake tinha um belo corpo, isso eu tinha que admitir isso. Agachou-se novamente e colocou a camisa na minha testa. – Fique segurando isso.

-Desculpe, Jake... – Segurei no local.

-Está louca, isso sim! Tem algo doendo além da testa? – Ajudou-me a colocar de pé.

-Humm – Pensei por um instante. – Meu corpo está um pouco dolorido, mas nada mais.

-Acho que vai ter que levar pontos na testa. – Gemi. – Vou pegar a tua caminhonete e te pego aqui.

E assim foi feito. No caminho para o hospital, Jake foi dirigindo em silêncio. Via que ele estava com raiva pelo o que tinha acontecido, por isso, me obriguei a bater um papo com ele, pois o silêncio vindo de sua parte estava me incomodando.

-Jake, eu já pedi desculpa... – Olhei-o. – Estava com a cabeça longe e não prestei atenção no que estava fazendo, eu fui errada mesmo...

-Não, Bella. – Olhou-me rapidamente. – Não estou com raiva de você.

-Não? Então é de quê?

-De mim por ter inventado essa droga de andar de moto. Deve ser coisa de pais, não é possível! – Ri. – Não ria, você podia ter se machucado mais seriamente.

-Certo. – disse lentamente. – Eu sou cabeça-dura, lembra? – Sorri e ele me olhou com raiva. Revirei os olhos. – E não se culpe por eu ter tido a burrice de não ter prestado atenção no que fazia, a culpa é única e somente minha, então, por favor, pare de ser chato e não se culpe.

-Fala como se fosse certo.

-Estou certa.

-Só digo uma coisa: Nada de motos. Nunca mais!

Resolvi ignorar seu mau-humor. Não tinha jeito mesmo, a não ser que eu quisesse brigar com Jacob, o que não era o caso. Chegamos ao hospital e não demorou muito para que Carlisle aparecesse perguntando o que havia acontecido, é lógico que não contamos a verdade, dissemos que estávamos fazendo uma trilha e eu, com a minha falta de coordenação, caí, batendo a cabeça. Carlisle pareceu engolir essa.

Como Jacob havia dito, levei sete pontos no topo da testa, quase no coro cabeludo e depois fui liberada para voltar com ele para La Push, mas não inventar mais nada que envolve-se passeios complicados.

No carro:

-Jake, vai ficar quanto tempo emburrado?

-Não sei. – Seu rosto se suavizou. – Estou me sentindo realmente mal por causa do seu acidente, ainda mais por mentir para Carlisle.

-Melhor isso do que levar um sermão sobre motos.

-Ai, Bella... – Revirou os olhos.

Chegamos à casa de Jacob e ele desceu, dando-me espaço para pular para o lugar do motorista.

-Nos vemos depois, Bella. – Olhei-o triste. – Acho que não estou mais com ânimo de continuar conversando ou qualquer outra coisa.

-Jake... – Mordi o lábio, realmente não acreditava que ele estava triste porque se sentia culpado com meu acidente. – Desculpa. – Fiquei na ponta dos pés para poder abraçá-lo.

Ele retribuiu um pouco receoso. Beijou o topo da minha cabeça antes de se afastar.

-Desculpe, Bella. Depois nos falamos.

-Certo... – Sorri forçado. – Tchau.

Acenou quando parti de volta para Forks. Virei direto na rua que dava para a casa de Edward e, não sei se reclamava ou agradecia pelo barulho estarrecedor da minha caminhonete, já que todos escutavam, por isso, Edward já estava na porta. Estacionei na frente de sua casa e caminhei até ele, sorrindo fraco.

-O que houve? – perguntou ao me dar um beijo rápido. Ia responder, mas ele me cortou ao ver os pontos em minha testa. – O que você fez? O que _vocês_ fizeram? – Ia levar a mão até o machucado, mas se deteve.

-Calma, Edward. Até parece que não me conhece, eu caí, só isso. – Tentei acalmá-lo.

-Calma?

-Edward! – Escutei a voz de Elizabeth, aparecer. – Por que está nervoso? – Me viu. – Oi, Bella, querida! – Deu-me um abraço com um enorme sorriso, retribui. – Como vai? E por que Edward está nervosinho?

-Besteira dele...

-Oh! – Elizabeth levou a mão à boca. – O que houve com a sua testa? Nem tinha visto...

-Vê se isso é besteira, mãe. – Apontou para a minha testa e eu rolei os olhos com sua preocupação desnecessária. – Tudo depois que ela foi visitar o "amiguinho" Jacob dela!

-Ah, Edward! Acidentes acontecem... Principalmente com alguém como eu... – Elizabeth sorriu junto comigo.

-Edzinho com ciúme! – Elizabeth foi perturbá-lo apertando suas bochechas e ele se desvencilhou rapidamente.

-Pare, mãe, e venha comigo, Bella. – Puxou-me delicadamente pela mão para seu quarto, fechando a porta e dando-nos um pouco de privacidade. Jogou-me um olhar de reprovação assim que me sentei em sua cama.

-Nem comece com o sermão. – Avisei.

-Não deveria? – Caminhou até mim, parando na minha frente, de braços cruzados.

-Não. E como eu disse, foi um acidente.

-Pode começar a me contar como foi esse "acidente"? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Posso, claro. – disse seca. – Eu fui andar de moto com o Jake e...

-Espera. – Interrompeu-me. – Você sabe andar de moto?

-Não, aprendi hoje. Mas enquanto eu andava estava com a cabeça em outro lugar e não vi uma curva bem aparente na minha frente... Conclusão: bati e saí rolando no chão. – O rosto de Edward se contorceu e ele veio se sentar ao meu lado, tocando em meu rosto, fazendo-o ficar em uma posição boa para ele observar o corte. – Estou bem... – disse inutilmente. – Estou acostumada em cair e me machucar.

-Mas eu não. – disse rudemente, mas logo notou seu tom e tentou concertar. – Desculpe, só... Não gosto da idéia de você ter se machucado. Principalmente quando não estou por perto.

Levei minha mão ao seu rosto e afaguei-o. Edward fechou os olhos com meu toque e suspirou.

-Pare de se preocupar inutilmente comigo, Edward. – disse calmamente. - Eu sempre fui assim mesmo antes de você entrar na minha vida, então...

Edward abriu os olhos, fitou-me com aquelas duas órbitas verdes maravilhosas e sorriu torto.

-"Entrar na sua vida"? – pergunto risonho. E, retribui isso com um meu. Suspirou. – Bella,... – Segurou minhas mãos nas suas. – Eu gosto demais de você para você acabar se machucando...

Sorri.

Escutamos sua mãe no chamando para comermos alguma coisa. Descemos juntos e iniciamos o lanche. Elizabeth sorria para nós o tempo todo e eu adorava ver o quanto ela mexia com Edward apenas deixando-o sem-graça e fazendo-o ganhar coloração avermelhada no rosto, menos intensa que a que eu normalmente fico.

-Edward, sua avó ligou agora pouco atrás de você. – Elizabeth comentou.

-Por que não me chamou? – perguntou ele, indignado.

-Porque estava ocupado com Bella e além do quê, eu estava conversando com ela, e ela disse que apenas queria jogar papo para o alto com você e queria perguntar se você disse o que tinha para dizer à sua amada. – Elizabeth olhou para baixo, sorrindo muito.

Olhei-o, analisando-o e ele me olhou brevemente, claramente envergonhado. Sorri encorajando-o.

-Humm... Era porque eu queria conversar com Bella...

-Não precisa explicar, querido. – disse Elizabeth ao se levantar da mesa. – Vão se curtir aí que eu arrumo todo por aqui. – Nos dispensou.

Subimos em silêncio e voltamos para seu quarto. Conversamos o resto da tarde, sobre tudo praticamente e Edward se decidiu que queria saber mais sobre mim. Então fizemos um jogo de perguntas e respostas.

Agora, nos encontrávamos deitados em sua cama, com o braço de Edward ao meu redor e sua mão em meus cabelos, fazendo um carinho. Estávamos em um completo silêncio depois de tanto falar, apenas escutando o som de nossas respirações calmas, mas nesse meio tempo a minha cabeça estava em Jacob, em como ele ficou estranho assim que eu me machuquei... Falaria com ele mais tarde, ordenando que ele parasse de agir estranho por causa de uma besteira, afinal, nada demais tinha acontecido comigo.

-No que está pensando? – Edward perguntou depois de muito tempo em silêncio.

-Em Jacob. – Ele parou de mexer em meu cabelo e eu me ajeitei para poder olhá-lo nos olhos, via que ele estava tentado esconder o que estava pensando, mas via que em seus olhos, ele estava se ardendo de raiva.

Debrucei-me sobre ele e lhe depositei um beijo, que não foi retribuído do modo que esperava. Olhei-o em reprovação.

-Edward, deixa de besteira. Não precisa ter ciúme. – Ele apenas me olhava. – Deixa de ser bobo, Jacob é apenas um bom amigo e eu estava pensando nele porque ele ficou estranho depois que me machuquei, pois ele se culpa disso.

-Não tiro a razão dele. – Franziu o cenho, olhando para o outro lado, evitando o meu olhar.

Segurei seu rosto e o obriguei a me olhar nos olhos.

-Por favor, aceite a amizade que tenho com ele. Jacob é um bom amigo e eu sei que assim que conhecê-lo vai gostar dele também.

Ficou quieto e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, puxando-me para mais perto e aspirou o ar.

-Vamos ver... – disse antes de me puxar para um beijo gostoso. Passando sua mão para detrás da minha nuca e me provocando arrepios repentinos.

Brincou com a minha boca, mordendo meu lábio inferior antes de me beijar mais uma vez. Depois disso parece que ficamos em paz. Edward tocou para mim, exatamente como tinha pedido na noite passada quando estava dopada de tanto sono, tocou a minha música – assim como ele mesmo disse – que havia composto para mim logo que me conheceu.

Sentei-me ao seu lado no piano, enquanto seus dedos tamborilavam em cima das teclas saindo o mais belo e melodioso som da canção, e aproveitei para observá-lo nesse meio tempo. Edward se focava inteiramente naquilo que estava tocando, às vezes se punha a me olhar e me jogar seu mais belo sorriso torto.

Depois de tudo que fizemos, tive que voltar para casa por já estar bem tarde e eu começar a me sentir mal por isso. Edward me contrariou e quase me prendeu junto dele, só que me opus, mesmo querendo muito aceitar e não sair mais de perto dele.

Despedi-me de Elizabeth e Edward me acompanhou até o carro. Paramos diante da porta do motorista para que pudéssemos nos despedir. Edward se encostou na porta não me deixando entrar.

Sorri.

-Tenho _mesmo_ que ir. – disse pela milésima vez à ele.

-Não se eu te prender aqui. – Debruçou-se na minha direção, dando-me mais um beijo.

-Não vai me prender. –Sussurrei sobre seus lábios que ainda estavam nos meus.

-Quem disse? – Devolveu-me.

-Eu digo. – disse convicta e ele sorriu se afastando e dando-me passagem para entrar no carro. – Obrigada. – Sorri de volta.

Edward fechou minha porta e me mandou colocar o cinto, coisa que eu já estava fazendo, mas meu "segundo pai" me mandou de novo. Revirei os olhos.

-Boa noite. – Edward disse-me. – Amanhã nos vemos?

-Claro, seria um prazer, meu caro senhor. – Brinquei.

-Fico muito feliz em escutar isso, bela senhorita. – Piscou-me entrando na brincadeira.

-Tchau, amor. Até amanhã.

-Dirija com cuidado, por favor. – Beijou-me e bateu no carro, dando-me o sinal para que eu pudesse ir. – Tchau, meu amor.

Dirigi de volta para casa e não encontrei ninguém, o que foi muito estranho, pois o normal era não achar Carlisle em casa, mas todos? Não. De qualquer forma fui me ajeitar, tomando um belo de um banho e me enfiando em meus pijamas quentes. Preparei um chocolate quente, peguei um cobertor e levei tudo para sala e liguei a TV, assistindo um filme antigo e um dos meus favoritos; Romeu e Julieta até todos chegarem. Primeiro foi Esme que estava muito cansada, por isso me deu um oi e foi se arrumar para dormir. Estranhei mais uma vez seu comportamento, só que a deixei ir dormir.

Depois, Alice que foi deixada em casa por Jasper. Essa sim estava com um sorriso imenso e saltitante de tanta felicidade. Ela subiu e se ajeitou descendo logo em seguida, se juntando a mim e contando como foi seu dia com Jasper, seu namorado oficialmente. Perguntou o que houve com a minha testa e eu também lhe fiz um pequeno relatório sobre o meu dia.

Carlisle foi o último a chegar, dando-nos boa noite e também se recolheu. Foi muito bom passar o resto da noite junto de Alice, pois nós fizemos mais coisas na cozinha e assistimos a mais filmes, só que desta vez, filmes escolhidos por ela, isto é, que tenha muita moda no meio, ou comédia, ou romances bobos.

Espero que estava felicidade repentina não acabe tão cedo, pois não entendia o por quê, mas tinha uma sensação ruim, ruim como se tudo que me fizesse feliz fosse sumir em um nuvem de fumaça...

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Bem, sem muito que falar hoje, mas eu tenho um pequeno comentário para fazer, respondendo logo futuras perguntas. ;D**

**Para quem gosta, ama de **_**paixão**_** o Jacob, podem ficar tranqüilas que ele não é mau nessa fic e que ele não vai gostar da Bella - Bem, vai, vai, mas não como um amor, só como uma boa amiga - e, por que ele está estranho? É pelo motivo de Bella ter se machucado mesmo. Quando eu vou postar? Só Deus sabe! Porque eu acho que entrei novamente na minha fase de sem total criatividade, deu para notar nesse capítulo, né? Hahaha**

**Enfim, e quanto a descoberta de Bella sobre toda a ação Elizabeth/Edward? Vai acontecer, mas eu acho que ainda não, vou tentar estender um pouco mais a fic ;D Principalmente porque eu recebo incentivo das minhas **_**lindas**_** leitoras à quem dedico mais uma vez esse capítulo! :D**

**Grade beijo e bom final de semana à todas!**

**Lina Furtado ;***

**OBS: Um dia desses aí para trás, andei relendo essa fic e descobri uma coisa HORRÍVEL! Sim! Que tem dez milhões e trezentos e setenta mil erros de português ou partes sem sentido, então, por favor, me desculpem por isso, é porque, bem, eu não tenho uma beta. :] Mas a preguiça é tanta de reler tooodo o capítulo que chega a ser chato :P Desculpem-me por isso!**


	15. Não entendo

**Capítulo 15. Não entendo...**

Passei quase o final de semana todo pensando em Jacob. Ele não atendia as minhas ligações e seu pai, Billy, mais parecia estar inventando desculpas para não fazê-lo me atender. Estava realmente me tirando do sério, mas preferi guardar isso a mim mesma antes que Edward entendesse de uma má forma.

Eu e ele passamos o que restava do final de semana juntos. Saímos algumas vezes em grupo, todos juntos, agora que – de acordo com as palavras de Alice – estávamos tendo um encontro grupal. Em uma lanchonete pequena em Forks, fomos comer. Alice e Jasper depois que se declararam oficialmente namorados não se desgrudavam um minuto e isso era bem bonito de se ver. Estavam sentados um do lado do outro, assim com eu e Edward e Emmett e Rosalie.

Eles conversavam sobre alguma coisa com o qual eu não estava prestando a atenção, na minha mente só vinha o modo estranho de Jacob e as perguntas de por que ele não queria falar comigo.

-Bella, - Edward me chamou baixinho, não chamando a atenção dos outros. Virei-me para encarar seus olhos verdes. – O que houve? Está quieta.

Neguei com a cabeça, forçando um sorriso.

-Nada. Minha cabeça que está pensando em outras coisas. – disse esperando cortar o assunto, mas Edward não era burro, por isso continuou.

-Em Jacob? – Seu rosto parecia calmo e sem nenhum sinal de ciúme ou raiva. Assenti. – Ainda é porque ele não atende os seus telefonemas?

-É. – Abaixei meu olhar e me ajeitei em seu abraço. – Não entendo porque ele não quer falar comigo... Será que eu fiz alguma coisa? Falei o que não devia? Isso é tão... Eu. – disse tristemente.

-Errado. – Edward disse firme. – Isso _era_ você. Não é mais. – Sorriu levemente para mim. – Quem te vê hoje, não acredita que um dia você era anti-social.

-Graças a você. – Completei e ele revirou os olhos, dando de ombros. – Mas... Não sei... Talvez eu realmente tenha dito algo rude e nem tenha notado... Argh! Eu preciso falar com ele! – Enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito e Edward começou a mexer em meus cabelos.

-Ele vai voltar a falar contigo. Fique tranqüila.

-Não... Do jeito que vai, eu duvido muito. – disse tristonha.

-Bella, - Escutei a voz de Alice me chamar e o resto do silêncio da mesa. Me afastei de Edward para poder vê-la e esperava que meu rosto estivesse decente. – O que aconteceu?

-Nada. Sono. – Disse rápida esperando que caísse nessa. Talvez Alice não caísse, mas o resto sim.

-Humm... – Alice demorou o olhar sobre mim, mas relevou. A bomba viria mais tarde.

-Quer que eu te leve para casa? – Edward perguntou e eu assenti. Nos levantamos, deixando o dinheiro para pagar o que consumimos e nos despedimos antes de irmos.

No caminho para a minha casa, Edward estava quieto e sentia seus olhos sobre mim de vez em quando. Ao chegarmos, não tinha ninguém lá e pedi a Edward para ficar comigo. Como não estava muito frio, nos sentamos no banco de pinheiro velho que tinha na frente da casa, abraçados.

Edward me mantinha em seus braços quando eu me ajeitei para me deitar em seu colo. Ficou mexendo nos meus cabelos, observando a garoa iniciar e as pequenas gotas caírem sobre a grama verde. Virei minha cabeça para olhá-lo, admirando a sua beleza e pensando no que fiz para merecê-lo. Ele voltou seus olhos para os meus com um olhar interrogativo.

-O que foi? – Perguntou.

-O que eu fiz para te ter? – Soltei sem pensar, quando dei por mim já havia soltado e Edward estava rindo do acúmulo de sangue em minhas bochechas.

Virei a minha cabeça para o outro lado, tentando esconder, mas Edward parou de rir, apenas sustentando aquele sorriso pretensioso e me forçou a olhá-lo.

-Respondendo a sua pergunta _não_ mental: – Sorriu mais e eu fiz uma careta. – você não fez nada, só eu que penso nisso todas as vezes que te encontro e te beijo.

Fiquei olhando-o e ele retribui meu olhar - seguido pelo seu sorriso torto - em silêncio. Sorri de volta, ignorando a vergonha que passei e chamei-o para mais perto, ele atendeu meu pedido se debruçando sobre mim e dando um beijo na minha boca de leve, mas antes que ele se afastasse, passei uma mão para detrás de sua cabeça, fazendo-o ficar ali mais um pouco. Edward soltou um riso fraco, mas não ignorou, voltando e aproveitando mais um beijo.

Se afastou um pouco e mordiscou o meu lábio inferior. Seu cheiro era muito embriagador e ele só me deixava mais tonta fazendo esse tipo de coisas. Me ergui em sua direção e puxei para mais perto. Era incrível como eu não via nada que se passava ao nosso redor quando estava com Edward, tato é que não vimos quando Alice e Jasper apareceram e limparam a garganta.

Nos afastamos e eu me sentei rápido, fazendo tudo girar. Alice e Jasper estavam de mãos dadas e sorrindo para nós, perto do batente da porta. Não conseguia mais olhar para suas caras de tanta vergonha, por isso me ajeitei melhor no banco. Edward se levantou.

-Bem, vou indo. – Olhei-o e ele falava virado para o casal. Voltou seu olhar para mim e sorriu ao me estender a mão. – Amanhã nos vemos na aula.

-Ahh! Mas já vai, Ed? – Edward a fulminou com o olhar por ela estar chamando-o assim de novo. Alice riu mais ainda. – Podem ficar aí os pombinhos, juro que não vou atrapalhar.

-A propósito, Edward, você vai amanhã com a gente ver as peças do seu carro? – perguntou Jasper.

-Você e Emmett vão amanhã depois da aula? – Edward perguntou enquanto me ajudava a me pôr de pé. Agarrei-me a ele e fiquei prestando atenção na conversa, o mesmo que Alice.

-Essa é a idéia. – Completou Jasper.

-Essa é só uma tarde para garotos? – Alice interrompeu.

-A não ser que queira se juntar a nós em um passeio atrás de peças para os nossos carros... – Alice fez uma careta e nós rimos. – Foi o que eu pensei, Ali. – A puxou para perto e lhe deu um beijo.

-E quanto a você? – Escutei a voz de Edward me chamando a atenção para ele.

-Humm... Não acho que vou gostar muito de passar um tarde toda atrás de peças para carro... – Fiz uma careta também com a idéia e Edward sorriu, erguendo o meu queixo para ter uma visão melhor do meu rosto.

-Vai ficar bem sozinha? – perguntou.

-O contrário. Acho que não vou _poder_ ficar sozinha. – Apontei com a cabeça para Alice. – O companheiro dela não vai estar também, então... Sobra para mim. – Calei-me por um momento pensando como seria amanhã com Alice, provavelmente me faria de boneca... – É... Eu realmente espero que isso não aconteça.

Edward riu entendendo o que eu falava.

Nos despedimos deles e eu e Alice entramos o mais rápido possível com o frio repentino que começou. Decidimos que faríamos uma fundi de chocolate, melhor, Alice decidiu. Me encolhi em um cobertor e me aconcheguei no sofá da sala enquanto Ali estava na cozinha preparando as coisas. Como eu estava ficando entediada, resolvi ajudá-la, cortando os morangos e as bananas.

Terminamos de muita bagunça que Alice fez, nos sujando todas. Levamos para a sala e liguei a TV. Assistimos um desenho que costumávamos ver quando pequenas e foi muito bom relembrar algumas coisas, o que nos arrancou muitas risadas.

-Amanhã vamos fazer compras em Seattle depois da aula! Eles não vão ter uma tarde só para homens? Pois então, teremos uma só para mulheres! – Sorriu abertamente e eu me encolhi. – Alice revirou os olhos. – O que foi agora?

-Sabe que eu não gosto disso... Além do quê estou pretendendo ir até Jacob amanhã. – A princípio era mentira, mas pensando bem não era uma má idéia.

-Jacob? – Ergueu a sobrancelha. – Faz um tempo que não o vejo aqui... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Dei de ombros. Era tão bom fazer isso que para uma péssima mentirosa como eu, parecia bem natural. Assim Alice não me pegava.

-Hum... Tudo bem. Vou com Rosalie. – Se deu por vencida e eu agradeci mentalmente.

-Isso. – Me levantei rápido, puxando o meu cobertor. – Faça isso.

Dormir.

Eu precisava dormir, mas o sono me faltava. Não tinha certeza do que me fazia perdê-lo, imaginava talvez que fosse a minha preocupação com Jacob. Rolei na cama e abracei o travesseiro, desejava que Edward estivesse aqui comigo, me fazendo carinho. Comecei a pensar se talvez ele estivesse dormindo. Não acho que se incomodaria se eu ligasse.

Estendi minha mão para pegar o meu celular e disquei seu número, voltando para debaixo das cobertas. Tocou algumas vezes e pensei em desistir porque ele deveria estar dormindo, mas logo quando iria fazer isso ele atendeu com uma voz sonolenta. Fiz uma careta por tê-lo acordado.

-Bella? – Me chamou quando viu que eu não disse nada. – Está tudo bem?

-Hum? Não. Está sim. Só... queria ouvir sua voz. Desculpa ter ligado há essa hora.

-Tudo bem, mas, me diga, o que houve? Sua voz parece fraca.

-Queria que estivesse aqui comigo. – Confessei. Edward soltou um riso fraco e gostoso. Fechei meus olhos, concentrando-me em sua voz.

-Também, meu amor. – disse docemente. - Não consegue dormir?

-Não.

-Então... Por que não fazemos uma coisa. Vem para cá, ou o contrário, não sei. Se sentirá melhor assim?

Pensei por um momento. Esme ficaria louca se eu não estivesse em casa amanhã de manhã e também não sabia ao certo qual seria sua reação ao ver Edward dormindo aqui comigo. E como eu desejava tanto sua companhia, resolvi que preferia arriscar na primeira opção. Disse a Edward a minha resposta e me levantei em um salto depois de ter desligado para poder me trocar, deveria ser uma roupa que eu pudesse ir com ela amanhã para a escola.

Arrumei a minha mochila e peguei as minhas chaves antes de descer de fininho e fechar a porta. O problema seria com o barulho da minha caminhonete, mas como todos têm sono pesado, não vi motivos para ficar preocupada. E assim fiz, dirigi em direção à casa de Edward, mas parei uma rua antes para não acordar sua mãe. Joguei minha mochila no ombro e caminhei o resto do caminho escuro para a casa de dele. Quando cheguei, o encontrei já na porta com uma calça e um casaco de moletom, com seu cabelo todo bagunçado. Resumindo: Estava lindo como sempre.

Seu rosto estava com sono, mas sorriu, estendeu-me os braços e me deu um abraço, seguido por um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

-Desculpe. – Comecei a me sentir culpada por ter vindo à uma hora dessas.

-Está tudo bem. – Garantiu-me. – Onde está seu carro?

-Na outra rua. Não queria acordar a sua mãe. – Edward fez uma careta de repreensão. – Não morri nesse caminho. – Rolei os olhos, enquanto entrávamos e ele fechava a porta.

-Não, mas eu canso de dizer que não é para você fazer esse tipo de coisa, muito menos á noite.

-Ta bom. – murmurei.

Quando se voltou da porta, pegou a minha mochila, segurando-a e passou o braço em cima dos meus ombros, me guiando para o andar de cima. Entramos em seu quarto e eu peguei a minha mochila de volta para guardar em algum canto. Edward trancou a porta e se jogou na cama, literalmente mergulhando nela. O barulho foi relativamente e o repreendi lembrando-se de sua mãe.

-Você espera dormir assim? – Perguntou com seu rosto prensado contra o travesseiro.

Dei de ombros.

-Não pensei muito em como eu iria dormir... – Fiquei pensando. Edward ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu maliciosamente, quando eu notei o duplo sentido das minhas palavras. – Não. Bem, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, foi mais... Ah! Esquece!

Ele riu da minha luta contra as palavras e bateu no colchão ao seu lado, me indicando para me deitar e assim fiz, me ajeitando em seus braços e sentindo seu maravilhoso cheiro que parecia melhor à noite. Agarrei-me mais a ele.

-Sério, fico incomodado em pensar que talvez você não durma muito confortavelmente com esse jeans. – Admitiu.

-Estou bem. – Edward se afastou e se levantou, arrancado um gemido de desgosto da minha parte.

Foi até o seu armário e abriu uma gaveta. Fiquei olhando-o mexer nela e tirar uma calça de moletom verde musgo. Voltou-se a mim e jogou a calça no colchão ao meu lado.

-Vai ficar larga, mas tem elástico na lateral, então acho que vai caber. Já volto. – Destrancou sua porta e saiu para não sei onde.

Me sentei e peguei a calça, revirando os olhos. Logo Edward voltou com algo na mão que descobri ser uma blusa sem manga, branca. Fez todo o processo de antes, entrou e trancou a porta. Me estendeu a blusa.

-É da minha mãe. – Sorriu. Indicou o banheiro. - Vá em frente.

-Foi até o quarto de sua mãe pegar uma blusa para mim? – Estava indignada.

-Não. Ela tem um armário extra em outro quarto, já que suas roupas não cabem somente em um. – Deu de ombros e me puxou para me levantar, dando-me um breve beijo antes de me levar para o banheiro e fechar a porta.

Certo. Não tinha outra opção além de me trocar, assim fiz e... Não ficou tão ruim. A calça era realmente larga, mas não caía devido ao elástico e grande no comprimento, que me fazia pisar na barra o tempo todo. A blusa era justinha, mas com um tecido gostoso, liso e elástico. Pus-me para fora do quarto e encontrei Edward parado logo junto a ela. Me olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu.

-Ficou bom. – disse ele.

-É. Só estou pisando na barra da sua calça.

-Não tem problema nenhum. – Sorriu torto e me pegou em seus braços. – Está linda como sempre.

Abaixei a cabeça, enterrando-a em seu peito e corando, logicamente. Senti seu peito tremer por causa do riso baixo. Me pegou pela mão, mas antes de irmos dormir, coloquei minhas roupas dobradas em cima da minha mochila.

Nos deitamos e eu voltei para os braços de Edward.

-Como saiu de casa? Avisou aos seus pais aonde iria?

-Não.

-Não? – Afastou-me para me olhar com a pouca luz que entrava pelo quarto. –Não? – Repetiu quando viu que eu falava a verdade.

-Não. – Sorri da sua cara.

-Seus pais vão ficar preocupados, Bella...

-Certo, mas deixa isso para amanhã. Queria passar essa noite contigo. Senti sua falta. – Agarrei-me mais a ele.

Ele sorriu e passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos, tirando-os do meu rosto e me beijou delicadamente, mordendo o meu lábio inferior, fazendo-me perder a lucidez. Não pude evitar que minhas mãos corressem para seus cabelos e agarrá-los com força e puxá-lo para mais perto, aprofundando nosso beijo. Assim feito, Edward desceu sua mão ao longo do meu pescoço, provocando-me um arrepio.

Estava ficando sem ar por causa da intensidade de nosso beijo, por isso ofeguei quando Edward desceu seus beijos pelo meu pescoço. Subiu de volta e capturou meus lábios com uma intensidade maior que a outra, se é que é possível.

-Edward – Chamei-o entre os beijos.

-Hum? – Votou a me beijar.

-Eu... Esqueci... – Edward riu e se separou, levemente ofegante. – Por que parou? – Reclamei, fazendo uma careta.

Ele sorriu abertamente e afagou meu rosto, dando um beijo rápido em meus lábios.

-Porque tenho medo de perder o pouco controle que tenho, meu amor.

-Perder... O controle? – Fiquei confusa.

-Amor, lembre-se: Sou homem. – Sorriu. – Você não está namorando uma garota ou sei lá o quê. – Riu com sua própria piada.

A compreensão passou pelo meu rosto e isso o fez rir mais ainda, abraçando-me contra ele com força. Comecei a pegar o que ele tinha dito e isso, querendo ou não, me fez rir. Comecei a rir loucamente por _eu_ fazer alguma coisa assim com Edward. Nem em sonhos pensei nisso, ao contrário, achava que tinham mulheres por aí bem melhores que eu e que fariam qualquer homem ficar assim, mas _eu_?

-O que há de tão engraçado?

-N-Nada. – Ria muito. Tive que me livrar dos braços de Edward e agarrar o travesseiro contra o meu rosto. Ele retirou do meu rosto e perguntou de novo. Engoli meu riso, mas mantive o sorriso. – Sério, Edward, acha mesmo que eu provoco _esse_ tipo de sensações em você?

Ele franziu o cenho.

-E por que não provocaria?

-Eu? Ah! Olhe para mim – Disse inutilmente, pois ele já me fuzilava com os olhos. – Não tenho nada de especial e, na verdade, não sei como deixei nossa relação chegar a esse ponto, mas penso que a qualquer momento aparecerá uma mulher dez milhões de vezes mais interessante que eu e você vai me largar, logicamente, por ela. – Edward me encarava incrédulo. – E é bem provável que eu irei sofrer por isso.

Ficou em silêncio apenas me observando de boca aberta, absorvendo as minhas palavras.

-Nunca vi maior absurdo em toda a minha vida. – Disse por fim. Revirei os olhos e me deitei de costas a ele. Por causa das minhas palavras, o ambiente parecia carregado agora. Apenas escutava sua voz. – Bella, não me importa as outras mulheres, uma vez que você está comigo. Consegui quem eu queria, quem me faz bem, quem nunca me fez me sentir tão bem como me sinto agora, aqui, com você.

Senti seus braços me rodeando e começou a falar ao pé do meu ouvido, sussurrando palavras.

-Quantas vezes, tenho que te dizer que te amo para que acredite nisso? – Fiquei quieta, sentindo os arrepios que sua voz fazia em minha pele. – Já disse que nunca consegui dizer isso para mulher nenhuma, por quê? Porque nunca achei a certa, no entanto, quem eu menos imaginava se tornou a mulher da minha vida.

Suas palavras me tocaram e me senti bem mais leve. Girei meu corpo em sua direção, ficando com meu rosto a centímetros do seu. Olhei fundo em seus olhos, à procura de respostas e de certezas. Edward sustentou meu olhar e eu encontrei a minha resposta. Sim, _ele_ me amava. Gostei muito do que vi por isso, gentilmente, o puxei e o beijei com amor.

Quando nos afastamos Edward tinha um belo sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios.

-Esse... – Tentou falar. – Bella, - Olhou-me intensamente. – Esse foi o melhor beijo que demos. Humm – Deu-me um breve beijo, fazendo sua língua correr em minha boca. – Quero mais. – Ri.

-Posso pensar no seu caso... – Sorri contra seus lábios e o beijei de leve, arrancando um gemido dele.

-Não me provoque, Bella. Para o seu próprio bem e para a minha sanidade mental. – Sussurrou de olhos fechados sobre os meus lábios.

-Certo... – Sorri e mordi seu lábio inferior.

Senti sua mão quente ir para debaixo da minha blusa, tocando minha barriga e fazendo-me estremecer, mas ela parou ali, não subiu nem desceu, ficou ali fazendo carinhos enquanto nossas bocas estavam ocupadas. Ficamos assim por algum tempo, apenas nos provocando quando o sono finalmente nos venceu e se não dormíssemos, faríamos isso na aula e não era uma boa idéia.

Dormimos abraçados sei lá que horas, só fui notar que estava de manhã, com sua mãe batendo com força na porta do quarto dizendo que Edward estava atrasado.

-Bella, meu amor. – disse em meu ouvido, mas não se mexeu.

-Hum?

-Estamos atrasados, então se não quisermos perder a hora é melhor irmos.

-Merda! – Murmurei me pondo de pé em questão de segundos, fazendo tudo girar devido a minha rapidez. – Ainnn... – Levei minha mão à cabeça, tentando me firmar, mas senti as mãos de Edward em minha cintura, me sustentando.

-Está bem? – Sustentava uma careta de preocupação.

Sorri levemente.

-Estou, só levantei rápido demais. – Garanti-lhe.

-Vá se trocar que eu vou falar com a minha mãe. – Beijou o topo da minha cabeça. – Nos vemos lá na cozinha.

-É... – Segurei sua mão antes de ele sair, me esperou dizer alguma coisa. – Acho que sua mãe não vai gostar da idéia de que eu dormi aqui...

-Não seja boba, Bella. – Sorriu. – Minha mãe te adora, e além do quê, ela não tem que gostar.

-Tem sim... – Me interrompeu, dando-me mais um beijo na cabeça.

-Vá se trocar e eu te espero lá na cozinha. – Piscou para mim e saiu me deixando sozinha no quarto.

Olhei ao meu redor e decidi me mexer. Peguei as minhas roupas e parti ao banheiro, me trocando rapidamente, antes de me pôr a descer, só que de repente me bateu uma vergonha enorme. O que Elizabeth pensaria se me visse em sua casa a essa hora da manhã? Parei no meio da escada e estava praticamente a cinco passos da cozinha e a vergonha me bateu com força.

Fechei meus olhos com força e terminei de descer. Entrei rapidamente no escritório de Elizabeth e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Precisava respirar e tomar coragem para entrar na cozinha. Dei uma olhada pelo escritório, avistando suas enormes estantes cheias de livros. Caminhei em sua direção, passando meus dedos sobre os nomes que via. Em sua maioria eram de psicologia, podia dizer que noventa por cento era.

Em sua mesa havia muitos papéis espalhados. Passei meus olhos sobre as letras muito elegantes e algo chamou a minha atenção. Havia o meu nome ali, poderia dizer que poderia ser qualquer Isabella, mas meu nome inteiro estava ali.

_Isabella Marie Swan_.

Peguei a folha em que tinha o meu nome e a analisei. Meu nome era mencionado várias vezes, nela havia uma análise de cada ação minha, mas o pior de tudo era estar mencionando Edward como se ele tivesse contado cada momento nosso, desde que ele havia me conhecido. Peguei as outras folhas com pressa e as olhei observando que em todas elas havia isso, quando uma luz veio à minha mente.

Como eu não pude pensar e notar isso antes?

Elizabeth era a psicóloga com quem Carlisle e Esme queriam com quem eu me consultasse por conta da minha falta de amizade, mas como ninguém conseguiu me convencer eles fizeram com que Edward se aproximasse de mim com a intenção de _me_ estudar!

Minha respiração faltou quando notei no que eu caído. Me sentia em um buraco negro, como se que qualquer coisa que eu pudesse imaginar de bom para mim, não se passava de pura imaginação ou sonho. Uma utopia. Edward não gostava de mim, disse isso para que eu acreditasse nele e confiasse o bastante para que lhe contasse todas as minhas angústias e os meus medos, porém o pior ainda estava por vir. Vi o nome de Esme, Carlisle e Alice sendo mencionado como se eles tivessem concordado com todo o circo montado!

Meus olhos instantaneamente se encheram de lágrimas e a minha vontade era de socar alguma coisa por ter sido tão burra e ingênua! Não me importei em amassar a folha com força antes de me pôr para fora daquele lugar. Abri a porta com força e subi as escadas correndo para o quarto de Edward a fim de pegar a minha mochila e ir o mais longe possível dali. Não enxergava mais nada a minha frente por causa das lágrimas, tanto foi que fui batendo em tudo que via pela frente, tropeçando.

Edward pareceu me escutar e o vi, de canto de olho, sair da cozinha, mas não olhei para trás enquanto saía dali com pressa.

-Bellaw – Edward me chamou. – Bella? Onde está indo?

Não respondi, podia escutar seus passos apressados atrás de mim. Só me concentrei em não me virar ou parar, para não sentir maior dor do que eu sei nesse momento. Abri a porta que dava para a rua e senti uma lufada de vento bater contra o meu rosto gelado por conta das lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

-Bella! – Ficou em silêncio. – _Bella!_ Pare! Por que está saindo desse jeito?

Ele estava mais próximo, podia ouvir sua voz e seus passos acelerados, mais próximos. Dei a volta no meu carro para ir para o banco do motorista e puxei minha mochila para frente a fim de pegar as minhas chaves e sair dali.

Senti uma mão firme me segurar no braço e me fazer rodar. Bati0me contra o peito de Edward. Tentei loucamente tentar me soltar, mas eu era uma muito fraca comparada a ele.

-Bella, o que aconteceu? Por que está chorando...? – Não conseguia nem ao menos olhar em seus olhos, apenas tentava me controlar para não lhe dar um tapa na cara por ter me feito de boba por todo esse tempo.

-Só... – Iniciei engolindo o choro, porque eu ainda odiava mostrar minha fraqueza diante dos outros. – Me deixe ir e... Nunca mais fale comigo em _toda_ a sua vida. – disse firme, terminando com um último olhar para que ele visse a verdade em meus olhos.

Edward parecia chocado, mas eu pouco me importava com ele agora. Me livrei de seu aperto e entrei em meu carro, jogando minha mochila para o banco do lado, dando a partida e saindo dali.

Tive que parar assim que peguei a via expressa por não estar enxergando nada a minha frente. Ofeguei por ar. Meu peito doía devido à traição que sentia dentro de mim, exatamente isso, traição. Me sentia traída e... _Suja! _Suja pelas besteiras em que entrei e isso só comprovava a idiotice que fiz no dia em que permiti me abrir com Edward!

-Não posso acreditar... – Encostei minha cabeça no volante e tentei me controlar. Sentia a raiva correndo nas minhas veias. – Não...! - Chorei baixinho por alguns minutos, mas isso serviu para clarear a minha mente.

Não queria ir para a escola, muito menos para casa. Não queria ver ninguém que estivesse envolvido nisso tudo, só que o pior era que _todo mundo_ estava! Isso só fazia meu peito doer mais ainda.

-Jake... – Bati com força no volante, precisando aliviar a minha raiva. Jake deveria estar na escola a essa hora... Olhei no meu relógio e vi que horas eram. Ainda daria tempo de eu pegá-lo antes de sair, mas... Ele não estava falando comigo. O que eu faço? – Merda!

Liguei o carro e não quis nem saber, fui para La Push atrás de Jacob. Não me importava se ele não estava falando comigo, pouco ligava, só queria sua companhia ou então..., eu iria para qualquer outro lugar. Chegando lá, desci do carro e toquei a campainha esperando que ele me atendesse, mas foi Billy quem o fez.

-Bella? – Billy parecia surpreso, só não sabia se era por eu estar ali ou se por eu estar chorando.

-Hum... Oi, Billy, será que... Jake está? – Mordi o lábio, esperando por sua resposta. Mentalmente, gritava para que ele estivesse.

-Bem... Está, mas ele estava indo para a escola...

-Posso falar com ele? É rápido...

-Bella? – Vi Jacob aparecer no corredor, com uma calça rasgada e sem blusa, com seu peito definido a mostra.

Não me importei em pedir licença para entrar, só desviei de Billy e fui até Jacob, abraçando-o com força, não conseguindo deixar que o choro não voltasse. Jacob ficou surpreso, mas retribuiu meu abraço um pouco desajeitado, colocando uma mão nas minhas costas e outra na minha cabeça, afagando-a.

-Pai, - Acho que Jacob fez algum sinal, me indicando e me carregou para dentro de seu quarto apertado, sussurrando alguns "Está tudo bem, Bella, pode chorar.", para mim.

Larguei-o e me sentei em sua cama, colocando meu rosto entre as minhas mãos. Senti a cama se mexer e ele havia se sentado ao meu lado, passando a mão em minhas costas, me confortando gentilmente. O que eu gostei foi que ele não me perguntou o que estava acontecendo, só deixou que eu ficasse ali chorando o tempo que fosse necessário.

Pulei para cima dele, abraçando-o de novo e fechando meus olhos com o conforto e a tranqüilidade que Jacob estava me passando, apenas com sua companhia. Nem ao menos lembrava de que não estávamos nos falando.

Depois que me tranqüilizei, me afastei ao lembrar que Jacob estava indo para a escola e eu o estava atrapalhando. Sequei meu rosto com as costas da mão e comecei a me desculpar.

-Desculpa... Eu não devia ter vindo há essa hora, te atrapalhar... – Desta vez fui eu que me surpreendi quando Jacob voltou a me abraçar, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

-Está tudo bem, Bella. Não vou mais.

-Por minha culpa. Desculpa...

-Shhh. – Afastei-me para enfim olhá-lo direito desde que tinha chegado.

-Jake, eu... Senti sua falta. – Contei a verdade, apesar de esse não ter sido muito bem o meu motivo de ter ido para lá.

Ele sorriu, com seu sorriso enorme e infantil.

-Sério, Bella. Eu não acho que você veio aqui por sentir a minha falta.

Mordi o lábio. Eu era mesmo transparente aos olhos dos outros, mas fiquei quieta. Jacob não me pressionou, apenas se levantou, pegou uma camisa qualquer e a colocou antes de estender a mão para mim.

-Vamos dar uma volta? – Olhei para sua mão estendida e depois para ele, que ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Ou... Prefere ficar nesse micro quarto?

Ri fraco e peguei sua mão.

Jacob avisou a Billy que iríamos dar uma volta e que logo voltaríamos. Billy nos olhou desconfiado e sue olhar durou mais tempo sobre mim, acho que quero ver se eu me encontrava bem. Lhe sorri para garantir, mas não acho que tenha saído um sorriso muito bonito ou convincente.

Caminhamos em direção à praia e, por alguns minutos, apenas ficamos andando em silêncio e escutando o barulho das ondas quebrando. Levei um susto quando senti sua mão quente, envolver a minha e me puxar para debaixo da sombra de uma árvore, onde havia um tronco quebrado, logo encostado nela. Nos sentamos lá, sem Jacob largar a minha mão. Puxou-a para o seu colo e ficou observando em silêncio. Eu nada disse, estava com muita coisa na cabeça, até ele começar, erguendo seu olhar para mim.

-Então... Quer conversar?

-Não sobre o real motivo que vim aqui. – disse a verdade. Não sabia se estava preparada para me abrir de novo. Acho que talvez, esse sentimento de traição, tenha trancado as portas que Edward havia aberto em mim e..., mesmo em minha mente, seu nome me provocava dores fortes no peito.

-Sobre o que quer conversar? – perguntou inocentemente.

Ajeitei-me, ficando de frente para ele e observei a minha mão ainda na dele, antes de olhá-lo.

-Quero saber por que você não retornava as minhas ligações. – É, esse seria um bom assunto.

-Humm... Não quero falar sobre isso. – Abaixou a cabeça, olhando para a areia abaixo de nossos pés.

-Não quer? Jake,... – Agora estava mais confusa ainda. – Só me diga o porquê. Eu fiz alguma coisa, falei alguma coisa de errado, porque, eu não sei... Não entendo...

-Bella – Me interrompeu, voltando seu olhar para mim. – Você não fez nada. – Garantiu-me.

-Então o que houve?

-Só... Não quero falar sobre isso, agora. – Olhou-me com intensidade, por isso guardei minhas perguntas, a mim mesma. Ele me contaria assim que quisesse. Assenti, mostrando que não falaria mais nisso. – E quanto a você? Sei que não veio aqui atrás de mim.

-Claro que vim. – Pareceu que seu rosto se iluminou assim que eu falei. – Como eu disse, estava com saudade e... Precisando de um amigo. O único que não me traiu...

-Como? – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

Não sei como, mas consegui contar toda a história para Jacob. Tudo, do início ao fim, sem chorar. É claro que doía, e muito, mas não chorei. Jacob me escutou calado e atencioso, enquanto brincava com a minha mão, ainda em seu colo. Ao terminar, suspirei, me sentindo péssima e cansada. Talvez, se eu me deitasse, acho que poderia dormir durante horas sem acordar um segundo com qualquer barulho estarrecedor, meus olhos pesavam muito.

-Bella, nem sei o que te dizer... – Seus olhos mostravam o quanto ele estava triste por mim.

-Não precisa dizer nada, só fique aqui comigo, por favor. – Aconcheguei-me em seu peito e ele me envolveu, repousando seu queixo na minha cabeça.

Ficou mexendo no meu cabelo em silêncio, me fazendo instantaneamente fechar os olhos e deixar o sono me consumir por inteira, quando vi, já estava adormecida nos braços de Jacob. Abri meus olhos em frestas ao sentir que eu estava no colo de alguém, com minha cabeça apoiada no ombro e estávamos andando, mas logo após ver que era Jacob, voltei a apagar por completo.

Fui acordar, já estava de noite e eu me encontrava na cama do quarto de Jacob. Me sentei me sentindo pesada por causa do de tanto tempo dormindo e olhei a minha volta, pensando no que eu iria fazer agora. Escutei uma batida na porta, antes de Jake entrar com um sorriso no rosto.

-Oi, posso entrar? – Fiz uma careta que ele riu. – Bem... Alice ligou atrás de você, porque disse que você não atende o celular e... Queria saber onde estava, se estava tudo bem...

-Humm... – Cruzei minhas pernas e entrelacei minhas mãos, esmagando uma na outra. – E o que você disse?

-Disse que você estava aqui, que estava bem... Em parte – Acrescentou. – E que você, como tinha me dito antes, não queria ir para casa.

-Vou ter que voltar de qualquer jeito.

-Não. – Olhei-o sem entender. – Falei com Billy, expliquei sua história e... Ele deixou que você ficasse aqui o tempo que precisasse.

Meus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas por causa dos dois, um por Billy ter sido legal por ter me deixado ficar aqui e dois, por Jacob ter tido a paciência de falar com Alice, contar a história para Billy e por ter pedido para eu ficar aqui.

Jacob interpretou mal minhas lágrimas.

-Não tem problema se não quiser ficar...

-Não. – O interrompi. – Obrigada, Jake, isso foi muito gentil da parte do Billy e sua, me deixarem ficar aqui. Só... fiquei emocionada por vocês serem tão legais comigo.

Jacob sorriu e pegou a minha mão.

-Que isso, Bella. Sinta-se em casa. – Manteve seu sorriso. – Ah! Isso me lembra de uma coisa que eu queria falar com você. – Esperei. – Se quiser, posso passar na sua casa e pedir para Alice, ou alguém preparar uma bolsa com as suas roupas para alguns dias. Acha que vai ficar alguns dias? – Concordei envergonhada, mas Jacob me jogou um sorriso incentivador. – Quer que eu pegue?

-Jake, você já está fazendo coisas demais para mim...

-Arghhh, Bella! Não vou morrer se dirigir até sua casa e pegar uma mochila, sei lá! – Fez uma careta.

Não agüentei e o abracei de novo.

-Obrigada de novo. – Nos afastamos e ele beijou a minha testa antes de se levantar.

-Então vou ligar para Alice arrumar e vou pegar.

-Sinto como se estivesse te usando... – Não me sentia muito confortável com ele fazendo essas coisas por mim, já estava fazendo demais me deixando ficar aqui.

Revirou os olhos e foi pegar o telefone. Escutei falar coisas rápidas com Alice ao telefone e logo desligou, dizendo á mim que iria lá agora. Concordei sem muita opção e me levantei indo para a sala, me encolhendo um pouco de vergonha ao ver Billy assistir o jogo na TV.

-Humm... Obrigada, Billy, por me deixar ficar aqui. – Agradeci envergonhada.

Ele me olhou e sorriu, mostrando suas ruguinhas da idade, aparecerem nos cantos dos olhos.

-Está tudo bem, Bella. Fique o quanto quiser e, saiba que filha de Charlie, filha minha também. – Piscou para mim e eu sorri em agradecimento.

Billy me chamou para fazer companhia a ele, enquanto Jacob não voltava. Assim fiz, me sentindo um pouco mais confortável agora e mal esperando para que Jacob voltasse e me contasse quais foram as reações de todos na minha casa.

**Edward's POV**

Depois que Bella saiu correndo da minha casa e me disse para nunca mais falar com ela, pareceu que alguém havia me esfaqueado e eu não conseguia fazer mais nada, nem dizer mais nada. Fiquei algum tempo parado olhando ela sair com seu carro, ali no frio, mas eu não ligava, só queria saber o que aconteceu para ela sair desse jeito.

Voltei para casa sem muita pressa, ainda tentando entender o que acontecia, mas nada me vinha à cabeça quanto a isso. Ao chegar em casa, Elizabeth me chamou com pressa e eu saí correndo até onde ela se encontrava. Estava em seu escritório, parada diante da porta e vendo a sua mesa. Segui seu olhar e o meu parou em cima de um papel amassado, jogado no chão. Caminhei até ele e o desamassei, vendo ali, o que eu mais temia.

Era uma das folhas em que minha mãe fazia análises das ações de Bella.

-Ela deve ter visto, mas... O que ela veio fazer aqui? – perguntou minha mãe. Continuou a falar, mas eu não ouvia. Minha cabeça estava em Bella. Tinha que ir atrás dela.

Saí dali indo correndo para o meu quarto e me trocando rapidamente, pegando as minhas coisas e saindo, com minha mãe gritando por atenção.

Talvez Bella estivesse indo para o colégio, mas pensando melhor, não penso que ela faria isso. Bella parece que quando fica triste não gosta de atenção. Arrisquei em ir para o colégio. Ao estacionar e jogar minha mochila no ombro, olhei por cima das cabeças atrasadas como eu, atrás de Bella.

Emmett conversava com um garoto, mas quando me viu veio caminhando até mim com seu sorriso grande.

-E aí, irmãozinho? – Deu um tapa de cumprimento em minhas costas. – Com pressa?

-Com pressa em achar Bella. A viu por aí? – Olhei esperançoso e Emmett retirou o sorriso.

-Hum, não, mas... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Só... Preciso falar com ela. Rápido. – Me despedi e saí como um foguete em direção a sala que seria o primeiro horário de Bella, mas ao chegar lá minha esperança virou pó. Não, ela não estava.

-Edward! – Escutei Alice me chamar.

Olhei-a e ela veio para cima de mim com um olhar preocupado.

-Você viu a Bella? Quando acordamos de manhã, ela não estava em casa.

-Ela estava na minha casa. – Fiz uma careta que fez Alice se preocupar. – Mas... Bella viu alguns papéis de análises que a minha mãe fazia sobre seu comportamento, lá comentava sobre eu me aproximar dela, de vocês saberem disso e... Ela ficou com muita raiva e saiu rápido demais da minha casa.

O rosto de Alice se tornou assustado.

-Edward... Me diga que você sabe onde ela está, por favor? – Neguei com a cabeça e Alice começou a se desesperar. – Eu não sei o que ela pode fazer depois disso! Bella pode entrar em depressão! – Começou a chorar e me abraçou torcendo para que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido com ela. Mentalmente, eu gritava, berrava por isso. Queria vê-la mesmo que ela não quisesse me ver.

-Não pense nisso, Alice. Por favor...

Alice se afastou de mim e me olhou com os olhos vermelhos.

-Não sei do que Bella é capaz, Edward. Nem ao menos _eu_ sei! Eu tenho medo... – Choramingou em meu ombro.

-Vamos para as nossas aulas e pensamos no que vamos fazer para achá-la, mas, se acalme. Ela vai estar bem.

Alice assentiu chorosa e seguiu em direção a sua aula. Fiquei ali parado, pensando se realmente teria cabeça para ficar escutando o conteúdo das matérias. Resolvi ir afinal. Fiquei quieto no meu lugar e de vez em quando os professores e as pessoas perguntavam se eu estava bem e eu apenas assentia. Não queria conversa, minha cabeça só tinha Bella. Ela devia estar com muita raiva de mim e..., ela tinha razão.

Na hora do inervalo, contamos o que aconteceu com Bella e o quanto estávamos desesperados atrás dela. Alice ligou para casa e Esme atendeu dizendo que Bella não estava e, não Alice contou tudo pelo celular. Sabia que não era uma boa idéia, uma vez que Esme iria se preocupar ainda mais, e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Ficamos ligando várias vezes para o celular de Bella, e estava sempre desligado. A angústia ia me subindo à cabeça, estava começando a ficar ainda mais nervoso, não conseguia ficar parado esperando resposta de Bella, queria pegar meu carro e andar pelas ruas atrás dela. E quem sabe aconteceu alguma coisa? Nunca iria me perdoar se algo tivesse acontecido.

Estava sentado com a cabeça entre as mãos, na sala da casa da Alice, com Esme de pé ao lado da filha e Alice no celular tentando descobrir alguma coisa de Bella. Elas já haviam ligado para o hospital onde Carlisle trabalha, cruzando os dedos para que ela não tivesse dado entrada lá, mas com uma esperança de que ela tenha ido para conversar com ele. Sabia que ela não faria isso. Se Bella quisesse conversar deveria ser com...

-Jacob! – Me levantei e as duas me olharam espantadas. – Jacob Black! Ela deve estar com ele, só pode!

-Jacob? – Esme perguntou sem entender.

-Claro! – O rosto de Alice se iluminou. – Jacob e Bella estão muito amigos e ela ficou chateada quando ele não respondia suas ligações. Ela só pode ter ido a La Push atrás dele!

Esme e eu concordamos e, esperamos Alice discar o número de Jacob. Tocou algumas vezes até que Billy, o pai de Jacob atendesse e passasse o telefone para o filho. Alice perguntou se Bella estava com ele e nós esperamos ansiosos, enquanto Carlisle entrava em casa, aparentemente preocupado também.

-Ela está? – Alice sorriu aliviada e parece que todos nós respiramos novamente.

-Oh! Graças a Deus! – Esme abraçou Carlisle.

-Posso falar com ela? Não? Ah... Tudo bem, então. Mas ela está bem? – Esperou a resposta e ficou com uma carinha triste. – Certo. Quando ela acordar, pede para ela nos ligar, por favor. Estávamos feito loucos atrás dela... Ok. Obrigada, Jacob. Tchau. – Alice desligou e se virou para nós encarando o telefone em suas mãos.

-E aí? – Carlisle perguntou.

-Bella está bem, mas estava dormindo por estar cansada, só que Jacob me contou o que ela o disse. – Meu coração se acelerou no piscar de olhos. – Ela disse que não quer nos ver por um bom tempo, _todos_ nós e... Palavras dela, que ela se sentia como se tivesse sido traída por todo mundo. Usada. – Olhei para o rosto de Alice, que me encarou de volta, mas sentia os olhares sobre mim, olhares de pena. – Mas ela... Ressaltou que... Não quer te ver nunca mais, Edward.

Temia isso.

Não consegui dizer nada, só voltar a me sentar e pude sentir Alice se sentar ao meu lado.

-Bella vai voltar a falar com você assim que conversarmos, fique tranqüilo. – Garantiu-me, mas eu sabia que a banda não tocava no meu ritmo.

-Não. Bella, não vai me perdoar. Posso conhecê-la há pouco tempo, mas sinto que a conheço durante a minha vida inteira, sei que ela não vai me perdoar.

-Dê tempo a ela. Vai te perdoar sim. – Olhei para Alice e ela me jogou um sorriso gentil.

Depois de esperarmos para ver se Bella retornaria a ligação, isso só foi acontecer no início da noite. Alice atendeu o telefone, mas não era Bella, era o Black avisando que viria aqui pegar algumas coisas de Bella e pediu para Alice arrumar uma mochila para ela passar alguns dias lá. Isso me irritou, o sentimento de ciúme me possuiu antes mesmo que eu pudesse notar.

Esme e Carlisle reclamaram de Bella ficar na casa dos Black sem permissão e eu concordei, só não queria que ela ficasse lá, precisava dela aqui, precisa ver seu rosto mesmo que estivesse morta de raiva de mim, mas eu... Só precisava vê-la.

Black chegou e entrou um pouco desconfortável ao responder o interrogatório de Esme e Carlisle, enquanto Alice descia com uma mochila.

-Só... Dêem um tempo para ela. Está com muita raiva, e não é pouca, por isso, ela será bem vinda na minha casa o tempo que precisar. – Eu apenas escutava a conversa, tentando me controlar.

-Mas, Jacob, Bella tem que voltar para casa. Precisamos ter uma conversa séria com ela. Não é isso que ela pensou, pensou errado.

-Ela me contou que não tinha o que conversar e...

-Ela te disse isso ou é uma desculpa para mantê-la na sua casa? – Minha tentativa de controle foi falha.

Todos me olharam sem entender e Jacob me olhou com um olhar superior e soltou um riso irônico.

-Ao contrário de você, _Cullen_, Bella sabe que pode confiar em mim e o que você fez? Piorou ainda mais a sua situação com todo seu teatro. – Manteve seu sorriso irritante que minha vontade era de tirá-lo dali à força.

-Teatro? Não menti quando disse que a amava! Ainda digo a verdade! – Gritei esperando me satisfazer de algum modo, mas a tranqüilidade não me veio.

Podia sentir os olhares assustados em minha direção devido a minha reação, mas eu não ligava, só queria Bella e saber que Eça estava com aquele garoto me tirava do sério.

-É uma pena que não tenha descoberto isso, antes de se aproximar dela para _estudá-la_...

-Chega! – disse Carlisle com a voz firme e forte. Nos calamos e eu voltei a me sentar, passando as mãos fortemente nos cabelos e no meu rosto. Queria acordar e ter Bella ao meu lado. Era um pesadelo, acordaria há qualquer momento.

Alice desceu com a mochila e a entregou à Jacob, mas antes dele sair, ela o abraçou e pediu para que cuidasse de Bella uma vez que não sabemos o que ela pode fazer. Esme reforçou o que Alice disse, com os olhos marejados e Carlisle se despediu dele. Não fiz nada, só pedi desculpa à todos e saí dali o mais rápido que pude.

Ao chegar em casa, minha mãe me esperava e veio até mim, preocupada. Abraçou-me e eu me permiti chorar, nunca havia feito isso desde os meus cinco anos, mas Bella era importante demais para mim, queria ela de volta, ver seu rosto, implorar para que me perdoasse... Havia tantas coisas e nada que eu pudesse fazer.

-Vamos conversar com ela e vai te perdoar, meu filho. – Estava deitado no colo da minha mãe, com ela mexendo nos meus cabelos, mas pela sua voz, ela estava bem triste. Nem ao menos precisava olhar para ver que ela se sentia culpada. – Se eu ao menos não tivesse feito você se aproximar dela por causa disso...

-Não a teria conhecido direito e nem me apaixonado. Não é sua culpa.

-Claro que não. – Olhei-a. – Edward, você teria se apaixonado por ela de qualquer maneira. – Sorriu maternalmente. – Bella e você foram feitos um para o outro, não seria possível que se eu não tivesse pedido isso, não teria acontecido nada. Mas eu estava errada em te pedir para analisá-la... Foi uma péssima idéia.

-Pare, mãe. – Pedi. – Não foi sua culpa e ponto. Eu que realmente errei.

-Edward...

Me levantei.

-Vou para o meu quarto.

-Não vai comer? – perguntou.

-Estou sem fome. – Estava saindo quando minha mãe começou a falar que eu deveria comer, se não ficaria fraco e várias outras coisas.

Ao chegar no meu quarto, tranquei a porta e me joguei na cama, mergulhando meu rosto no travesseiro que tinha o cheiro de Bella. Dormiria mais fácil assim, porém ainda alimenta uma esperança de que eu estivesse tendo um pesadelo e ele logo sumiria e Bella estaria ao meu lado.

**Bella's POV**

Jacob chegou e eu já estava no seu quarto, olhando as fotos que tinha penduradas na parede, fotos que eram dele com sua irmã e outra com seu pai quando mais novo. Me lembrei de seu rosto da época que éramos menores e mais jovens. Meu peito se apertou, porque por alguns segundos, me lembrei de Edward.

Estava com muita raiva, só que eu não podia negar que eu ainda o amava e que o meu coração estava em pedaços pequenos. Se tentasse reconstruí-lo, seria um esforço em vão. Senti uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo meu rosto, mas logo a sequei assim que vi Jacob entrar pela porta. Abracei-me a fim de tentar aliviar minha dor e me virei em sua direção.

Sustentava um sorriso que logo sumiu ao ver meu rosto. Soltou a mochila que reconheci com sendo lá de casa e veio ao meu encontro, com um abraço.

-Não chore, Bella, por favor...

-Estou bem, só... Me lembrei de algumas coisas. – Sorri fraco em seu peito. – Acho que tenho que manter a minha cabeça ocupada com qualquer coisa que não me faça lembrar de hoje.

-Certo. – Afastou-se e me analisou para ter certeza de que estava bem, ao que parecia, ainda não, mas ele iria tentar desvirtuar o assunto. – Amanhã cuidamos disso.

Sim.

_Amanhã_.

Se eu pudesse, deixaria a minha vida para amanhã...

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Gente! Nunca escrevi tanto, nem passei tanto tempo escrevendo! :o Bem, agora são meia-noite e cinco, tirando o fato que eu passei algumas madrugadas escrevendo, porque (descobri!) que fico mais criativa de madrugada, ou com sono, sei lá ... hahaha :D**

**Não tenho novidades e nem muito que falar, só o mesmo de sempre :] Quero MUITO saber o que ACHARAM do capítulo, então, por favor, COMENTEM! NÃO DEIXEM DE COMENTAR, porque, poxa! Eu escrevi um capítulo ENOOORRME e eu sei que tem mais gente lendo isso aqui além das pessoas LINDAS que me deixam ****reviews**** ;]**

**Vai, não dói deixar reviews! ;P Pergunta, palpita, comenta, cita... Qualquer coisa, só... Falem alguma coisa, mas também não pode ser assim: "Quero mais PONTO" Ok? ;P**

**Beijinhos, bom final de semana, bom **_**tudo **_**para vocês! Bye!**

**Lina Furtado.**


	16. O inferno é aqui

**Capítulo 16. O inferno é aqui**

Estava na hora de nós dormimos, mas o sono não me vinha e não queria que Jacob ficasse sem dormir por minha causa, só que o via se forças a ficar acordado conversando comigo, revirei os olhos para ele quando notei que ele fazia. Billy já tinha se recolhido e Jacob e eu estávamos na sala, assistindo TV e comendo pipoca, enquanto conversávamos. Ele era bom em manter a minha cabeça ocupada para não me lembrar do que não queria.

Ele estava todo relaxado no sofá, com os olhos quase se fechando quando eu falei.

-Chega. – Balancei-o. – Vá dormir. Vou ficar bem.

Ele despertou em questão de segundos e me olhou assustado, não pude evitar rir de sua expressão. Bufou e se ajeitou, sentando-se direito antes de me olhar.

-Vai à aula amanhã? – Fiz uma careta. – Não pensou nisso, né?

-Na verdade, não. – Jacob só ficou me olhando, esperando uma resposta. Respirei fundo. – Vou. Não posso ficar matando aula, isso tudo acaba indo para o meu histórico escolar como um ponto negativo.

Jacob riu e se levantou, olhando ao redor, pegou a tigela da pipoca e levou-a para a cozinha. O segui e o vi colocar ela na pia e ir arrumar a mesa, aproveitei para lavara a tigela, mas fui mais rápida, Jacob brigou por eu estar lavando, só que eu já estava terminando.

Decidiu que eu dormiria no quarto que era de sua irmã, e assim foi feito. Carreguei minhas coisas para o quarto e me despedi de Jacob, fechando a porta para poder me trocar. Ao deitar minha cabeça no travesseiro, mais uma vez, as lembranças vieram à tona e, ao que parecia, com mais força. Suspirei, sentindo minhas lágrimas circularem pelo meu rosto e acabarem caindo na fronha limpa do travesseiro.

Me contorci para ver se melhorava a dor que se alastrava pelo meu peito, mas não adiantava muito. Chorei baixinho à noite toda até conseguir dormir, o que foi quase na hora de acordar - deviam faltar quatro horas. O pior de tudo era não ter com o que ocupar a sua cabeça.

Me levantei e me troquei para qualquer roupa que Alice tinha posto na minha mochila. Fiquei contente que ela não ligou em colocar roupas que ficasse bem em mim, mas só tratou de colocar as que eu usava. Coloquei uma camisa cinza e larguinha, com os meus jeans. Calcei os tênis e peguei minha mochila antes de sair e encontrar Billy na sala, tentando pegar o controle na mesa. Apressei-me em pegar a entregar à ele.

-Aqui. – Entreguei e ele me sorriu em agradecimento.

Fiquei parada ali, um pouco desconfortável e esperando Jacob aparecer.

-Vá comer, Bella. – disse-me Billy. – Jacob acabou dormindo demais. Já chega lá em segundos.

Sorri-lhe e fui á cozinha, escutando Billy dizendo que era para eu ficar a vontade e comer o que eu achasse que fosse melhor para mim. Sorte a minha que eu não era fresca com comida, comia de tudo.

Abri o armário e achei uma caixa de cereal. Não pude deixar de sorrir para aquilo, Jacob ainda comia cereais no café da manhã. Ignorei e tirei-a do armário, pegando uma caixa de leite na geladeira. Fiquei parada, pensando onde guardariam as tigelas, mas não precisei pensar muito, pois Jacob apareceu com uma cara de sono incrível.

-Bom dia. – Disse-lhe.

-Bom dia. – Sorriu. – Está procurando alguma coisa?

-Aham. Uma tigela para os cereais. – Ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Que foi?

-Também come cereais de manhã? – Dei de ombros.

-Não, mas costumava a fazer isso quando era menor... – Ri. _– Bebezão._

Ele fez uma careta.

-Olha lá, você está na minha casa. – Tapei minha boca, o que o fez rir. – Brinquei.

-Eu sei. – Ri de sua cara.

Jacob pegou duas tigelas e se juntou a mim no cereal. Comemos em silêncio até ele o quebrar, me analisando.

-Você está bem? – perguntou e eu lhe joguei um sorriso forçado. Já sabia do que estava falando.

-Estou.

-Quer que eu te leve e te busque?

Olhei-o não acreditando, depois de tantas coisas que Jacob estava fazendo por mim, ele ainda iria me levar e me buscar na escola? Não ia fazer isso com ele.

-Não precisa. Meu carro está aí. – Ele ficou me olhando e por fim deu de ombros, se levantando. – Vou pegar a minha mochila.

Me levantei e lavei nosso louça rapidinho. Jake voltou e fez uma careta, que eu ignorei, sequei minhas mãos e saímos. Nos despedimos e quando me vi, fazia o caminho para Forks High School de um modo automático, nem se quer prestava atenção no que estava fazendo. Mentalmente, me xinguei por não ter aceitado o convite de Jacob, mas foi melhor assim.

Ao chegar no estacionamento, meu coração de um salto de nervosismo. Engoli seco e manobrei para estacionar. Ao sair, vi que não tinha muita gente e para a minha sorte, sem sinal do carro _dele_ e de Alice. Caminhei em direção ao prédio e fui em direção ao meu armário. Tirei meus livros das aulas de hoje e quando li quais seriam na porta do meu armário, tive vontade de voltar para a casa de Jacob. Hoje tinha aula de Biologia, minha aula com _ele_.

Me xinguei até a minha primeira aula, Matemática. Sentei-me na minha mesa e fiquei rabiscando a capa do meu caderno até a chegada do professor. Olhei de relance para a porta enquanto outros alunos iam se pondo em seus lugares e o professor entrava e vi Alice do lado de fora, me espiando através da pequena janela que tinha na porta. Afastei meu olhar no mesmo instante e não voltei a olhar.

Assim que bateu o sinal, recolhi minhas coisas e segui para o corredor sem falar com ninguém, mas sentia alguns olhares sobre mim e já até podia saber no que eles estavam pensando: "A volta da anti-social ao mundo." Agarrei com mais força a alça da minha mochila, enquanto meu peito chiava de dor, novamente.

Minha próxima aula era de História e seria com Ângela, isso seria melhor para mim, pelo menos imaginava que sim. Ao chegar, minha dupla já estava na mesa, tirando o livro da aula. Ao me sentar, Ângela me notou, levantando o olhar e sorrindo para mim.

-Oi, Bella! – Cumprimentou-me e eu lhe sorri do melhor jeito que podia e, isso a fez notar. – Você está bem? – Ficou preocupada.

-Estou. – Ela não caiu nessa. – Tive só alguns problemas...

-Com Edward? – A fisgada no peito se aperto de novo ao ouvir o nome.

Assenti, virando meu rosto para o outro lado.

-Na verdade, também da minha família... – Comentei em um murmúrio, mas imaginei que ela não fosse ouvir.

-Quer falar sobre isso? – Neguei e ela concordou. – Bem, se precisar, estou aqui. – Olhei-a e a vi sorrir amigavelmente para mim.

-Obrigada.

Seguimos com as aulas e agora era a uma das horas que eu temia, uma e a maior era a aula de Biologia e a segunda era o intervalo. Decidi por fazer aquilo que fazia antes, pegava a minha comida e me sentava na minha antiga mesa, sozinha. Ao entrar no refeitório, abaixei meu olhar e segui para a fila, pegando uma bandeja. Enquanto a fila andava, fui pensando em me sentar nas mesas do lado de fora, assim não teria ninguém me olhando. Peguei um sanduiche e um refrigerante, pagando e não podendo evitar que meu olhar caísse sobre o Mike acenando para mim, na mesa em que estavam ele, Ângela, Ben, Jessica , Lauren e Erick.

Respirei fundo e caminhei até eles, quando cheguei vi Ang sorrir para mim.

-Por que não se senta com a gente? – perguntou gentilmente.

-É! Acho uma excelente idéia! – Concordou Mike, sorridente.

Jessica e Lauren apenas me olharam de cima a baixo e voltaram a conversar sobre nada de interessante. Erick e Bem me cumprimentaram e também voltaram a conversar. Sentei-me do lado de Mike e Erick, e de frente para Ang.

-Bella! Que bom que você está aqui, queria falar mesmo com você! – Mike iniciou enquanto eu ainda olhava baixo, abrindo a embalagem do meu sanduiche. Olhei-o rapidamente, incentivando-lhe a continuar. – Sabe... Sei que você está com o Cullen...

-Não. – Cortei-o rude, mas logo me arrependi e tratei de explicar. – Digo, não estou não.

Podia ter sido impressão minha, mas pensei ter visto seu rosto se iluminar de repente. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e virou seu tronco para mim, limpando a garganta antes de reiniciar. Ângela só nos observava e respondia uma coisa ou outra para Ben.

-Eu estava pensando... Se talvez... – Parecia nervoso. – Você não gostaria de sair comigo hoje. Poderíamos ir ao cinema, não sei. Qualquer coisa que quisesse.

Olhei-o incrédula. Não podia acreditar no que acabei de ouvir. Nunca em minha vida inteira alguém tinha pedido para sair comigo ou ansiasse pela a minha companhia, mas ao ver Mike brigar com as palavras, forçando-as a sair... Foi... _Estranho_. E o meu corpo automaticamente respondeu por mim, ficou tenso.

-Bem... Talvez outro dia, Mike. – Tratei de pensar em uma boa desculpa e bem urgente, que não chegava a ser mentira. – Estou com alguns problemas e não estou em casa também. Na verdade, estou na casa de um amigo, por isso acho que essa semana será difícil...

-Não está em casa? – Mike perguntou espantado.

-Foi ruim mesmo a sua briga com sua família, não é? – Ang o ignorou e eu sorri fraco em agradecimento por me livrar de mais perguntas de Mike.

Não ergui meu olhar e nem muito menos olhei para a mesa onde eles se encontravam. Não queria ver seus rostos de jeito nenhum, a raiva e a tristeza ainda me eram muito transparentes, não queria arriscar de desabar novamente.

Terminado o meu lanche, pedi licença e saí, indo para a minha próxima aula e o meu mais novo pesadelo, Biologia. Marchei automaticamente entre os corredores vazios, por ainda estar no horário do intervalo, quando notei que tinha alguém vindo atrás de mim. Através do reflexo do vidro de uma das portas abertas, notei quem era.

_Ele_.

Acelerei meu passo, mas mudei meu curso, ia para o banheiro e só sairia quando o sinal tivesse tocado. Fiz a curva no corredor e estava quase lá, quando senti uma mão, segurando firme no meu braço, fazendo-me ficar de frente para ele. Logo me soltou.

Meu corpo rapidamente reagiu ao seu pequeno contato, fazendo-o me sentir com esperanças, mas me obriguei a enterrar esse sentimento do mesmo modo em que tentava controlar o meu coração que batia descompassado.

-Bella... – Engoli seco e tomei coragem para olhar em seus olhos. Assim fiz, me arrependendo no mesmo instante. Ele parecia acabado. – _Precisamos_ conversar.

Fiquei quieta, apenas o olhando, quando ele ergueu o olhar e me olhou com o que me pareceu... Tristeza. _Não! Não é tristeza! Ele sabia o que fazia comigo! Sabia do que me fez acreditar!_, gritei internamente, fechando meus olhos com extrema força, o que os fez lacrimejar.

-Não tenho nada para conversar. – Virei-me e ele se pôs no meu caminho. Mordi o lábio, não cometendo o mesmo erro duas vezes – não o olharia de novo.

-_Por favor_, Bella... Deixe-me falar e, depois... Você pode me ignorar para sempre, se assim quiser... – Sua voz saiu por um fio.

-Saia da minha frente, _Cullen_. – Sabia que ele odiava quando eu o chamava pelo sobrenome, mas era melhor para mim, vê-lo se retrair com as minhas palavras. Sentia um desejo de vê-lo sofrer do mesmo modo que eu estava por ele, só que... Eu não conseguia atingir seu nível. Era cruel demais da minha parte. Não conseguia fazer o mesmo.

Ele nada disse e apenas pisou para o lado, me deixando passar e entrar no banheiro. Não olhei seu rosto com medo de me quebrar, me romper ainda mais por dentro. Não conseguia vê-lo, isso... Me doía demais. Me fazia lembrar de nossos momentos juntos, sendo esses que haviam sido perfeitos para mim, mas não se passavam de _falsos_ bons momentos.

Apoiei-me na pia, puxando o ar com força e tentando controlar o impulso de começar a chorar. Abri a torneira e deixei a água rolar pelas minhas mãos geladas e molhei meu rosto, tentando desviar o curso dos meus pensamentos que pareciam ter vontade própria.

Imagens dele sorrindo torto para mim, do momento em que ele apareceu para me salvar de um maníaco com uma faca, do seu olhar de preocupação ao ver que eu estava sangrando, de nossas desavenças iniciais, do nosso primeiro beijo no aniversário de Alice... Imagens de antes de ontem!

Entrei rapidamente em uma das cabines, sentei-me na tampa do vaso sanitário e coloquei meus pés para cima, abraçando minhas pernas, não podendo evitar que um choro baixo começasse.

Seus olhos... Eles me falavam tanta coisa... Gritavam que ele me amava da mesma forma que eu o amava! Para que tudo isso no final? Para acabar comigo por inteira?

Suas mãos correndo pelo meu corpo, seus lábios me beijando com doçura e seu olhar intenso seguido de seu magnífico sorriso eram falsos! _Falsos!_

Não podia acreditar que me permiti chegar a esse ponto de uma relação. Sabia desde o início que as coisas não eram esses contos de fadas que nos contam, que as relações são coisas passageiras, mas para alguém como eu isso era mais do que passageiro... Doía vê-las passar, assim como aconteceu com meus pais, e minha amada avó...

O sinal gritou alto, alertando de nossas aulas. Me obriguei, mesmo sem forças e com uma enorme vontade de sair dali, a me levantar, lavar mais uma vez meu rosto e dar uma última olhada no meu reflexo do espelho. Estava mais pálida que o usual e havia olheiras escuras em meu rosto, sem contar a vermelhidão em meus olhos. Ao que parecia, o verdadeiro reflexo do meu humor estava estampado em meu rosto.

Eu seria forte.

Mais uma vez.

E seguiria com a minha vida.

Segui para a minha aula de Biologia, entrando atrasada, já com todos na sala, só que o quê me surpreendeu foi ver que o meu companheiro de classe não se encontrava e que não havia ido à aula. Na minha cabeça, comecei a imaginar quais seriam suas possibilidades de faltar ela, mas ignorei e achei melhor assim. Ao final de todas, fui direto guardar minhas coisas no armário e sair o mais rápido dali.

-Bella! – Escutei a voz de Alice me chamar no estacionamento.

Parei de andar e esperei que ela me alcançasse. Se não os encarasse hoje, isso nunca iria acontecer. Pude escutar seus passos rápidos atrás de mim e fez a volta parando na minha frente, ofegante.

-Bella, você precisa voltar para casa, estamos preocupados com você. Tem que nos perdoar, não pode ficar assim para sempre! Abra os olhos e veja o quanto a queremos de volta, assim como o seu perdão. – Deixei-a falar, e fiquei apenas escutando e observando. Os olhos de Alice se encheram de lágrimas e ela saltou em mim, abraçando-me com força.

Isso não estava me ajudando. O sentimento de traição ainda gritava dentro de mim, meu orgulho se esperneava e mandava eu me afastar, mas era de Alice de quem estávamos falando. Não podia simplesmente me afastar daquela que fora a minha única amiga durante anos...

Retribui seu abraço, um pouco desconfortável, sem saber se era certo ou errado.

-Por favor, volte para casa... – Choramingou. – Precisamos de você. Não sabe como está o clima lá em casa... Todos estão com caras de enterro e não temos vontade de fazer nada, além de pensar em você. Pensamos em nos ajoelhar e pedir perdão, implorar se for necessário...

-Alice,... – Afastei-a e ela me olhou com os olhos vermelhos. – Não dá. Não consigo... Ainda. – Completei ao vê-la começar a chorar e não pude evitar fazer uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto. – Não consigo voltar para casa e voltar tudo ao normal... É demais para mim... – Meu peito voltou a doer com grande intensidade, principalmente em ver a minha irmãzinha desse jeito.

-Bella... – Voltou a me abraçar, só que desta vez eu a abracei com força. – Só me prometa que vai voltar para casa e que vai nos perdoar algum dia... – Assenti um pouco temerosa. – Eu te amo. – Fungou.

-Também, Ali...

-Bella? – Escutei a voz de Jacob surgir do simples nada. Ergui meu olhar e o vi na nossa frente, preocupado.

Se aproximou de nós, cumprimentou Alice que limpava sua lágrimas enquanto isso. Olhei para Jacob e ele me sorriu forçado, sem querer perguntar sobre o que Alice falava ali. Agradeci mentalmente por isso.

-Jake..., o que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim te buscar.

-Não precisava...

-Faço questão. – Abriu um enorme sorriso de dentes brancos. Eu apenas consegui esboçar um fraco em agradecimento.

Jacob teve que colocar a moto na caçamba da minha picape e ele que dirigiu na ida para a sua casa, com os dois em silêncio. Usei esse tempo para pensar. Estava com saudades de casa..., mas mesmo assim o meu orgulho ainda falava mais alto. Ele me obrigava a me manter distante, pelo menos enquanto eu ainda estivesse com a raiva crescente dentro de mim.

Senti lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto. Virei minha cabeça mais em direção à janela para que Jake não visse, mas ele acabou vendo, só que não disse nada e me deixou ficar quieta presa em meus pensamentos.

Sabia que eu me conhecia e que logo voltaria para casa, pois Carlisle, Esme e Alice eram a minha família. O sentimento de medo da perda parecia ter voltado à mim. Na minha cabeça, parecia que, se eu não ficasse junto deles, algo ruim aconteceria, assim como foi com os meus pais, anos atrás.

Jacob estacionou a picape na garagem de sua casa ao lado de seu Chevy e descemos em silêncio. Cumprimentei Billy com um sorriso fraco e ele me olhou preocupado, mas também nada disse. Jacob me seguiu até seu quarto. Larguei minha mochila em sua cama e fiquei de pé olhando para o nada, enquanto mordia o lábio e mexia nervosamente no meu cabelo. Estava nervosa.

-Vamos dar uma volta. Venha. – Jacob me puxou e eu me deixei ser rebocada para fora da casa.

Mais uma vez fomos caminhar na praia, onde batia um vento frio e irritante. Caminhamos em silêncio e deixei as lágrimas rolarem. Me sentia quebrada por dentro. Por que diabos eu fui me deixar envolver tanto com uma pessoa que mal conhecia, ou pensava que conhecia?

Jacob indicou o tronco de árvore para que eu me sentasse e assim fiz, com ele se sentando ao meu lado. Ele ficou encarando a paisagem sem nada dizer e eu apenas tentava me manter firme, sem cair no choro de novo.

-Lembra quando você chegou ontem aqui chorando, dizendo que precisava de mim? – Olhei-o, sem ela ainda me olhar. Assenti e ele continuou. – Quis saber por que eu não retornava as suas ligações. – Virou-se para mim. – Ainda quer saber?

-Claro. – disse com um fio de voz.

Ele voltou a sua posição normal, sem me olhar e o vi pegando areia com a mão direita, a deixando escapar pelos dedos conforme o vento batia.

-Eu tinha ficado irado comigo mesmo por ter te colocado em cima de uma moto. Logo a pessoa mais sem coordenação desse mundo! – Riu e eu fiz uma careta, sem deixar de evitar que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse. Ele logo se calou e continuou. – Mas tinha algo há mais para eu não te ligar.

-E o que seria isso? – perguntei. – Jake, o que foi que eu fiz?

-Você não fez nada. Na verdade, nada que tenha sido sua culpa.

-Não estou entendendo.

-Eu sei. – Sorriu fraco. – Eu estou confuso com tudo que está rolando, mas também não posso esconder de você o real motivo de eu não querer te ligar ou conversar com você.

-Você não queria falar comigo? Por que me deixou ficar aqui, então?

-Bella. – Olhou-me, sorrindo. – Segure as suas perguntas para assim que eu acabar de contar, tudo bem? – Calei-me em defensiva, mesmo que ele tenha dito com um tom divertido. – Eu não queria falar com você por medo de estragar tudo. Essa amizade nossa. – Abri a boca, mas logo a fechei. – Você estava tão radiante com o seu namorado. Tão... Sociável.

Um puxão em meu peito se apertou. Abaixei meu olhar e encarei o chão.

-Você estava feliz com ele.

-Aonde quer chegar? – Queria que ele pulasse a parte em que Edward estava.

-Onde eu quero chegar é que assim que te vi desse jeito, radiante, não entendi, mas comecei a te ver com outros olhos. – Ergui uma sobrancelha. – Não sei como explicar...

-Jake... – Coloquei a mão em seu ombro. – Está tudo bem. Não vou forçá-lo a contar algo que não queira.

-Eu quero! – Pegou a minha mão que estava sobre seu ombro e a apertou levemente, olhando-me nos olhos. – Bella, o que eu estou querendo dizer é que assim que te vi com o seu namorado, comecei a me sentir mal. Não entendia o por quê até que eu entendi. – Suspirou. – Porque eu gosto de você.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Ok, eu sei que eu demorei, mas deu para notar por conta desse capítulo que eu estava zero de imaginação, mas eu posso garantir que a minha imaginação voltou e o próximo capítulo não vai demorar para sair :B Falando em próximo capítulo, vou acabar com essa parte aí de cima e fazer o Edward entrar em cena com tudo! :D Emoções com o nosso casal preferido! (Porque ninguém gosta do Jacob...)**

**Também tenho que confessar que eu só não postei porque faltava terminar o final desse capítulo e porque eu estou escrevendo OUTRA fic! :O Mas eu ainda não postei. Primeiro eu tenho que ter uma ligeira idéia do que as minhas leitoras irão achar ;D**

**O nome é: Entre prostitutas.**

_**Isabella mora em uma casa de prostitutas no subúrbio de Nova Iorque desde que nasceu, por causa do emprego de sua mãe. Após terminar seu High School, enfrenta dificuldades em encontrar um emprego para poder pagar sua futura faculdade e se vê obrigada a seguir o mesmo caminho de sua mãe, mas em sua primeira experiência, se encontra com um belo jovem cursante de medicina e com o medo de sua primeira vez. O que fazer em uma hora de desespero?**_

**E aí? Posto ou não? :/ Não sei se a estória é tããão boa assim para postar :{ Então, please, me contem ;]**

**Beijinhos e bom final de semana para todas!**

**Lina Furtado ;***


	17. Nuvem de confusão

**Capítulo 17. Nuvem de confusão**

– _Bella, o que eu estou querendo dizer é que assim que te vi com o seu namorado, comecei a me sentir mal. Não entendia o por quê até que eu entendi. – Suspirou. – Porque eu gosto de você._

Fiquei sem reação assim que escutei as palavras de Jacob. Não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Ele simplesmente tinha jogado as informações em cima de mim e esperava por uma resposta, só que... Eu não sabia, exatamente, como agir. Afinal, o que fazer quando o seu melhor amigo e único, no momento, se declara para você?

Desviei meu olhar, olhando para a areia gelada da praia, tentando organizar os meus pensamentos.

-Jake... – Mordi o lábio. – Eu nem sei o que falar... – disse sincera.

-Bella, - Virou-se para mim, pegando as minhas mãos. Mesmo não querendo olhar em seus olhos, assim mesmo o fiz. – Só diga o que sente e, por favor, não tenha medo de me machucar. Sei que está mal, com tudo que te aconteceu, que se sente traída, mas eu não podia mais guardar esse sentimento para mim. Tinha que falar em voz alta e para você.

Sustentei seu olhar por alguns segundos.

-Jake, você é o meu melhor amigo e, bem, eu nunca faria nada que pudesse estragar isso. – Apontei para nós dois. – Tenho certeza que me entende quando disse que estou um pouco desestruturada com tudo que me aconteceu e ainda descobrir o envolvimento da minha família...

Suspirei cansada do que acontecia comigo, cansada de toda a confusão que teimava em me rodear.

-Sinto muito, Jake. – Seu rosto se contorceu diante das minhas palavras e eu senti uma necessidade de apartá-lo. Abracei-o. – Eu te amo, Jake. Mas, infelizmente, não do mesmo modo.

-Eu sei, Bella. Entendo... Ou, tento entender... – Sua voz era baixa e triste.

Jacob seria a pessoa perfeita para mim no momento. Porque, mesmo que a minha defensiva com as pessoas tivesse voltado a se armar por conta dos acontecimentos, ele não me tinha feito nada com que me fizesse ir contra ele. _Ainda_...

Odiava voltar a ser como eu era, mas o que eu podia fazer quando fui enganada?

-Obrigada por tentar entender, Jake. – Afastei-me dele e lhe sorri do melhor modo que podia.

Sem mais falar sobre o assunto, encontramos Embry e Quil, amigos de Jacob, indo aprontar. Saímos com eles, o tempo todo, eu era o centro de provocações, mas eu deixava, pois estava me divertindo com as besteiras que os três falavam quando estavam juntos. Jake parecia normal ou tentava não demonstrar a tristeza de ter sido recusado. Me odiava por isso também, como eu era insensível!

De noite, já deitada para dormir, com Jake, desmaiado no colchão ao lado da cama, pensei nas minhas possibilidades. Um lado meu pedia para que eu fugisse de tudo que me cercava, de tudo e _todos_, mas um lado mais racional, dizia que nada adiantaria fugir dos problemas, que isso seria estupidez. E, por mais que o menos racional gritasse, estava pensando na possibilidade do que fazer daqui para frente, sem fugir.

Ri baixo e sem humor.

Como eu era idiota. Não tinha muito que fazer. Não poderia ficar na casa de Jacob eternamente, por isso, querendo ou não, voltaria para casa. Hoje de manhã, quando falei com Alice, ela me implorando para perdoá-la e para voltar para casa, meu peito se apertou. Alice era a minha irmã, mesmo sem ser de sangue, e a minha melhor amiga... Vê-la daquele jeito, mexeu comigo.

Comecei a imaginar como estariam Carlisle e Esme. Principalmente ela, que era uma mãe para mim. O modo como Esme se preocupava comigo era realmente maternal, ela entrava em desespero quando algo acontecia comigo. Carlisle da mesma forma, mas não tão dramaticamente quanto ela, só que ainda assim ficava preocupado... Oh! Eu sentia tanto a falta deles... Meu orgulho era grande demais.

_Foda-se o orgulho!_, gritei internamente ao fechar meus olhos cheios de lágrimas com força, agarrando-me ao travesseiro.

O pior de tudo eram os meus sentimentos! Esses sim eu queria apagar! Não queria mais gostar de Edward, queria apagar o seu rosto da minha mente e nunca mais me lembrar do que um dia passei com ele!

Só que...

Não conseguia.

O tempo todo, que me permitia pensar nele, para provar o ódio crescente que sentia pelo mesmo, seu rosto se iluminava nas minhas memórias dos momentos que tivemos juntos. Seu sorriso... O sorriso mais lindo que vi em toda a minha vida sendo entregue a _mim_... Seu olhar preocupado quando estava deitada na sua cama, machucada... A cor hipnotizante de seus olhos...

"_Eu, Bella, tenho certeza que eu não te deixaria na mão. Nunca fui de fazer isso e, essa não será a primeira vez. Você tem a mim." _Mentiu para mim, Edward... Agora entendo porque quis se aproximar de mim...

Céus! Esqueça-o! Agora! Pare de pensar nele, sua idiota!

Tudo que eu queria no momento, era um remédio tarja preta para me fazer dormir.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Não agüentava mais ver meu filho sofrer daquele jeito. Edward parecia sem vida ao andar pela casa, _quando_ saía do quarto, pois era raro isso. Todos os dias, eu levava comida ao seu quarto, forçando-o a comer e mesmo assim ele se recusava, só que eu não saia de lá sem que ele comesse tudo.

Tive que pedir ajuda à minha mãe, uma vez que também tive uma época que estive assim, não por um amor, mas por problemas que me aconteciam.

Estávamos na cozinha, eu a ajudava a fazer o almoço, enquanto cortava os tomates em rodelas.

-Ah, mãe... – Bufei, tristonha. – Não sei mais o que fazer com Edward.

-Calma, filha. Isso é só uma fase. – Olhou-me, tentando jogar um sorriso de apoio. – Mas se você diz que tudo isso é por causa de uma garota... Você pode tentar fazer alguma coisa, não sei.

-Como assim? – perguntei interessada.

-Não sei... A conhece? – Assenti. – Pois então, fale com ela. Você é psicóloga, sabe como lidar com as pessoas.

-Ao que parece, não com o meu filho... – Voltei a cortar os tomates.

Margaret secou as mãos e colocou uma sobre o meu ombro.

-Filha, nós aprendemos a sermos mães com o passar do tempo, quando passam os acontecimentos e esse é somente um na vida de Edward.

-Ó, mãe! – Larguei tudo e a abracei com força. – Queria tanto saber como agir, fazer com que ele volte ao normal, mas... Desse jeito... Me sinto tão impotente! – Comecei a chorar, enquanto ela afagava as minhas costas.

-Não se sinta assim. Vai dar tudo certo, só temos que pensar no que vamos fazer.

-Tenho medo, mãe. – Confessei, escondendo meu rosto em seu ombro. – Edward ama muito Bella, nunca o vi assim. E ela, quando vinha aqui, via que também sentia o mesmo. Carlisle me contou que ela saiu de casa e que um amigo dela é o único roteador entre ela e a família, disse que ela está muito triste. Acho que Edward só voltará ao normal quando tê-la de volta...

-Pois então, temos que ajudara esses dois, querida. Temos que intervir.

Afastei-me e a olhei, enquanto Margaret sorria maternalmente para mim, segurando minhas mãos. Eu normalmente não chamava a ajuda da minha mãe quando os assuntos eram com relação à Edward, por conta que eu queria criá-lo da minha maneira e já bastava uma com o papel de mãe ali, mas dessa vez eu estava desesperada. Queria o colo dela e a ajuda urgentemente. Edward era a minha preocupação e eu faria de tudo por ele.

Esse era o problema, o que fazer por ele _agora_? Minha mãe, como se escutasse os meus pensamentos, disse:

-Temos que dar um choque nele e nela. Fazê-los entender que estão separados por uma besteira. – disse calmamente enquanto eu tentava bolar um plano na minha cabeça. – O que o fez ir atrás dela e se declarar? – perguntou.

Arregalei meus olhos assim que uma idéia surgiu na minha cabeça.

-Claro... – Falava comigo mesma. – Claro, claro! – Ri e voltei meus olhos para minha mãe. – Mãe! – Abracei-a forte e rápido. – Eu me lembro de ter mandado à Edward uma mensagem para o seu celular com a foto que eu tirei dos dois dormindo juntos aqui em casa! Foi nesse mesmo dia que Edward se declarou à Bella! É isso! Eu só tenho que mandar de novo e mandar para Bella também!

Margaret sorriu.

-Isso mesmo filha! – Partilhou da felicidade comigo.

-Vou fazer isso agora mesmo!

Saí correndo da cozinha e fui atrás de Edward, pegar seu celular sem ele saber. Entrei em seu quarto e o vi dormir. Assim era melhor, fazia algum tempo que ele não dormia. Me aproximei da cabeceira da cama, onde o seu celular repousava e o peguei, procurando pelo número de Bella. Assim que o achei, digitei no meu celular, coloquei o dele de volta no lugar certo e saí do quarto sem fazer barulho.

Enquanto ia ao escritório por o meu plano em prática, foi anexando a imagem dos dois, na mensagem, depois de feito comecei a digitar uma mensagem rápida e enviei, contente. Agora só faltava falar com Edward assim que acordasse. Daria certo, eu tinha fé!

Depois que almocei junto com a minha mãe, conversamos um pouco sobre Edward e resolvi subir para fazê-lo almoçar. Encontrei-o acordado, mas deitado na cama, com o rosto sem emoção ao olhar para o teto. Ele me olhou pelo canto do olho e voltou a encarar o teto.

Bufei ao me aproximar.

Edward se sentou, sem me olhar, enquanto eu colocava a bandeja de comida na sua frente. Fiquei de pé ao seu lado, esperando com comesse, quando assim fez, comecei.

-Edward, não pode ficar nesse quarto eternamente. – Ele nada disse, apenas, mexia na comida, levando uma ou duas garfadas à boca. – Tem que fazer alguma coisa, filho! Estou desesperada em vê-lo aqui, trancado, sem querer sair de casa! Chegou a ir na escola, mas depois parou! Edward, - Suspirei. - Por favor, filho.

-O que quer que eu faça? – Sua voz igualmente sem emoção.

-Vá atrás dela e lute por ela! Se a ama tanto assim, diga isso à ela! – Olhou-me com os olhos estreitos.

-Não acha que já tentei falar com ela?

-Tente de novo! Obrigue-a te ouvir! – Me aclamei, respirando fundo para parar de gritar. – Bella te ama também e, se você conversar com ela, mostrando seus sentimentos... Tenho certeza de que vão voltar a ficar juntos, mas..., para isso, você tem que fazer alguma coisa.

Peguei meu celular e enviei a foto deles para o celular dele, de novo. O aparelho vibrou e piscou na mesa de cabeceira. Edward o olhou e o pegou, antes de ver p que era. Vi que vários sentimentos passaram pelo seu rosto, muitos deles remetiam à dor. Não agüentei e o abracei com força.

-Ó, meu filho. – Mexi em seu cabelo. - Tenho certeza que você irão se ajeitar. Só não desista dela. – Afastei-me e encarei seu rosto contorcido de dor, antes de me afastar e deixá-lo sozinho com os próprios pensamentos.

Se isso não desse certo, não sei o que daria.

**Bella's POV.**

Estava sentada na varanda da casa de Jake, esperando ele voltar da escola, uma vez que resolvi dar uma volta na cidade, matando aula quando escutei o meu celular apitar alto. Estava sem vontade de ver o que era, mas no fim, me resignei e fui ver. Uma _enorme_ mensagem de texto de um número desconhecido.

Tinha uma foto... Nela havia eu e Edward, no dia em que os meus pontos na cintura abriram por conta da bola de vôlei e ele havia me levado para a sua casa, cuidando de mim. Acabei dormindo e ele também. Eu dormia sobre o seu peito, agarrada à sua camisa e ele me envolvia com um braço, com a cabeça repousando na minha e sua outra mão junta da minha.

_Bella, aqui é Elizabeth._

_Mandei essa foto para que você se relembrasse do tempo que passou com Edward. Sei que deve estar passando maus bocados com tudo que aconteceu, mas eu assumo toda a responsabilidade. É verdade que Carlisle pediu minha ajuda por conta da sua falta de sociabilidade, mas como você não queria a minha ajuda, pedi para que Edward fosse o meu receptor entre mim e você. Fiz errado e certo quanto à isso. Errado por ter aproximado Edward de você desse jeito, afinal, ele se aproximaria de você de qualquer modo. Certo, porque foi por causa disso que vocês se conheceram e se apaixonaram._

_Bella, desculpe, mas não culpe Edward. Tem todo o direito de ficar irritada, mas ele entrou nisso por minha culpa, realmente a ama e está sofrendo muito. Ele não come, não faz mais nada por conta disso! Converse com ele, pelo menos... Por favor. Traga o meu filho de volta._

_Espero por você._

_Elizabeth._

Ao terminar de ler, sequei minhas lágrimas ao ler aquilo. No fundo do meu peito, queria sair correndo de volta para os braços de Edward, mas eu ainda estava machucada. Mesmo que ela dissesse que a culpa não era dele, isso não importava! Ele mentiu para mim...

Edward... Sofrendo? Sem... comer? Que diabos ele estava fazendo?

Entrei correndo para dentro da casa e comecei a catar as minhas coisas, colocando tudo dentro da mochila. Vi a sombra de alguém atrás de mim e nem precisei ver que era Jacob. Ele analisava o que eu fazia, com o cenho franzido.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou.

Eu me mexia rapidamente, jogando tudo para dentro da bolsa, enquanto falava.

-Eu tenho que voltar para a casa e fazer alguma coisa. – Respirei fundo, fechando meus olhos. – E se não o fizer, talvez eu me arrependa amargamente depois.

-Está falando sobre o quê?

-Sobre Edward e a minha família, Jacob. – Parei de arrumar e o olhei nos olhos.

-Vai voltar para ele depois do tanto que ele a fez sofrer? –Jacob estava indignado e eu não tirava a sua razão.

-Ele está sofrendo também, Jake... – Tentei explicar, mas ele me cortou.

-Sofrendo? Não estaria sofrendo se não tivesse feito merda!

-Ele mentiu para mim, mas para não me ver sofrer! – Sorri com aquilo que acabei de me convencer. Levei minhas mãos ao rosto, não contendo o sorriso que crescia nos meus lábios. – Sim! Edward faria uma coisa dessas! Eu fui tão burra e estúpida que não vi isso! Que esqueci do Edward que conheci! Daquele que se preocupava comigo!

Jacob me olhava com o cenho franzido, incrédulo com cada palavra dita por mim.

-Bella, não sabe a besteira que vai fazer... – disse baixo.

-Eu não sei, mas pago para ver o que vai acontecer. – Olhei-o seriamente nos olhos. – Jake, não posso ficar parada esperando que tudo passe. Tenho que enfrentar, saber todos os pontos e depois decidir o que fazer. Ele veio falar comigo, mas eu não deixei! Fui estúpida! _Arghhhh!_ – Quase arranquei meus cabelos de felicidade e irritação.

Puxei a minha mochila e a bolsa grande que tinha as minhas roupas e o olhei para que me desse passagem. Assim fez e saí correndo para fora da casa, dando um tchau e um obrigada ao Billy. Jacob me seguiu. Joguei tudo no banco do passageiro, subi na picape, fechando a porta e colocando a chave na ignição, antes de olhar Jacob na janela do carro.

-Bella, por favor, pense melhor... Não quero que sofra... – Estava triste, visivelmente.

-Jake... – Sorri, ao pegar seu rosto com as duas mãos, o que o fez fechar os olhos e suspirar. – Eu te amo... E quero que entenda que, se eu sofrer... Pelo menos eu tentei ser feliz. Isso me fará mais forte no fim das contas... – Beijei sua testa. – Obrigada, Jake. Por tudo.

Parti, vendo o rosto triste de Jacob pelo espelho. Não queria sair dali, mas precisava me ajeitar, ajeitar a minha vida. Que o meu orgulho se foda!

** FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Sim, eu demorei um século! **

**Desculpaaaa! ;{{{{ **

**Ah! Desculpa também, pelos erros na fic. Estava com presa de postar :P O próximo vou começar a escrever amanhã, porque... Bem, são 01:14min da manhã e estou com soninho... :B**

**Queridas leitoras, MUITÍSSIMO obrigada por deixarem suas lindas reviews para **_**moi**_**! Lindas, lidíssimas, perfeitas! :DDD E, lembrando, como vou escrever o próximo amanhã, não devo demorar para postar ;] PRECISO de REVIWS de incentivo, afinal, qual escritora não precisa, não? ;]**

**Já ia me esquecendo! Estão sentindo que a fic está na reta final? Pois é... Está :/ Ohhhh! Nããããão! **

**Mas deixaremos o momentos triste para depois ;]**

**Beijinhos e, mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews! :DDDD**

**Bye, **

**Lina Furtado.**


	18. Você comeu meu coração

**CAPÍTULO FINAL!**

**N/A: Acho que esse capítulo tem a cena mais româncita que eu já fiz! *-***

**Presente de Natal para as minhas leitoras que não me abandonam nunca! ;D**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Capítulo 18. Você comeu o meu coração**

Não dirigi nem para a minha casa, fui direto para a casa da pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo, mais do que mim mesma; Edward Cullen. Estava estranha, estava com um misto de felicidade e tristeza. Felicidade por correr atrás de quem amava e triste por não ter visto isso antes! Edward nunca faria algo contra a minha felicidade, não podia esquecer cada palavra de amor que ele me disse, pois ele não estava mentindo.

Chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo por ser tão cega e burra. Tive que parar o carro antes de chegar a casa de Edward, com medo de deixar as minhas emoções me dominarem por inteira e me fazer sofrer um acidente. Desliguei a caminhonete e saí sem me importar com o que deixava para trás, nem ao menos me importei em ser a pessoa mais descoordenada do mundo, saí correndo em direção à sua casa. Parei a alguns passos, olhando aquela fachada branca e olhando para a janela do quarto de Edward.

Um sorriso se abriu instantaneamente. Voltei-a para a porta e toquei a campainha, ajeitando o meu cabelo e o meu rosto que devia estar vermelho por conta do choro. Elizabeth atendeu a porta e se surpreendeu ao me ver na porta, mas logo abriu um sorriso e me abraçou com força.

-Sabia que viria, Bella. – Beijou a minha cabeça, antes de me dar passagem para entrar. – No quarto. – Avisou e sorri em agradecimento.

Vi que tinha mais alguém na sala, mas não olhei no rosto. Na minha cabeça, ali e agora só tinha uma pessoa. Subi as escadas correndo e parei diante de sua porta, respirando fundo antes de bater.

Sem resposta.

Abri a porta devagar com medo de achá-lo dormindo, mas não. Edward estava de pé com a cabeça apoiada no vidro da janela, olhando para o lado de fora. Fiquei ali, observando-o. Estava muito mais magro que o normal o que confirmou que ele não estava bem assim como eu.

-Pensei ter escutado o barulho da sua caminhonete. – Escutei sua voz soar e o meu peito se contorceu de dor ao sentir a dele também. Virou a cabeça em minha direção, sorriu fraco. – Está aqui.

Dei um passo em sua direção e parei.

-Estou aqui. – Declarei olhando fixamente em seus olhos. Somente com esse pequeno ato, meu peito se aqueceu e meu coração disparou.

Edward nada falou, apenas retribuiu o meu olhar, sustentando-o. Sorri para ele e me aproximei, parando ao seu lado. Olhei para o lado de fora, mas sentia seu olhar sobre mim.

-Me viu chegar? – perguntei vendo que dava para ver o caminho que fiz.

-Sim. – disse baixo. Olhei-o.

-Edward, - Virei-me em sua direção e peguei seu rosto com as duas mãos. Sua expressão o fazia parecer muito fraco. – Eu te amo. – De repente vi uma luz iluminar seu rosto e sorri com isso. Beijei sua testa. – Eu te amo tanto que meu coração dói só de ficar longe de você. – Senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto. Deixei minhas mãos caírem de seu rosto.

Edward se virou em minha direção e segurou minhas mãos nas suas.

-Olhe para mim, Bella. – Neguei com a cabeça, lutando contra a vontade enorme de chorar mais. – Por favor...

Não consegui evitar olhá-lo nos olhos. Ali vi aquilo que mais queria; _amor_. Edward sorriu lindamente, capturando meu ar e apertou minhas mãos.

-Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa. Só eu sei o quanto sofri por saber que não queria falar comigo... – Seu rosto se contorceu de dor e eu rapidamente voltei minhas mãos ao seu rosto, forçando-o ao olhar em meus olhos. – Desculpe por não ter contado, só... Achei que não seria necessário uma vez que estávamos firmes juntos...

-Sofri também. – Beijei sua testa. – _Muito_. – Beijei sua bochecha. – Só eu sei o quão difícil foi vir até aqui e passar por cima do meu orgulho...

Colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas que continuavam em seu rosto. Virou-se e beijou a palma da minha mão.

-Fico agradecido por isso. – Sorriu torto antes de me puxar pela cintura e nos grudar, deixando nossos rostos apenas a centímetros um do outro. – Não me vejo em outro lugar que não seja assim, - Abriu ainda mais o sorriso, aquecendo-me por dentro. – perto de mim e, se possível, grudada à mim.

Afagou meu rosto, antes de me puxar pelo queixo e me beijar delicadamente. Passei minhas mãos para trás de sua cabeça, puxando-o para mais perto e correspondendo ao seu beijo. Um milhão de emoções passaram por mim no momento em que seus lábios se chocaram com os meus; me senti mais leve. Tinha sentido tanta falta dele que chegava a doer de emoção por estar junto dele.

Nosso beijo... Nada se comparava ao beijo apaixonado que trocávamos! Deliciei-me com a nossa troca de caricias ao sentir a língua de Edward brincado com a minha de um modo apaixonado.

Colamos nossas testas uma na outra, buscando por ar e sorri somente ao vê-lo sorrir feito um bobo apaixonado. Afaguei seu rosto e instantaneamente Edward fechou seus olhos, sem deixar o sorriso sumir.

-Casal? – Escutamos uma batida na porta, seguido da voz de Elizabeth.

Tentei me desvencilhar dos braços de Edward ao sentir o meu sangue se acumular no alto de minhas bochechas, mas ele não permitiu, somente me virou de costas para ele, ainda me mantendo ali. Elizabeth sorriu para nós, me deixando – se possível – com mais vergonha ainda.

-Que tal irmos comer alguma coisa para reforçar todo esse _amor_ que você exalam, hum? – Riu.

-Já vamos, mãe. – Edward respondeu risonho.

Elizabeth bufou.

-Não demorem. – Virou-se e saiu.

Edward voltou a me colocar de frente para ele e sorriu do jeito mais doce e sincero que vi na vida.

-Sentia tanto a sua falta. – Comentou, olhando para a minha boca, e eu não pude deixar de rir. Passei meus braços para trás de seu pescoço e nos aproximei mais.

-Não tanto quanto eu. – Sorri bobamente antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

Não podia descrever o quanto sentia falta daquilo, de sentir o calor de seu corpo perto do meu, de sentir seu delicioso perfume e de _beijá-lo! Céus!_ Beijá-lo era a coisa que eu mais gostava e não conseguia me acostumar com o pequeno ato. Enterrei meus dedos em seu cabelo, sentindo a textura, e puxando-o cada vez mais para mim.

Nos afastamos por falta de ar e encostamos nossas testas.

-Vá descendo que eu vou me trocar. – disse tentando controlar sua respiração.

Sorri e beijei-o rapidamente antes de sair e fechar a porta de seu quarto atrás de mim. Desci as escadas quase saltitando de tanta alegria e parei assim que vi que eu tinha platéia na sala. Elizabeth e uma senhora bem mais velha, pela qual devo ter identificado com sua avó, estavam me olhando com um sorriso de um canto a outro do rosto. Senti meu rosto esquentar.

-Bella! – Elizabeth se levantou do sofá e me abraçou com força. – Obrigada por trazer meu filho de volta! Só de entrar naquele quarto e vê-los juntos, vi no olhar de Edward a vida de volta. Obrigada, querida. – Afastou-se, com seu sorriso sumindo. – Desculpe por tudo.

Neguei com a cabeça e sorri.

-Tudo bem. Foi besteira minha ter me afastado de Edward pensando que ele fingiu se apaixonar por mim. – Sorri abertamente. – Obrigada por abrir meus olhos. – Abracei-a e ao que parecia, ficou surpresa, mas logo retribuiu educadamente.

Assim que nos afastamos, fui apresentada à mãe de Elizabeth, Margaret. Era uma senhora muito amável e não era a toa que Edward a amava muito. Fui ajudá-las a arrumar a mesa do lanche e assim que terminamos, Edward bateu na porta da cozinha, anunciando sua chegada. Estava mesmo diferente ou eu que estava mais ofuscada ainda com o tamanho de sua beleza que não via fazia um tempo.

Sorri para ele, que me retribuiu.

-Vamos comer, filho. – Elizabeth pegou um prato e começou a enchê-lo de coisas, entregando a Edward.

Ele a olhou assustado.

-Tentando me entupir?

-Tentando fazer comida entrar em você. – Retrucou com uma careta e foi se sentar assim que ele riu e segurou o prato. – Vamos. Coma tudo. Não sairá da mesa sem comer tudo. – Ela começou a se servir e eu e sua avó assistíamos tudo com um sorriso no rosto.

Me sentei ao lado do meu namorado e lanchamos, embalados por uma boa conversa. Fiquei feliz que nenhum assunto era relacionado à nós. Descobri que Margaret era mesmo adorável, contava histórias de Edward e como ele era complicado quando criança, aprontava demais. Achava isso difícil, mas era verdade.

Assim que ajudei a limpar a louça, mesmo com todos contra mim, e ajudar um pouco com a cozinha, Edward e eu saímos para dar uma volta. Caminhamos em silêncio durante um bom tempo, até chegarmos a uma campina toda branca por conta da fina neve que caia. Assim que cheguei bem no meio, empurrei Edward para que ele caísse ao encontro da neve e ele acabou por me puxar junto.

Rimos até eu pairar em seu colo.

O silêncio voltou a reinar, enquanto eu ajeitava seu suéter preto de gola alta. Qunado ergui meus olhos aos dele, sorri ao encontrá-lo me olhando do jeito que eu mais amava. Meus olhos desceram para a sua boca rosada por conta do frio e me peguei umedecendo os meus de vontade de beijá-lo. Edward me puxou para mais perto de si e se inclinou para frente, buscando a minha boca. Minhas mãos pairaram sobre o seu rosto e me aninhei em seu abraço ao beijá-lo.

Me deliciei com a sensação de amor me inundando por dentro, unido que o doce sabor da boca de Edward. Nos afastamos um pouco e sorrimos, quando me abracei à ele ao sentir frio. Seus braços me rodeavam e ele me embalava como um bebê, passando sua mão no meu braço a fim de que me aquecesse.

Ninguém falava nada e eu gostava disso.

Não era preciso palavras para descrever como eu me sentia, só... Estava completa. Eu nem ao menos me lembrava do que nos separou. O que eu senti falta? De seu abraço, de seu beijo, de sua voz, de seu rosto, de sua mente... Dele, em si.

Recostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, com meu nariz virado para seu pescoço, sentindo o seu cheiro e fechei meus olhos.

-Não vale dormir. – sussurrou, sorrindo torto.

Sorri e o abracei com mais força.

-Não pretendo. – Passei minha mão para a sua nuca, entrelaçando meus dedos em seu cabelo. Sabia que ele adorava aquilo, tanto é que fechou os olhos. Subi-as para o seu rosto, virando-o em minha direção e o beijei. – Eu senti sua falta. – Disse roçando minha boca na dele.

-Não sei como descrever o que foi ficar sem você... – Beijou-me de novo. – Desculpe por não...

-_Shhii_. – Coloquei um dedo em sua boca e sorri. – Desculpe por fazer um drama enorme por conta disso. Não devia ter duvidado do seu amor por mim...

-Não mesmo. – Estreitou os olhos, mas logo sorriu.

-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem, chega disso. – Se ajeitou me puxando para si com seu rosto tão próximo que sentia o quente de seu hálito, batendo contra o meu rosto. – Eu te amo e ponto final. Não quero que saia nunca mais da minha vida e, quem diria? Que nessa cidadezinha no final do mundo eu ia achar a mulher da minha vida? – Sorriu.

-Será que achou?

-Percebi que era você quando terminou comigo, aquilo me matou por dentro.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas por dois motivos, primeiro, por eu tê-lo feito sofrer e segundo, por ele ter sentido a mesma dor que eu senti assim que nos separamos.

Abracei-o com o máximo de força que tinha, com meus olhos transbordando lágrimas. Edward sorriu angelicalmente e retribuiu o meu abraço. Ficamos assim, apenas escutando o vendo bater nas folhas das árvores, enquanto a neve ia se acumulando aos poucos sobre nós. Estava realmente frio, mas não estava com vontade de me mexer. Queria que o tempo parasse ali e não avançasse e nem voltasse, estava feliz assim. Bem ali.

Edward se pôs de pé, me levando junto, segurando-me no colo. Não queria incomodá-lo, por isso protestei, mas ele não me soltou enquanto andava de volta para a sua casa. Assim que chegamos, ele me soltou, beijando a minha testa.

Virei-me de frente para ele e apoiei minhas mãos em sua cintura.

-Quer que eu te leve para a casa? – perguntou gentilmente.

Neguei com a cabeça.

-Não. Quando eu chegar vai ter uma série de broncas por eu ter fugido de casa e outras coisas a mais... – Bufei e o olhei nos olhos. – O resto do dia será longo.

Edward sorriu e me beijou rapidamente.

-Qualquer coisa me ligue, caso tenha que ser resgatada. – Piscou e eu ri.

-Irei sim, obrigada.

Caminhamos até a minha caminhonete e abri a porta do motorista antes de me voltar de novo para Edward.

-Agradeça à sua mãe por mim e diga à sua avó que foi um prazer conhecê-la. – Sorri, agarrando a barra da sua blusa. – Tem razão, ela é ótima.

-Sim ela é. – Segurou a minha mão que estava em sua blusa e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus, puxando-me para perto de si, enquanto a outra mão ia para a minha nuca, me dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Senti minhas pernas bambearem.

Quando se afastou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, deu dois tapinhas na minha caminhonete.

-Dirija com cuidado. Está nevando.

Estreitei os olhos e pulei para dentro da cabine, fechando a porta com força.

-Cinto. – Edward avisou.

-Já sei! – Puxei o cinto de segurança e tranquei-o. – _Feliz?_

-Muito. – Sorriu.

Revirei os olhos e dei a partida. Nos despedimos e eu fiz meu rumo de volta para a casa.

Tinha que admitir que estava com um pouco de medo em como seria recebida. Eles iriam ficar felizes com a minha volta ou a briga seria grande o suficiente para que esquecessem da saudade?

Bufei dentro do carro.

Assim que estacionei na frente da casa, puxei a minha mochila por cima do meu ombro e saí. Escutei Alice berrar dentro de casa e sair correndo ao meu encontro com um grito esganiçado.

-Não, não, _não_... _Alice!_ – Ela pulou com tudo em cima de mim e nós duas fomos ao encontro do chão, comigo amortecendo a queda. – Ai!

-Ai, ai! – Ela rolou para o lado, saindo de cima de mim. – Desculpa, Bella. Está bem?

-Estou... – Me sentei.

-Oh meu Deus! – Escutei a voz de Esme por perto. – Vocês estão bem?

Carlisle estava logo atrás dela, ultrapassando-a e nos ajudando a levantar.

-Bateram a cabeça? – perguntou ele. Negamos e nos indicou a casa. – Entrem para fugir desse frio.

-Sim! Entrem logo! – Esme concordou vindo atrás de nós.

-Deixe-me te ajudar com isso, Bella. – Carlisle estendeu a mão para a minha mochila com um sorriso gentil. Entreguei à ele e entramos em casa, sentindo o calor me abraçar.

Me joguei no sofá, com um pequena dor na lombar e assim que ergui meu olhar, vi _três_ me encarando, esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa. Carlisle colocou a minha mochila na poltrona e Esme se sentou no braço do sofá, enquanto Alice permanecia de pé.

Cocei a minha nuca antes de começar.

-Queria pedir desculpas pelo o meu comportamento ridículo. – Comecei devagar. – Foi imperdoável, da minha parte, agir daquela forma tão infantil. – Bufei cansada. - Devia ter escutado primeiro antes de ter feito qualquer coisa. Me desculpem.

-Oh! Bella! – Esme veio me abraçar com força. – Não precisa se desculpar. Todos são culpados nessa história.

-Isto é verdade. – Concordou Carlisle sério, com os braços cruzados diante do peito. – Elizabeth é minha amiga e nós concordamos em aproximarmos você de Edward porque já sabíamos que vocês iam se relacionar de uma forma ou outra. Era aparente a ligação que tinham.

Senti meu rosto esquentar ao assentir, torcendo para que mudasse de assunto.

Alice sorriu, com lágrimas nos olhos e pulou em cima de mim, me abraçando de novo.

-Estou tão feliz por você estar de volta! – Retribui seu abraço.

-Também, Ali.

-Vamos! – Se levantou e me puxou junto. – Tenho tanta coisa para te contar! – Começou a me arrastar em direção ao meu quarto.

Sentei-me em minha cama, tirando o meu tênis enquanto ela tagarelava sobre as "novidades" que tinha. Descobri que senti falta disso; de Alice tagarelando sobre tudo quanto é tipo de coisa, do seu jeitinho fofo de ser, de Esme e sua preocupação materna comigo e da calma e paciência de Carlisle.

Me peguei sorrindo para o nada.

Era bom estar de volta em casa.

Depois de algumas semanas, tudo estava na maior normalidade.

Eu agora tinha uma rotina que poderia ser quebrada a qualquer momento pelos meus _amigos_. Me tornei muito amiga de Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie – por incrível que pareça.

Jasper sempre, desde do início, foi fácil de me conquistar por conta de seu ajeito acolhedor e de ombro amigo, com quem sabe que se pode contar. Emmett com seus quase dois metros de dar medo, me transformou em seu mais novo brinquedo, eu era o alvo de suas brincadeiras, mas na maioria delas, Edward me salvava.

E, por fim, Rosalie.

Ela sim foi difícil, mas depois de dias papeando sobre diversas coisas por termos, agora, amigos em comum, ela acabou se tornando uma grande amiga também, mostrando-se o oposto que eu pensava anteriormente sobre ela.

Depois das aulas, quando alguém estava afim, nós todos saíamos para fazer qualquer coisa e isso era ótimo. Nem se quer me lembrava da última vez que fiz isso em minha vida. Nem se quer me lembrava quem era aquela garota anti-social que não falava com ninguém além de sua irmã de coração.

Eu estava radiante por dentro, muito mais por ter me acertado também com Jacob – outro que entrou na minha vida para ficar. Ele e eu nos ajeitamos e ele agora estava namorando Leah, uma garota da reserva, estava feliz à beça com ela.

Eu estava andando pelo parque de mãos dadas com Edward, nós dois encapotados de roupas por conta do inverno que veio com tudo em Forks.

-Estou muito feliz! – Comentei, quase liberando a Alice saltitante de dentro de mim. Edward sorriu abertamente para mim.

-O que a faz tão feliz, bela moça? – Piscou para mim.

-Ter uma bela companhia para me acompanhar em uma bela tarde gelada neste parque, caro senhor. – Entrei na brincadeira. Nós tínhamos disso, de começar a falar como antigamente do jeito que eu adorava.

Rimos e Edward me puxou pela cintura para si, me fazendo bater contra seu peito.

-Bom saber disso, cara senhorita. – Abaixou a cabeça para me dar um beijo rápido.

Joguei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, ficando nas pontas dos pés, alcançando sua boca e beijando com amor e sem rodeios. Edward apertou a minha cintura, colando-nos mais - se possível. Sorri contra a sua boca e me afastei relutante.

-Se estivéssemos em outra época, nos beijar assim em local público, acarretaria em prisão para nós dois. – disse à ele.

-Contando que me prendessem com você... – Deu de ombros. – Ficaria feliz.

Sorri abertamente, ao abraçá-lo com força.

-Eu te amo, Edward Cullen. – Fechei meus olhos ao me aninhar contra seu peito.

-Eu também te amo, Isabella Swan. – Beijou o topo da minha testa, sorrindo torto e me fazendo carinho no braço.

Minha vida, agora, se resumiria em apenas uma coisa: _Viver._ Viver como se o amanhã fosse o último de toda a minha vida... E Edward, minha família e meus mais novos amigos iriam me acompanhar nessa.

**FIM DA FANFIC!**

**BUÁÁÁÁ! Despedida de fic é sempre uma tristeza! :´(**

**Então, galera...**

**Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado o quanto durou, que tenham chorado, rido, ficado com raiva como eu fiquei ao escrevê-la ;) Desafiando a Gravidade fica por aqui com esse final um pouco clichê, mas fofo (na minha opinião) e por isso, peço para que DIGAM-ME o que acharam de tudo, como uma retrospectiva e a nota para a fic, claro ;DD**

**Para quem gosta das minhas fics... Não vou deixar de escrever novas, por isso, fiquem ligados ;D**

**Eu fico por aqui com a DG! **

**Bye, bye! Um beijão enorme à todas as minhas leitoras lindíssimas! *-* Com um OBRIGADA enoooorme para vocês todas que acompanharam a fic, com muita paciência! Afinal, quem faz a fic são vocês! Mais uma vez, **_**obrigada!**_

**Beijos à todas! ;)**

**Lina Furtado.**


	19. ATUALIZAÇÃO

Oi gente!

Surpresas por verem uma 'atualização' dessa fic? Bem, infelizmente não é mais um capítulo com mais momentos Bella/Edward, MAS estou aqui para avisar – já que umas me pediram assim que eu tivesse novidades – que estou voltando a escrever mais uma nova fic! :)

Finalmente, depois de muito bloqueio criativo fui escrever mais uma fic! Senti muita falta disso :/

Bem, vou dar um gostinho aqui para vocês e, se gostarem, segue o link ou entra no meu perfil, clicando na estória, já tem o primeiro e GRANDE capítulo.

**Identidade Perdida.**

**Prólogo**

**Edward's POV.**

Eu conheci uma mulher.

A frase parecia insignificante se fosse apenas isso. Essa mesma mulher sofre de Distúrbio de Identidade e as duas pessoas que aparenta ser são completamente diferentes. Uma é controlada, racional, educada e comportada, enquanto a outra é ativa, falante, festeira e sem escrúpulos.

Não sei por qual me apaixonei. E isso me preocupava. Não sabia quem era a real e quem era o distúrbio.

O link: s/8458593/1/Identidade_Perdida

E ai? Gostou? Então, leia-a o primeiro capítulo e me diz o que achou! :D

Reviews nos deixam felizesssss!

Beijos e até lá :)


End file.
